Fight to Survive
by ImaginaryInk
Summary: Being caught in the remnants of battle and getting stranded on a distant planet were never part of Bulma's wishlist. Without friends or means to return home, she was forced to pair up with an ally that turned out to be none other than the one she feared. Together, they escape near-death experiences and embrace life-changing events; all for the sake of surviving.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Nope, not mine. I wish!**

**Note: This story has no Goku, no earth. Everything happens on Planet Namek and well, as the saying goes, "What happens in Namek, stays in Namek". Hehe.**

**Hope you guys will enjoy this piece!**

**| ImaginaryInk |**

* * *

><p>The planet rumbled loudly beneath Bulma's feet and the tremors sent her flying backwards. The heavy impact caused her back to collide violently with the large boulder behind and she tumbled down hard to the ground and she clenched her teeth as she groaned silently in pain. With all her strength, she brought herself up and crawled towards another boulder that covered the frightening scene before it.<p>

She looked over with trembling fear as she saw the monster lizard entering his space ship with his lackeys following closely behind. Her eyes darted around aimlessly as they searched for her friends. Much to her chagrin, they were nowhere in sight and she hopelessly wondered where have they all been at a time like this. They wouldn't leave her, would they?

Fear and worry began to engulf her when the sudden realisation of her friends lying dead hit her hard. With Frieza leaving the planet, that could only mean that her friends must have lost the battle. Her aching body began to shudder and she wanted so badly to move from her position to find them. Then another harsh reality hit her when she realised that if they were all dead, there was no way she could return home. With no space capsule and her friends, she would be left all alone on Planet Namek.

"No..." Bulma squeaked, panic waved through her and she began to cry softly.

The tremors grew more aggressive and once again, it almost threw Bulma off her feet. This time she let out a wail but was cut short when she felt a hand glided roughly over her mouth, drowning her screams.

"Shut up!" hushed the person harshly behind her as he crushed her back towards him.

He pulled them both backwards and far away from the scene when Frieza's lackeys thought they heard a scream and diverted their attention towards their direction. Fortunately, Bulma and the mysterious man behind her managed to hide a good distance from where they were as the soldiers took to the sky and directed several fatal blasts towards her initial hiding spot.

Her eyes bulged when it dawned on her that the blasts could have easily killed her when a rain of rocks fell just metres from them. Stunned into complete silence and utter shock, the overwhelming fear caused Bulma to feel light headed and eventually, she passed out in the arms of her mysterious saviour.

* * *

><p>Hours have passed, Frieza has left the planet surprisingly intact and her friends were nowhere to be seen. Raindrops fell on her sleeping form and Bulma fluttered her eyes opened. It took her a minute to take in her surroundings and realised she was lying on the ground facing the dark gloomy sky above her. She pushed herself up slowly and groaned in pain when her back gave way.<p>

Tears welled in her eyes and she wiped them away fiercely. She got up and started to run towards where Frieza's ship once was but she tripped over the rubbles and fell hard on her hands. Trembling in pain completely drenched and at an absolute loss of hope, her head hung low and she finally let out all frustrations and tears, hoping to drown them with the falling rain.

After five minutes of despair, she felt something shifted behind her. She ceased her crying and turned behind cautiously and her eyes widened in shock, gasping aloud when she saw the form of a man lying in the dark just a few feet from her. She stared at him for a minute and finally recalling her mysterious rescuer, she gathered all her guts to approach him, slowly.

Standing at arm's length as she loomed over the beaten form below her and very carefully, she extended a foot towards him. Pressing her lips into a thin line, she nudged the man with the tip of her boot and quickly retracted it. When she saw no movement, she nudged once more, twice more.

And then, she screamed and fell on her butt when the man suddenly grabbed hold of her ankle.

"No. Don't kill me!" she pleaded pitifully as she tried to back away but was held in place.

"Then stop jabbing me..." he warned faintly though his eyes were still closed and his form still weak.

He had released his grip on her ankle but did not retrieve his hold on her. Bulma took the chance to withdraw her leg quickly and scooted a few inches backwards. Fear was written all over her face as she realised that the man before her was none other than the Saiyan soldier – Vegeta.

She sat staring at him for a long moment, contemplating her next moves. Logic and emotions fluctuated within her as she battled if she should tend to him or move on to find a way home. Remembering how he had threatened and frightened her just a few days ago, fresh tears welled in her eyes and she realised that Vegeta could be the only person who could help her, but would he? If he doesn't, and if there really wasn't another alternative out of this planet, she could be stuck here with him... alone.

But what else have she got to lose? Her friends are probably dead, she was alone and had no one's help except Vegeta... wait. _'Why is he even alive? I thought he'd died!'_

Slowly, a very curious yet desperate Bulma inched her way on all fours towards the Saiyan. Careful not to wake her assailant up, she hover her hands over his beaten body, uncertain if her next move was wise. She frowned at her indecisiveness and slowly mustered all her courage for her next choice of action.

Afraid that she might garner another attack from Vegeta, she touched him lightly on his chest and waited for the blow. When she was sure he wasn't moving at all, she tugged on his arm and with all the strength she had in her, heaved his almost lifeless body over her shoulders. She groaned and cringed in pain when her back ever so graciously reminded her of her injury.

She knew the cave which she hid in for the past week wasn't very far from where they were. If she wasn't dragging Vegeta's carcass across the land, she would've reached it within minutes. But as heavy as the rocky mountains around her, Vegeta was definitely slowing her down and causing her energy to drain down to a notch. Not to mention his dead-weight on her injured back could prove fatal if she wasn't careful enough.

Every few minutes or so, she would need to stop and rest for several moments before continuing her heavy journey. The rain wasn't helping either as it made his battle armour and spandex suit even more slippery than it was, causing him to slip off her shoulders every now and then. Several times she had thought he'd be better off lying in the dirt while she seek shelter for herself but her stupid soft heart would tell her otherwise.

So what felt like hours were only a mere forty-five minutes when they finally reached the dark damp cave which she called a shelter. Dropping Vegeta on the ground none-too-gently, she headed straight for her make-shift home which she brought in her Hoi-Poi capsules. She dashed into the house and turned on all the switches, causing the house to whir to life. Without another moment to lose, she cleared the dining table with a sweep of her hands and scurried back towards Vegeta.

Once again hoisting him up, she dragged him into the house and placed him on the dining table. She collapsed on her knees on the floor beside him and rested her head on the table edge, calming her racing heart and regenerate however much energy she could. For now, the sting on her back was forgotten as thoughts of tending to the injured alien above overwrote all judgements.

Several moments passed when she finally regained her strength and train of thought only did she gets up and walked towards the hall to retrieve a first aid kit. She returned to Vegeta's side and quickly studied his injuries. Making sure that she didn't miss out any of it, she slowly unclipped to remove his armour, then took a scissor and cut the spandex suit into pieces, revealing the rest of his body, save for his privates.

With each injury bandaged, she made sure a clean cloth had run thoroughly through it, cleaning all the excessive blood and grime to avoid possible infections. Certain that all his wounds were neatly tended to, she heaved out an exasperated sigh, took one last look at her patient and tiredly headed towards the bathroom for a much needed shower.

It must have been the first time Bulma had taken a shower that didn't last for more than an hour. It was only a mere fifteen minutes before she emerged from the bathroom, changed into clean clothes and sat waiting at the main hall. She didn't know what she was waiting for as she stared blankly at the entrance door – either for the rain to stop so she could find her friends – and then she turned to her silent assailant – or for Vegeta to awake so together they could find a way to get off the planet.

She turned and took a silent stride towards the door and out to the entrance of the cave, stopping just by the edge. The rain didn't look like it was going to let up anytime soon and it was unearthly dark out there. Who knew what creatures could be lurking, ready to have her for supper had she ventured out. If she's lucky, one of the frightening lightnings could strike her and she'd be dead. Perhaps that would be a better fate than having to...

Bulma turned back to the house that confined the alien man inside. She dreaded the hard cold reality that she was possibly all alone on this planet with him. And the need to find Goku, Gohan or Krillin grew desperately but she would have to do it in the morning. And letting out a heavy sigh, she returned to the house and headed straight for bed, eager awaiting morning fall to greet her.

* * *

><p>Morning came unexpectedly earlier than Bulma had anticipated. She opened her eyes and instantly a sudden pang of loss hit her again and she gripped on her chest tightly. The ache in her back wasn't doing any good to her wellbeing either and she cringed once more. As the pain subsided to a notch, she pushed herself out of bed and stumbled towards the adjoining bathroom and only thoughts of her friends overwhelmed her mind.<p>

Having washed herself up, she went to the kitchen and found her alien companion still lay immobile on the table. The thought of him dead crossed her mind though she brushed it off as she retrieved an empty glass from the cabinet and filled herself with refreshing liquid from the sink. Then she took a seat on the kitchen island staring at her silent assailant who was seemingly asleep. Again, she would have thought him dead if it wasn't for the tranquil heaving of his chest, indicating that he was very much still alive. How peaceful he looked without his scowls and taunts, she thought.

Sighing deeply, she jumped down from the counter and hesitantly walked towards him. Stopping a few inches short before the dining table, she studied her handiwork. Her eyes trailed from his feet, to his muscular thighs, to his well-sculpted pectorals and to the contours of his face, and she felt a tinge of heat rush to her cheeks when she realised how she had gawked at him so unabashedly and quickly looked away. But who was there to know?

Slowly eyeing her patient once more, Bulma continued her scrutinising when her eyes fell on the huge scar on his pectorals. She had seen it last night when she washed him but never gave much thought to it until now. As if the scar was beckoning her to touch it, she reached for the mark and ran a finger lightly over it. And before she could even register what was happening, and very much the same as last night, Vegeta sat up, gripped onto her wrist roughly and jerked her forward.

"No, please let go!" she yelped in pain and surprise as she was roughly yanked towards him.

Vegeta had awakened seconds before her fingers traced his disfigurement but ignored her presence until she'd decided to touch him. How dare she, he thought. That was when he opened his eyes to find her lost in wonder or perhaps, disgust, as she so diligently studied his scar. And he had grabbed her again.

He stared into her eyes groggily, feeling lightheaded with her closeness. Perhaps he shouldn't have pulled her to him in the first place. But when he regained his train of thought, he was enraged by her audacity to touch him. He narrowed his eyes into slits and scowled at her. He fed on her fear when he felt her nearly trembling in his hold.

"Who are you?" he questioned, his voice low and filled with malevolence. "... and where the hell am I?" his eyes darted towards his surroundings. From the table he was on, to the walls behind her and the kitchen on his left. In other words, he was confused. And that made him angrier before he turned to Bulma once again, his patience running thin.

"You're on Planet Namek," she answered timidly. She was still afraid of him though he still looked weak and beaten. The way he loomed over her despite the fact that he was still seated down scared her and she had half a mind to just bolt, far away from him. But she knew it would be pointless.

"Planet Namek?" he roared in bewilderment, unwilling to believe the little wench before him and he yanked her harder towards him till she was pulled up on the table and sat straddling his right thigh. He released his hold on her wrist and replaced it on her neck, choking her slightly.

"Don't toy with me, wench. If you think I'd believe even one word coming out from your whorish mouth, then you're wrong! You tell me this is Planet Namek? I don't think so. This planet is nothing short of a mud ball with no amenities such as this!" he argued as his free hand gestured towards the entire household, seemingly proving his point.

"I'm... not ly-ing..." Bulma choked through whatever little breath she had left as Vegeta's hold on her throat tightened. She didn't want to die like this, at least not before knowing if there was ever a chance to find a way home. "...I swear..." she breathed out before her eyes began to roll backwards and Vegeta hesitantly release his grip.

The moment she felt whatever freedom she had to be able to breathe once more, Bulma took in gulpful of breaths. And without a second thought, she pushed herself away from her attacker and scooted away as far as possible. Surprisingly, Vegeta let her though his narrowed eyes never left her.

Bulma seeped into a coughing fit while her hands rubbed at her throat, the whole time sneering at Vegeta. Whatever hopeful thoughts she had about him had shattered under one act of violence and she was tempted to lunge at him with a butcher knife, if she could only get pass him to the kitchen. And if only looks could kill, both would be dead under the glaring daggers which both were giving.

With one swift swoop of his legs, Vegeta's feet touch the cold tiles beneath him. He stalked towards a frightened Bulma and she stumbled backwards to the couch behind her, cornered. Vegeta kneed the couch and locked Bulma between his legs. He pried her hands apart and held them in place, snarling at her menacingly.

"So help me if you are lying, bitch, I will tear your limbs apart." He whispered harshly, threatening her.

"Oh, we've just been through this," she chuckled hoarsely as she couldn't believe how predictable he was. "I told you we're on Planet Namek!" she spat as she found the courage to level her glare towards the Saiyan.

"And if it makes you feel any better, we're probably the only ones left alive! So help yourself and help me because if you don't want to survive, I'm sure I do! I'm not going to stand for this any longer. I'm sick of your intimidations, I'm sick of you trying to hurt me every time you come in contact with me. So if you don't mind, get off of me right now! I have more important things to do than getting pinned under you and forced to listen to your empty threats!"

The moment she spewed her last words, a rough hand made contact with Bulma's cheek. Her head snapped to side and hair fell out of place as they covered her face. She trembled beneath him in constrained shock and anger, and Vegeta released her, backing away two steps from her beaten form.

"There are no empty threats, Woman. Bear in mind that I will go through with my words if I deemed fit and that your death is only a wringed neck away." He stated and warned in a foreboding tone. With that last threat, he turned to walk towards the door, leaving Bulma to sob her disheartened spirit away.

* * *

><p>An hour passed and Bulma was still in the same position she had been since he slapped her. Tears were dried by now but her form was still crushed in a hopeless and helpless state. Vegeta had long been gone when he strode out of the make-shift house to confirm whatever she had told him – that they were indeed still on Planet Namek.<p>

And did that make Vegeta feel like a fool to regret his actions? Of course not. The Saiyan Prince was never one to feel remorse, not especially for a snivelling human. He had returned to the house to search for a bathroom and had demanded Bulma for a new set of clothes since she had sliced his spandex suit apart, leaving his privates to the imagination. But as the Saiyan suspected while looking at her sorry state, he knew he wouldn't be able to garner anything from her.

So he scavenged whatever he could find in the house – a clean bath, fresh human clothes that were two sizes bigger, leftover food in the pantry and a spot to sleep in. He ignored the bandages that covered his wounds as he ever so roughly peeled them away and left them in the bathroom sink. He smirked as he thought about how the woman would react when she sees the mess he'd made.

Bulma had removed herself from the couch and packed whatever essentials she could carry on-hand as she set out to find her friends. Dead or alive, she had no choice. It frightened her to know if she hadn't gone to seek them out, they could be lying alive somewhere in the gutter, trapped with no one around to ever know. Though she wouldn't rest till she finds a body, she knew her chances were slim. The planet is a huge mass of ball and there was no way she could turn every rock over in one day. Thank God she had kept a few choice vehicles in her Hoi-Poi capsules and even so, the search had already wasted a good full day.

It wasn't until in the dark of the night when she could no longer make heads or tails of where she was heading, she finally returned to the cave. Tired and drained, her search had been in vain. There were too much land to cover, too little time. Encapsulating the vehicle back to its shell, Bulma dragged her weary body towards the house and found her Saiyan companion lounged on the couch which she had occupied earlier.

Gasping lightly for air, Bulma stumbled towards the other side of the main hall and plopped belly-down onto the second couch of the house. She could feel her breathing was becoming more rapid with every second passed and her body perspired heavily. Beads of cold sweat rolled from the top of her head and she hadn't even realised she was whimpering as she cringed in agony.

Vegeta noticed her the moment she emerged from the front door but made no attempt to let her know he has awakened. Only moments later when he'd heard her light whimpers had he turned to look at her lounging on the opposite couch. She wasn't facing him though she was lying flat on her stomach, but her shaking form was apparent enough to pique his curiosity. He pushed himself up from his lazy position and strode towards Bulma. Standing before her, he could see that her eyes were closed but pain was clearly written on her face and he furrowed his brows, a perplexed expression crept on his face.

"Woman..." he called to her and Bulma opened her eyes. He knew that something was amiss as those eyes seemed all too familiar to him – clouded, distant and fatal. Without another moment to lose, he sprang to action. Kneeling down on the floor before her, he tenderly slapped her cheek to keep her awake.

"Woman, wake up. Keep your eyes open," Vegeta ordered as he placed a hand on her forehead, not surprised with the fluctuating temperature. Then he moved to place his two fingers on her the main artery on her neck, feeling the rapid palpitations of her heart.

"Woman, where do you feel pain?"

"... My... back..."

Bulma whispered in short breaths as her eyes were beginning to close again. Swiftly, Vegeta pulled her shirt upwards, revealing her back and as much as he had anticipated, his eyes widened at the dreadful scene before him.

"... Gods."

* * *

><p><strong>So, how was it? Hope it was interesting enough for you guys to keep a look out! Cus there are more coming your way! Don't forget to review, though!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks, guys! Loving the reviews. They're an inspiration for me to move my butt and write a great Chapter 2 for you all!**

**For my viewers who was caught off guard with the slap. Well, what can I say? She was being insolent towards him. Bulma is still very much the wild fire we all love, but Vegeta is as cold a warrior as he was back on Namek (and before that) and there are limits to how much can Bulma push him before he does something to her. And Bulma isn't stupid to give him grounds to kill her. So, there you go. :D**

**saiyanwarrior23: Heads up! Great question but unfortunately, there are no Dragon Balls. It's all about how they'll survive this entire ordeal, being trapped on a distant planet, together. Though, you can keep on wondering whether they will make it out in one piece or not. *wink* So, keep on reading!**

**|ImaginaryInk |**

* * *

><p><em>He knew that something was amiss as those eyes seemed all too familiar to him – clouded, distant and fatal. Without another moment to lose, he sprang to action. Kneeling down on the floor before her, he tenderly slapped her cheek to keep her awake.<em>

"_Woman, wake up. Keep your eyes open," Vegeta ordered as he placed a hand on her forehead, not surprised with the fluctuating temperature. Then he moved to place his two fingers on the main artery of her neck, feeling the rapid palpitations of her heart._

"_Woman, where do you feel pain?"_

"_... My... back..."_

_Bulma whispered in short breaths as her eyes were beginning to close again. Swiftly, Vegeta pulled her shirt upwards, revealing her back and as much as he had anticipated, his eyes widened at the dreadful scene before him. _

"_... Gods."_

If only Bulma had paid more attention to her own injuries after she tended to Vegeta's. The collision she had on impact with the rocks yesterday caused her severe bruising to the bone at the area just below the left of her back rib cage. Now, the discolouration had turned into the rays of the sunset and to top it off, an ugly mould of an infection encompassed the edges of the bruise.

Vegeta was not shocked nor was he appalled by the sight of it. He merely frowned as he studied the contusion. It wasn't due to the fact that the bruise was the size of his hand, or the pus that was collected at the rim of the mark that made him cringe in frustration. But it was the fact that such horrid blemish could mar a fragile frame like Bulma.

"Hey," he turned back to her, gently tapping on her cheeks once more with the back of his fingers. Bulma reopened her eyes and stared back at him in a daze, taking in deep haggard breaths after breaths.

"It's a possible bone contusion and it's infected."

"... Infection..." she trailed off as hers lids once more struggled to stay open and Vegeta growled deeply. As if her subconscious were warning and alerting her not to slip away – because the alien here doesn't approve of it – she took in deep breaths and tried her damnedest to keeps her eyes pried.

"Ice... cloth..." she breathed faintly as she thought to apply the standard methods to treating a bruise.

"Ice isn't going to help you, Woman. It's more severe than you think!"

That piece of information slowly registered, and when it did, it hit Bulma hard and she knew there was no other choice.

"Vegeta..." she whispered weakly, reached out a shaky hand and grabbed gently at his wrist while he watched her cautiously. She had called him by his name for the first time and strangely he felt compelled to stay by her side. Half of him awaiting instructions and the other half wished he knew exactly what to do instead. But when he saw those sapphire blues looking back at him with an expression that took him long enough to decipher, he brushed it off as a sign of weakness. She was afraid, her eyes said as much.

"... I need you to help me... perform... surgical drainage."

He nodded silently in understanding when Bulma finished telling him the last step of performing the drainage. Right after, he went and returned with the first aid kit she used on him earlier, clean cloths and a small kitchen knife. He followed the steps through and through by cleaning the bruise first with a clean cloth. Then, he created a small ki ball in his hand and sterilised the kitchen knife. After that, he proceeded to make an incision in the middle of the bruise and just before the tip of the knife touched her skin, Bulma gripped on his wrist to stop him – her eyes frightened.

"... A cloth. Give it to me," without questioning, Vegeta passed a clean cloth to her and immediately she clamped her teeth on it. Then she nodded – a silent approval to proceed – and closed her eyes. Vegeta be damned – as he silently made a perfect slit on her bruise – when a slight admiration surfaced at how such a fragile frame could contain so much perseverance as the said fragile frame groaned and trembled, enduring the pain.

After two hours of agony and diligence, Vegeta managed to push all blood clots and pus out through the cut. He wiped the area clean of any excessive blood and bandaged the wound securely with whatever antiseptic she had mentioned. After he was done, he turned to look over the woman before him, who had passed out probably sometime an hour into the whole ordeal. He scoffed under his breath as he soon realised that perhaps she wasn't as strong as he thought her to be.

He left Bulma that way until she'd finally regain consciousness a good hour later. The sting on her back was still throbbing from the slit and bruised muscle, but she managed to slowly force herself to sit upright. She cupped her forehead and felt glad the fever was gone, but the lightheaded-ness was still lingering so she kept her eyes closed. Then she turned ever so carefully to look at Vegeta's work on her back and smiled a little bit at the apparent experienced skill work.

Her musings were cut short when Vegeta forcefully kicked at the front door with a scowl on his face. She almost caught him off guard when he noticed she was already up and whatever sick prank he thought he could pull to jolt her from her nap was thrown out the window when her eyes fixated on him. Bulma couldn't pry away from the scene before her as she had never expected him doing anything of the like. She averted her eyes from his and traced them down to his right arm, noticing a dead animal in his grip. She shot her baby blues back at him when she realised he had went hunting for food. He only managed to confirm her questions when he headed towards the kitchen and tossed the carcass on the counter.

"If I ventured any further, you would be dead from starving. This would have to do," he stated cooly as he led her to believe the preconceived notion that he didn't care for her at all, but cared enough to find her food?

Bulma forced herself up and painfully walked towards the kitchen counter to study his prize. She had to choke on the bile that threatened to heave in her throat when she noticed that the dead bloodied carcass resembled none other than a dog-sized sewer rat, but dark blue in colour.

"Vegeta... can you please get rid of that?" she almost demanded as she turned away and clasped her mouth with a shaky hand, trying hard not to vomit at the sight of it.

"You ungrateful bitch," he growled under his breath. "If you want it gone, you can either use it to make a meal for me or you can throw it out yourself. Which is it going to be?"

"Neither," was all she refuted when she ignored him and went into the adjoining bedroom, only to emerge in the main hall seconds later.

Vegeta glared at her as she pressed her thumb on a pint-sized capsule and tossed it lazily onto the floor. His eyes widened as the shell burst and smoke exuded from it, revealing the most tantalising feast fit for a king. Well, in his case, fit for a prince. His stomach growled and he absent-mindedly paced towards the mouth-watering scene but was held in place when a soft hand glided to his chest and he shot a nasty look at his 'assailant'.

"Dispose of that thing... or don't indulge," was all Bulma said as she retrieved her hand, replaced them on her hips and smirked lightly at him. "Which is it going to be?"

While sending death glares at the woman for obvious reasons, he growled, scowled and crossed his arms over his chest. He circled Bulma slowly like a hawk, sneering at her just for existing, for keeping him from filling his stomach. He was tempted to follow through with his last threat – to wring her neck – as she so ungratefully pushed him after what he's done to bring back food. No more – he thought – for he wouldn't consider her welfare any longer than he'd like to. So after a perfect circle, he stopped two inches short from her nose and glared down at her once more, 'hmphed' at her face and turned around to dispose of the carcass with one minor blast, dissipating it into thin air.

Bulma had held her breath when she stood her grounds against the notorious Saiyan and she had almost let it out when he turned his back towards her. After disposing of the animal, he then turned on his heel and stood facing her with his hands crossed over his chest. He flashed his infamous smirk, his eyes bore into her azure eyes and she knew his next sick words were meant for her.

"Just as insignificant."

And with that said, he ignored her shocked reaction and walked passed her, ever ready to get his teeth on all the goodies laid before him. Bulma let out a sigh, frowned and joined her undesirable guest on the carpeted floor. Although everything looked delicious to Bulma, she couldn't possibly eat like her Saiyan adversary as he gorged down and practically inhaled anything he could get his hands on. But there was a delicate aura exuding from him because as he ate, he practically screamed royalty – slow, charming... alluring. She couldn't help but silently watch him eat under her bangs as she nibbled on her egg sandwich.

Every now and then, he'd look up from his meal just to watch the woman gnaw pathetically at her pathetic egg sandwich. He'd then scowl at himself for even giving her the time on his mind and he'd focus back on his meal. But moments later, he'd find himself observing her when she lifted the glass of orange juice and ever so refreshingly gulp the liquid down. He'd gaze at her throat, transfixed by the lump as it fell and bounced with each swallow and he found himself being pulled in deeper.

"You want some?" she offered quietly as she stuffed the glass towards his face, bringing him out of his inebriated stupor. From the way he was staring at her glass – or her throat – she eyed him suspiciously but brushed it off as she thought maybe he just wanted a drink. He scowled at her and averted his attention back to his meal, ignoring the little fool. And that was how they stayed throughout the whole meal.

"You know, we're lucky I remembered we have a handful left of Hoi-Poi's filled with food like the one you just had," Bulma stated as she began to clear and clean up their indoor picnic. Vegeta, who was sat with elbows on knees on the couch opposite her, stared at her quizzically.

"Hoi... Poi?" he voiced out with a perplexed expression on his face. Bulma turned to look at him and almost cringed when she remembered who she was talking to. A tinge of heat rushed to her face and she blushed alarmingly. Luckily for her, she had finished clearing the dishes and was ready to throw them into the dishwasher, so she eagerly turned to get up hoping he didn't catch her flushed face.

"Well, Hoi-Poi capsules are one of my first inventions – mine and my father's, to be exact. These capsules are able to contain all kinds of objects, compressing them and storing them inside its shell thus making them portable and handy." She explained to him with a proud smile as she stood by the dishwasher.

Vegeta nodded knowingly, as if he understood the formula behind it just by hearing its concept.

"That..." she trailed off as she took in the familiar surroundings, "... is how I brought this house all the way here." She looked at him from under her bangs and frowned lightly when he wasn't responding much. Though she saw something flashed in his eyes but it went just as quickly as it came.

As he came to know of this little piece of information, Vegeta couldn't help but to feel the same admiration he had for the little earthling who stood standing in the kitchen. He had thought she was just another weakling he had encountered but she'd prove him otherwise at every turn, then she'd do something dumb according to his standards and all respect for her would be thrown out the window once more. It was a vicious cycle.

He hadn't even noticed that Bulma had moved from the kitchen and was headed towards the bedroom. His eyes followed blankly at her retreating form until the door almost covered his view entirely. Leaving the door slightly ajar as if using it to shield her from him, Bulma eyed him one last time and courteously bid him goodnight softly before completely shutting him out.

* * *

><p>Sometime into the night, it had started raining again and Vegeta had shifted from his seated position to lying on his back, sprawled with hands behind his head as he pondered deeply of the recent events. Oh, how his life had turned drastically in a blink of an eye. Being raised as a warrior, he was taught to adapt according to environments and responses, but this – he turned his head a miniscule amount towards the metal platform that separated he and the woman confined within – this was something he had never expected.<p>

He thought he would be one with the planet when Frieza blasted that fatal attack towards him. Now he wasn't sure if he ever died. His brows furrowed at that thought and he frowned deeply, in time to hear the clicking of the bedroom door and the creaking of it as it opened. He turned fully towards the dishevelled form of the sleep-filled woman as she stepped out from the room, and what he saw made him swallow hard and clench his teeth as tightly as he could.

Innocently enough, Bulma had changed into her sleeping attire before she turned in. It was only a mere suit of black cotton padded spaghetti strap and black cotton shorts which rode up to her butt cheeks. And that had sent Vegeta gawking at her, making her cheeks flushed with heat. She had only wanted a drink of water and she had been very careful and quiet as to not wake him up when she ventured out of the room. But it surprised her to find him still awake.

She stood still by the room entrance as their eyes fixated on one another. Her blue orbs on his ebony eyes and his dark irises – all over her. Bulma felt enraged by the way he violated her with his stare, so she huffed and stormed towards the kitchen to get her water. And wasn't it just unlucky for her to find that there was no water left in the sink dispenser.

Vegeta took her leave as an advantage to turn fiercely and lay facing the back of the sofa, hiding his unexpected erection that was throbbing against the zipper of the human pants. Earlier when he thought that 'this was something he had never expected', well, this was exactly what he meant. He shut his eyes tightly and pressed his lips into a thin line, willing his throbbing member to wilt. It didn't help much with the woman lingering in the kitchen as she seemed to fumble around for whatever it was that she needed.

It didn't occur to Bulma that her guest was still wide awake. If she had known, she would've changed, but it would seem silly if she turned around to do so. Vegeta would definitely tease her, probably telling her to 'not flatter herself', or that her 'body is so hideous she'd send a house-filled with hormone raging men run the opposite direction'. That was only a fleeting thought until she saw that look in his eyes when he practically raped her with his stare. She fumed, and all thoughts to cover her body were forgotten.

'_Men!'_ she spat inwardly as she dragged out a new and really large bottle dispenser to get her much needed glass of water, hissing in pain when the sting on her back throbbed from extreme movements. As she sipped on the warm liquid, hoping it would bring her body to relax, she was jolted from her stupor as a loud slam of the front door was heard. Bulma snapped her head towards the direction, glared at the door, took in a deep breath, closed her eyes and silently counted to three.

Vegeta strode straight out of the cave and welcomed the rain as they pattered hard on his tensed body. Good, he thought, it would kill his erection. His hair ran flat in all downwards direction with the falling rain as he stood with hands on his side, both clenching and unclenching furiously. He closed his eyes and lifted his chin to the dark sky and frowned.

"Vegeta!"

Oh, how much he wanted the little minx to just go away and leave him alone.

"Vegeta! You're getting soaked!" bellowed Bulma as the noisy rain muffled her voice. Vegeta couldn't care less when he noticed the tinge of concern in her tone and he continued to ignore her. He didn't spin on his heel till he felt hands on his shoulders and he swapped them away like flies. Bulma quickly retracted her hands and stumbled backwards, startled by his reaction. And as they both stood drenched in the rain and glaring daggers at one another, time stood still.

The arrogant man was the first to cut it when he realised she was doing it to him once more. Never mind the fact that she was still in that skimpy attire, but now she had to be soaking wet, too – not a good combination. And so he stormed back into the house before his body did all the talking for him, with an exasperated and confused Bulma trailing quietly behind. They were both drenched to the core and bountiful droplets painted the furry carpet, pooling beneath their every step.

Something was very wrong with him, she thought while shifting on her legs, her body shivering from the cold and her brows furrowed in puzzlement. His actions confused her to no end, right from the very beginning. He is bad – which she knew even before she came to Namek. He even threatened to kill her for the Dragon Ball just last week. Then he had mysteriously saved her from those soldiers' blasts, and he had threatened her (tried to kill her, too) some more after that and then he saved her again with the drainage. Then he had ignored her during dinner and had an almost decent conversation right after. And then now he was acting like she got the plagued, what was wrong with him?

Every single time when she thought he showed some good towards her, he'd retract back to that wicked shell of his. And then he'd show her a tinge of compassion once more, only to go back to square one.

Another vicious cycle.

Vegeta raised his energy to a moderate level to dry the droplets that licked his body and his hair naturally reverted back to its flame-like do. His back was still facing her but it unnerved him that she was standing quietly behind him – too quiet. He spun around only to catch her in deep thought, her face knotted in confusion and frustration. Upon seeing her shuddering, he took a few steps towards her and reached a hand out to her face. Alert, Bulma's eyes darted towards and she turned her head away in a defensive reflex.

"Don't hurt me," she pleaded, her eyes shut tightly and her hands held out in defence.

Vegeta's hand hovered in front of her, stunned into immobility. He wasn't going to hit her but the image of her broken state after he slapped her flashed in his mind. He frowned at that and persistently reached his hands out once more, passed those defensive hands of hers and tenderly ran the back of his fingers on her cheek.

Bulma gasped and her eyes shot open wide, startled by his gentle ministrations. He had even pushed away the wet hair that matted on her face and that left her even more confused than ever. Wasn't he about to strike her?

He traced his fingers ever so lightly down her jaw line and felt her tensed under his touch. He frowned although his fingers continued their journey towards her chin, and he lifted her head up so he could look intensely into those ocean orbs. Eventually, she relaxed a little and for the first time, he studied her face – her eyes, her lashes, her slender nose... her lips. He rubbed his thumb over her bottom lip and gently pulled on them to reveal her tiny set of teeth. His lips – slightly parted – and he held his breath, greatly entranced by the powerful allure before him.

Then, Bulma took a terrified step back, away from him.

* * *

><p><strong>I feel so evil for doing this to you guys. But, no pain no gain! *laughs wickedly*<strong>

**Hope you guys enjoyed this little chapter, until next time. And yes, review, review, review! Or else no next chapter! *laughs like a madwoman***


	3. Chapter 3

**Again, thanks for the lovely reviews. I hope this fic has been enjoyable thus far.**

**I remember someone asked me if there were no Dragon Balls, then why were they in Namek. The answer to that question is: The Dragon Balls will not appear here... in Fight to Survive.**

**Who knows, perhaps the sequel does? *looks away, whistling* Okay, I don't know if there will be a sequel, it's too early to decide. :p**

**Now... on with the fic!**

**| ImaginaryInk |**

* * *

><p><em>Bulma gasped and her eyes shot open wide, startled by his gentle ministrations. He had even pushed away the wet hair that matted on her face and that left her even more confused than ever. Wasn't he about to strike her?<em>

_He traced his fingers ever so lightly down her jaw line and felt her tensed under his touch. He frowned although his fingers continued their journey towards her chin, and he lifted her head up so he could look intensely into those ocean orbs. Eventually, she relaxed a little and for the first time, he studied her face – her eyes, her lashes, her slender nose... her lips. He rubbed his thumb over her bottom lip and gently pulled on them to reveal her tiny set of teeth. His lips – slightly parted – and he held his breath, greatly entranced by the powerful allure before him._

_Then, Bulma took a terrified step back, away from him._

She bit her inner bottom lip to stop it from quivering as she stared at the man who had just caressed the exact same tender spot. She gave him a calculative gaze while her legs shifted absent-mindedly to the side, heading for the bedroom. Then, throwing all thoughts out of her mind, she tore her eyes away from his intense gaze and dashed into the room, locking the door behind her. Leaning against the door, she wrapped her arms around herself for comfort as she felt violated and harassed. She didn't know why, though he hadn't done anything to her yet.

Yet...

That word alone brought hot tears to roll down her cheeks. She hugged herself tighter and ran into the bathroom. Turning full blast on the showerhead, she washed and scrubbed every lingering touch of his as she drowned her tears with the falling waters. She hated the feeling of his fingers caressing her like that and she hated what that little gesture had almost evoked. Who was he to do that?

She emerged from the bathroom and felt slightly better, refreshing being the last thing on her mind. She plopped onto the mattress and stared at the ceiling, not caring that her body and hair were dry-dripping on the bed. Her tears have ceased but her mind was filled with what would have possibly transpired if she had not stopped him. He frightened her, and he had proved it once more just now. She sighed heavily and turned on her side, pulling the blanket along with her as she tightened her grip on it. Curling into a foetal position, her arms wounded tightly across her body once more.

"... Yamcha..." she whispered sadly at the name of her dead boyfriend. She squeezed her eyes shut as she forced her mind to bring back familiar memories to ease the pain. Her body shaking with grief, sobbing quietly into the night until sleep engulfed her.

* * *

><p>Everything seemed to be a game to Vegeta. This was no different.<p>

Though he had to admit, had Bulma not retrieved, he would have kissed her just to know what she tastes like. But he'd like to think he has more self control than that. He knew his body was reacting harshly to hers, but how controlled was his mind?

If neither his body nor his mind could stop the things he wanted to do to her, then he'd want – no – need her to decide that for him. If she consent, good for them both. He would have his way with her until she ceases to be of use to him, or at least until he finds a way to leave the planet. But since she didn't agree to it, then at the very least he knew the idea of sleeping with him is repulsive to her, and it will be easier for him to control himself from now on.

Vegeta didn't exactly grow up in an ethical environment. To him, it was all about instincts. Then only logic comes into play.

The moment she closed the door, Vegeta sobered and swiftly turned to lounge on the couch, all lingering hormonal urges forgotten. Bulma had made the decision-making easy for him and it made him think that he had it all figured out. He assumed his previous position of hands behind his head and lying on his back, his mind already planning his time on Planet Namek and how he was going to have to use it. For the most part, he already had a huge chunk of his period to stay occupied with training. He only had to worry with what he was to do when he wasn't training, eating or sleeping.

* * *

><p>Bulma awoke the next day with really sore eyes and puffy cheeks. She hadn't realised she had cried so much until she winced in pain whenever she blinked. Bulma Briefs was never one to cry so frivolously but when your boyfriend died, you encounter life endangering situations, your friends are missing, you're stuck on a distant planet with a sadistic alien and you have no knowledge if you'll ever return home, it's kind of hard not to bawl your eyes out.<p>

She pushed herself out of bed and padded straight into the washroom. Upon seeing her own distraught state, Bulma pursed her lips and scowled at her reflection. She hated how she looked and she hated herself for being so weak. She stared back at the once fiery and confident woman before her with spite, her face softened with weariness. How she had wound up being so frail and completely hopeless was beyond her.

"Bulma Briefs," she closed her eyes to relish in the whisper of her own name. Somehow it felt like it has been such a long time since she heard it.

"... You're going to die if you don't snap out of this," she reopened her crystal blues and pierced into the soul of her own reflection, her temper rising.

"... What happened to you?" her voice cracked as she questioned herself in a squeal and broke down in tears, sobbing and trembling – furious at herself.

"... Enough! This has got to stop. Stop feeling sorry for yourself, Bulma and do something about it!" she yelled at herself in between sobs, her tiny hands smacking hard on the ceramic sink. Anger was an understatement, perhaps disappointment was a better choice of word. Yes, she was disappointed in herself. And she couldn't accept the fact that she never tried to resolve her current situation and knowing this only made her feel worse.

She wiped away her tears fiercely and splashed ice cold water to her face. She hissed at the freezing liquid but continued to splatter as much water until she was numb. That was as close to unfeeling as she could get. If her inner turmoil wouldn't quiet down, at least her physique would. Hair wet and face drenched, she stared at herself one last time in the mirror. She nodded to herself and turned around to wash herself up. Soon, she emerged from the bedroom – remembering to wear decently – and with newfound determination and strength, she was ready to do anything in order to survive and get home.

* * *

><p>Training a few metres from the mouth of the cave, Vegeta was diligently practising the first part of his Kata. His body glistened with sweat under the glaring morning suns as he sent series of hits and endless roundhouse kicks to his invisible opponent. While his mind focused on calculating steps with every swing of his legs and jab of his fists, his train of thought never wavered – at least not until Bulma came out of the house and stood by the edge of the cave. He felt her presence the moment she awoke but ignored her like he planned to. He continued his stance for the next couple of minutes before getting irate with the woman behind, who was as still as a shrine. And he could feel her eyes on him watching intensely at his every move.<p>

Bulma leaned on the rocks with her arms crossed loosely at her mid-drift as she watched Vegeta trained. She didn't want to barge in between his training so she stood by the cave opening but while waiting for the right time to speak to him, she found herself transfixed by the scene before her. She had to hand it to him and she'd admit that he was swift and meticulous in his steps, and it had stunned her into silent awe. But she soon realised she was spellbound by the way he moved – so stealthily, gracefully, elegantly like a prince and so very strong yet with so much finesse. And his body, oh, how it glowed under the suns.

She found herself swallowing a gulp and her musings were brought back to ground level when Vegeta stopped his training, stood with his back to her and hands clenched into fists at his sides. Slowly, he cocked his head to the sides to crack the sore muscles on his neck, shoulders and back. Bulma pushed herself upright from the wall and took the chance to call to him.

"Vegeta," as if he had expected her, the Saiyan Prince turned his head slightly to the side and lifted a brow in silent question.

"I made breakfast."

That sentence alone was enough to make any Saiyan run towards the kitchen table so Vegeta pivoted on his heel and headed straight for the house without a glance at the woman he passed. This left Bulma trailing quietly behind him towards the dinner table, and she had no qualms in sticking out her tongue as she glared at his back. She figured that was all the attack she could summon against him. Being the gentleman that he is, Vegeta didn't wait for her to be seated as he began to devour his mountain load of pancakes.

Breakfast was silent as one was busy gorging down food while the other was busy finding the right words to say. Although not completely oblivious to her troubled state, Vegeta had chosen to ignore her again and continued to enjoy his peaceful feast. Meanwhile, the gears in Bulma's head never stopped winding as she played with her food, taking small bites every now and then.

"I wonder if he could sense them..."

Bulma trailed off as she whispered her thought out loud, a distant and grim expression written on her face. But Vegeta caught it and he glanced at her from under his heavy brows as they furrowed towards the bridge of his nose. Then he blinked, swallowed his food and smirked, sitting upright from his plate of half-eaten food.

"If you're wondering if I can sense the third class clown, his offspring, chrome dome and the green goon, then no. I cannot sense them," he stated, his dark orbs bore into her widened sapphire eyes as his answer shook her out of her stupor.

"W-what do you mean you_ can't sense them_?" she questioned, her voice shaking from anticipation and fear. And his smirk grew deeper.

"Because they're dead," he replied with a tinge of melody in his voice.

"N-no," she squeaked, her heart sank and she brought a hand to hold her aching chest – her body shaken by the casual way he brought on the brutal news. "They can't be."

"Don't believe me?" he questioned light-heartedly as he leaned slightly over the table with a mischievous sparkle in his eyes, obviously looking forward to having a fun twisted conversation with the woman.

"There are ways to find that out for yourself but I will be perfectly honest with you. It will be a waste of your time. You will never find them." And he chuckled evilly in a low tone as he caught the reaction on her face. Somehow, Bulma knew he wasn't lying but she couldn't be any more shocked than she already was. Her face was twisted in agony and she slammed a heavy hand down on the table, sprang up from her seat and toppling the chair over in the process.

"How can you find this funny?" she bellowed at him in anger and a wicked glint flashed in his obsidian eyes.

"Like this..." and an evil grin pulled tightly on his face, revealing his sharp, pearly canines.

"Why are you doing this?" she pleaded desperately. Though it was more of a statement than a question Vegeta answered her nonetheless, his amused demeanour temporarily forgotten.

"You know nothing. If you want to find your idiotic friends so much, have it your way. Go ahead, and let me know if you ever _do_ find them, I'll be sure to throw a party to congratulate you for bringing back the dead. But when I tell you that they will never be found, heed my words. You're not going to find any corpse lying around waiting for you to retrieve them,"

He explained in sheer coldness and all Bulma could do was shake her head in silent dissent, tears forming in her eyes.

"Aw, look at you, tsk, tsk," he mocked her, shaking his head as he forged a sympathetic pout just to spite her.

"They're never really gone, you know. As far as my memory serves me, their deaths were quick. You know, pellets of ki blasts did the trick. They were instantly engulfed in flames before they died, and slowly, I watched their burning bodies turned into ashes," if his smirk could go any deeper, this was it. "Who knows... at this very moment, you could be inhaling particles of their ashes... deep. into. your. lungs." He finished that sick presumption, cackling wickedly in sick amusement.

"You... you're despicable!"

Bulma spat furiously. Rage, hatred, sadness, grief, anguish, misery, sorrow – and whatever emotions you could find from the dictionary – were swarming in a violent whirl pool within her and she stormed out of the house in frightful tears, away from the laughing delusional psychopath. She ran out of the cave and continued to run till she could run no more, her tears never stopped flowing. Never in her life had she met anyone as sadistic and venomous as Vegeta and she almost regretted saving him on the first night! If he hadn't pulled her away from her possible death, she wouldn't feel as obligated as she was to shelter him in her house.

Her feet were weary from running and she dropped on all fours with her head hung low as she replayed the earlier conversation in her head. Her friends were gone, Vegeta had said so. And with every passing day without a sign or sound from any one of them, the truth in his speculations was only becoming clearer to her and she shuddered at that reality.

All these time, she really was alone with that mad Saiyan.

Bulma clenched her eyes tightly as she forced herself to swallow her fate. A fate that she wished was a situation depicted from her nightmares. She can't go on like this and she knew it. But she had come to a point where giving up was not an option anymore and at this moment all she ever hoped for was to just go home. And Vegeta was making that goal harder and harder to reach. Let's not mention that she didn't even had the chance to propose the first part of her plans to him and he had already almost successfully pulled her towards his life path – the other side of sanity.

(Meanwhile, back in the make-shift house...)

"More for me," Vegeta chuckled as he reached his arm across the table to collect Bulma's plate of unfinished food.

* * *

><p>Bulma guessed she had been sitting on the dusty barren land of nowhere for a rough thirty minutes. She was moping and sulking once again as her mind was filled with unanswered questions, her hands inattentively tearing the weeds from their roots, throwing them to the side.<p>

Poor little weeds.

Then in the far distance, a deep growl tore through the rocky mountains a few feet behind her. It echoed faintly but Bulma hadn't captured nor sensed it as she was deep in thought. Then, another growl, this time slower and longer, echoed a few seconds after the first, and then again, and again and only then Bulma recovered from her daze and snapped her attention towards her surroundings. Her eyes bulged with fear and she inhaled sharply, holding her breath. The echoes were clear to her ears, but where were they coming from?

Bulma sprang to her feet and turned to the skies, twirling on her feet as the echoes rumbled louder and nearer. She could feel her heart pulsating through her chest, the beats rising rapidly. She gulped. Several seconds passed and she still couldn't determine the direction of which the growling was coming from. Panic arose, her breathing became short and haste, her body trembled with fear of the unknown.

The growl turned into snippets of roars as the source of it drew closer. It was definitely coming from behind the rocks and Bulma was prepared to turn on her heels, towards the direction of which she came from.

Then, she saw them.

She paled a ghostly white pastel colour at sight of it as the scene before her rendered her helpless. And as if all the muscles, joints and limbs in her had stopped functioning, as was her brain, she couldn't find the will to budge. All she could do was stare numbly at the horrifying scene unfolding slowly as two very large, very fierce Velociraptor-like dinosaurs appeared from behind the large boulders.

They spotted her from afar, perhaps they even smelled her from behind the mountain. The reptiles focused their attention on the delicious looking meat below and very skilfully, leaped from one rock to another, descending with grace on the ground which Bulma stood motionless, her feet nailed to the ground beneath. Her eyes widened in absolute terror as the two big reptiles snarled and bared their jaws of bladed teeth at her, drool dripping at their feet as they loom before her. They cocked their heads to the sides, analysing their dinner. They've never seen such food before and Bulma's scent of the human flesh had been very, very appealing to their noses.

Bulma almost choked on her heart. She felt her blood drained from her body and she was damn near to passing out. Tears of horror formed in her eyes, her mouth agape and twisted in silent terror, and her body shook violently as the dinosaurs slowly crept towards her, towering over her, preying over her. And for some reason, Bulma managed to find whatever little voice she had left in her vocal cords and moved the only muscle she could at this moment.

"... N-nice... b-boys..." she squeaked in terror, her eyes stuck on her predators. But the moment her lips moved, she could feel what little blood in her returning to her joints and limbs and slowly, she backed away. And as if her brain never left her body, it told her to do the only smartest thing at the moment.

Run.

And so, Bulma turned on her heel and ran, and ran, and ran for dear life. She didn't care how near the reptiles had been as they chased after her, growling and roaring as their dinner sprinted away at speeds it didn't even know it possessed. Screams were in the air, and roars trailed behind it. She didn't care where she was headed, she didn't care how worn out her feet was and she didn't care how breathless she had become. Because when two really terrifying, really hungry, really angry and really ugly reptiles are breathing down your neck, you had better run till you are out of their sight.

That was what Bulma was hoping for.

Everything went past her in a blur. She wasn't really looking at where she was headed though she silently rejoiced when another rocky hill appeared in front. She decided to run around it, hoping for the best. The moment she turned the corner, her hopes dwindled to a negative hundred. She was at a dead end as the hill bent inwards like a crescent. And she was stuck on the inside of it. She turned to glance quickly over her shoulders to see her prowlers were a mere fifty metres away and she continued to dash towards the end of the path, stopping at the foot of the hill.

Bulma gulped loudly and took in deep breaths as she panted heavily. She had overexerted herself as the blood in her calves and thighs drained from her, her legs became jelly. Turning around to face the reptiles, her mind managed to convince her into giving up. The overlarge lizards slowed down to a crawl, knowing full well that they had her cornered and they roared triumphantly. Bulma swallowed another gulp and she staggered backwards only to hit a wall of stones. Unable to pry her eyes away, Bulma inwardly accepted her impending doom as the predators stalked menacingly towards her at an excruciating slow pace.

'_... I'm going to die.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Besides Vegeta being an ass, I personally don't think this chapter was all that interesting. But it gets better, I promise! And yes, again, review, review, review! ... If you want the next chapter by this weekend. =D<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Heys, I'm back. Thanks for the lovely reviews!**

**I apologise if there are/were errors in my fics. I didn't mean it! Hehe. Anyway, my stories are just for fun, so any error is mine and mine alone. :D But I can promise to minimise them as much as I can! Other than that, enjoy this chapter!**

**Cheers!**

**| ImaginaryInk |**

* * *

><p><em>Everything went past her in a blur. She wasn't really looking at where she was headed though she silently rejoiced when another rocky hill appeared in front. She decided to run around it, hoping for the best. The moment she turned the corner, her hopes dwindled to a negative hundred. She was at a dead end as the hill bent inwards like a crescent. And she was stuck on the inside of it. She turned to glance quickly over her shoulders to see her prowlers were a mere fifty metres away and she continued to dash towards the end of the path, stopping at the foot of the hill.<em>

_Bulma gulped loudly and took in deep breaths as she panted heavily. She had overexerted herself as the blood in her calves and thighs drained from her, her legs became jelly. Turning around to face the reptiles, her mind managed to convince her into giving up. The overlarge lizards slowed down to a crawl, knowing full well that they had her cornered and they roared triumphantly. Bulma swallowed another gulp and she staggered backwards only to hit a wall of stones. Unable to pry her eyes away, Bulma inwardly accepted her impending doom as the predators stalked menacingly towards her at an excruciating slow pace._

'_... I'm going to die.'_

'I'm going to die, I'm going to die' were the words that Bulma was chanting over and over again in her pretty little blue head. Well, it wouldn't be pretty any longer when the reptiles finally get a chunk out of her.

Whether to be able to sink into the ground beneath or to just melt into the rocks behind, Bulma wished she had a way out of this. She hadn't even realise her tears were still flowing freely down her cheeks, though she wasn't crying. She didn't even bother wiping them away. Nothing really mattered anymore at this point.

Bulma turned to look up behind her. From her point of view, the hill dragged upwards beyond the skies, indicating that there was, indeed, no way out. Down on the ground, the reptiles inched closer every few seconds and she grew more desperate. If she was lucky, they'll take her upper body first and save her the agony of torn limbs.

The dinos took their time in closing the gap between them. This gave Bulma another chance to survey her surroundings, in hopes to find a way out. Her eyes darted aimlessly, searching for a port, any port, in this sandy storm. She turned back to the reptiles. They were edging closer. Bulma hastily surveyed some more, her back now completely flat on the rocks behind her.

And as if some freak miracle was bestowed upon her, Bulma spotted a small rock shelter just a little on her left. The words 'rejoice' and 'delight' were an understatement compared to the explosive joy mixed with eagerness which churned in her stomach. The only problem was that the rock shelter... is at least twenty feet high from ground level.

But then again, any port in a storm.

It will definitely be a difficult climb. The boulders adjoining the shelter are steep and narrow. Bulma took a last glance at the dinos and couldn't thank God enough when the reptiles were caught in a fight over who gets the meal. For once, she was utterly grateful for territorial tendencies.

While her feeders were being occupied, Bulma made a run for it. A shade of blue dashed by in a blur in front of the reptiles and they hadn't noticed her until Bulma were up on two boulders. Immediately, they stopped their territorial bicker and turned to chase and stomp after their human dish.

When Bulma reached the fourth rock, a dinosaur jumped high on its bulging thighs, nearly capturing Bulma's legs with its razor-blade jaws. Lucky for her, the narrow boulders were only wide enough for someone like her size to be able to mount. Therefore no matter how many times the reptiles tried to leap onto the steep rocks, they'll fail each time. They'd always manage to step on the lowest stone surface, only to fall onto the ground below again.

Bulma didn't care if her fingers bled from dragging her body upwards. Safety was top priority. She didn't know how she managed to climb all the way up there but when she was nearly fifteen feet high, she stopped to rest for a minute.

Big mistake.

Without a harness or any kind of protection, it was only God's will that she is able to reach such heights without falling backwards. Bulma nearly wet her pants when she realised how high she has climbed. And she inhaled sharply, cursing herself when she finds herself looking down.

"Bulma... don't look down," she clenched her eyes shut, her bloody fingers grasped tightly on the rocks.

"Just don't look down..." with a deep breath, she pursed her lips and continued her difficult journey of gravity defiance.

Within minutes and relentless determination, Bulma finally made it to the cliff of the shelter. She couldn't possibly drag herself up anymore, so upon reaching the edge, she merely rolled inwards. Lying on her back with closed eyes, Bulma wheezed and took in gulpful of breaths. Her face scrunched up in pain as she filled her lungs with much needed oxygen.

This was the first time she had climbed a mountain so vigorously ever since she and Goku parted ways after their first Dragon Ball expedition. The fleeting memory made her smile a little, but the aching in her numb muscles instantly reminded her that she has yet to resolve her current situation. In anything, she had only worsened it despite being out of harm's way.

She was stuck.

Just as stuck as her predators were down below as they snarled, growled and roared in frustration at their escaped meal. Bulma rolled on her side towards the edge of the cliff and looked down at her killers. How glad she was to be up here, after making sure that the beasts had no means of climbing up after her. And with the afternoon suns glaring fiercely, Bulma could even see the heat waves radiating in the air. She frowned hard and plopped on her back onto the hard surface. Her eyes were droopy as sleep slowly consumed her exhausted body. The only thing she can do now is to wait.

* * *

><p>"Come on, you little worms! Is that all you've got?" Vegeta taunted in mid-air as he dodged head-on attacks by two ferocious worm-like lake monsters.<p>

He landed carelessly on the ground below only to leap swiftly once more into the air, darting away from another attack by the second monster. Vegeta hovered eye level with the beasts and sent series of solid blows and kicks at their faces and elongated scaly bodies. But they were relentless and returned the favour with powerful swings of their enormous tails.

Of course, the Saiyan prince easily dodged the bullets.

He landed gracefully a distance from them and lowered his stance, sick of playing anymore games.

"Have I ever told you guys that I despise worms?" he grinned and chuckled sadistically, eyes peering at the beasts.

Focusing on his energy, he formed a large ki ball in his hand and aimed at one lake monster, which was lunging fiercely towards him.

"Guess not."

He flashed his trademark smirk and released the attack fully, killing the monster via head shot and blowing its head into pieces. The headless beast fell with a loud thud and a splash – half body on land and the other half in the waters. Then he formed another ki ball intended for the other beast, just in time to see its tail submerging into the lake depths. Somehow, the first attack managed to scare it away.

"You can't escape me, you worm. I'll get you when I see you..." he said to himself as he dissipates the ki ball, turning to walk over to the carcass. With a pull on its large fins, Vegeta reeled the rest of the beast onto land. He smirked triumphantly even though his last kill wasn't something that he would be proud of. But it was the most happening event to occur since the day he was left stranded on the planet. Although this had initially been only a form of training for him, it might as well be in the storage just in case they ran out of food. And since the woman doesn't like rodent-like creatures, he wondered what she'll say about scaly beasts.

He hauled the tail of the beast over his shoulder with ease and flew it back to home base, the carcass dangling carelessly below him. The suns shone brightly over his head and he had perspired some, but not enough to get him a heat stroke.

He can't say the same for Bulma, though.

It has been – what? – hours when she ran out of the cave and Vegeta hasn't seen her since. He wondered if she had returned to the house. It wasn't like he cared about her whereabouts. He just thought that if the heat hasn't driven her back to the power-generated house's blissful air conditioner, her feeble physique would have.

Now that he thought about Bulma in the slightest, more images of her flooded his mind. She wasn't really that annoying, and despite her pathetic sobbing and crying every night, she hasn't really disturbed him as much as he expected. He had only wanted to portray himself as the frightening warrior, the terrifying antagonist, the fearsome enemy. And he's succeeded to say the least.

In fact, she probably hates him to death.

But then again, he would dare say she is quite the intelligent little female. He's never really met a woman inventor before and to be able to bring a house – an entire house – over to another planet is something else. He'd have to give her credit for that. Ah, enough of the musings.

He cut his thoughts short as he reached the cave and landed with grace. Without giving a second thought, he let the lake monster carcass slip down from his shoulder none too gently and discarded it at the rim of the cave.

Walking back to the premise where Bulma found him training earlier this morning, he continued his 'exercise' and began his series of Kata for the next several hours, right into dinner time.

* * *

><p>Fast forward and another few more sequence of blows and kicks, Vegeta would have finished the third set of his personalised fighting patterns. Dinner time came too soon. The suns haven't even fully set yet and already his stomach growled nastily, indicating his Saiyan appetite needs to be quenched. After the final forceful punch to the air, seemingly killing his invisible opponent, Vegeta relaxed, stood with his back straightened and stretched his muscles till he popped nearly each and every joint in his lean body.<p>

He needed a shower, badly. Though the suns were setting, the remaining heat that is radiating from the ground unease the heck out of Vegeta. He loves the rain, he really does. But when you train under the hot sun – three hot suns to be exact – tanned skin is the least problem for him. If Vegeta is anything, he is one to train in a well equipped environment. And that's including an air-conditioned arena. If he goes the other extreme, he'd train in the wild... in the rain. Not under hot suns on a barren land.

He emerged from the showers after a fifteen minute bath and went looking for food but there was none that he could see with his naked eyes. Of course, he's never forgotten about the capsules which Bulma was talking about. He just needs to find it. So, he ventured into the uncharted area – the room which the woman occupies every night ever since.

Much to his surprise, she has left the pack of Hoi-Pois on the dressing table. Vegeta be damned and he frowned really hard when he picked up a few and realised he couldn't read human scriptures. Should he chance it by clicking each and every capsule to find which one contains food?

His brows furrowed in indecisiveness and eyes narrowed, scowling hard at the infuriating objects in his hands.

His growling stomach helped him decide and he roughly tossed the capsules onto the vanity surface. He waltzed out of the room, out of the house and out of the cave fuming in hunger. He headed for his prize catch of the day and a ki ball formed on his index finger. He aimed for the last bit of its tail and blasted at it, snapping the tail off with ease.

Then, he bent over to grab his dinner, sinking his teeth into his meal raw as he strode straight back into the house.

Dinner was... invigorating for Vegeta. It's been more than a year now since he last ate raw meat. It must have been on the last planet which he and Nappa purged before they went to Planet Earth. Again, he must say it was indeed very... invigorating. Smacking appreciatively and licking the dripping blood off the corner of his lips, he opted to sleep.

He went to his couch – yes, he's claimed his spot – and lay down with his usual lazy boy style. Hands behind head, one leg pulled up and the other alternated between straightened or dangled. The woman wasn't back yet and he briefly wondered if she was still alive. What will happen if she had died? Is she in danger? Would he go after her?

Perhaps.

He needed to find a way out of this planet just as much as she does. But it would be his way or the flyway. He knew the woman has attempted to ask for his help, but he wasn't going to comply without getting in a bit of fun. And he wasn't a tactical warrior for nothing. Simply put, displaying the intimidating bastard wasn't the only 'fun' planned thing on his mind.

Sleep claimed the prince in a matter of moments before he slumbered peacefully on the couch and all thoughts of the woman were thrown from his conscious and into his subconscious mind.

* * *

><p>"<em>Vegeta..."<em>

_The Saiyan prince groaned softly and stirred lightly in his sleep._

"_Vegeta..."_

_The feminine voice called softly to him again and he fluttered his eyes open._

"_Vegeta, what are you doing here?"_

_He closed his eyes once more, brows furrowed and frowned._

"_What do you mean by that?" his sleepy voice rasped. _

"_Okay, let's try this again. Why are you in my realm?"_

_His eyes snapped open fully at the peculiar question as they met with the cerulean headed woman who towered over his sleeping form. He sprang up and with a perplexed expression, glared at her and she backed away a little. Her tresses were at shoulders' length and she was wearing what humans would call a white sleeveless summer dress that fell to her knees. He frowned and grabbed the girl firmly by her arm, shaking her slightly. Though he didn't know why he'd do it since she could never hurt him, not even in reality._

"_What is this place?" he asked in surprise, though anger slowly rose._

_She looked at his hand on her arm, then at his surprised expression and frowned back at him._

"_If you don't mind, unhand me please. I don't do well with strangers man-handling me like you do all the time, thank you."_

_Vegeta stared back at her dumbfounded but released his grip on her nevertheless. His eyes darted in confusion at his surroundings. It was pitch-black. But how does one explain how the hell is it that the image of the woman was as clear as day._

"_Answer my question, Woman!" he demanded impatiently through gritted teeth and the woman rolled her eyes._

"_You're in my subconscious now, Vegeta. This is my dream." He pulled a weird disorientated expression upon that information and she couldn't resist smiling._

"_Your dream? Feh. If anything, I'd almost believe that this is MY dream since 'AAAYYYEEE' fell asleep."_

_Silence._

_She ignored him and he crossed his arms, scowling in irritation._

"_In here, anything that 'AAAYYYEEE' imagine will be painted on this black canvas around us. Anything at all!" she explained with glee, mimicking his emphasis on the word and showing a side of her that Vegeta has never been privy to see._

"_Prove it," he simply challenged as his eyes narrowed with scepticism. The woman had to roll her eyes once more but humoured him anyway._

"_Alright, what do you want to see?"_

"_Kakarott's pulverised body," he said carelessly._

"_W-what? No! Not in a million years. Think of something else, you psycho!" Slightly offended, Vegeta glared at her for a second but proceeded to come up with something else._

"_The Dragon Balls... All seven of 'em," he described slowly with a thoughtful expression on his face._

_Next thing he knew, all seven Dragon Balls popped out of nowhere and pooled around his figure. He smirked as he bent down to pick one up – mildly surprised that he could – and held it in front of him._

"_Yeeesss," he chuckled to himself, entranced by the mystical orb, forgetting that he was in a dream within his dream for a minute there. And as quickly as it appeared, the woman willed the image away. His eyes widened with surprised when the Dragon Ball in his hand disappeared and he narrowed his eyes at her, scowling hard._

"_Here, let me show you something cool," she suggested casually, ignoring the seething Saiyan._

_The black canvas was instantaneously replaced with a background of velvety orange, pinkish and reddish hue with milky white puffy strokes across it, resembling the image of a beautiful sunset sky. Then an ocean so blue dragged from the horizon towards the shore where they stood sifting the white pearly sand beneath their toes. Then, palm trees appeared on the sides, its leaves swaying softly in the wind._

_The most outstanding feature which astounded him most was her ability to bring the sounds of crashing waves and squawking sea birds from afar into the scene. Not only were the images before them so vivid, but also the detailed sounds of it all which added greatly to the ambience. At that moment, Vegeta couldn't help but to gape at her in utter wonder. He has never seen anything like it._

_Finished with her little dream scene, she turned back to him with a bright smile, this time her face illuminated softly with the sunset rays._

'_So... beautiful,' he thought mindlessly. One would be mistaken that his statement was referral to the landscape, but Vegeta knew better._

_He was rendered speechless, stunned into silence, stupefied with awe. He even let her held him by the arm as she dragged him towards the waters, stopping a few inches short from the shore waves. Enchanted by the blue allure whose cerulean locks flowed gently with the wind, Vegeta watched her dip her feet into the waters and slowly waded towards a knee-high level. Then, she stopped and turned back to look at him, her beaming smile shining brightly back at him._

_As if there was a magnetic pull, Vegeta absent-mindedly waded into the water after her and stopped a few inches short from her._

_They stood in the waters for the longest time just staring into each others' eyes with warmth. Both minds were filled with nothing and everything, their beings breathing softly but not moving, not talking – until she turned to take a glance behind and then slowly back at him. Her lips parted as if she was about to speak, but thought better of it and clamped it shut, pursing it into a thin line._

"_I have to go now, Vegeta," she said softly, bringing a hand up to caress his face gently._

_Vegeta instinctively lean into her hand and closed his eyes, frowning a little as his momentary peace was cut short._

"_Where are you going?" he asked innocently, his obsidian orbs reopened to stare into hers._

"_It doesn't matter," she replied with a smile and took another backward glance, then back to him once more, retracting her hand._

"_They're waiting for me. I have to go," and she turned to leave, towards the ocean depths. Vegeta reached a hand out and captured her wrist, slowly turned her back to him and pulled her into his arms, holding her securely. He doesn't want her to go. Or perhaps he just doesn't want her to leave his side._

"_Who are they? And why are they taking you?" he pressed, a tinge of concern in his voice though his expression remained stoic. He dipped in to bury his head in her tresses, inhaling her scent. But there was none. She didn't dream that part up and he frowned._

"_It doesn't matter now, Vegeta." She repeated softly with a sad but assuring smile as she gently released herself from his strong and protective grasp. She stroked his cheek tenderly once more before turning completely and waded further into the waters, leaving Vegeta standing there in silence, inwardly helplessly watching her as she went. Slowly but surely, the image of the blue headed woman faded into nothingness._

"_... Who are you?" he whispered after a long while staring into the spot where she was last seen. He silently wondered how he could simply let her go..._

* * *

><p><strong>Whoop-de-doop! Not much of a cliff hanger but it's a start of something between those two hotheads!<strong>

**NOTE: The dream has nothing to do with whatever telepathy, connected dreams where they form an unknown bond thingy which you find in some typical B/V AU's. There is none of that here. So, if that was what you're hoping for, I am so sorry to disappoint because I don't do that shit.**

**It's merely a weird dream of Vegeta's but then again, this dream plays a big role in bringing him out of his selfish shell.**

**There, I gave a little spoiler, so keep a watch out for the next chapter! And please, review, review and review with 1 or 2 lines! That's all I want in return for typing 3K++ words for my beloved readers! Until then, cheers!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for the lovely reviews. They melted my heart. :D**

**So, so sorry for the late instalment, you guys! I really planned to finish this by Wednesday but some stuff came up.**

**Haha, it wasn't like I never liked the telepathic dreams and bond thingy between Bulma and Veggie. I just find it too cheesy to write that way for my own fics. However, I do like the idea implemented on other authors' fics since it fits their stories so well! Just not mine. Somehow I get goosebumps writing that way. :p**

**Sooo, on with the next chapter! Enjoy this episode, you guys! Cheerio!**

**| ImaginaryInk |**

* * *

><p>Vegeta fluttered his eyes open and frowned upon seeing the ceiling panel above him. He pushed himself up right and images from his subconscious flooded his mind.<p>

"Stupid dream," he murmured as he shifted to sit with his elbows resting on his knees, his hands rubbing the sleep and stress off his face. He huffed out an exasperated sigh when his mind wouldn't stop replaying the scene over and over again despite him trying his best to stop it. It was so real, yet so surreal at the same time. And the woman...

The woman!

He snapped his head towards the direction of her room. Her room door was closed. Could it be that she's back?

He glared at the metal platform with passion. Anymore intense, he would've melted it with his eyes and he mildly wondered did he ever open the door earlier?

Yes, he did. He recalled going into her room looking for the capsules. But did he close it after? That, he couldn't remember. There was only one way to find out so he closed his eyes and honed in on her ki behind the door.

Nope. No ki. She wasn't in there. But he had to be sure so he got up and padded quietly towards the door. He turned on the knob slowly and was partly appalled to find that the woman indeed wasn't there. The corners of his lips curled downwards and he quickly turned on his heel, striding hastily out of the cave.

The sky was still dark but a tinge of sunrise could be seen at the tip of the horizon, indicating that dawn was about to break and consume the land. Vegeta threw himself into the air and hovered, his eyes searching the terrains below.

"She could be anywhere, how am I supposed to find her in this darkness?" he growled.

That is true. Bulma could have ended up in a gutter for all he knows and somehow that little thought frustrated him. He has given her enough credit to be smart enough and get herself out of harm's way, but perhaps there was only so much self-saving she could do. And Vegeta knew that.

Because she's a weak female, that's why! He thought, frowning hard as he tried to hone in on her ki once more.

"And she could be dead..."

The startling truth in that statement somehow unnerved the Saiyan prince. What if she really was dead? How was he going to find a way out of this God damned planet all by himself? After all, she is the brains of the duo. He's brains too, but more of battle wits and then brawn. They were nothing like her mechanical engineering intelligence – far from it. As quickly as that fact dawned on him, he realised that he needed her alive and well – and found.

"This isn't working!" he stressed as her ki was far too low to detect, his desperation grew. The kis of the animals lurking on the land below were far greater than hers, camouflaging hers behind them. So how was he going to tell her ki apart from the smaller animals'? There is no other choice. He scowled at his next course of action – he would have to chance any number of kis and fly over to them, scout the area and yell her name.

_["... Who are you?" he whispered after a long while staring into the spot where she was last seen. He silently wondered how he could simply let her go...]_

Vegeta's brows furrowed low as the scene from his dream appeared in his line of vision. His heart raced a little and he didn't know why. Once again, it slowly dawned on him that he never took the damn to learn the woman's name.

This day is full of realisations. And Vegeta didn't like it one bit.

"... Who am I looking for?" he whispered to himself, puzzled with frustration. It didn't matter. He reminded himself to ask for her name later, if she manage to come out of this alive. He turned and flew over to the first batch of ki he detected and scouted the premise. A herd of small animals scurried away when they noticed the prince's presence in the sky.

"Woman!"

Silence.

"... Girl?"

Vegeta sighed as he took one more second to be sure that she wasn't nearby and only then did he move on towards the next batch of kis.

* * *

><p>The cold lonely form of the human female shivered within the confinements of a miserable 4' x 4' rock shelter. She leaned on her side by the stone wall, her eyes painfully closed from fatigue and despondency. The high winds billowed strongly and slapped the mountain hard, sending waves of icy gusts into the small hole. Bulma's knees were tucked into her chest and arms hugging them tightly as she huddled herself together, anything to keep her body temperature humanly warm. But her shivering body was getting weaker by the minutes, and if the lack of food and water haven't killed her, the harsh winds, frostbite and possible hypothermia would.<p>

Impartial to and unaffected by their planet's natural phenomenon, the dinos below rested on the hard surface as they waited patiently for their meal to surrender. Bulma had greatly underestimated their attention span. The first few hours were still bearable as she prayed strongly for the reptiles to retreat back to wherever they came from. But, no. The suns soon set in the horizon and fierce gusts of sandstorm began to approach, and Bulma knew she had no chance to even budge an inch. At least not until tomorrow, provided the dinos leave her alone.

And provided she was able to make it through the night.

As far as Bulma knew, her condition was worsening. Her body temperature was dropping rapidly and there was absolutely no other cover for her to shield herself from the night's blustery weather. Her throat was badly parched from extreme dehydration, her skin and lips chapped from the dry air around her.

Her eyes rested though she willed and forced herself to stay awake. Her agonising whimpers echoed softly within the rock shelter as her body shuddered painfully to the frosty milieu which surrounds her. Deep in the back of her mind, she fleetingly hoped Vegeta would have the heart to find her before it was too late.

* * *

><p>"Woman!" Vegeta growled her 'name' from the sky.<p>

It has been over an hour now since he left to begin his search for her. The suns arose and lit up the dark night sky, giving Vegeta all the light he needed to find the lost human. Frustration begets in him as he wandered aimlessly in the air.

"Gah! Fuck this shit!" he complained as he touched down hard on the peak of a mountain, crossed his arms over his chest and glared angrily at the terrains below.

She infuriates him even when she's not next to him! Vegeta scowled harder as he thought about the galling woman and all the problems she'd given him. Firstly, he had saved her from getting herself noticed and killed by Frieza's goons. Then, he had saved her from possible fatal internal injury and now, he has to find her, hoping that she wasn't dangling on a branch by the mountain side or drifting in mid sea. To sum it all up, Vegeta could only come up with one conclusion.

That woman is so susceptible to death!

The Saiyan prince dropped hard on his butt and dragged his legs up, resting his arms on them as he continued to glare furiously into the horizon. Though he almost gave up on finding the woman, he told himself that he would try at least one last time before retreating back to home base and to hell with her. So he closed his eyes, calmed his being and searched for her weakling energy.

His brows furrowed low and he slowly reopened his dark orbs when his search remained futile. She's definitely one hard female to track, he thought. Frowning hard, he pushed himself on one hand off the ground and was ready to turn back towards the direction of the house when something shimmered from afar caught his attention.

He narrowed his eyes, adjusting to the distance as he tried him damndest to identify the object from where he stood. But as it gleamed under the suns' rays once more, Vegeta threw himself into the air and blasted towards it. It didn't take him long before he descended by the object of his curiosity and stood before it, completely bewildered as he looked up at the oversized metal ball. And then he realised exactly what he was staring at.

"... A spaceship," he muttered under his breath, eyes widened.

He walked around the spaceship in constrained excitement and saw scriptures which he wasn't familiar with. No surprise there. His eyes eagerly roamed until he came across a familiar symbol etched on the panel which he swore he has seen it somewhere in this lifetime. But for that few fleeting seconds, he just couldn't bring himself to pinpoint exactly where it was sighted and he involuntarily cursed his inept memory. He thought hard as he stood by the symbol with a thoughtful yet frustrated expression on his face. Then, like a fiery ki-ball, it hit him hard in the face when he finally recall seeing it every waking moment since the day he was stuck on this planet.

"The woman!" he growled in surprise through gritted teeth.

It was the crest of Capsule Corporation.

Clearly, this ship belongs to her and he smiled lightly, almost at awe, at his discovery. He padded around to the front of the ship and noticed its ram was wide open, though covered in moss, dust and sand which indicated that the contraption has not been occupied for a while. He cautiously entered and slowly took in the grave surroundings, scrunching up his nose as a foul scent of rusty copper wafted to his nostrils. Something or someone had died in here not too long ago.

Vegeta ignored the awful stench and headed straight for the main control room located at the far end of the ship. He recognised the shapes of human writings though he couldn't read them. Then, he ran his fingers lightly over the buttons, wiping away the dust which formed on it and then slowly lifted his chin upwards to find several video panels that are solely used for video communication. He smirked slightly as he thought about the possibilities of reconnecting with the outside world and finally being able to get help. Or better yet, this spaceship could very well bring them out of this planet.

Then, he frowned. As quickly as his hopes heightened, it was crushed just as fast. Thus far, it has only convinced Vegeta that finding the woman was, indeed, very, very crucial.

Without her, none of the above would happen. Throwing all thoughts out from his mind, he turned on his heel, blasted out of the ship and into the sky. The need to successfully find her grew more intense as his eagerness to leave the planet grew desperately. Since he now has the single possible opportunity in getting out of this hell hole of a planet, the Saiyan prince wasn't going to chance losing it.

Another hour into the search dwindled down Vegeta's hopes to a low notch in finding the blue headed woman. He has been flying and stopping at various locations, cursing the woman under his breath in languages that he knew. Exasperated and slightly exhausted, he stopped on a nearby mountain peak and seated to rest by the edge of the cliff. Sitting on his usual stance of elbows on knees, he slouched forward and supported his chin on his fists.

Vegeta stared blankly into the horizon impartially, not really looking at anything. But in truth, his search for the woman never ceased within him. He had been perpetually finding and trying his damndest to sense her ki, but fail each time. To say that her energy force was just too low is a vast understatement. In fact, it unknowingly fluctuated in rapid speeds making it harder to detect, and he inwardly cursed himself for not familiarising himself with her energy force – clearly, for emergency situations such as this and nothing else.

His Saiyan sense detected a pair of moving forces about a twenty kilometre distance away. He tiredly waited a long minute before pushing himself off the cliff and lazily flew towards it, keeping his hopes at bay. Soon, a crescent-shaped rocky mountain came into view and he hovered over it. As he drifted in mid air, Vegeta disinterestedly eyed the land below to find two dinosaurs wandering within the premise.

"Woman!" he called out to no one, although successfully garnering the attention of the reptiles.

Bulma stirred lightly and fluttered her eyes open when she heard yelling. It sounded like Vegeta calling for her and immediately thought that she was probably hearing things – that her mind was playing awful tricks on her state of melancholy. And so she frowned, closed her eyes and shut her mind, brushing off the hallucination.

"Womaaan!"

There it was again. Bulma's eyes widened as much as it painfully could and turned her head slightly over to the side in time to see Vegeta flying away, her chest tightening at the sight of him. Could it be? Is it really him?

"Ve-geta... don't go..." her voice rasped weakly in cracking whispers as she stressed her dried and aching throat. She didn't care if her mind was really playing tricks on her. Vegeta was there and it looked real to her.

"I'm h-here..." she lunged forward towards the cliff, reaching out a shaky hand as if she could stop him from leaving. But she was too weak, hence causing her to fall roughly on her side. Bulma closed her eyes in pain and whimpered lightly, crushed by the fact that Vegeta was leaving without realising she was just a backward glance away. And she'd be all alone again, only this time she'll be waiting to die.

Vegeta growled, greatly annoyed when one of the dinos decided to stomp after him from below. He turned around to glare at it, an energy ball formed in his right palm and he released it without a second thought, killing it in an instant. Meanwhile, the other reptile in the background was vigorously trying its hardest to climb the mountain side and just as when Vegeta was about to release the next attack intended for it, he ceased his movements when he noticed the peculiar manner of the beast. It was as if the darn dino was after something at the top of the mountain. Slowly, dark curious eyes trailed upwards on the stone wall.

Blue.

The colour was too apparent. How could he have missed that? Vegeta's eyes widened the moment he saw blue hair confined in what little space she was trapped in. A mixture of excitement blended with something which resembled relief greatly stirred in his gut. It was the human! The attack in his hand unconsciously dissipated as he rushed over to the woman at full speed. Seriously, how could he have missed it?

"Woman..." he hesitantly called out to her, eyeing her in uncertainty. Bulma painfully lifted her chin towards him and when she finally saw his face, she reached out shakily to touch it just to prove if he was really there. But he flinched away.

"Y-you came back," her voice cracked as she let out a little smile, pulling on her chapped lips but she didn't care. Her hand fell along with her head when he had pulled away from her but it didn't matter that he didn't allow her contact, just as long as he was here now for real. She let out an inaudible sigh as her tired lids closed once more, this time in relief.

"Please... help me," her soft plea carried away with the wind and his acute hearing caught it. As of now, Bulma didn't care if Vegeta thought her weak.

She felt his hands gently moved beneath her back and knees. Vegeta shifted her and tenderly pulled her into his arms, afraid that she might break in her fragile form. He frowned as he was mildly taken aback to feel her frosted skin stung against his and he held her tighter, pivoting in the air towards the direction of their 'home'.

"I don't even want to know how you ended up there," he murmured, raising a little of his energy to warm the little human in his hold.

Somewhere deep down inside him, he was utterly relief that he had found her sooner. Certainly, he didn't want to think about the possibilities of her dying on him. She is still of good use to him. Hell, she is his ticket out of this wretched place. At least that's what he keeps telling himself. With that conclusion made and absolutely satisfied with his inner battles, his grip instinctively tightened on her as he flew them back in silence.

* * *

><p>"W-water..." Bulma croaked though her eyes remained closed.<p>

They reached the house in no time and Vegeta immediately settled her on the second couch of the main hall, leaving her sitting upright as he went into to the kitchen to retrieve two glasses of water. He returned and seated next to Bulma, supporting her head while he guided the glass of liquid to her mouth. She gulped it down greedily, albeit choking on some.

Bulma groaned as the cold liquid licked her inner throat, leaving her feeling slightly reenergised and wanting more.

"M-more. I want more," she croaked at Vegeta. He frowned but handed the spare glass to her and she drank it, slowly this time.

Savouring every droplet, Bulma finished her drink feeling rejuvenated and very much better than before. She leaned into the couch and closed her eyes, relief washing all over her now that she's back safely in the warmth of the make-shift house. Vegeta, on the other hand, wasn't too keen on babysitting the woman since his discovery of the space capsule. He wanted immediate action but knew he had to wait on the woman to recover. So as he angrily accepted that fact, he got up from the couch and went towards the kitchen. His back faced her as he put the glasses down on the counter top. But his grip on them impulsively tightened when the woman muttered weakly on her next words.

"Thank you... Vegeta."

His back stiffened as he gave her a sideway glance, completely speechless. No one ever thanked him for anything, at least never with pure sincerity which he had just heard from her tone of manner. And that alone resurfaced a foreign emotion within. For a second, he felt warmth.

Gratitude.

One of the first kindnesses of all living beings.

He lowered his eyes to the kitchen tiles beneath him, uncertain of what to say. Though his mind spiralled with remarks or simply a sly comeback, he found himself unable to retort to her statement. He simply had no reason to retaliate. And so, he merely grunted in response before deciding to enter the showers and drown his thoughts. It was all too foreign to him, too much for him to comprehend. It was just... too much to swallow in such little time. Vegeta needed to think and deal with his feelings. And where else can he find a better place to do so?

* * *

><p>Bulma felt like she hasn't slept in years. The aching muscles in her tired body loosened up a little bit since she came back and she had never felt more relieved – mentally and physically. The only things that were peeving her are the grime, sweat and blood that wore on her body like a second layer. A corner of her lip curled up in disgust as she cringed at the thick dirty coating on her. She needed a bath really bad.<p>

Her head spun though she managed to stumble into her room shower, albeit slowly and groggily. And after a forty-five minute bath, Bulma finally emerged feeling refreshed, new and alive. She smiled sheepishly at her reflection and wondered how the hell on Namek she managed to survive till this day. And then she frowned, pursing her lips together as sadness clouded her eyes. Her friends are gone and she hadn't even mourned for them properly. Her heart sank when she recalled what she was told. Vegeta said she will never find them, as he had so cruelly, brutally and bluntly put it. You'd think he could lay it gently on her and she frowned at the thought of him. This means that the Saiyan warrior is her only sole ally in surviving their days on Namek. But, surviving here isn't enough for her. She needs to get back home, to live the life she was intended for, to become who she was again and to be back where she belonged.

Vegeta must be training again, she thought tiredly as her mind brought her back to her reluctant saviour. Bulma would bet all her current possessions that he saved her only for his own selfish reasons.

She grabbed a Hoi-Poi containing food and sauntered out of the room, thinking they might as well finish the delicacies before they spoil and expire. She wasn't surprised at all to see the ruthless alien prince absent, so she approached the main hall window to find him outside of the cave... not training. She cocked her head in puzzlement, her brows heavy. From afar, she could see him in a sitting position, though his back was to her - he was meditating. It seems like this is one of those private moments, Bulma thought while turning on her heel, deciding to leave him to his peace. She encapsulated the food on the floor and felt her mouth immediately watered at the sight of it since she hasn't had a bite for almost two days now.

Although starving, Bulma plunged onto the couch and opted to wait for Vegeta to be done with his meditation, fidgeting her fingers anxiously. She had no idea why she was so nervous and never gave much thought to it as her mind swarmed with words. Words that she wanted to say to him. She didn't have to wait too long before the prince emerged from the front door and straight to the pile of awesome food. It was as if he knew. Ah, who was she kidding? Vegeta's a Saiyan. His sense of smell is like an animal's! And though Bulma didn't know why, she flinched inwardly when she realised he didn't even give her the privilege of a sideways glance.

Dinner was quiet, as usual, on the rugged soldier's part. The gorgeous scientist, however, was trying her hardest to start a casual, decent conversation, at least one that will keep them talking for once.

"Vegeta, thank you... again." The prince stopped his chewing, swallowed and blinked as he looked up at her.

There, she did it again, he thought while his brows fell heavily. Okay, so he saved her life again. She's fine now, safe and sound! So why the profuse gratitude?

"Why do you do that?" Bulma's eyes widened, confused at his peculiar question. She didn't expect him to say that. Heck, she hadn't expected him to say anything at all.

"Do-do what?" she asked in puzzlement.

"The incessant thanking! It's annoying!" Vegeta whined with an inward after thought, _'... And downright creepy!'_ but he wasn't letting her know that.

"Well..." she cleared her throat and pursed her lips, "... I am grateful. That you helped me."

"Don't get too excited. I saved your ass for one reason only. You... are going to get me out of this mud ball."

"Yea, like I don't want the same..." Bulma muttered under her breath, turning away from him so that he couldn't see her rolling her eyes. Of course, Vegeta caught each and every word that spewed from her mouth and he smirked knowingly.

"What do you know about spaceships?"

Again, Bulma's eyes widened, this time in surprise. She definitely didn't expect that coming. It seemed like the Saiyan prince was full of surprises tonight.

"I-I know some... enough," and she eyed him cautiously, "... Why?"

"Let's just say I have a little surprise waiting for you," he arched a brow suggestively. "... Something to keep you extreeemely occupied."

"You found a spaceship?" Bulma pressed excitedly, her eyes bulging, her lips grinning from ear to ear. All Vegeta did was frown at her quick assumption.

"Like I said, don't get too excited. Your play thing may not be in perfect condition but you... are going to fix that."

The grin on Bulma's face faltered slightly, though she couldn't restrain her excitement and glee despite Vegeta told her not to, and also despite all the petty orders and demands he's just made. A spaceship! It was just too good to be true! What spaceship was it? Could it be Goku's? No way! She thought Goku's space capsule was destroyed!

Vegeta could see the little gears in her head winding madly as he continued to stare at her, chewing slowly on his food. She was happy, wait, no, scrap that. She was ecstatic at the mention of a spaceship. That would mean she'd do anything to get out of this planet, right? Which also meant that he'll be able to take the advantage and manipulate the little female, right?

He smirked to himself, evilly, as he returned his focus on the food.

Dinner ended in a jiffy as Bulma hurried Vegeta to finish up so they could prepare to leave in search of the aforementioned spaceship. She couldn't contain her excitement any longer, squealing in delight ever so often, annoying the shit out of her quiet ally and garnering a threatening growl or two from him. But she ignored him. His feelings were not as important as the spaceship!

Vegeta had only followed her out of the cave and stopping as she did when she turned around, looking at him expectantly.

"What?" he boomed, a little too loud but Bulma didn't care. She was excited!

"Well, come on! Let's go!" Bulma harped with glee.

Vegeta stared at her with much disinterest, frowned and took to the air carelessly, leaving the woman behind. He pivoted in mid air when he realised she was still on the ground, staring back at him with that same expectant look.

"Well? Come on! Let's go!" he mocked her, his arms crossed over his chest. Her eyes averting from his gaze and then back at him anxiously.

"Aren't... aren't you..." she stammered. Vegeta merely rolled his eyes and frowned harder. Bulma then let out a loud sigh.

"I can't fly, Vegeta..."

Silence.

He knew that. Didn't he? Of course he did! His impartial expression hadn't twitched nor flinched when he realised, or rather forgot as he had put it, that she was incapable of flying. So what now? He doesn't want to carry her and that's that!

"So?" he smirked down at her, arms still firmly crossed over his chest, his fists clenching and unclenching underneath. "Use the little flying contraptions you hold so dearly in your capsules, could you not? I'm not your personal pilot."

Half expecting him to say such things, Bulma released a sigh of defeat and trotted back into the house, and returned outside a few seconds later. Deliberating which capsule to use, she opted for a green labelled one and tossed it carelessly a distance from her. The capsule popped aloud, revealing a soft pink flying scooter – one of her many favourites!

She walked over to it and swung a leg across the seat. Vegeta watched nonchalantly, yawning a little as he waited patiently for the woman to be ready. Bulma flipped a few switches on the dashboard and the scooter whir to life. She gripped onto the handles and with a twist of her right wrist, the scooter revved forward and immediately lifted into the air.

Bulma passed the Saiyan prince and flew further away with a smirk of her own that could very well match his. Vegeta merely frowned at her direction and drifted towards her, keeping a good distance between them as he humoured the speed of her sorry excuse of a vehicle.

The journey towards the spaceship was a quiet one, aside from the silent hum of the scooter's engine. It seemed that Vegeta had underestimated the speed of the woman's contraption and he raised his energy, catching up to her and eventually took the lead. After all, it wasn't like she knew where they were heading to and Bulma had compliantly let him overtake. She stared into his back as they silently travelled far and wide across the land, searching for their first lead to freedom.

And they both knew tonight was going to be just like any other night – a very, very long one.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope that was not a disappointing read!<strong>

**I had wanted to upload earlier but I recently tendered my resignation at the place I'm working at so I'm going through a major transition. You know, hand-overs and stuff. Bah, why am I babbling? :p**

**Just so you know, I can't wait to leave the company I'm working for!**

**So, as compensation, I wrote a longer post this time! Which I hope will make you guys happier with me and gimme more reviews. Hahaha. Because reviews make fanfic authors like me super uber happi!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ahh, 50 reviews for 5 chapters! They made my week! Thanks, you guys!**

**To top it off, I am officially jobless! Sorry if I sound too happy. Lols!**

**Well, I wouldn't be until I begin my employment in the new company on the first week of March. Hope I'll have time to update FTS by then! But don't worry. I'll make the time to continue the chapters as quickly as I possibly can!**

**So, on with Chapter 6! Enjoy!**

**| ImaginaryInk |**

* * *

><p><em>The journey towards the spaceship was a quiet one, aside from the silent hum of the scooter's engine. It seemed that Vegeta had underestimated the speed of the woman's contraption and he raised his energy, catching up to her and eventually took the lead. After all, it wasn't like she knew where they were heading to and Bulma had compliantly let him overtake. She stared into his back as they silently travelled far and wide across the land, searching for their first lead to freedom.<em>

_And they both knew tonight was going to be just like any other night – a very, very long one._

Vegeta turned to the side and steals a glance at the woman behind with the corner of his eyes. An hour has gone by and still the spaceship isn't found. He knew it was close by but exactly where, he didn't take note. Let's just say at the time, finding the woman was all he thought of.

He didn't know what to make of her now. Is she an ally? Is she only a tool for him to get out of here? Will he get off the next best planet and let her be on her way? Or will he keep her with him for future use?

The sky gleamed with diamond studs for stars but the land below remains an abyss of darkness. Locating the spaceship in the night wasn't easy, but with Vegeta's excellent night vision, it wasn't going to be very difficult either.

"How much further?" Bulma half whined, her butt cheeks sore from being seated for too long. Not to mention the day's event has already caused her much bodily grief.

"Not much if it wasn't for your pathetic machine slowing us down, we would've reached long ago!"

Bulma stuck her tongue out at his back, glaring into the back of his head. At that moment, she wished she could simply rev towards him and cause a mid air collision, even if it's just to spite his royal assness. She tried to soothe her anger, inwardly chastising herself that this is the uncouth, rude and crude Vegeta – the alien who caused all these in the first place. If he hadn't come to earth and fought Goku and killing her friends, they wouldn't be in this predicament. Hell, he's her late boyfriend's murderer!

The thought of Yamcha brought a tear to her eye. Being together with him just doing nothing and everything is now a distant memory and Bulma frowned hard at that. He loved her. That's the last thing she remembered him telling her the night before the Saiyans arrived.

* * *

><p>"<em>You're so beautiful, B," Yamcha cradled her cheek tenderly as he stared longingly into her eyes, making Bulma blushed an apple red.<em>

"_Aw, stop it. It's so unlike you!" she grinned widely, smacking his head with her pillow. Both uncertain that this was the last time he was ever going to see her so gleeful. Yamcha laughed heartily with her as he pulled her into bed with him, she lying on his chest. In a matter of seconds, all fell silent as their minds pondered about the next day and what was to be ensued. Bulma played circles on his shirt with a finger, while his hands soothe her back mindlessly. Anxiety, anticipation, paranoia, heartache, worry and fear were written on both their faces._

"_... B?" he called to her softly. Bulma lifted her chin, sleepy eyes held his dark ones as she waited for him to finish his words. He looked back at her in uncertainty._

"_... What if I-" as soon as the words left his mouth, Bulma cut him off, not letting him finish what he wanted to say. "Don't say it!" she warned harshly, tears slowly brimmed behind her blue eyes and it made them look like a blue ocean vortexes. Yamcha instantly melted with heartache._

"_You're not going to die! No one is!" she sobbed softly, her tiny fists thumped on his hard rock chest as if to make him feel the pain his words had caused her. "And even if you do, I will wish you back..." with that promise, Yamcha held her shoulders and pulled her back securely into his chest._

"_You hear me?" she muffled aloud into his neck and his hold on her tightened._

_Yamcha pushed her back gently to look into her eyes. He gave her a loving and assuring smile and ran his thumbs lightly on her cheeks to wipe away her tear stains. He cradled her little blue head in his big palms and nipped the tip of her nose with a gentle kiss._

"_I love you, silly. And I always will." He smiled warmly at her. He had to say it. He knew it will be for the last time. He knew he didn't stand a chance. He knew he would die._

* * *

><p>"Over there!"<p>

Vegeta's sudden bellow jolted Bulma out from her stupor. She looked ahead, almost missing the ninety-degree turn to the right the Saiyan made but she managed to make the sharp bend at the very last second. Bulma stared beyond Vegeta, her eyes searching eagerly for the spaceship he had supposedly found. The land below was too dark and Bulma had to adjust her eyes once again. And when she finally did, she saw it, too.

There it was. Standing alone in all its fallen glory was CAPSULE 1.

"... Oh, Goku," Bulma whimpered under her breath. Her chest tightened and a sad, painful expression flashed across her face.

They descended in no time, Vegeta being the first to land and stride impatiently towards the entrance of the ship. Bulma landed seconds later and dislodged herself from the flying-scooter, encapsulating and safe guarding it inside her blouse pocket. She silently trotted after Vegeta, who was already inside standing by the control room.

Bulma took in her surroundings, pretty much like how Vegeta did when he first discovered the ship. But unlike him, she wasn't impartial towards the bloody and decomposed stench which roamed the insides. She wondered who had died in here as her face scrunched up tightly, preventing herself from gagging further.

She composed herself after much force in trying to keep the bile from emerging. Everything looked too familiar to her and a tinge of joy twitched in the depths of her heart. She smiled a little, her fingers tracing the walls ever so gently as if trying to remember a memory that is now so far away. Her smile faltered when she realised that there was so much truth in that.

It was dark inside, but the rays of the moon shone dimly, softly illuminating the confinements of the ship. She stopped her musings when she came across a noticeable large hole on the floor next to where the gravity console is. She knelt before it, studying the damage as she hoped the hole didn't do much harm to the wiring. Releasing a sigh of relief, she was glad that it didn't. Bulma was so engrossed that she didn't even realise Vegeta came up next to her crouching form and stood firmly with his hands crossed.

"The hole is big, but nothing too big that cannot be fixed." Bulma started as she examined the extent of the crack and how she was going to amend it.

"What about the controls? Can you make this thing come alive again?"

Bulma turned to her right to where the control room is and pondered. She really didn't know if the ship can work fine unless she did a thorough overhaul. And for that, she needs time. Lots of it.

"I can try," she replied slowly, pausing to look back into obsidian eyes, "But I can't do it alone."

Silence.

"We're in this together, Vegeta," she pushed herself up, levelled with his height and sent a piercing glare into his eyes just in case he had thoughts of throwing the whole responsibility to her. He can't be the boss around here. If anything, she should be boss since she's the one with all the know-how.

The Saiyan Prince straightened his back and puffed out his chest. Somehow the words 'we' and 'together' tensed him and he frowned, but grunt in response anyway.

"We don't have much material. So, we have to gather whatever we can find," she paused, emphasising the word 'we' and making sure her words sank into his thick alien skull. "... even if it means tearing the house apart to source for it."

"I'm fine with that. Just as long as you fix this damn piece of metal scrap and be out of here within the next thirty days!"

"Thirty days? No way! That's not going to happen!"

"Are you telling me that you cannot do it?"

"N-no... that's not-"

"Are you saying you don't want to leave this planet as quickly as possible?"

"I want to, but-"

"Then no buts!"

"Just shut up and listen to me, asshole!"

'_Asshole?'_ Vegeta's eyes bulged at her, his nostrils flaring. What audacity!

"There is NO WAY in hell this can be fixed and up running within thirty days. Hell, not even sixty! There are just too many materials we don't have and by the Gods if you want to be so goddamned unreasonable, you can just find your way out of here on your own!"

Why, he never!

Never in his entire soldiering life has Vegeta been denied of his whims and demands. He is an elite warrior – the strongest of his kind and the toughest fighter out there! Surely, he cannot be downplayed by a mere weak female humanoid!

"Woman..." he growled warningly, stepping towards her in an intimidating manner. But Bulma wasn't backing down, not even moving an inch. She crossed her arms over her chest, held her stance, straightened her back and returned his menacing glare.

He narrowed his eyes at her, his fists clenched tightly at his sides as he contemplated his next move and words. But when he couldn't conjure any form of action or phrase, he tactically backed down and took a step backwards from her, swallowing the mischievous smirk that Bulma pulled on her face.

"Bitch."

"Bastard!"

""Whore!"

"Call me that one more time and you'll wake up with your head smashed in!"

Ahh... a challenge. Vegeta smirked deeply, his eyes gleaming evilly.

"Before you can even get within ten metres of me, I'll be having you in a choke hold, squeezing the life out of your puny body..."

Bulma suddenly fluttered her eye lids and pulled a fake sweet smile to her lips. "You won't kill me. You need me." She chuckled lightly, infuriating the prince further. She turned from him, swaying her hips as she did so, "Sadly, I can't say the same about you." She retorted slyly and bravely. Turning back to him, she placed her hands firmly on the hips, her smirk still apparent. Bulma inwardly rejoiced, knowing once more she's got the upper hand. She knew he needed her to fix this thing. She knew that she was his only way out of this mud ball. And strangely enough, her fear for him was slowly dwindling away. It is still there, but not as much as before. And she realised she's playing with danger, literally.

Vegeta stomped over menacingly, closing the distance between them. A hand reached for her neck and Bulma's amused demeanour shrunk away and she yelped, replaced with the fear that she thought was already buried deep inside. His grip on her slender column was firm, but not life-threatening and her fingers instinctively wound around his wrist. He pulled her close to him till their noses were almost touched.

"Oh, you _need_ me, Woman," he whispered harshly to her face, emphasising his words with a knowing nod, "... More than you think you do. So don't tell me otherwise because you will regret it."

His words held multiples meaning to it, and the only one that sunk into Bulma was the fact that because of him, she was still alive. He had saved her many times, more than she'd like and she thanked the Gods that he was there. But does that mean she needed him like he said?

"I will assist you," he released her just as quickly as he held onto her and reverts to his previous stance. The woman rubbed her neck, though not in pain, but just massaging away the electrifying jolts his touch has given to that part of her skin. "... whatever help you need in getting those materials. And you'd better fix it good."

"Good, because I will!" Bulma spat, fury rising in her little frame.

The woman is an enigma. Almost no one would stand up against him, not before, not now, not ever! The female humanoid has a death wish which Vegeta clearly couldn't grant at the moment, no matter how much he wants to. She's insolent, loud, audacious... daring.

"Imbecile."

"You jerk!"

"Wench!"

"Fucking royal shit pain in the ass suck monkey balls!"

"..."

Bulma stood her ground as they both sent death daggers at one another. _'Royal shit pain in the ass suck monkey balls?' _Vegeta inwardly cringed at the insult, feeling slightly disgusted at the mental image. _'What the hell?' _he thought. Who else in the universe could be as perverse and vulgar as her?

_["... Who are you?" he whispered after a long while staring into the spot where she was last seen. He silently wondered how he could simply let her go...]_

He parted his lips for another comeback but found himself closing them as he contemplated something else, which clearly took the woman by surprise.

"Who are you?"

Bulma blinked at the question. All fury thrown out the spaceship and was replaced with surprise. She gulped and recomposed herself. Her brows furrowed low, her mind suspicious.

"W-what?"

Vegeta rolled his eyes and frowned at her sudden density. "What is your name, Woman?"

"W-why, it's Bulma... Bulma Briefs." She replied slowly. Why was he asking for her name? She thought he knew it all these time.

"Bulma..." Vegeta tried her name on his lips, rolling his tongue as he enunciated each syllable perfectly. He adopted a thoughtful expression, his mind somewhere else as he registered her name.

"V-ve-geta...?" Bulma suddenly squeaked. Her eyes bulged and face twisted in absolute horror as she stared past the Saiyan prince, her feet nailed to the metal floor.

Vegeta didn't miss her terrified expression and swiftly turned around. A loud roar filled the ship and he immediately lowered himself into a fighting stance and flexed his muscles, ready for combat. But his movements were a second late for his left arm was clamped tightly by a set of razor-blade jaws which belonged to a really hungry and curious reptile. They pierced through his skin, garnering a deep agonising growl through the prince's clenched teeth.

It was another species of dinosaur with a relatively same size as the ones that were after Bulma. The woman shrieked in terror at the horrifying scene when Vegeta was roughly dragged out of the spaceship. Although with his arm locked tightly in the beast's mouth, it only took Vegeta mere seconds to regain his composure. He forcefully pulled back his free arm and threw endless series of punches into the reptile's head, smashing its eye out in the process and the beast immediately release his arm, throwing him onto the ground.

Vegeta landed roughly and blood spewed all over him as the dinosaur let out a feral howl, twisting frenziedly in agony. But it turned to attack Vegeta once again, charging towards him furiously. A purple ki ball formed in Vegeta's good hand. It sparkled and grew larger, and with a battle cry, he released it into the reptiles face and the beast catapulted backwards violently. It twitched but soon settled as it breathes its last breath.

Bulma fell to her knees, her hands clamping her mouth to drown her screams when Vegeta was roughly hauled outside. Her eyes formed frightful tears as she continuously mouthed the word 'no' behind her palms. Everything happened in a matter of split seconds and she shut her eyes tightly when Vegeta's warrior's cry echoed into the night. A blinding light soon ensued and the sound of exploding flesh and bones cracking were heard and Bulma almost fainted when it did.

Vegeta stumbled through the entrance door, his good hand grasping the edges tightly. He scanned his eyes through the dark confinements and narrowed them when he found the woman on the far end of the wall. She was slumped on her knees and her eyes though clouded with shock, were gleaming from the tears which have fallen. He quickly stormed over to her figure and grabbed her with both hands by the shoulders to drag her to her feet, ignoring the immense sting on his bitten arm.

"Woman, snap out of it!" he growled. But Bulma was unresponsive. She can't go into trauma right now! He needed her to fix this damn thing!

"Bulma!"

That did the trick. The sound of her name seeped into her brain cells and Bulma's clouded eyes refocused back on his. His face finally registered and she immediately broke down, crushing herself into him, wailing into his chest. She let out all her anguish, shock and relief as she gripped tightly around his waist. Vegeta's injured hand fell to his side and the good hand that was holding onto her shoulder slowly wound itself to the small of her back. He didn't dare move, unsure if he should pacify the crying female in his arms.

He chose to be silent.

Her cries dwindled down to whimpers and soon to faint sobs. Though her body was still trembling from the after effects of crying and shock, Vegeta still held onto her as he allowed her to touch him and display a moment of weakness. During her snivelling act, Bulma realised that she was afraid. Not just simply afraid but was fearful to (would she dare say?) lose Vegeta – her only saving grace.

_["Who are they? And why are they taking you?" he pressed, a tinge of concern in his voice though his expression remained stoic. He dipped in to bury his head in her tresses, inhaling her scent. But there was none. She didn't dream that part up and he frowned.]_

As his hand held onto her back, Vegeta instinctively lowered his nose to her hair, curiously taking in her scent, wondering how she smelled like. He closed his eyes as he inhaled deeply. She smelled of sweet fruits and fresh flowers and it tingled his entire system. Vegeta frowned hard as he exhaled. It wasn't because she smelled awful. It was because he found himself liking how she smells.

"That's enough," he muttered, wounding his good hand to her arm that was wrapped around his torso. He pushed her away gently and promptly turned to walk away, the sudden urge to release her from him was crucial. Bulma felt the sudden void and coldness instantly filled her being as she stood rooted to the spot. For a second, she felt like a little girl lost and desperate. She watched quietly with dried-teary eyes as Vegeta moved towards the door.

"It's not safe out here. We'll head back to the cave so take what you can," he ordered before striding out of the ship and Bulma complied in silence.

She followed suit but warily stopped at the top of the ram. She froze, her eyes staring cautiously at beast's dead carcass. Her paranoia got the better of her as she recently developed a sudden fear for reptiles. Vegeta turned around and saw her hesitance, and his eyes narrowed, instantly knowing what Bulma was thinking of. He turned to walk over towards the carcass and kicked it once and the lifeless body wiggled limply at his force.

"See? Dead. Now, stop your stupidity and get moving!" he growled impatiently, not wanting to be out in the wild another minute longer. Droplets of blood pooled onto the spot of where he stood as he waited for her. She tiredly stumbled down the ram and made her way towards the side of the capsule ship looking for the button to encapsulate it.

After doing so, she kept it safely in her pants pocket and turned towards Vegeta. Her eyes widened at the sight of his bloody hand and she shrieked in another bout of horror, causing Vegeta to flinch.

"You're bleeding!"

"Thanks for noticing. Now, can we move?" he growled through clenched teeth.

"You need medical attention!"

"Woman, start moving and I'll let you play doctor and bandage me all you want!" he spat through gritted teeth as he warned with a deep growl and narrowed eyes. He was sick of her delaying every second of them being out here and chancing another wild creature to appear before them. He could easily fight them off, but it's her that he was worried about. He can't have her killed. He'd hate to admit it and he was no fool, but even the prince realises that perhaps she is his only saving grace. Not that he'll ever let her know. As the seconds pass, blood began to rush to his head, making him feeling light-headed and he knew he was losing blood rapidly from the badly torn wound.

A sense of urgency triggered in the air and Bulma quickly tossed her pink scooter capsule to the ground. Vegeta was about to lift himself into the air but was quickly held down by Bulma. He snapped his head towards her and lowered his gaze to the hand that was gripping tightly on his good arm. He looked back at her questioningly as she tugged on it.

"I'll take us back," she said softly with a warm smile. "It's best not to strain yourself in our long journey."

"Hmph. I don't 'strain'." was all he said, but he allowed her to pull him towards her pink scooter. She smiled knowingly at him nonetheless as he surprisingly let her, ignoring his little act of ignorance and helped him feed his ego. The corner of his lips pulled back in disgust at the sight of the scooter but hopped onto the vehicle after her anyway.

The rode back in silence. None of them wanted to say anything further, in case they spite one another. Vegeta cradled his injured arm as he stared ahead, light-headedly giving Bulma the right directions to the cave. He knew the woman wouldn't know her way back, not even if her life depended on it. Every few minutes, he'd find himself nodding off behind her but he'd try his hardest to keep awake and alert.

Bulma turned to the side and watched him with the corner of her eyes. She knew he was losing a lot of blood and causing him to seep into unconsciousness every now and then. Although she didn't know the extent of his wound just yet, and by the looks of it, she knew it was bad. Once more, the sense of urgency in her prompted her to speed up.

They finally reached home base after a good half hour. Bulma flew into the cave and parked her scooter just outside the house, not bothered to encapsulate it. I mean, seriously, who would be stealing it anyway? She helped Vegeta down, gripping gently onto his good arm. But the prince's ego got the better of him once more as he forcefully retracted his arm back from her as if she was infected and he glared and growled at her for thinking him weak.

Bulma frowned as she watched him retreat into the dark house. She shook her head and sighed, and followed him into the house. She switched on all the lights, fans and air conditioners, making the house come to live. Vegeta was already by the kitchen sink with the water tap turned on at full blast as he washes away the grime and blood on his left arm. Bulma quickly went to retrieve the first aid kit and placed it by the counter next to him.

She watched in silence as he skilfully cleaned his wound of all excessive blood and dirt. Bulma took the chance to study his injury. But her eyes soon travelled higher and stopped at his side profile, watching him with passionate intensity. Vegeta knew she was staring, maybe even ogling, and he wasn't going to let her admire his beauty as and when she likes.

He turned slowly and murderously towards her and she blinked, backing away with a loud gulp. That did the trick. She awkwardly moved away and sat by the dining table, waiting for him.

Bulma's heart raced as she sat unmoving behind him. She purposefully faced the other way, unwilling to look at him any further. This brought her back to the first day when she had dragged his almost lifeless body back to this very house, and how she had so unabashedly admire the way he looked while he was still unconscious. Then a tinge of heat and redness rushed to her cheeks and she realised she was blushing. But was it by shame or embarrassment that she'd been caught in the act... twice?

Vegeta smirked after scaring her away the way he did. This woman was too easy to play with and he realised that it was way easier when her emotions run haywire. And he chuckled inaudible.

After cleaning his arm, Vegeta turned and plunged into the chair next to the woman, jolting her out of her musings. He didn't miss the red hues which formed softly on her face but decided to let it pass. She instinctively moved closer to tend to his wound, all the while not daring to look into his eyes. But his stoic expression and dark orbs were focused mainly on her face.

The prince didn't flinch at the pain when she applied her earthly stinging ointments, but his flexed muscles were all she needed to know that he was enduring the pain in silence.

Man, his ego and pride really prevent him from displaying any sort of weakness! Bulma thought inwardly. Once or twice she'll put a little more force as she ran the ointment over his wound, just to spite him.

Finally, his arm was neatly wrapped and a satisfied smile gleamed on Bulma's face. "All done."

Vegeta merely got up without a wave or phrase of thanks and headed towards his couch for a much needed rest. Strangely, this made Bulma's blood boil as she was left to put everything else away. Not to mention his royal ungrateful ass had just simply got up and walk away, completely disregarding her like she was nothing but a pest.

Bulma knew he was just being typical Vegeta, but she had thought that after all they've gone through, and after being so hospitable towards him, he would at least open up a little to her. But nooo. He's just as stuck up as a pole up in his own arse. Bulma frowned hard, roughly jamming the first aid kit back to its shelf and stormed towards her room, slamming the door on the way in.

She sighed heavily, leaning her back against the door. Exhausted and drained, both mentally and physically. She knew she can't go on like this any longer. Tomorrow will be a day she'll look forward to and with the capsule ship in hand, she'll be so occupied that she wouldn't even have time to entertain the alien outside. Well, he was right about the part where she'll be 'extreeemely occupied'.

Good! She thought. At least she wouldn't have to face him so much anymore. And after the little shameless display she had pulled in the kitchen earlier, she wouldn't want the prince to think she was 'infatuated' with him.

Bulma pushed herself off the platform and jumped into bed. He is definitely a looker, she'd have to give him that. Even Yamcha wasn't as handsome as Vegeta is. And the latter is definitely the better fighter of the two, else Yamcha wouldn't have died in his hands, right?

After that thought, Bulma gasped aloud. How could she think that way? Yamcha was her lover, how could she have thought that he deserved to die simply because he was weak?

Bulma shut her eyes tightly, disgusted with her mind. Her day dreams and thoughts are getting out of hand as days on this planet go on. Probably it was because of the heat wave which she suffered back at the rock shelter. Or it could be the fact that being stuck with Vegeta alone on this planet was too much to bear that it eventually wore off on her. Whatever it was, she's definitely not attracted to the asshole who resides just metres from her.

On the other side of the door, an alien lay on the couch, passionately glaring into the ceiling above him. He knew the woman inside the room has already been claimed by sleep and wished he could do the same. But his restless mind wasn't letting him have any. He told himself that it didn't matter. After all, he had his fair share of sleepless nights when he was still under Frieza's reign. He could consider this as a vacation of some sort.

He thought about the day's events. How he had searched for the woman earlier in the day and how quickly it evolved into collecting the spaceship and then getting himself injured in the middle of it. The woman freaked out, closed to concern, (if he dare say) when he was attacked. He heard her screams and felt her fear. Then, when he had stumbled back into the ship, he felt his heart sank a little when he found her unresponsive.

In any case, he wasn't ready to lose her. Of course, not in any other sense besides having her fix the ship.

And then, she had clung on him so tightly, crying into his chest as she did so. Why?

Was she concerned of his wellbeing? Was she relieved to see him alright?

Vegeta turned to his side and clenched his eyes, forcing himself to sleep. Inwardly, he screamed in his mind, telling it to shut up. Why would he care about what she thinks or feels? She's just a snivelling human female and a tool for him to get out of here.

"Nothing more..." he let out a tired sigh and sleep eventually caught up with him.

* * *

><p><strong>Weeelll, dou desu ka? (how was it?)<strong>

**Sorry for the late instalment, again. :p**

**I hope you guys liked it and had fun reading it! Until then, review, review and review! =D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola! I'm back!**

**Be warned: There are no sudden attacks by any reptile in this chapter. This little episode will be what I'd like to call a 'breather'.**

**I particularly love this chappie, and you'll soon find out why. I mean, every BV fan loves how the stubborn duo gets closer, right? So, that's what I'm giving you guys! =D**

**So, enjoy! Peace out...**

**| ImaginaryInk |**

* * *

><p><em>He thought about the day's events. How he had searched for the woman earlier in the day and how quickly it evolved into collecting the spaceship and then getting himself injured in the middle of it. The woman freaked out, closed to concern, (if he dare say) when he was attacked. He heard her screams and felt her fear. Then, when he had stumbled back into the ship, he felt his heart sank a little when he found her unresponsive.<em>

_In any case, he wasn't ready to lose her. Of course, not in any other sense besides having her fix the ship._

_And then, she had clung on him so tightly, crying into his chest as she did so. Why?_

_Was she concerned of his wellbeing? Was she relieved to see him alright?_

_Vegeta turned to his side and clenched his eyes, forcing himself to sleep. Inwardly, he screamed in his mind, telling it to shut up. Why would he care about what she thinks or feels? She's just a snivelling human female and a tool for him to get out of here._

"_Nothing more..." he let out a tired sigh and sleep eventually caught up with him._

* * *

><p>Some things on this planet just don't add up. For one, Bulma could never understand the crossing of the suns over the horizon. They either rise too early or set too late, and vice versa. Of course, it doesn't really affect her sleep as long as she takes in a minimum of eight hours. But tonight, she slept a mere four hours and the suns already greet the bluish and purple-ish land. The second being the fact that Kami had a space ship when he was a mere tot doesn't explain how Planet Namek can be so barren without an ounce of advanced technology.<p>

She shook her head at that thought and decided to do without a shower since she'll be out under the hot suns the whole day fixing the spaceship. She scavenged her extra duffle bag filled with clothes and pulled out a navy tube top, a pair of denim shorts and her white socks and tennis shoes. The lack of cloth would do her skin good in the heat as she doesn't need the extra layer. After a quick change, she grabbed her tool bag belt and secured it to her waist. Now, the hardest part – get past the Saiyan without waking him.

She still felt awkward since last night. And she wasn't ready to look him in the eye just yet. Who knows how much he thrived on it the night before.

Bulma clicked onto the latch quietly and pulled the door back, grateful that it doesn't creak. She peered out into the dark main hall which was illuminated softly by dawn's breaking light. She saw the silhouette of Vegeta lay sprawled like a really huge cat on the couch and Bulma tensed. Good thing her room light was switched off earlier, minimising all distractions that are able to wake the Saiyan. She didn't need him awake before she finally gets her hands on the ship.

She managed to creep out of the room and then slowly out of the house. She was stealthy, and for a second she felt like a crafty ninja. How many times in your life can you get pass someone like Vegeta without him noticing? She reached the edge of the cave and took out the capsule which contained the ship and tossed it lightly on the ground a few metres from her.

Bulma stood wearily as she stared up at the decapsulated metal piece. The suns which glowed softly from the skies behind it made the ship looks like a menacing shadow looming over her. Her shoulders sagged slightly and she lets out a worn-out sigh. With a shake of her head, she turned to climb the metal ram and proceeded inside the ship, with tools in hand ready to break and fix. It's going to be a long, long, _long_ project.

* * *

><p>CLANK! CLINK!<p>

The faint sound of metal being thrown around was heard and Vegeta stirred lightly in his sleep. He scowled when the sound came again and his eyes snapped open as he bolted upright.

Then a string of muttered curses followed and he turned his head towards the source, not surprised with who had projected them. It came from outside the cave and immediately he knew it was the woman. Good, she was already doing her repairs to the ship. Vegeta turned away, burying his face in his big palms and wiped the sleep off of it. He winced a little as the sudden movements triggered the veins in his wound. He waited a while to settle his nerves (literally) before he quietly strides to the showers to get cleaned up.

Later, he head towards the ship and climbed the ram. He stopped by the control room and quickly fell towards the wall, leaning casually on it with his arms crossed tightly over his chest. He had to. With the sight before him, it's not easy to not garner any reaction from any male.

Bulma was lying on her back on the metal floor beneath the control console as she fidgets with the wiring inside the small box. Her mid-drift was bare with the tube she wore, making Vegeta unconsciously salivate under his tongue. And her short denim pants rode up her butt cheeks, revealing the smooth and creamy skin of her long slender legs. He watched her quietly, uncertain if he should make his presence known.

The woman let out another string of muttered curses under her breath and scooted outwards from under the metal box. A small flashlight was clamped tightly between her teeth and she sat upright. Her eyes widened when her eyes took in the Saiyan that was leaning on the wall just metres from her. She noticed his black gaze darting uneasily, as if he'd been caught. Then, a tinge of peachy hue formed on his cheeks and she realised he has been watching her and her mouth slowly agape, dropping the flashlight.

It fell with a loud clang, snapping both of them out of their daze. Bulma was the first to react as she took the advantage to move and went after the rolling flashlight. Vegeta, however, merely recomposed himself as he straightened his back and placed a scowl on his face, cleverly masking the shyness away. The fact that she was kneeling on the floor and moving on all fours wasn't helping a lot either.

He looked away when she finally stood up after successfully retrieving the flashlight. This time, she watched him as he moved towards the controls, seemingly busying himself. But she knew he was just avoiding her. Don't ask her how she knew, she just knew. So she pursed her lips, ignored him and merely trotted out of the ship without a backward glance. Vegeta watched her from the corner of his eyes, though his head unmoving. He inwardly chastised himself for slipping so shamelessly.

Bulma stood under the hot suns as she overlooked the sides of the spaceship. A hand on a salute gesture shielding her eyes from the glare, she contemplated her route on the high metal walls where the circuitries lay. A frown formed on her curvy lips and hands fell firmly to the hips when she realises there was no ladder around for her to use. And she pouted, knowing the only way to access those circuitries was with Vegeta's help. Now, all she needs to do is to 'kindly' make him go up there and do it.

Vegeta stared dully at the boring coloured buttons over the dashboard after the woman proceeded outside. How she was able to render him immobile for those mere seconds was beyond him. She's just a vulgar little vixen, that's what she is, dressing the way she does.

No. That's not it and he knew better. He should have better self-control. His Saiyan Gods are probably laughing at him on their fluffy thrones and royal ancestors rolling in their graves.

He hates her for that.

"Vegeta!" he spun around at the cringing sound of his name being yelled and he furrowed his brows in frustration. He stomped out of the ship and towards the woman.

"You screeched?" he asked disinterestedly, leaning his bandaged elbow against a rusty landing leg of the ship, ignoring the sting as he eyed her maliciously.

"Come here, please," Well, she did 'ask' nicely. Bulma thought if that couldn't even budge him, he's certainly way over his head. No matter, she thought. Another easier approach is in tow, anyway – screech, as how he had put it. It won't be nice for him, but hell will freeze over the day Bulma let him stand over her head.

Much to her surprise, he did what she asked, despite the irate expression and scowl that were planted firmly on his chiselled face. He padded his way and stood next to her, his arms crossed over his chest as he stares at what she was staring at previously.

She watched him warily before deciding to voice out her request. He may not go with it, but maybe he will. I mean, which guy would reject helping a damsel in distress? Oh, let's not count the times when she really was in a tough spot, but this was no exception. If anything, this task would be comparable to changing mere light bulbs. But then again, Vegeta is no human male. He wouldn't jump at the chance of 'helping' anybody, especially not a weak female, and especially not in trivial tasks such as this.

"Carry me up there?" His eyes widened, but not in a shocking way. Perhaps it was closer to... fright?

Bulma felt him tensed a little at her odd request, but it really isn't as odd as he made it look!

She frowned sheepishly at him, arching a brow and twirls her index finger, indicating him to turn around and face his back to her. And turn he did.

"How am I supposed to _carry_ you like this?" he sneered with a sideway glance, appalled by another weird request.

"You'll see. Please crouch?" Again, she asked nicely. If that was the only way he'll comply without much protest, she'd do it all over again and again and again. She delightfully took note of that.

So, crouch he did. But his tensed demeanour soon turned to a shocking one as he felt her left leg slide over his shoulder, and then her right leg followed suit on his other shoulder before she adjusted herself on him. He furrowed his brows as his hands instinctively wound their way protectively around her soft creamy thighs to keep her from falling backwards.

This was definitely NOT what he had expected.

"Is... something the matter?" she asked innocently, but a sly expression daringly crept to her face. She knew he couldn't see it.

"Of course, not. Why should there be?" He stood up straight with her seated firmly on his shoulders. Of course, nothing goes past the Saiyan Prince. He sensed her shrewdness and smirked deeply, always welcoming his own attacks. Not only is he ready for combat, he purposefully rubbed his thumbs sensually in circles on the undersides of her thighs, just for added bonus and effects.

Bulma's eyes bulged a little, strangely getting off from the sensations his thumbs were giving her. Her fingers gently entangled itself in his mane for support and her toes curled a little within her sneakers. She held her breath and bit her inner bottom lip.

"I said I'll assist you before, didn't I?" And then he quickly stopped his mild ministrations. He knew that would spite her, just a little. But spite her nonetheless.

Bulma pouted slightly when he did. She was supposed to be the one to put him in the spot just to see if he was backing out on his words, because if he really was, she would have no qualms in starting a verbal war. But much to her chagrin, he beat her to it. And doing such things to her, too! How dare he? And then he stopped. How dare he?

No. It's a good thing he did. Who does he think he is? Bulma exhaled a sharp huff, deciding to let this one slip.

"I need to get up there." So, Vegeta floated upwards effortlessly. He realises that she's not heavy at all. If anything, she was feather-light.

While Bulma worked on the screws above him, Vegeta couldn't ignore the fact that his head was laid between her crotch. It was unnerving and he tries his damnedest to push bad thoughts from his mind. But they threatened to seep back in every time she wiggled a little to reach further or to just simply adjust herself. He tried to be as nonchalant as he could, outwardly and inwardly. The former was easy but the latter, he feels like he was on fire.

It didn't help either that she took almost a half hour before she asked to be put down. Relief was an understatement in such situations. And as soon as he helped her down, he quickly stalked away.

"Wait, we're not done yet!"

"What now?" he growled exasperatedly, thinking twice to just throw himself into the air and far away.

"I've reattached the wires. But they need to be soldered and I don't have the machine for it!"

"So what the hell do you want me to do about it?"

"Well, you're the one who can make fire out of his finger so put it to good use!" Bulma argued, stuffing a strand of alloy to his chest and he growled in rebuttal.

"... Please?"

Silence. He turned to look away from her 'pleading' face and he knew she's got him good. But how? How does a mere 'please' from her could make him do things he usually finds beneath him?

"Come on. I'll show you how," she continued with a genuine smile. For a second, she found that little rebellious act cute. She couldn't believe it.

Vegeta carried her the same way as he did earlier. But this time, he did all the work with her guiding him from above. He knew what soldering was. He was only ten at the time when he learned what it was. He had done it once back on Frieza's ship when he was punished to rebuild the training console like a common engineer after he had so carelessly blasted at it. He promised himself he would never solder another thing in his life again. And now this...

"See, just hold the alloy and burn it above the end pieces. That way, it'll melt and you'll fuse the wires and other components together. Fun, isn't it?" she rejoiced sarcastically, smiling widely as he landed and helped her down to the ground.

"Yea... fun. Anymore fun, I'd just spasm and drop dead right here." He said dully, rolling his eyes while at it.

Bulma eyes bulged at him, her mouth agape to a wide 'O'. Then her lips slowly curve upwards into a smile and she burst into a fit of laughter. Vegeta just cracked a joke! A dry one, but a joke nevertheless and the mental image of him 'spasm' made Bulma shriek with joy. She didn't know why she found it so funny, probably because it came from the crude, serious Saiyan.

Vegeta merely shook his head and sneered at her before drifting upwards to continue soldering the wires, ignoring the cackling banshee below.

"God, Vegeta. That was... t-the funniest shit I've heard all week!" Bulma said in between laughs as they slowly died down to hiccups, the brackets of her mouth strained and her eyes teary.

"Don't make a habit out of it. Else you'd die too because you won't be able to handle all the funny shit... since we still have months before we leave this place," he smirked sheepishly to himself, knowing full well his 'funny' statement would garner another laughing frenzy from the woman. And laugh she did, only harder this time. And he turned once again to look at her mad form below.

_["In here, anything that 'AAAYYYEEE' imagine will be painted on this black canvas around us. Anything at all!" she explained with glee, mimicking his emphasis on the word and showing a side of her that Vegeta has never been privy to see.]_

Vegeta froze, his widened gaze locked onto the gleeful figure before him. Suddenly, droplets of cold sweat formed and fell through his side burns as the scene from the dream appeared in his line of vision once more, showing a side of the woman that he never saw before. And the longer he stared at the laughing woman below, something inside him melts a little more.

What's worst?

He likes it.

He suddenly finds himself being fond of her smile, her laughter. How her teeth gleamed with the sunlight and how it was so damn contagious. The corner of his lip curled slightly upwards, not a full smile, just small enough to go unnoticed.

He shook his head once more at her ridiculous display and returned to the job at hand. Fusing another two more bits and he'd be done. Then he could take some time off to stay away. Far, far away. For some odd reason, he didn't want to be near the woman right now. She's doing things to him, making him do and feel weird, foreign things and he didn't like it one bit. Not at all.

"H-hey, wait. Where you going?" Bulma yelled after Vegeta in between laughter as he pivoted in mid air and flew away.

"Around the corner. Just call." That was all he said and then he was gone.

"Around the corner, my ass," Bulma huffed, her laughter instantly faltered and was replaced with a deep scowl. Vegeta would be proud. "How the hell do you expect to hear me call for you, dammit!" she yelled after him. He ignored her, his flying form growing smaller with distance. She frowned with her hands on the hip, decided to just let him go. But her lips slowly curled as Vegeta's funny words crept into her mind once more and she chuckled to herself, shaking her head and she glanced at his retreating form once more before turning to walk away.

A sudden pang of admiration for the Saiyan Prince hit her as she finds herself liking him this way. Not in a romantic sense, of course. Somehow, their short conversation earlier made him almost... human. Bulma's eyes widened a little at that fact and she let out a silent 'oh' to herself. Yes, she likes him. Not because their little exchange made him almost human, but because he's Saiyan and for the first time Bulma saw that he was capable to show another side of him, and not his usual deadly sadistic attitude. Goku did it, and now Vegeta has done it, though a small fraction but he did it. She strongly approves and condones such warmth. She likes him. And she likes it.

She likes him.

If only he was like that from the very beginning. Buuut Bulma guessed he just needed time to warm up to her. No, she didn't forget the threats he sent her way or the slap he ever so lovingly gave her on the first night. But that's what being human is all about.

Forgiveness.

She's forgiven him, but she hasn't forgotten.

Another thing about humans. They tend to give people a second chance at life, especially those who they think deserve it. And that's exactly what Bulma is giving Vegeta.

A second chance.

Bulma smiled sheepishly at herself. Oh, how noble she must be. But this is about Vegeta, not her. It's about how Vegeta is slowing changing, and how it's affecting her that she is doing the same since the day they were stuck together. She was broken, and he was angry. And as she compared that to what had transpired today, she easily concluded that things could only get better from here onwards.

She walked back into the ship and straight to the control dashboard. Always start small, her father had said. And from there, you'll grow.

Repairing the video communicator was her first step. Well, she had some help from the Saiyan Prince and now all she needs to do is test it out. She stood by the controls, staring at the video panels above her. There are two huge LCDs affixed by the sides which hung above her head. You could either switch it on with a flick of your finger on the toggle below, or simply use the ship's universal remote, whichever fancies you. But right now, Bulma needs to know that everything is working just fine.

She flicked the toggle and out came her face on the LCDs. There were two views, one for each panel. Then she tested it out further and combined the panels, enlarging her face into one enormous view and she smiled widely.

Damn, I'm awesome! She rejoiced inwardly.

Then she turned on the rotatable cameras which are placed outside of the ship. They show everything from the outside and around the perimeter. Bulma rotated the camera, zoomed in and zoomed out. Seems to her, the cameras are working fine, too. Great!

Bulma bit her bottom lip, eagerly checking out the outside scenes on the LCDs. Then, she saw a black dot in the distance and zoomed in to get a better look. Her smile turned into a wide grin when it turns out to be no other than Vegeta. And she finds herself smiling like a fool.

Bulma took a seat behind her as she admires the 'scenery' laid before her. She zoomed in and out, trying to find the perfect angle of the prince's face. He was standing by the cliff on the nearest mountain near the ship. His chin was lifted, his face was towards the sky. She noticed his eyes were closed and assumed he must be in deep thoughts.

What are you thinking about? She wondered, frowning a little. But as quickly as the frown came, it went and was replaced with a small smile as another realisation hit her.

For the first time, the privilege to see the more serene side of Vegeta was right in front of her. Though nothing tangible, but she's looking at it anyhow. And that made her warm inside, her smile pulling wider into a thoughtful grin. She shamelessly spied on, no, _watched_ the Saiyan Prince at his most tranquil moment, though completely oblivious to his inner thoughts.

Then, he moved and Bulma tensed as she bolted upright waiting for his next move. He turned around, faced her direction as if he knew she was watching and his orbs returned back to those dark, unfeeling eyes. She turned away in shame, but knew that he couldn't possibly know she was watching him and continued to do so. Then, Vegeta plunged from the cliff and let himself free-fall till he was inches from the ground. Bulma shot up from her seat and gasped at the scene but released a sigh when he finally powered up and blasts his way towards the ship.

Bulma quickly fumbled to rotate the camera to the other side of the land, wiping every proof of her ever spying on him. As soon as she did that, Vegeta appeared by the ship's entrance, leaning by the edge with crossed arms, staring at her. She tensed as she tried to act casual. Though her back was still to him, she knew he was watching her.

Somehow in the far desert land, he could feel the woman's ki fluctuating rapidly. He had now familiarised himself with her energy force (just in case) and he noticed it was going high, and then low. Then high again, and then low. Something was either greatly frustrating her or exciting her, and he intends to find out. No point in taking the chances of her needing assistance when he's not around.

When he returned, all he saw was her looking at random angles on the video panels. But he could still feel her tension and he narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

Bulma pretended like nothing happened and casually got up from her seat. She turned around but stopped, pretending to be surprised by his presence and put on a fake frown before quickly continuing her way past the Saiyan, out of the ship and into the cave. She stopped by the house entrance and turned around to face Vegeta.

"Lunch time," she called with a smile, relieved that he didn't caught her ogling at him again.

Vegeta instantly perked up at the last two words and heads straight for the house. Gripped in Bulma's hand was the last of the capsules which held a gastronomic feast. She simply tossed it onto the carpeted floor, both eagerly waiting for what is about to reveal. Vegeta being the first to plop right down onto the furry carpet and immediately dig in, followed by an equally hungry Bulma.

Because they both missed breakfast, lunch finished earlier than expected. Bulma continued repairing the ship after that while Vegeta practised his Katas nearby. The rest of the day went by rather quickly and by evening, it began to pour, leaving Bulma unable to continue her repairs. So, they both decided to call it a day and retreated into the house.

While showering, Bulma thought that tonight they could do something different, rather than simply have dinner and then do their own things after. She thought of turning on the tube with a good movie and they could both snuggle... into their own couches.

"Hey, Vegeta. Do you like movies?" Bulma asked in between chews, her back leaning against the couch behind her as she stared expectantly at him. That question was meant for her to know if that's what he would like to do, since that was what she had in mind. Obviously, it caught Vegeta off guard but a thoughtful expression slowly crept to his face as he contemplated her question.

"I don't remember." His simple answer took Bulma by surprise. Maybe he's just not a movie buff, she thought.

"Oh. Then, what about a hobby? What do you like to do other than train?" She tried again, a small smile played on her lips.

"Purging planets," he replied casually with a smirk as his eyes gleamed mischievously. She wasn't that surprised and that made her squirm a little in discomfort.

"Woman, I don't know if you realise, and personally, I don't care, but Saiyans, especially me, don't have what you humans call hobbies or any interest in useless things like 'movies'."

"Goku does..."

"Now, really? Think back hard and tell me what he _loved_ doing best." he smirked tauntingly as he cut her off.

"Weeellllll, for one, he loved eating-"

"A Saiyan trait. Irrelevant." Bulma frowned as he cut her off once more. She knew he was right.

"Okay, fighting then."

"That's passion. We're born to fight."

"Gah! Okay! Fine, he doesn't have any hobby!" And she waved her hands in defeat as she plopped against the couch once more, unable to remember what Goku used to like doing. Perhaps he's right. Goku never liked doing anything in particular other than eating and fighting.

"I don't see how that is relevant to what I asked you anyway." She whined, still unwilling to lose, still determined to have the last say.

"It matters when you're asking petty questions and don't know when to shut up," With that, Bulma stuck her tongue at him, garnering a deep growl from him.

But the meal continued in silence right after, as usual.

"How's your arm doing?" Bulma suddenly asked as she bit onto the last piece of her rice dumpling. Again, the sudden 'warming-up' to him caught him off guard but he answered her nonetheless.

"Saiyans heal fast." And he continued to finish up his last plate. His lack of response was irking her to no end, but she intends to change that... soon. Somehow.

"Yea, I think I got that last part since I've been hanging out with a Saiyan for almost all of my life," she casually stated. Strangely, that piqued his interest.

"Kakarot. You were close?"

"Erm... we were, yes." She nodded grimly as his question reminded her of how close her friendship with Goku was. Despite all that, her expression lit up at his sudden interest in talking. She didn't care if it was about Goku.

"You were mates?" Bulma's brows fell heavily as she comprehended the question. By mates, he should mean husband and wife, right?

"No, we weren't. He's like a little brother to me." With that, Vegeta merely nodded and went back to focus on his food.

Her disappointment returned just as quickly when Vegeta stopped talking. She frowned and sighed inwardly as she gave up trying to have a decent conversation with him. She got up from her spot and began clearing the area. But it surprised her when Vegeta suddenly started stacking a few plates together and quietly handed them to her.

"... Thanks," and she smiled sweetly at him, to which he merely grunted in response before plunging into his couch. It wasn't much of a chore since he only stacked his part of the plates. But Bulma was thankful for that alone. At least he wasn't as egoistic as she thought he was. Even Yamcha wouldn't do such things like helping her with the small little tasks. But Vegeta did, in fact, several times today. And that counts for something great.

With that, she smiled some more while she piled all the dirty glassware into the dishwasher.

Maybe, just maybe, things _will_ get better from here onwards.

* * *

><p><strong>Personally, I love the way BV talks to each other in fics. They say one thing but feel another. Typical BV and that's why they're so lovable!<strong>

**Hope you guys enjoyed this little breather. Hope it wasn't a disappointment. More action coming soon...**

**So, review, review and review! I want more reviews. Bad and good, keep 'em coming! =D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the awesome reviews, peeps! They made my week!**

**This chappie is a little longer than usual. Thank you 'joe' for pointing it out. I realised that too so now my chapters will be longer! =D**

**Enjoy and remember to review after!**

**| ImaginaryInk |**

* * *

><p>"<em>... Thanks," and she smiled sweetly at him, to which he merely grunted in response before plunging into his couch. It wasn't much of a chore since he only stacked his part of the plates. But Bulma was thankful for that alone. At least he wasn't as egoistic as she thought he was. Even Yamcha wouldn't do such things like helping her with the small little tasks. But Vegeta did, in fact, several times today. And that counts for something great.<em>

_With that, she smiled some more while she piled all the dirty glassware into the dishwasher._

_Maybe, just maybe, things will get better from here onwards._

* * *

><p>One month.<p>

One month may not seem that long to some, but to Bulma, it felt like forever.

One month stuck on a barren planet with nothing but limited food and materials, shelter and clothes. Then, she sighed heavily at her afterthought.

And Vegeta.

It's only been a month and her make-shift house already looks like it had its best days. Metal walls were torn apart, save for the furnishings, bedroom and shower doors, and in time, she reckon she'd might have to rip some appliances apart, too. Vegeta had been of great help, well, to some extent. He did mostly the tough jobs like tearing the walls and front door down. And he had made it look so damn easy!

Oh, and what was fun, at least to her, was when she told him to go make like a plasma torch after asking him 'nicely' again to repair the large hole next to the gravity console.

She had to wear a pair of sunglasses to shield her eyes from the extreme light caused by the flames since she needed to guide him. Bulma almost threw a fit when Vegeta decided not to bother himself with any safety measure, stating mindlessly that a Saiyan does not need such petty precautions.

According to him, it was a job for the weakest. Of course, Bulma took offence at his arrogant statement and tapped lightly on the back of his head. Vegeta didn't take it lightly for he turned around and grabbed her wrist before she could even get away. He yanked her towards him and growled menacingly into her face before lightly pushing her down onto the metal floor, but not enough to hurt her. Well, not that much. After that, he acted like as if nothing happened and continued to melt metal, ignoring her string of curses.

The task was done quicker than Bulma expected, leaving the both of them with nothing more to repair for the day. For the past month, they've done what they could to the exterior and minor wirings. As for the more intricate internal ones like the main controls and the gravity console, Bulma needed more time. More time to study them and to source for more materials, if need be. Many nights she had mentally cursed herself for not paying more attention when her dad was rebuilding this replica of Kami's spaceship. She should have, it could have been so much easier.

The mid-afternoon suns shone fiercely above them. And according to Bulma's repair plans, there wouldn't be any more breaking and fixing for the day. Every day, a little admiration towards her builds a little more on Vegeta's part. He was glad that they were able to follow through the plans on time, so far.

The other day, Bulma had explained to him in detail and specifically why she had set a repair course of ninety-seven days. Well, slow and steady she said. She needed to be sure that everything will turn out better than expected.

Why ninety-seven days? Why not sixty-one days?

Beats Vegeta.

He tuned out the moment she started explaining once more about how little resources they had. That there were so many things which need to be used sparingly, or how the house is already in ruins and they need to scavenge whatever they can. And how bad the weather is and how it rained the whole day yesterday that it'll probably rain till tomorrow evening, and then some. It took him a lot of inner strength to not blast her just to shut her up, forever.

So, he did what he thought was only sensible at moment, to take his mind off all her incessant jabbering.

Train.

* * *

><p>Back in the house, Bulma thought she might like the idea of sunbathing a little. It's been a really long time since she did that. So, wearing a light pink sports bra that rode to her mid-section complemented by a matching pair of pink cotton shorts, she walked out of the house barefooted with a mat in hand and a jug of ice cold water in the other.<p>

She closed her eyes and lifted her face towards the sky, vividly remembering how she used to lounge by her enormous backyard pool, just enjoying the sun rays licking her pale skin – when there were no harmful threats – just peace and happiness as the days go by. A heavy sigh escaped her lips as she placed her stuff down, knowing her day dreams are still far away from reality. She had gotten used to the planet's heat and since she hadn't gotten the chance to have fun for awhile now, she was sure it wouldn't hurt to take a little vacation, right?

After all, his royal assness can't possibly expect her to finish fixing the ship that quickly. She had laid out her repair plans and damn it to hell, she's going to follow through whether he likes it or not. They already had a rough idea of when the ship will be done, but the rest after that is up to the big fella above. Every night, Bulma would say a little prayer for the ship and for them. She prays that by the time they were finished, her little baby would work just fine. And she'd be home in no time!

They had estimated it'd be done and up and running in another seventy days, give or take.

According to her calculations, it couldn't be wrong. In another little over two months, she'd be home free. And Vegeta would be...

'_Would be what?'_

That thought tugged at the edge of her mind, and Bulma turned to the Saiyan who is about a good three-hundred metres from her in the far distance, vigorously pushing his body over the limits once more. She spread the mat evenly beneath her and settled herself on it, supporting her back upright with a small make-shift recline-able board and a glass of cool ice water in her hand. She watched the Saiyan Prince from behind her sunglasses as she pondered about his blurred future.

Where would he go? Does he have a place in mind already? Will they ever see each other again?

The last thought made her chest suddenly tightened a little and she frowned. Will she ever see him again? She doesn't know. What are his plans when they finally get to leave? She doesn't know. Would she want to know what they are?

Brows fell heavily as she pulled her legs closer. Her eyes never left the swift series of kicks and the perfect punches Vegeta sent his imaginary opponent.

Yes, she wants to know. But in order to do that, she needs to get closer to him, to open him up even if just a little. And what ways are there to open up an arrogant, possibly shell-shocked, closed up Saiyan Prince?

Bulma got up eagerly, composing herself as she stalked warily towards the training fighter with two glasses of refreshing water in hand, somehow knowing he'd want those. She stopped a few feet short from him and bit her inner lip, thinking of words to start up the conversation she had in mind.

On second thought, perhaps she'd go with the flow this time.

Vegeta sensed her behind him but didn't bother to stop his training until he felt her hesitation. He gave her a sideway glance and peered over his left shoulder.

"Rest a little, won't you?" Bulma said with a smile as she offered him a drink, and he finally turned fully to face her.

"Rest is for weaklings such as yourself," he replied smugly, almost snatching the glass from her and downed it eagerly.

"Well, I can't help it. I don't have an insanely sky-scraping power level like you do."

"Five, to be exact," he smirked, jerking his head slightly towards her as he indicated her power level. Bulma took offence and narrowed her baby blue orbs as she felt her blood boil.

She's not THAT weak.

Vegeta didn't miss her heavily heaving chest, knowing full well that he had hit a tender spot. But he remained impassive as he took the remaining glass in her hand, all the while smirking smugly in between gulps.

"Well, then, maybe you can teach me..." Bulma trailed off as she watched him drank and how the water he missed trailed over the perfect contours of his bulging neck as they crept downwards his glistening chest.

"Teach you what, Woman?" he asked her slowly, arching a brow and eyeing her suggestively. He obviously didn't miss the way she was staring at him again. Those distant eyes, clouded with a tinge of something that made him mindlessly lick his bottom lip.

"Teach me how to fight like you," she replied slowly, tilting her head slight to the side. Her icy blue eyes pierced into his ebony coal ones, inching her way closer as they instinctively pulled her in.

"Pfft, you must be joking!" he scoffed, chuckling deeply at her dim-witted request. Clearly, she was out of her mind.

"What, you can't do it? Don't tell me that you can't teach little ol' me even basic fighting skills, you know, to ward off potential dangers," she taunted with a smirk of her own, ignoring his remark.

"Silly girl, don't be mistaken," he returned his own taunt, closing whatever distance they had till their noses almost touched, "You don't have to worry your little head off about me not being able to teach you the basics, but you not being able to learn them well enough to ward off 'potential dangers'."

"Why don't we put that to the test, o' great one?" she lifted her chin and smiled smugly at him, wanting badly to prove that he had greatly underestimated the intelligent and brilliant Bulma Briefs.

"Ahh, so the little human do know her place well," and he pulled his own smug smirk, "... for that, it'll be a pleasure to teach you a thing or two." And he gave her a thorough glance through, up and down.

"Great. Let's get started then."

Vegeta took a few steps back from her, his eyes never left hers. He then swoop his neck to the sides to loosen the tensed flesh. He rolled his shoulders to the front and then back, clamping his shoulder blades together to crack the tight knots. Then, he clenched his hands into fists, popping each and every tight knuckle.

"Rule number one," he said with a smirk, "... there are no rules. You make them as you go."

"What's rule number two?"

"Be silent and focus," of course, he made that one up. "When you're going up against a mugger or a rapist, it's either you die or they do. So choose wisely."

"I'll kill them before they can even touch me!" her anger rose at his statement. She can very well fend for herself!

"Good," he stated proudly, feeling a tinge of accomplishment as he managed to rile the woman up. "Mirror my moves."

Vegeta lowered his stance, both arms bent at a ninety-degree at the waist. Bulma did the same, only not as firmly as he does it. Then, he stepped forward on his right foot and jabbed forcefully with his right arm only to swing his elbow towards the front, seemingly knocking down another imaginary foe. Bulma followed suit, although her punch didn't seem as powerful as his.

"Again!"

After several times of doing the same series, Bulma finally got the first step and they moved on to the left forward leg and left punch. Finally catching up with the force and momentum, the second series was much easier and after a while, she finally managed to string both moves together.

"I know this move, I've seen Goku and Yamcha doing it many times," she stated knowingly as she continued to perfect her moves. "I just didn't bother learning them properly."

"Then, you are a fool." He merely criticised, not missing the names she mentioned but chose to ignore it.

"No, I am not!" Bulma stopped her practice and fumed at him in disbelief, her hands firmly placed at her hips as she glared into his eyes. How dare he call her a fool?

"That is just so typical of you humans – not bothered to be prepared until the dire need to. And then you all just watch yourselves die."

"You're wrong. We're not all like that!" she pouted, her anger at the peak, her chest heaving heavily once more.

"Is it? Is that why you're here on this planet – to revive your dead friends? Hah, tell me that they were well prepared in the year before my coming!"

Bulma lost all control as she plunged forward with a high pitched yell, attacking Vegeta head on. How dare he spew such things? He and his giant friend killed her lover and her friends! He had ordered his comrade to kill those who were closest to her, those she cared about! They killed them! On his orders!

He killed them.

Vegeta saw her attack and allowed her to vent all her frustrations and anger on him as she smacked her puny powerless little fists into his chest. A good way to test her power level but he had greatly underestimated her strength of rage when she mindlessly landed one solid punch on the tender spot just above his beating heart and he inwardly cringed at the pain. That's when he wrapped his bulging biceps around her tiny frame, rendering her helpless, trapping both her arms between their chests.

"Gaaahhh, let go of me, you jerk!" she wailed at him, struggling hard to break free.

"Try breaking away from this one," he smirked into her face as he stared down at her from his nose. Bulma tried her best to wiggle herself out of his grasp, and then struggled some more. One second she exhaled into his face harshly and the next she purposefully put on a frightened expression – eyes suddenly widened with fear.

"Vegeta..." she called softly and frightfully to him. His smirk disappeared, chin slightly lowered and he looked back at her questioningly. "I... I can't move," and his smirk reappeared just as quickly.

"Well, then..." he arched his brow suggestively, "I guess this is the part where you die," his smirk pulled wider into a wicked grin and he dipped in next to her ear, a little too close for comfort.

Bulma eyed his movements warily, waiting for the right time to make her next move. The moment his head was by the side of her face, she pulled back her right leg and forcefully swings it to the front, aiming for the part between his legs – his groin. But being the skilled warrior that he is, Vegeta anticipated such a cheap shot from her and instinctively pressed his thighs together, clamping her by the shin mere inches before it could reach its destination.

"Ah-ah-ah," he goaded disapprovingly, as he pulled back to look into her eyes, "... that isn't very nice."

"What isn't nice is you trapping me like this!"

"A fine way to teach you a lesson in self-defence, Woman," with that said, Bulma merely smirked.

Without a warning, Bulma's trapped hands clutched at the sides of his head and pulled him in, and she brutally crushed her lips against his. Vegeta inhaled sharply, eyes widened with shock and instantly released her but Bulma held him in place, refusing to let him back off. She kissed him long and hard, not giving his state of shock the chance to register what was taking place. But when he finally did and the thought of returning his own lip-crushing kisses seeps into his mind, she let go and he stumbled backwards.

Bulma giggled heartily as she watched Vegeta desperately recomposing himself, an ugly frown formed on his face. He touched his lips with the back of his hand as he glared at her furiously. But his smirk soon returns as he watched her gleeful form.

"Well done," he congratulated her with a nod of approval. "That was... unexpected," he knew that he'd been beat. He had truly underestimated her.

"Make the rules as I go, right?"

That was more of a statement than a question as Bulma turned to walk towards the house. She flipped her shoulder length hair to the back, peering at him over her shoulders. She gave him a wink and a smirk before sauntering back to the cave in triumph, holding her head up high. She swayed her hips as she went without another backward glance and left Vegeta to take in what had just transpired.

"Vulgar little vixen," he muttered under his breath as he watched her go with narrowed eyes before refocusing his mind on training.

That kiss... was no more than just a tactical play on her part to set herself free. There was nothing to it and they both knew it. There were no emotions, no lust, no wanton, no nothing. But it didn't hide the fact that the remnants of her brutal kiss still tingle on his lips – the way her teeth clashed into his and almost tore his inner lip, how hard and rough the contact had been. There wasn't even enough seconds to react before he could fully adjust himself and taste her, giving her a dose of her own medicine. And then, whatever that should ensue from there, he wished not to think about it. And the only way to do that is to keep busy with training.

Yes, training. Need to focus on it. But he knew that it's not going to be easy this time around.

* * *

><p>Bulma waltzed into the house and immediately locked herself in the bedroom. She sat by the edge of her bed, her shoulders sagged as her hands cradled one another. Her eyes studied the fine wrinkled lines that formed on her palms but her mind was far from registering them.<p>

It wasn't the first time she had done something so – perverse – to get her way or simply to escape from trouble. She had done it during her adventures with Goku, and too many times that she had already lost count.

So, why does it feel so different this time?

She felt like a part of her soul was sucked out from the shell of her body and she felt a tinge of her self-respect somewhat lost. She felt like a simple-minded cheap whore.

And from that one simple kiss?

She was sure Vegeta wouldn't even consider that a kiss. But his lips – they were so soft, truly a sharp contrast from his hard exterior. She imagined that kiss once more and mentally applied it to a more hot and saucy scenario. Like on top of this bed she's currently sitting on. And her eyes widened with shock.

"Oh, no, no, nooo," Bulma suddenly whined, burying her head into her hands as she shook the images of herself locked in a wild kiss with Vegeta out from her mind.

She sighed deeply.

"This can't be happening. It's not supposed to be like this. Why him? Why? He's a murderer! I can't possibly be attracted to him, can I?"

Bulma looked wide-eyed at her hands once more. Confusion isn't even the word to begin describing what she was feeling inside. She clenched her fingers together as she shuddered and then closed her eyes and swallowed hard, a firm frown on her face. She hung her head low and her hair fell to the sides, covering her face while her little fists were clenched in the sheets. Then she let herself fall to the side and slowly crawl under the covers.

She inhaled sharply and forced her weary mind to sleep.

Yes, sleep. That's what she needs. But she knew that sleep wouldn't be so good this time around.

* * *

><p>Evening pretty much loomed over them in a matter of hours and darkness began to roam the land once more.<p>

The blue-headed human has been in her room ever since she left the flame-haired Saiyan to his training and has never ventured out since. Meanwhile, Vegeta intensified his practice two times his normal pace. When the woman left him, he flew off towards the other side of the planet and trained in the mountains, fighting off many of the land's giant creatures. There were only so many imaginary opponents he could visualise, and what's more, the thoughts in his mind at the time weren't contributing much to his workout.

He had to get away.

Stupid woman.

Vegeta returned with bloody scratches all over his arms and legs. His tattered clothes made him look like he's been mauled by a mountain lion ten times over, though he looked pretty much fine. He entered the house and headed straight to the showers, the need to remove all grime and blood was building every second he was out.

The woman was still locked away in her room, seemingly asleep as he sensed her calm ki. At the thought of her, he was once again brought back to the part where she had so brutally planted a kiss against his lips and he fell backwards, leaning onto the bathroom tiles.

So much for getting away.

No female has ever done that to him before. They wouldn't even dare go near him. They wouldn't even look at him the wrong way, in fear it might result them in death.

But this one – Vegeta's eye lids fell, relishing in the hard pressure water spraying onto his face - this one is bold. Too bold. That part was pretty much concluded a month prior. But to touch him like she did? Does she have a death wish?

Stupid woman.

He reopened his eyes and quickly finishes off his bath. He hates thinking of her in boring situations like bathing, sleeping and eating as they tend to eat at him, slowly. Before he emerged, he wore a pair of training shorts which Bulma had given him two weeks ago. She said it belonged to one of the guys, but Vegeta had always suspected it was hers. The shorts were tight but expendable. And it wasn't too short but it easily rides up his bulging thighs. Well, there wasn't much to be done with, anyway. They were running short on materials, clothes and especially food.

Speaking of food...

Vegeta walked out of the bathroom with a towel hung over his shoulders and the first thing he saw was Bulma entering the kitchen and the subject itself managed to pique his interest. She was close to frantic as she searched the cabinets high and low. He assumed it was food that she was seeking for. Then as if his stomach read his thoughts, it growled and his feet automatically brought him to where the woman was.

"It has to be here. I know I saw it somewhere..." Bulma muttered to herself as she climbed onto the kitchen counter top to access the wall cabinets.

Vegeta stood on the other side of the room as he quietly watched her from behind. Her creamy long slender legs stretched as she reaches above her and how her cotton-shorts-clad butt wiggled lightly as she skilfully tip-toed on one leg and let the other hang in the air. Then his eyes travelled upwards to the back of her curvy waist, clad with a tight baby blue spaghetti strap. Let's not mention that with her messily tied ponytail, her tantalising exposed nape teased him, taunting him to taste that part of her skin and it made him mindlessly lick his dry lips.

And he gulped. His natural urges beckoned him to form inappropriate images in his head.

No. Must, have, self, control.

"Where is it?" Bulma muttered some more under her breath as she shifted sideways towards the other row of shelves. This time, they were too high for her to reach, too high for her to even see what contains inside of it. She inwardly cursed the interior designer for putting up stupid designs and made a mental note to fire him when she gets back.

Vegeta floated to her level and stepped lightly on the edge of the kitchen counter, mere inches behind her. Bulma instantly tensed as she felt the air pressure around her being sucked away. Immediately, she gripped onto the rim of the shelf for support and to keep herself from falling backwards and into Vegeta.

He was extremely, extremely too close for comfort.

He planted both hands over her head, trapping her between his bare chest and the cabinet. With what little space she had, she couldn't move and she stared wide-eyed at the bulging arms that entrapped her while her mind spun in spirals.

"What are you looking for?" he asked innocently – in a husky whisper – at her nape, the same tantalising area which enticed him. His eyes never left her side profile and he didn't miss the light shiver her body emitted as his warm breath licked the skin of her neck, sending the same chill downwards her spine.

"T-there is a-a," she gulped, her mind unsettled, her mouth suddenly dry as she tried to string her words together, "a bulk of instant noodles* somewhere."

He blinked once at her and lifted his chin towards the shelf to seek for it. He reached forward with his left hand and immediately found what he was looking for. He reeled it out and handed it to Bulma, and she smiled brightly at the object.

"I knew we still have food left!" she exclaimed gleefully as she snatched them from his hand and held onto the packets like a little girl who got her favourite boy band tickets.

Just as she tried to turn around to thank the alien behind her, his two large hands tenderly clutched at her waist and pulled her into his chest. Very slowly, Vegeta lowered them down but did not immediately move away from her. And neither did Bulma as she finds herself enjoying her back on his chest. But reality soon checked in and she awkwardly pries herself off of him.

"Thanks," she smiled lightly at him before turning towards the kitchen sink with cups of instant noodles in hand, pretending that nothing ever happened.

They both knew the need to eat sparingly was vital. Bulma only brought out three cups of instant noodles and filled them to the brim with water before heating them in the microwave. Much to their luck, the kitchen appliance was as good as being blasted into oblivion.

"No, no, nooo," Bulma whined, "Come on! Don't die on me, dammit!" and she smacked roughly at it, fuming in anger and frustration.

Vegeta's arms were crossed over his chest as he leaned by the counter. He had moved to the other side of the kitchen after she thanked him, though his watchful eyes never left her as she prepares their dinner. He knows a failed contraption when he sees one and the more frustrated the woman becomes, the longer it takes for him to get his food.

At this point, there was only one thing to do.

He got up from his spot and padded towards the woman. Again, he purposely appeared directly behind her and stood an inch from her, keeping her between his body and the counter, just so he could feel the closeness once more. He finds himself enjoying it a little too much for his liking. This time, Bulma didn't tense but was more intrigued as Vegeta lifted a finger and formed a tiny ki ball. He dipped it into the nearest cup and Bulma watched with sheer fascination as the water began to boil.

She smiled brightly once more as he did the same thing to the other two cups.

* * *

><p>They sat on opposite sides from one another at the dinner table as they waited for their noodles to be fully cooked.<p>

The clock ticked, their hearts thumped. Silence was a norm for them both as they sat unmoving as if watching the world goes by. Bulma's eyes never left the cup that was placed in front of her, while Vegeta's dark watchful eyes pierced through hers. He watched her face and every muscle that twitches under her skin. Of course, it never went unnoticed to Bulma. She knew he was watching her, and shamelessly doing it too. With every passing second, tension in her grew and she awkwardly squirmed lightly in her chair. But Vegeta's intense gaze was relentless. It frightened her how unmoving he can be and it made her shrink under his glare.

Bulma purposely slid onto the table surface and rested her head on her stretched-out right arm as she faced away from him. Any more intense scrutinising from him, she might just explode from within.

Turning away is a good thing right now.

Two minutes rushed by them and Vegeta still hasn't taken his eyes off of her resting form. She intrigues him, fascinates him and that was all he knew, though he didn't know why or how. The heat and smoke from the two cups Bulma had placed in front of him were quick to dry his eyes. And they were probably fully cooked by now, so Vegeta didn't wait any longer as he began eating the first cup.

Bulma was still rested on the table, unmoving, while Vegeta was almost done with his first cup and she still wouldn't budge to eat.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he muttered under heavy brows as he slurped the last strand of noodle.

Bulma's eyes opened and she slowly sat upright. Her blue orbs appeared shrouded and exhausted. She inhaled sharply as she lifted her hands towards her untouched cup of noodles and Vegeta noticed they were shaking. And strangely, that set him off the edge.

"Why are your hands shaking?" he questioned a little too harshly.

"I s-shiver... when I don't eat after a long period of time," she replied tiredly, slowly taking in her first bite.

And as if all hell broke loose after that statement, Vegeta gave her his second cup and ignored the burning sting on his hand caused by spilled soup, a result from pushing it roughly.

"Take it." he demanded sternly.

"What? No! That's yours, you eat it!" Bulma argued, her eyes widened with surprise. She didn't mean it that way. "You need more food than I do!"

"I said take it, Woman." He glared at her and snarled through his teeth.

"I'm human, you're Saiyan. You need it mor-"

"Just shut up and take it!" He slammed his palm onto the table surface as he boomed into her face.

Bulma instantly clamped her mouth shut as she stared wide-eyed and passively at his hand on the table, shocked into silence. She held her breath, her heart raced when he raised his voice, and it skipped a beat when he slammed his hand forcefully in front of her.

Without another word, he stood up knocking the chair over and stalked out of the house, leaving Bulma in her state of shock.

The moment he was out of the cave, he burst into blue flames and threw himself into the night air. Bulma remained in her state even after he was gone. Fifteen minutes went by before she tentatively releases a sigh and broke down a little.

She felt like he had stabbed a kitchen knife through her heart. She felt the agonising sting from his outburst and her chest tightened a little more.

Why did he have to shout at her? Why did he have to be so damn unreasonable?

She didn't need the extra food. He needs it. She can very well do without the second cup. But not him, he needs it.

Stupid man.

Well, at least that was her reasoning.

* * *

><p>Vegeta flew over the barren terrains as he scouts the area below him for any small moving creature he might be able to catch. It was no problem for him to chew down what he catches. 'If you're hungry, eat'. And more is always better than less. That was and has always been his logic and it applies to everything he does. So, when the woman declined his 'gracious' offer, his anger rose to its peak.<p>

Why?

Just because.

She was hungry, that much he knew. But she was really hungry hence it weakens her and causes her to shiver. Which is bad for her and he knew that. But it seems she doesn't.

Stupid woman.

Why did she have to decline, stating that a Saiyan should eat more? He knew that but she said she's human, and humans are weaker than a Saiyan by leaps and bounds. What logic is there that she should refuse food? She needs it more than he does!

He's a Saiyan. He can stand to starve a little more than the average human. He's strong enough. She's human and therefore much weaker than him in strength. She needs it. Not him.

And that was reason enough for him.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back in the house, an hour flew by and a fuming Bulma lay sprawled on her side of the couch watching dramas on the small pocket television she brought from home.<p>

She was grateful that her mother stacked a few dozens of drama series, ranging from Korean to Japanese, and Spanish to even Hindi. With the amount of continuous dramas in her hands, she couldn't bore herself to death. And for that, she promised herself to allow her mother the patience to learn her cooking once she's home. Just one recipe.

Not even two seconds after that last thought, Vegeta blasted his way into the cave and landed gracefully just right outside the door. He waltzed in casually but stopped as he stared at the woman who was lying on the couch with the noisy contraption in her hands.

This was unusual.

Normally, she wouldn't even be outside in the main hall with that annoying piece of crap.

He narrowed her eyes at her as he settles into his couch. Bulma switched the mini TV shut and moves to return his stare.

"Where'd you go?" she asked softly, almost worried.

"What's it to you?" he replied casually, not really wanting to talk to her about it.

That placed a frown to her face.

"You just got up and took off. What happened?" She stood up and walked towards him with hands on the hips, her question was still somewhat soft-mannered.

"What are you, my father?" He sprang up from his seat to level with her height and though they were almost the same stature, he still managed to loom menacingly over her.

But Bulma didn't care. Nope, not by a long shot.

"You lost your temper and left without a word so don't expect me to just sleep on it!"

"Woman, you're making a _big_ mistake. Don't test my patience. Just shut up and let it go."

"Don't tell me what to do! You know very well we have to stick together as we have so little resources left. And we barely have enough food and you've not eaten that much. What if you-"

"You think that lowly of me – an elite Saiyan warrior – can't stand to starve a little? Just like a pathetically weak human like you?" he cut her off once more and snarled through gritted teeth. She's offended him, she's mocked his strength, and she's mocked him. He clenched his fists in constrained anger, restraining what little control he had left before he decides to punch her in.

"Dammit, Vegeta! Why do you always have to assume that I think of you as weak? I have never thought you weak! Why do you always have to be so stupidly ignorant, so unreasona-"

Vegeta cut her off once more, but not with words. His enraged expression was a tell-tale sign that there was no play in his eyes, just plain fury.

He stormed towards her with speed, forcing her to back into the couch behind and she fell ungracefully into it. Bulma yelped in surprise as he kneed the couch and cornered her, just like he did on the first night. The intimidating man above her planted his hands on both sides of her face and with a pull-back of his right arm and a cry, he slammed his fists into the wall with one solid punch.

_[The moment she spewed her last words, a rough hand made contact with Bulma's cheek. Her head snapped to the side and hair fell out of place as they covered her face. She trembled beneath him in constrained shock and anger, and Vegeta released her, backing away two steps from her beaten form.]_

Bulma squeezed her eyes shut and cowered under him. For a second, images of him striking her wormed into her mind and she thought he was about to do it again. Another second passed and she bravely peeked at him with one eye, almost relieved that he didn't. But as soon as she recollected herself, she hissed at him and roughly pushed him away.

"What the fuck is your problem?" she screamed into his face, her shaken form on the verge of crying. Not in fear but in frustration.

"Just leave me alone, wench!" Vegeta screamed back, sending deadly glares her way.

"No! Just tell me why. One minute we were fine and then the next you had to disappear! What is wrong?" Bulma pressed him, tears of frustration finally rolled down her cheeks. She needed to know, he owed her that much of explanation. Who does he think he is, harming his own body the way he did?

"Woman, you've been nothing but a burden to me from the very beginning. You know as much as I do that we are in a living hell and I don't plan to stay on like this, especially with the likes of you!"

Bulma choked on his choice of words, her chest tightened as it squeezed painfully at her rapidly beating heart.

"So... don't you think we have to work together? To make sure that we're both alright, that everything else is alright and then we can finally get out of here?" Bulma reasoned softly, her teary eyes pleading with him to cooperate with her.

Silence.

"Then do what you have to do and leave your petty emotions out of it. Just fix the damn spaceship," he stated calmly after a long while of contemplation, though his scowl was still very much proof of his anger. He almost lost control and he almost did what would be deemed regrettable. With that, he turned his back to her, unwilling to face the woman. As annoying as she can be, he never want to see her hurt, never want to hurt her.

No, he wouldn't dare lose it again. He had almost hurt her.

No, not by his hands. She doesn't need that.

He doesn't need that.

Bulma swallowed hard and closed her eyes. She inhaled a staggering breath and exhaled slowly. Then she reopened her teary eyes, but turned away. She didn't want to look at him, not even when his back was to her.

She's a burden to him, he said.

Petty emotions, he had called it.

"Just get out of my sight..." he said impassively and moved to lie on his couch. He faced the wall and shut his eyes tightly, a clear indication that the conversation was over.

* * *

><p><strong>* instant noodles – instant ramen noodle snack usually packaged in hard plastic or paper cup that are inexpensive and easy to prepare.<strong>

**Ahhh, that was a little heartbreaking for me. The ups are always nice, but the downs are downright crappy. Gets you right here – *thumps chest*.**

**But without them, there will be no story, no drama. And EVERYONE loves dramas, don't they? Yes, they do.**

**This little exchange between them will eventually lead them to a more exciting episode of their lives on Namek (in the next chapter). There, a little spoiler for you! =D**

**I assure you, these little fishing games between B and V always bring them closer than before.**

**Hope you enjoyed this lil piece! Don't forget to revieeeeeeeeewwwwwwwww! XOXO**


	9. Chapter 9

**Dear all, I would like to say thank you for your love for FTS and the lovely reviews, bad and good, I loved it all!**

**Loyal readers, you guys are awesome. Great reviewers, you guys are awesome.**

**It's been a great journey but sadly, this will be the end of FTS. I'm sorry for whatever grammar/spelling errors that peeved you. I tried. Lols.**

**Hope you'll enjoy this chapter. I made it longer than usual. Have a good read!**

**| ImaginaryInk |**

* * *

><p><em>Bulma swallowed hard and closed her eyes. She inhaled a staggering breath and exhaled slowly. Then she reopened her teary eyes, but turned away. She didn't want to look at him, not even when his back was to her.<em>

_She's a burden to him, he said._

_Petty emotions, he had called it._

"_Just get out of my sight..." he said impassively and moved to lie on his couch. He faced the wall and shut his eyes tightly, a clear indication that the conversation was over._

Mere moments later, he heard the bedroom door slam shut behind him and a bout of faint sobbing followed after.

Bulma's sniffles went on and on while Vegeta seethed in frustration in his couch. No matter how hard he tried to zone her out, she still wouldn't fade away. So he bolted upright and glares heavily at the closed metal platform that separates them both.

Five minutes went by.

Five short minutes felt like five hours to the Saiyan prince and he had no idea what else to do; what else to think.

In those brief five minutes, his conscience starts eating away whatever senses he had before as the clock ticks on. He began to feel almost... guilty.

He felt bad.

For the first damn time in his mostly victorious life, he closed his eyes and heaved a sigh of defeat. He never wanted to hurt her, never wanted to bring her pain; physically and mentally. Now it seemed he had wounded both with a plus 'emotionally' to it.

He pushed himself off the couch and padded his way towards the bedroom, stopping mere inches by the door. He contemplated his next course of action as he placed a hand on the doorknob, gripping it tightly. And before his mind decides to take him towards the other direction, he twist his wrist and opened the door to reveal the once more broken human within.

Bulma was seated in the middle of the bed, covers pooled around her. She was hugging a pillow tightly at her chest, her hair in a mess.

When she heard her door click and watched it open, she stopped her sniffles and stares at the intruder.

Vegeta stood by the door; his eyes cleverly scanned the dark confinements. They rested on the woman's figure and noticed that she was slouched over, pillow tightly tangled in her arms.

He had never seen a more pitiful sight.

And no matter how shameful her current demeanour is to him, he couldn't bring himself to loathe her.

He padded quietly towards her and took a calculative seat on the edge of her bed, eyeing her for any sort of disapproval. When he couldn't see any, he settled with ease though his dark orbs never left hers.

They stared at each other in silence for the longest time before Vegeta warily lifted a hand, the sudden urge to caress her face beckoned him to do so but didn't know if he should.

Bulma quickly averted her eyes when his palm approached but made no move to stop him and eventually, it gently settled on her right cheek.

His stroke his thumb tenderly along her cheek bones and Bulma closed her eyes, savouring the warm caress. She instinctively leaned into his palm and Vegeta shifted nearer, closing the space between them. He brought his other hand to join the first and they traced her face, his thumbs wiping away forgotten tear stains. Bulma reopened her eyes, black and blue clashed as they gaze intensely at one another in the dark. She didn't care if she couldn't read those dark mysterious eyes nor did she care if he could read hers.

Vegeta entangled his fingers in her hair and pulled her in, planting a soft kiss on her lips though he never missed the surprise his kiss has inflicted. Bulma's eyes widened and she inhaled sharply, her body tensed. Vegeta kissed her again and then a few more until she finally relaxed but still, she made no attempt to move.

But having tasted her lips in such a manner, Vegeta wanted more.

His kisses became rougher and his fingers gripped tighter on her hair. Before Bulma could protest, he pushed her down to her back and loomed over her body while his mouth devours hers.

Bulma whimpered in terror into his mouth but he continued to kiss and handle her roughly, despite her objection towards his actions. He didn't care; he didn't want to think anymore.

He just wanted to feel.

Just her.

All his tender gestures were thrown out of the window as his hands roamed her body, touching every inch they could find. Skin upon cotton, skin upon skin.

"Vegeta, no! Please!" she cried, her tears of fear returned.

He ignored her and traced his violent kisses down her neck and to her collar bone as he forced himself on her. Whatever rationality he had has left his mind, his body replaced and heightened with feral senses as they called desperately to him. His hands made their way to her mounds and she instinctively moved her hands to shield herself; to block him away.

Vegeta would have none of that and forcefully pries her hands apart, gripping them at the wrists above her head with one hand. It only got more intense as his hands found her breasts once more and began to knead at them. When he knew her hands wouldn't get in the way, he released his hold on her and traced his fingers downwards to stroke at the apex of her thighs.

"NOOO!" Bulma let out a bloodcurdling scream.

A scream of terror, a cry for mercy, a call for help.

Somehow, her outburst managed to make him stop from going further and snap him out of his lustful stupor. He stared at her, untamed desire clearly written in his eyes. That much Bulma could see as they glint unnaturally.

"No..." she whimpered, her face cringed in agony, her eyes free-flowing with tears. "... Not like this."

Upon hearing that, whatever ounce of sensibility left in him helped him regained what little control he had. He heavily dropped his head next to hers and squeezed his eyes shut, gritted his teeth as he realises exactly what he was doing.

He was hurting her again.

He pressed his lips tightly in a thin line and clenched his fists into the bed sheets. Bulma felt him tremble with constrained fury and before another word was said between them, Vegeta pushed himself off of her and dashed out of the room.

Bulma had her eyes tightly shut when he leaned next to her head. Her whimpers echoed in the darkness as Vegeta recollected himself and she could feel him shaking violently above her – to control himself. Next thing she knew, the loud slam of the bedroom door was heard, followed by a burst of power that lead straight out of the house and out of the cave, and finally fades into the distance.

With that, she turned slowly and painfully to her side, pulling the covers along to shield her body. She wound her arms around herself and hugged her tired, aching and violated body.

Violated.

That's what she felt.

The last thing she had expected Vegeta to do.

The one thing she hoped to never happen.

But it did.

And it frightened her so.

* * *

><p>On a distant mountain peak, Vegeta stood by the edge with his fists clenching at his sides. Though his exterior seemed calm, he was drowning in a vortex of emotions on the inside.<p>

What has he done?

The one question he's been asking himself the moment he left the house – left her.

He squeezed his eyes tightly and took in a deep breath, the veins in his arms twitched as he flexes them.

Moments ago, he shunned her away. And the next, he forced himself on her and this time, he pushed her away even further.

He had almost done what would be considered close to rape.

She didn't consent, and he forced it. She wasn't ready, and he pushed it.

Damn him and his stupid urges.

Vegeta thought back hard on the night he had almost claim her lips. She had backed away and retreated into the safety of her bedroom – away from him. He remembers her eyes and how frightened they looked. It must have been terrifying when someone who you barely knew comes on to you with such a bold and brazen approach. And he had told himself before that he will not touch her after that. She had made it clear with her actions.

It's only been a month since then and today, he saw those same eyes looking back at him. Only this time, tears were flowing from them; fear written in them.

He's a monster.

Who knew the proud Saiyan prince would deem himself a monster due to such circumstance. Vegeta stared blankly into the horizon, arms now crossed over his chest. In his life of soldiering, killing and wiping out entire planets, raping was a norm.

No, he has never taken a woman without consent on her part, but they have been closed. If it wasn't for the fact that said women only agreed out of fear of death, only then would it have been considered rape. They were mostly consensual, but Vegeta knew better.

Women he bedded were only afraid of him; afraid of death.

But Bulma is not like that.

She may have been frightened by his character, but he knew she was never as afraid of him as he thinks she should be. Albeit weak in strength, she's full of courage and intelligence, making up for what she lacked in. Something his past women hardly possessed, if not, at all.

And what has he gone to do?

He's a monster – and just because Bulma protested, made him one.

Vegeta took in another deep breath, releasing it slowly as he dropped his head in dejection, a sign of lost dignity and honour.

Bulma Briefs will be the death of him.

* * *

><p>Awkward is not a word to describe the tension built around Bulma and Vegeta.<p>

Three days have passed and Bulma practically locked herself in the spaceship, repairing whatever she could. If anyone was around, they'd say she's just a hardworking lass.

But Vegeta knew better.

She's merely avoiding him and he would not blame her for that. Hell, he wouldn't give her the time of day as well since he drowned himself in training on isolated landscapes – like a place that is at least a thousand kilometres from her. Waking earlier than her just so they wouldn't cross paths and returning mere moments after sleep claims her.

He knew her timing well. What does one expect when two people, albeit from different parts of the universe, stay together?

Except for that one afternoon when Vegeta found it harder to wake than most days. He had overexerted his body, pushing it to its pinnacle as he fought sea creatures underwater. He told himself it's a greater way to exercise strength, senses and power within water pressure. It was exhilarating to say the least.

But that theory resulted him with exhaustion.

Bulma woke him up when she barged frantically into the house and straight into her room. Vegeta sprang upright, a trait he picked up to be alert during slumber, and narrowed his sleepy eyes as he glared at her groggily. She emerged, stopped and warily took in the drowsy form of Vegeta and bolted out of the cave without a word.

Decapsulating her favourite pink flying scooter, she quickly jumped on it and turn the engine on. Vegeta pushed himself off the couch and scurried out of the cave as he watched Bulma flew away into the distance.

What the hell is going on?

There was only one way to find out, so he powered up and flew after her though keeping an average distance behind.

* * *

><p>Bulma knew Vegeta was following her and she is almost glad that he did. The incident which took place a few nights ago were long forgotten, buried deep in the back of her mind as she found inner peace. She's forgiven him but he didn't need to know that. Let him squirm a little while longer for all she cares, she thought. Though she doubts he felt anything more than a tinge of discomfort, she guessed she'll let it go.<p>

Following closely behind her, Vegeta wondered what on Namek she is searching for. She looked frantic, that much he could tell. But frantic for what?

He narrowed his eyes, mind wandered but his senses kept on the woman in front. One thing that he didn't miss in this flight is that every time they find a mountain cleft, Bulma would stop, hover in the air and look inside, seemingly searching for something. Probably a piece of possession that was left behind.

It seems important enough for the woman to be so anxious about.

His questions were answered when Bulma suddenly shrieked joyously and revved towards a cleft which looked similar to the others they saw prior. She landed the scooter and skid sideways, not even bothered with switching the engine off as she hopped down from it and ran towards the insides of the cleft.

Vegeta merely flew in between them, above her. Then, he saw it. Right in the middle was some sort of contraption that was half way in repairs and he assumed it's one of her mindless devices.

Bulma saw it too and she ran happily towards it, albeit almost tripping every now and then from excitement.

"Do you know what this is?" she cried with joy as she finally reached it.

Vegeta landed next to the machine and eyed it suspiciously. It didn't look like any earth device he's seen back in the cave, nor has he seen anything like it in the universe. His brows fell heavily, uncertain in answering her question.

"I tell you what it is. What it is, is that I am an absolute genius!"

"Conceitedness doesn't become you," Vegeta replied cooly, his eyes never left the contraption as they studied its built.

"This, Vegeta, is a communicator!"

At that, the Saiyan's eyes widened. Whether with awe, surprise, shock or admiration, he didn't know. All he knew was that this is an opportunity – an opportunity that they should not let slip from their grasp. The parts are all there, that he was sure, and as much as the woman is concerned, she was just as certain the materials to fix this communicator were sufficient. Lucky for them, the exact spot she took refuge in during the lizard saga was sheltered by a huge arch above, shielding it from the planet's rampaging weathers.

No matter what, the woman must repair it, fix it and make it, as long as it works.

It would be their next step out of this hell hole and given the vague condition of the spaceship, this communicator still stands a chance!

Bulma knew she would eventually find what she was looking for and brought a spare empty capsule just to store the communicator. So that was exactly what she did. Contented and satisfied that they could now return to the cave, Bulma left the area regardless if Vegeta would follow or not. She found what she wanted, and she'll leave as when she likes.

Of course, Vegeta trailed after her from above as he took off into the air. He mimicked her speed; that much he'd give her as he flew behind her once more. The woman was quick to return home, another bout of anxiety blended with excitement hit her. She couldn't wait to start on the communicator although she knew she had to finish up the little repairing and rewiring of the ship. She would need to complete those first before she could concentrate wholly on her latest discovery.

* * *

><p>Three days went by swiftly.<p>

Bulma consumed herself once more with the repairing works of the ship. Vegeta, as usual, resumed his training nearby just in case she needed any sort of assistance. To say the least, everything pretty much returned to how it was in their first month of survival. Bulma would fix the ship and Vegeta would either be training or be yelled at for helping. That's his problem for he liked doing things his own way.

Despite all that, the faint tension between them never left. Eyes of black and blue would clash and events of that particular night would haunt them, either leaving them frustrated, angry, crushed or aroused.

Just last night after Vegeta return from his food hunt, he went for a quick shower while Bulma cooked the fish-like four-legged creatures in their make-shift grill. Barbecue was always her favourite simply because it was the easiest way to have a meal as it requires no special talents, just perfect timing.

Vegeta had emerged from the bathroom and found an exhausted Bulma nodding off by the grill just outside of the cave. The make-shift skewers that were held loosely in her hands began to slip and if Vegeta hadn't caught them in time, they would burn the woman. Not only would he have to suffer loss of food, but most definitely loss of hearing as well if they had fallen on her.

In the process of catching the metal sticks, he jolted Bulma out from her unconsciousness. She took staggering breaths, her heart raced when he shoved her slightly to the side, his hands skilfully retrieving the falling skewers.

Right after he replaced them onto the grill, he walked over to Bulma who was still on the ground and stared at her from his nose. Out of all the unexpected things Bulma never once expected him to do, was him reaching out a hand and helping her up.

She thanked him in a whisper, averting her eyes in mild embarrassment and shyness. When she felt her face heating up, she abruptly turned away or rather faced the grill to cover up her peachy hues. She could always blame it on the flaming woods, right?

Again, they ate in silence as each pondered about their own problems. Sometime into their musings, Bulma noticed that this fish-like meat seemed to be Vegeta's favourite. Well, it had to be since he's been bringing back the same thing for the last three days. She shrugged it off thinking that maybe he's just too lazy to hunt for anything worthwhile. For all she knew, this meat was probably the easiest to capture.

"I hate fish..."

Bulma suddenly burst out laughing at that statement. What an irony! The fact that she was just thinking about how much he seemed to love it and then he had just openly told her that he despise the meat.

"What the fuck is so funny?" he questioned her with narrowed eyes.

"It's just..." she laughed some more, "... it's just that..." and she laughed harder, unable to project her words.

"Stop it." he ordered impassively through gritted teeth, his face expressionless.

With that, Bulma's laughter receded to giggles. But upon seeing his impartial face while he ordered her so demandingly, snickers revert back to bursts of laughter and Vegeta rolled his eyes, giving up in stopping her from laughing. Then, a small smirk appeared on his lips, which Bulma did not miss.

"Oh, come on. Lighten up a little, won't you? It's so dull and dead out here," she said, this time her happy demeanour lowered down to simple tinges of amusement.

"What do you know about 'dead'? I give you one hour to be out there and hunt for food and you wouldn't be telling me that it is 'dead'. It's far from it."

"Is that so?" she asked. Though it sounded like a challenge to Vegeta, Bulma was genuinely curious.

"Woman," he called, his smirk growing at every second as he stares intensely into her eyes, "... I don't lie."

Bulma tensed a little, though she didn't know why. Perhaps it was the way he had put it, the way he had said it – that he does not lie – with so much confidence; as if she should believe him; trust him the moment he said it. Not so much about the subject of 'dead' surroundings but somehow, that single phrase in general sent chills down her spine as her mind battles if that was the truth.

"Alright, show me then. Three days from now, after I fix the communicator," she beamed at him expectantly with a bright smile. "Three days from now, you will take me hunting."

"Don't be stupid-"

"I beg to differ, your royal assness, but I'd like to point that _you_ of all people should know that I am far from being stupid," she cut him off, a smug smirk on her face. Because she thinks it was only right to correct him.

She's right, after all. She is far from stupid.

Vegeta inhaled deeply, a firm scowl appeared on his face.

Alright, point taken.

But that doesn't explain why on Namek would she want to hunt for food? That's _his_ playtime. Alright, so he had told her that the planet is far from 'dead'; despite them being the only two intelligent beings alive, it didn't just make the whole place 'dead'. How can she be attracted to stuff like this? Hunting may be fun at some point, especially the pouncing part. But it will not be a pretty sight; that much he can assure.

Can she handle all the gore and cruelty that come with killing, even if it's for food, for survival?

"You want to go hunting? Why not?" he smirked, glinting dark eyes never left the lively blue orbs. Who cares if she passes out from it all?

"It's a date, then!" Bulma said excitedly as they shook on it.

After that, Bulma finished up her last bite and strutted back towards the bedroom for much needed sleep, leaving a confused Vegeta to ponder exactly what a handshake and a date is.

Who would have thought her next date will be with a universal mass murderer and that their activity will be killing things for dinner?

* * *

><p>Next morning came by swiftly and once more, Bulma occupied herself with all the repairing works. She was satisfied with the progress of the ship. Even the gravity console is fixed to work to its full capacity but something was missing.<p>

A very, very, very important component – one that completes it all.

The chip to activate the ship's launcher.

With that missing, they will never be able to leave the planet. What puzzled her was exactly how could the chip get detached from the inside wirings. Did Goku knock into the control dashboard and loosened it on accident? Or did whoever battled in this ship – the very same person who created that huge hole through the metal floor – tugged the wiring with force to render the ship incapable, to stop someone from leaving (or escaping)?

So many questions, so little answers (if not, none).

As disheartened as she is after realising that there was absolutely no way to gather such an important piece, she knew they have no choice. Where were they going to find one? Of course, there was always the communicator. If anyone was going to bring it to them, she could always contact her father or Vegeta's untrustworthy galactic cohorts and who knows, they could both then leave on separate ships. Reasoning again, if anyone was familiar with space coordinates it would be the latter as they hold more advantage to it. And with that thought, Bulma cringed inwardly knowing full well how big a risk it'll be.

Furthermore, would Vegeta be keen on the idea? After all, it is a really huge risk. What if they agreed to bring them the chip and unexpectedly transfer an entire army to capture Vegeta back to Frieza? What if they capture her as well and make her their slave? Or worst, what if they kill them?

Once more, so many questions, so little answers.

Bulma exhaled heavily, her mind spinning in spirals. It didn't matter now as there was nothing much to be done about it. Most of the wirings are already repaired and reattached. All they need now is that missing chip.

So, she got up from her resting spot next to the gravity console and made her way to the house, where the communicator was. It is now time to study the damages, if any, and fix it so that it works. And she has two days and a half left, as promised.

With any luck, there shouldn't be too much to work on as she remembered the last time she touched it, they were only minimal repairs before the dragon radar beeped and caught her attention. She partially regretted not completing the repair works on it, but is also glad that she had left it halfway done. That alone saved her ample time and trouble.

A small smile crept to her face as the week's new challenge was just a few steps away. Only problem now is, how does one tell a hot-tempered, unreasonable when enraged Saiyan prince that the ship simply cannot function without having to contact his past comrades?

* * *

><p>The evening suns painted the sky, creating an orangey bluish hue. It seems like their predictions weren't true as there were no overcasts spotted. They had a small and quick dinner awhile back and Bulma was eager to return to fixing the communicator. She sat on one side of the dining table, repairing the project at hand while Vegeta sat directly in front of her, slumped halfway downwards in his seat. As she tinkers with the contraption, she stole a few glances at the prince. She would smile a little and then return to her job, only to peek once more a minute later.<p>

Vegeta sat casually with hands crossed over his mid-section. His eyes were closed and chin slightly lowered, his usual frown was absent. His breathing was calm and the slow rising of his chest was entrancing. Bulma thought he looked peaceful and cute. She also found it sweet that he would accompany her while she fixes things and she smiled a little at his obliviousness. But she didn't want to be caught staring once more and averted her eyes back to her work. Then again, which girl could resist such an irresistible scene? So she took another peek but this time her amusement was cut short when she finds Vegeta's eyes opened, staring back at her with an expressionless face.

She swallowed hard and blinked, casually returning her focus back to the job at hand and pretend that nothing happened.

Vegeta was no fool. He smirked inwardly as his eyes narrowed at her peculiar behaviour, knowing full well that she had just been watching him again. What a predictable woman, he thought. With that, he let it slip and shifted to lean his elbows on the table, then balled his hands together to support his chin. This time, it'll be his turn to watch her.

Yes, watch her squirm. He'd like that. After all, it would be rude to not return the same gesture, right?

Bulma quivered under his stare as she finds it harder to concentrate with every passing second. She bit her lip as she tried hard to not return his scrutinising with one of her own, so when she finally couldn't stand it anymore, she resorted to talking to him. What better timing to speak with him about the ship's misfortune, right? On top of that, he seemed to be in a good mood.

But not for long.

"Repairs on the ship are almost done," she started slowly, blue eyes still not settling on dark ones as they pretended to work on the communicator.

"Hn."

"Only a few more tinkering and adjustments left..." she trailed off, biting her inner lip, still unwilling to look at him.

"Hn."

"Then, there is the *_incoherent mumbling_* which *_more mumbling_*..." she murmured in an almost inaudible whisper which not even his acute hearing could catch.

"What?" he narrowed his eyes at her, hands fell flat onto the table top.

Bulma sighed, knowing that she couldn't possibly worm her way out of this one this time. Not with such close proximity. So she collected her guts and finally looked at him in the eyes, sternly.

"There is this component, an activation chip, which we don't have at the moment. Without it, the ship cannot function."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It meeeaaans that we can't launch the ship into space. It's as good as not working."

"I meant go make a new one."

Bulma sighed again, "No, Vegeta. I can't just _make_ a new one, not without the right materials, or enough of it, whichever you prefer. I just can't."

Vegeta merely stare at her, unmoving, the only tell tale sign that he was still with her was the eerily slow drumming of his fingers. He looked calm on the outside, but Bulma knew that on the inside, he's resisting the urge to scream at nothing in particular. It frightens her to realise that she knew him so well.

"However..." she continued with a tinge of hope in her voice, "there is still this little baby to help us out." And she smiled widely, tapping lightly on the top of the device. Once more, Vegeta only looked at her without uttering a word as he waited for her to elaborate the plan she had in mind.

"I would contact my father, but he wouldn't be of much help since space travel was and is never his thing and he'll probably get lost and take years to reach us, that old man," she paused, letting her words sink into his head before she reveal the true deal. "So, I was thinking... that we _should_ contact someone that _you_ know from outer space to help us out and get us that piece." With that said, she eyed him carefully, waiting for any reaction he might make.

Silence.

"You thought this through, didn't you?" he contemplated for awhile before questioning her. He sounded almost accusingly but that was not his intention.

"Well, I think that whenever there is a problem we should always find the next possible best solution to it and this is the best that I could think of, given the situation we are currently in. I have thought of recreating the activation chip myself but it's highly impossible because we lack so many subcomponents and the right tools. Also, yes, I have thought this through and realise that our next step will be a very big risk to take. So I thought that once the communicator is fixed, we should contact someone, anyone that _you_ know in particular, to bring us that chip; to help us."

"And then what?" he pressed, half amazed with her lengthy elaboration, half inwardly agreeing that it is a huge risk. But it just peeves him that she didn't complete exactly what she had in mind. He knew here was more to it and just wanted to know what lies beyond after they've actually managed to contact somebody.

"Aaand then I'll install the chip, and you can be on your merry way with your friends while 'aaayeee'... will head back to earth," she finished softly, releasing the breath she didn't know she was holding as she bit her lips together, an indication that her plan has been elaborated clearly and well.

Vegeta crossed his arms and closed his eyes. He pressed his lips into a thin line and inhaled deeply, turning his head to the side as he digested her plan.

"Unless you want to leave for earth..." she stated softly – her sudden offer surprised him and suspicious dark eyes reopened to settle on sincere blue crystals – "... with me," and ended her offer in a whisper.

* * *

><p>'<em>Unless you want to leave for earth... with me.'<em>

'_Leave for earth...'_

'_... with me.'_

Vegeta remembers clearly just five hours ago that he merely stared at her right after she made that offer. And after what seemed like forever, he just got up and made his way to his couch without an answer. He needed to think some things through first. Leave for earth? With her?

Was she insane?

He lay on his couch as he glared at the torn panels above which they call a ceiling. The missing panels only reminded him of the first month when he had to assist her in salvaging whatever metal they could find to repair the stupid hole by the – what did she call it? – yes, the gravity console. Till now, he still didn't know what function it was for so he made a mental note to ask her first thing tomorrow. Also, the house is going to be nothing but skeletons by the time they leave this place.

He really shouldn't be having so much on his mind as there is nothing much to think about. As is it, they are still stuck with no means to leave the planet, not unless they contact someone - someone he knew. Who would be the one closest to Namek? This planet is located on the XY region of the fourth quadrant. Lucky for them, the nearest base would be the farthest from Planet Ice where Frieza should be currently lurking on. Which means the risk is weighable; which also means contacting the idiot who captains the base would be relatively easier than expected. That would do.

With that out of the way, it leaves Vegeta back to the same damn question. What is going to happen once they leave? And when they do, what will he do? Where will he go?

'_Leave for earth... with me.'_

Vegeta turned his head to the side and stared at the metal door which separated him and the sleeping woman inside, a thoughtful expression crept to his face.

Would he want to return back to the life of an elite soldier? Back to Frieza's clutches?

Of course not!

Now that he has the chance to be free from that stupid lizard, hell would freeze over and he still wouldn't return. Not even a thousand Ginyu forces could drag his carcass back. In other words, not even over his dead body.

But then, where would he go?

That is one question which he had thought about for an exaggerated millions times since the day he was stranded. Still, he was never able to come up with a concrete answer. Now that the woman had offered him an ultimatum; a trip back to earth, would he take it? Would it be a good place to be free? To start over?

Maaaybe he could take over the earth and make himself King.

With that thought, he closed his eyes, frowned hard and turns away from the door. No, no no. The woman would throw a fit, poison him and tear his limbs in his sleep if he does. And then he sighed heavily.

How is it that every time he thinks about something irrelevant or not, it always concerns Bulma and whether she approved or not? How the hell the woman always managed to worm her way into his thoughts? Does she play that big of a part in his life now? Ridiculous! What does he care, anyway?

Though the real question that bugs him the most is why the hell would she want him to go to earth with her?

Seriously, was she insane?

* * *

><p>Vegeta popped an eye open upon hearing melodious humming in the kitchen area. He closed it and waited a little while before pushing himself up and sat groggily. The woman was up early and is already resuming repairs on the communicator.<p>

But humming? She doesn't hum unless she's in a good mood.

Great, Vegeta thought. Her good mood means more incessant jabbering; means more annoyance. He needs to be on his toes.

Then, his sleepy eyes suddenly widened at his thoughts, surprised that he knew her so well. But he shrugs it off, shaking away his realisation as if by doing so, she's just become insignificant to him.

"Yes! Woo hoo!"

The outburst snapped Vegeta out of his musings so he pushed himself off the couch and made his way towards Bulma. He stood behind her and leaned a hand on the back of her chair while she twirled in her seat, almost expecting him to be there. She beamed brightly at him, a wide satisfied grin on her beautiful morning face.

And Vegeta returned a small smile, but it faltered just as quickly.

When had he admitted that she was beautiful?

"It's done! I tell you, it's done! I'm a freaking genius!" Bulma sang as she waved her hands around and did a little victory dance in her chair.

"Congratulations," he said cooly, or rather sleepily, before turning towards the bathroom for a wash up. He knew he's heard that phrase some time ago.

"Congratulations? What the hell is that?" she got up and followed him, unnerved by his manner of tone. Was he mocking her? Vegeta stopped just by the bathroom doorway and turned around to face her, planting both his hands on the edges. Bulma came to a halt with hands on her hips.

"Well, maybe your genius little head can figure that one out by itself," he said with half-lid eyes and an arched brow. Then, he retreated into the bathroom and slammed the door in her face. Bulma's eyes widened and then blinked but didn't pursue further when she heard the showers turned on. She turned to walk back to the kitchen table where the communicator is and smiled.

Perhaps he was just being nice.

If that was Vegeta's level of peachy, – an almost commendable behaviour - she was damn sure she wouldn't want to be around when he's in a bad mood. Many times, she's experienced that first hand and almost got herself killed, each time. And many times, she's brought herself to forgive him again and again. She told herself that this is Vegeta – the enigma.

Vegeta the Mysterious, she mused. Then she giggled to herself, shaking her head. He'd be so pissed if he knew what she had just named him.

"Stop your girly giggling. It's annoying."

"Well, you're sure in an _awfully _good mood today." She mocked sarcastically, and he didn't miss it.

"I try hard," he gave her his trademark smirk and a mischievous glint played in his eyes. For once, Bulma melted a little inside. Never mind that he was only clad in spandex shorts with a towel hung around his neck. Once she managed to control herself, a little more than he ever could, she stared blankly at the Saiyan prince, her mind working her gears once more. Something just doesn't seem right with him. She kept shaking her head at every conclusion she came up with and still they wouldn't add up. And after what seemed like an eternity, she came to a realisation – one that she never thought possible in humanity.

"I think I figured it out..." she said in awe at her own intelligence.

Suddenly, Vegeta tensed, though not visibly. Whether it's from her intellect intimidation or his fear of the unknown, he didn't know. He refrained from uttering a word as he waited for her to continue just exactly what she had figured out. This should be interesting.

"You're a misanthropist*!"

His eyes widened a little at that statement, though not exactly surprised why she had said it since the word held great truth in that.

"You hate all people! And you thrive on their misery."

"What? Nonse-"

"But when they're happy, you dampen their joy, tear them away from hope because you like that. You thrive on that as well!"

"Woman, stop your nonsense-"

"Nonsense? Then tell me you that you enjoyed being around people," she taunted, hands crossed at her midsection as a mocking smirk appeared on her face.

"..." he glared furiously at her, a firm scowl on his face.

"Nothing to say, Mister Anti-social?"

"Perhaps I did enjoy a little," he suddenly stated very slowly, a sly smirk pulled on his face and Bulma lifted her chin in triumph. He was right, this will be interesting. "At least until I met you, all enjoyment just died."

Bulma's smug face faltered and her eyes narrowed at the now hard-chuckling Vegeta. She watched him as he saunters off to the living room, triumph now on his side as he left her seething in defeat.

She huffed. Yes, he's got her good. She was rendered speechless. But she promised herself she'll get back at him for this because there are more important things to do now.

Not forgetting her next task, Bulma collected the communicator in her arms and followed Vegeta into the main hall. He twirled on his heel; his laughter ceased. His eyes fell on her first, then on the device in her hands and then back to hers, watching her questioningly.

"Come on, let's test this baby out," she said excitedly.

The weather this morning was fabulous. One of the better mornings they've seen in their plight of over a month. The sky was blue with defined fluffy clouds hovering everywhere. No sign of an overcast, but they shouldn't keep their hopes high for it may rain heavier than ever by dinner.

Bulma placed the communicator just next to the ship and connected a few wires here and there while Vegeta stood idly by her side, watching her work. A few tinkering and failed tracking for any sort of reception, Bulma sighed heavily and turned to look up at her ally.

"We have to go to a higher spot," she merely said before collecting the device in her hands and moved next to Vegeta.

The Saiyan shifted and adjusted himself closer to her, sliding his hands to her waist and back of her knees. Bulma tensed a little as she never expected him to do what he was about to. Vegeta easily scooped her into his arms along with the machine in her hands and sprang from his spot. He raised his energy to a moderate level and flew them to the top of the mountain of the cave which their house currently resides. He landed at the peak with enough poise to define a prince.

"Wow, expressway. Thanks!" she said as Vegeta gently put her down, uncertain of how to respond to that. He was never good with gratitude, giving and receiving. So whenever Bulma does this to him, he inwardly freaks out and he wouldn't know what to do or how to react to it; and she seemed to be so full of gratitude – maybe it's a human thing. This time was no different so he just moved to the side and stood watching like he always does.

Moments of silence went by with fleeting breeze crossing their paths. A few more minutes later, Vegeta was snapped out of his musings when his ears picked up faint frequency waves and trotted towards Bulma and the communicator. He fell on his knees next to her seated form and together they waited for the device to collect more sound waves and soon, it escalated to violent statics. When it finally did, fluctuating sounds of vacuum space, and bits and pieces of incoherent sentences were heard.

They both looked at one another and then back to the device as if it just sprouted a head. Curiosity, anxiety and eagerness engulfed one while the other was consumed with recognition, knowing and dread.

Bulma swallowed hard. Her heart pounded behind her rib cage, her eyes never blinking. This is it, the second step to freedom.

Meanwhile, Vegeta stared impassively at the device, his sharp ears never missing the broken string of words emitting from the speakers. He knew the language; he knew that voice.

And not even another minute later, there were only silence.

It all went dead.

* * *

><p><strong>Nah, I was just kidding. FTS won't be ending so quickly. NOT THIS DAY. I was just messing with ya, you know, to see if my act-writing skills work. Also, I was bored.<strong>

*** Misanthrope/Misanthropist – Someone who dislikes people in general.**

**That suits our Veggie so well, right? =D Sometimes I believe he is born a Scorpio. Lols!**

**Note: I don't know why but this chapter held so much meaning for me. Maybe because there is 'hope' written all over it.**

**Well, I hope the ending of this chapter served you all well. Hope that it'll keep you guys reading FTS. I promise next chapter will be exciting!**

**Until then, cheerio! And don't forget to review FTS! =D xoxo**

**PS: Tell me how this chapter/story in general has affected you.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm sorry I took so long to update! Work has been *phew* crazy but I finally updated FTS! Woo hoo!**

**I'm still not confident about my work, though. So, I hope it doesn't disappoint you. However, I do love this little chapter. You'll soon know why. =D**

**Enjoy and remember to review after!**

**| ImaginaryInk |**

* * *

><p><em>They both looked at one another and then back to the device as if it just sprouted a head. Curiosity, anxiety and eagerness engulfed one while the other was consumed with recognition, knowing and dread.<em>

_Bulma swallowed hard. Her heart pounded behind her rib cage, her eyes never blinking. This is it, the second step to freedom._

_Meanwhile, Vegeta stared impassively at the device, his sharp ears never missing the broken string of words emitting from the speakers. He knew the language; he knew that voice._

_And not even another minute later, there were only silence._

_It all went dead._

"Oh, no!"

Bulma frantically turn the dials, hoping to find the frequency once more. They were so close, it was just there!

"I think they just cut us off!" she wailed at no one.

"Reconnect..."

That was all Vegeta murmured as he stared into the distance, his mind registering and recognising the voice he had just heard. It wasn't clear, but it was clear enough to catch. He was right in his earlier presumptions. Indeed, the communicator managed to receive waves from the nearest base camp. But when he said nearest base camp, it really isn't that near. If those people ever agree to come retrieve him, they could very well take up to six months.

Then, he frowned.

Perhaps he should share with the woman this little piece of information.

With that, he turned to look at the near-hysterical female next to him. Suddenly having the urge to study her, he must say, he's impressed by her ability and intelligence. And he admits that without her, none of this would happen. Then a sudden pang of emotion hit him, one that he scarcely felt, if hardly, in his entire life.

Was this how it feels to be... grateful?

To be able to achieve something with the help of another fellow man – is this how it feels like?

And that this person who helped requires no reward in return, only appreciation and gratitude. Is this thankfulness?

Perhaps it is.

That realisation made him frown once more.

His musings were cut short when Bulma managed to retrieve the previous frequency and he smiled inwardly, silently congratulating the woman he's just praised. Once more, statics and murmurs were heard and they both waited patiently this time for a more stable connection.

* * *

><p>Several light years away, hovering in mid-space stands an army base station captained by one of Vegeta's long lost comrade. In the main control room, alien men of all races assumed their positions, running along as they minded their own business and doing their jobs.<p>

A faint string of beeps was heard – a notification that someone was trying to reach out for communication. The head in charge noticed it and was about to accept the incoming signal but stopped in his tracks as his eyes widened when he saw where it was coming from.

No, it can't be.

"Captain, an unidentified signal is seeking permission to reach the station."

"I'm not really in the mood to entertain desperate fools right now."

The captain of the base casually said as he rolled his crystal green eyes, a black wine goblet tucked neatly in his velvety blue hand. He took a sip and flicker his wrist carelessly to his sarge, silently telling him to ignore the unknown signal.

Thinking that it was just a mistake, the sarge cuts it off and returned to his other tasks at hand. Not even another minute later, the alien behind the dashboard heard the same faint beep and this time, he was damn sure that this was no mistake.

Someone was definitely trying to reach out to them, and desperately, too.

"Captain..." the sarge pressed nervously, earning an exasperated sigh from his head.

"Didn't you see my wave of ignorance, you fool?" the captain raised his voice, but his man didn't back down.

"But sir, I think you'd want to take this."

"Idiot," the captain cursed under his breath to his wingman cum adviser, who merely looked on with curiosity, "Don't pester me with insignificant shits. Send a cut-off signal to whomever it is that is trying to reach us. They can't be that important!"

"Perhaps you should take it, sir," his wingman said calmly and intelligently. The captain frowned, instinctively having second thoughts at the voice of his advisor and eventually, he gave in.

"Fine. Where is it coming from?"

"Sir..." the sarge looked at his boss with a grim expression. He swallowed hard before spewing his next words.

"... Planet Namek, sir."

* * *

><p>"I don't understand. Why are they not responding to our signal?" Bulma whined as they waited a little while more.<p>

"Patience."

Bulma turned to look at him, her eyes slightly widened with surprise as she looked on in silence. This isn't the moment to rebut or go against him. It's rare enough that the most impatient, hot-headed living being known to mankind had just told her to be patient. Did hell just freeze over two minutes ago?

Vegeta merely stared at the device, his exterior calm and waiting. But inside, he was constructing his words. He has to be careful with them. He's decided that he should sound diplomatic, assertive and manipulative. No subtleties, no games.

That's right. No games. They will yield to his demands.

The only game they'll be playing in this phase would be mind games. And he should be the master of it.

They will give in.

* * *

><p>"Inform all in this room to take a break. I want everybody out except for you two," the captain said as he watched the beeping red light on the dashboard.<p>

Not another moment to lose, the sarge turned in his seat and silently dismissed everyone. In seconds, the control room was empty. And with a motion of his head, the captain silently ordered his man to accept the call.

And then, they waited.

"This is Lunar-XY Base. Identify yourself." The captain addressed firmly, his brows furrowed heavily.

But there was only silence, followed by faint statics. Then...

"... Koyden."

As the sound of his first name was called, the captain's eyes widened. That voice... could only belong to one person. The very same person whom he knew all those year back in third level training; the very same person whom he rejoices and dread at the sound of his clicking boots.

Prince Vegeta.

* * *

><p>"Koyden," the Saiyan called while he had his arms crossed over his chest. For a second, he felt his throat strangled at the mention of his long lost comrade's name being projected from his lips.<p>

"... Vegeta?" the voice on the other side of the transmitter said, filled with curiosity and bewilderment.

"Who else could it be? You thought I'd forget about you?"

"But... how can that be? I thought you died! On Planet Namek! Frieza informed us all!"

"Frieza is a liar and a fool."

"You wouldn't say that if he was here. You shouldn't say that. You'll be killed."

"I say whatever the hell I want! And he is a fool. He'd better not be listening while this call is taking place." Vegeta lifted a brow as he turned to look at Bulma, who only watched him with careful eyes as he conversed with their faceless ally. Though the silence dragged on, the duo could hear the calm breathing emitting from the other end until Koyden spoke softly.

"But he killed you."

"Frieza is a weak fool. He clearly underestimated my strength and you are foolish to believe him because I can assure you, I'm very much alive," with that said, he gave Bulma a little smug smirk to which she replied with a 'whatever' smile and rolled her eyes. She shook her head as she knew he was merely toying with the guy and being manipulative; sending pawn-like words before revealing the real deal.

"Frieza's on his way back to Planet Ice. He passed the base a week back, so he'll probably reach planet fall by the end of the month," Koyden informed, clearly reminding how fast and efficient the lizard's spaceship is. Though the information was a little irrelevant, it served Vegeta well – Frieza is definitely out of the way for the time being. Then, "... Vegeta, how are you faring?" Koyden questioned softly, his concern was genuine.

"Fairly well if you really wanted to know, but that's insignificant," was all Vegeta said, his eyes never leaving Bulma's. Somehow, he found the will to go on with this shameless manipulative game towards his 'friend' every time he looked at her. And even though he's controlled many minds before coming to know her, looking at her was like she giving him the strength he never knew he needed.

"I really do want to know, old friend. I am doing quite well myself," At that, Vegeta scoffed silently and rolled his eyes, making Bulma frown at his insensitivity to which he clearly brushed aside. "... It's been so long since we've last spoken."

"That's very nice, Koyden. However, we do have more important matters to press," the Saiyan said, seemingly taken dialogue interruptions to the next level in the last five minutes.

"Yes, of course. I believe we-"

"Off the record, Koyden," Vegeta stated firmly, smirking at Bulma as he interrupted once more, ignoring the captain before continuing seriously, "... there are two things I want you to bring me."

"To Planet Namek?" Koyden responded in mild surprise.

"Yes," Vegeta rolled his eyes again, which he seemed to be doing a lot, too, in the last six minutes now. Then, "First and foremost, find a universal electronic component for a spaceship and bring it to me..." then he paused to look at Bulma for confirmation, just in case he was demanding wrongly. When he didn't get any disapproval, he continued. "... I want a rocket booster to activate space shuttle launch."

Koyden murmured something which sounded like an agreement, then, "It will take some time, but I can get it. What else do you need?"

Vegeta's eyes never left Bulma's, and although his face was expressionless his eyes softened, tempting her to decipher the emotions within those dark orbs. In return, she looked at him questioningly as her brows furrowed at his sudden silence but she opted to be quiet. She knew it was those moments when his mind battles with logic, and fleetingly obvious, his heart.

He inhaled softly before turning away from her and back to the transmitter, uttering his next words loudly and clearly, if anything, firmly.

"Send me a space pod."

Bulma bit her inner lip, her sad crystal blue eyes pierced at his side profile the moment he projected his request. Deep inside her, she knew he would never return to earth with her. And from this, her heart sank deeper than the seven seas combined as she felt the difficulty in breathing. She choked silently on the cry that was threatening to emerge from her throat but she also knew she had to contain herself.

_[_'_Unless you want to leave for earth... with me.']_

Her eyes lowered to the sandy surface beneath them as she remembered her offer. Inside her crushed a little and her chest tightened when she recalled that he didn't give her an answer then. But now, he did.

He wished to leave on separate ships.

It's his choice.

And there was nothing she could do to stop him.

" – come get you –"

"There will be no need for that."

Bulma was jolted from her thoughts as she heard him cut Koyden off again, knowing why he declined the captain's offer.

Vegeta didn't trust him one bit.

"How soon will they arrive?"

"Vegeta, I can give you your requirements but I should also inform you that sending a space pod over will not be easy," Vegeta cringe at that information because he knew exactly why.

"... You of all people should know that space pods only serve its purpose during purging missions. There is only one on-going purge on my call, so I cannot simply release another space pod without any legitimate sign-off and without being wired back to main base!"

"I don't care, Koyden. Stay under the radar, do what you have to do but I _want_ a space pod, so tell me when at the soonest will these things arrive."

They could hear Koyden inhale sharply, exasperatedly, and if Bulma knew any better, she could almost see the gears in his mind working rapidly as he calculated the estimated time arrival of Vegeta's demanding requests. And something gravely tells her that neither she nor the seething Saiyan would like the answer.

"Ten to twelve months."

"WHAT?" Vegeta boomed and Bulma turned away in dejection, her eyes closed.

She knew it. Her gut feeling told her that it will not be so soon the moment Koyden said pod release is difficult. Her eyes remained on the sandy patch next to her while Vegeta stomped hysterically behind her. He was on the verge of pulling out his hair as he cursed in all languages that he knew. Everything was not going as planned. All their efforts put in the last two months, would be a stand still until the pod and booster arrive. The Saiyan was now shouting, continuously spewing profanities. Bulma closed her eyes, bit her lip and swallowed hard. Everything seems to be going haywire; Vegeta seems to be going haywire.

She only wished he'd shut up.

* * *

><p>"Ten to twelve, Vegeta. That's the soonest," Koyden repeated firmly and authoritatively, telling Vegeta that it is impossible to have his way this time. There were just so many things to be taken care of.<p>

Risk, being the first and only problem.

Yes, he could approve a pod release but he had to find a way around it without it being recorded back to Frieza's minions. Then, there's the search for the rocket booster, which he demanded. That alone will take weeks to find, and let's not forgetting travel time taken. Vegeta must understand that.

Despite all those, something tells him that Vegeta isn't alone, seeing that he also demanded a space pod. He knew that something doesn't add up.

Someone else must be with him.

"Very well, Koyden. A year, at most! No longer than that! And shall I sense fleets approaching the planet by then, I assure those involved will die a painful death. No games!"

"... You have my word, Vegeta." With that, Vegeta abruptly cut off the signal, rendering both ends unreachable.

True, being the fact that Koyden hasn't seen Vegeta in such a long time. And he will never blame his Saiyan friend for being the way he is. Not many people can understand the friendship they have built over the years.

Apart from that, he owed the Saiyan prince. If it wasn't for Vegeta, he would have been killed, or worse, tortured till he pleads for death. Having found out that you are a snitch is never a good thing, especially when the person you are snitching on, is the tyrant himself.

And for some odd miracle, God must have liked him when Vegeta returned from the Zoren's mission, just in time to implode on his behalf and killing every living morsel on his path. Vegeta even managed to bail him out of the mob fight and sent him far, far away with minimal negotiation... with some sacrifices on the Saiyan's part.

Unimaginable things could have befallen Vegeta and they've haunted Koyden ever since as he knew the wretched things Frieza was capable of. He was almost banished, thrown into the crummy back-end station of the XY-region. It was a place of its own, where you kill or be killed, survival of the fittest and every day turned out to be a living hell for Koyden.

So, how did he become captain you ask?

Consider the Lunar-XY a prison base where all kinds of criminals and delinquents are sent to. Hell, even if Frieza disapproves of your face, you'd be sent here, too. And once you are in here, you either choose to live by your rules, or the rules of another. Koyden would rather be dead to live by the rules of another tyrant.

On the second week itself, he's familiarised himself with the premise and the big guys around. So one evening during dinner in the mess hall, his eyes scanned the area warily and fell on the one they called the Ruler of Lunar. He didn't know the guy and he thanked God that he didn't as it will be the night the poor soul meets his end, by his hands. So, with all the rage and sorrow manifested within him, Koyden broke through the crowd and snatched up the nearest knife.

And the rest was history.

Even with his strength at the time, although significantly weaker than Vegeta, men on Lunar were no match for him. And despite all that, till this day Koyden can never forget the day he's been beaten and bound by the wrist and dragged by the tip of his feet, his face bloodied. Albeit painful, he forced himself to look at Vegeta who knelt proudly, courageously and fearlessly before the lizard. And before he was towed painfully away, he managed to take one final glance into those dark unfeeling orbs that emitted a promise of impending torture in them.

That was the last time he ever saw Vegeta.

"Sir, do you think it wise to simply release a pod for the elite?"

Koyden's was snapped out of his musings as his wingman, Bardacus, questioned. Came from a water planet called Dortia, and like any other planet before Frieza purged it, the green-like sea creature was deemed one of the strongest fighters back home. Much like Koyden, Bardacus was sent away to Lunar due to perpetual purposeful destructions on training grounds within the main base, and has killed many to be where he is today. But he wasn't as strong as Koyden, therefore he's deemed the second strongest on Lunar and naturally became the captain's advisor.

Like many, he's never forgotten his home, his past life. And like many, he trusted no one and always harboured suspicions against all. And to top it off, God forbade him if he shall ever forget the one who caused so much grief to his life. Besides Frieza, who called upon the purging of his planet, whom he absolutely had no chance against; Vegeta was the next best kill.

It was the Saiyan elite who had commanded the troops against purging the sea planet. Three days of endless grief and suffering. Three days of pure agony. And within those three days, he's lost everything that ever meant everything to him.

Three days.

And it was Vegeta, whose very hands had torn Bardacus and his family – his life – apart.

It was Vegeta who had released that final blast through his town, his home, engulfing his family within. And all Bardacus could do was wail in terror as he was roughly hauled away into the mother ship as captive.

It was Vegeta who had destroyed him.

"Yes, for Vegeta, I'd do what I can," Koyden replied firmly before slowly reclining his head towards Bardacus. He knew the man always had a suspicious mind, but this is Vegeta.

Koyden's friend.

Bardacus' enemy.

"Send someone to retrieve the booster, and find the best there is," Koyden ordered, not wanting to waste another minute.

"Of course. Anything else?"

"As for the pod, we'll wait for the troops to return. We'll have to release it under the radar and it shall be recorded as destroyed."

"The fleet will only return in three months. We'll have plenty of time to falsify the pod's demise."

"Then, three months we'll wait. The pod will be purportedlymissing by that time. There's no point in delaying any further after."

"Very well, sir." Bardacus bowed a little and as he was about to turn on his heel, Koyden managed to catch his eyes before he got the chance to leave.

"Oh, and Bardacus..." the sea creature tilted his head in question, awaiting more orders, if any. But that was not what Koyden had in mind.

"... You heard the man. Word must not get out. I can tell you from experience that I do not wish to be on his death list. So, bear in mind that if this goes wrong, not only will Vegeta come after us, for even I will kill both of you myself before he kills me."

"I know, sir. I know," with that said, Bardacus bowed a little lower than usual and finally pivoted on his heel, heading outside to carry out his tasks. Unbeknownst to Koyden, or anyone else for that matter, Baardacus inwardly rejoices as he predicts that from now, justice will taste sweeter with every passing day.

* * *

><p>After shutting off the transmitter, Vegeta stormed towards the edge of the cliff with hands running through his mane as he digested their new outcome. This isn't happening, he thought. Another year stranded!<p>

"One fucking year!" he seethed manicly through his teeth as he stared blankly into the horizon.

There are times when you should speak up, and there are times when it's best to stay silent. This was the time to do the latter as Bulma watched quietly from the back while Vegeta threw his princely tantrums. Well, maybe she wouldn't call them tantrums. They now have every reason to be as frantic as Vegeta, but one loose screw is enough.

"This is fucking ridiculous! What the fuck are we going to do for one whole fucking year?" he boomed, not really to anything or anyone.

Bulma only kept silent as she wearily watched the tirade Vegeta was displaying. She was obviously asking herself the same questions, though she knew there were no answers to them. If it was safe to assume, even Vegeta knows that.

After a near fifteen-minute of consistent outburst, Vegeta finally settled but stayed unmoving. He remained by the edge of the cliff with his arms crossed over his chest, his back to Bulma. She merely sat by the communicator as her brain worked the juices to find solutions to their current predicament. Well, not much of solutions, but more of what they can gather to make do for the whole of next year.

A good thirty minutes passed by slowly and quietly until Bulma decided to unplug the wires and wrap up the device. She got up and padded warily towards the angry Saiyan though she wasn't sure if she should tell him that it's time to get back down to ground level. He didn't look too angry on the outside as he seemed calm, but one should never assume for the prince was practically boiling within.

And somehow, Bulma knew that.

That's why she merely strolled up to his side without a word and looked at him expectantly. He'll know what to do.

She was right when Vegeta turned towards her and without even looking at her, he hoisted her gently into his arms and almost free fell downwards. Bulma bit her lip and closed her eyes, though hardly feeling the falling sensation in her gut, she knew Vegeta wouldn't let her slip.

Vegeta immediately released her as they landed and Bulma quickly recollected herself. She watched him as he turned around and headed towards his usual training spot. She pulled a frown, not at him but at their current situation and how badly it seemed to have affected him. Turning back towards the house, she thought that maybe some food would make the day seem better.

* * *

><p>Evening came pretty quickly and they both respectively drown their grief in training and more dramas. Vegeta hasn't let up until he felt his stomach growled and his feet brought him towards Bulma, who was busy crying her eyes out on the latest episode. Vegeta narrowed his eyes at her and without saying another word, he headed towards the storage freezer and pulls out a few dinosaur tail slices for himself and one medium sized chunk for her.<p>

He scowled at the empty storage, knowing it's time to hunt once more. At that, he suddenly recalls their 'date' and frowned even harder. He's already having second thoughts in dragging her ass around while he hunts for food but brushed it aside and told himself it was just the stomach talking.

He was hungry, practically starving.

He had taken training to the next level on the other side of the planet, occupying his mind with unrelenting focus and replacing his anger with killing things. Somehow it had taken its toll on him, even more so with a tired mind that didn't seem to get the hint that he didn't want to stress about their indefinite wait.

Bulma wiped the tears off her eyes and recollected herself before trudging after the hungry man, not so embarrassed that he caught her crying pathetically over a stupid video.

Yea, he'd call it that, she thought. He's never failed to.

Vegeta threw the meats onto the grill none too gently and formed a ki ball at his fingertip. He didn't wait to release it into the pit and immediately flames engulfed their food. It was the closest thing to cooking the prince will ever do, and also because he was extremely hungry. They both sat around it and alternatively, one would be waiting patiently while the other stares into space.

As usual, dinner was quiet and ended rather quickly. Within the hour, Bulma was already washing up and even took a bath, in time to see Vegeta missing once more. But he wasn't very far. She knew exactly where he was on his more solemn days, like today. He's usually there to simply muse or do a lot of thinking.

Just a good two hundred metres from the cave, there is an elevated land, much like a sand dune but covered in naturally manicured blue grass. Bulma thought it looked something like a make-shift outdoor bed as the grass appears to be soft and smooth, and she finds herself liking it. Not to mention with the barren surroundings, save for a few rock mountains in the distance, the night sky looks like the perfect scene straight from a 3D Star Wars episode.

No wonder Vegeta liked it here, too.

Though he'll never understand the hype about the movie. She told him about it once and he regarded it as child's play; that it was nothing compared to his life. While she was excitedly telling him about the story, suddenly, he pulled a face – a distorted one – one that Bulma had never seen him do before. It was cross between bewilderment and utter what-the-fuck. She guessed the movie sounded absolutely ridiculous to him because according to his reasoning, there was nothing like the sort from where he came from and she immediately stopped sharing. She knew better than to argue and it was one of the many times when she'd just let him have the last say before he casually walked away.

Vegeta lay on the grass with a hand behind supporting his head while the other rested sloppily on his abdomen. This is one of those nights when he would prefer to be doing nothing, just laying here and think about how fucked up his life has become. And on top of other more pitiable things he could think of, like being stuck far longer than he'd expected...

With her.

Speaking (more like thinking) of the devil, Bulma climbed over the edge and stopped next to him. He's sensed her while she was walking over but made no attempt to leave. So, he just allowed her to invade his personal space, hoping that she'd know how to use it wisely. She stood for awhile with her hands on the hips as she looked up into the unusually clear sky and huffed aloud before taking a seat.

He frowned, closed his eyes and turned to the other side to avoid any possible eye contact. But he remained still, at the same time hoping that she would just disappear, though he knew that it is highly unlikely to happen. With any luck, which he seemed to be lacking for awhile now, she would remain quiet until he's bored with stars.

Minutes dragged on and he let out an inaudible sigh when Bulma remained silent, just like he wanted. For a second, he wondered if she had fallen asleep but the slightest of movements like fingers tapping and imbalanced breathing patterns were clear signs that she was just in deep thoughts.

Somehow, this irked the Saiyan and he didn't know why.

He turned to look at her and caught her staring deeply into space, literally, and he knew her mind has wandered. He wondered what she was thinking of and was about to ask her but bit his tongue and thought better of it. So, he turned back to the sky and closed his eyes once more to enjoy the silence. Then, he thought about what she said before and how much her words held so much truth in them; that he really hates to be in the presence of others. And truth be told, being stuck on this planet only made him realise that without the presence of others, save for one really loud and annoying woman, just made the term lonely, lonelier.

"I'm not always like that," Vegeta suddenly started, though his eyes were still shut.

"What?" Bulma squeaked as she turned to face him, jolted from her musings, at the same time not expecting words to be exchanged between them.

"A misanthropist... I'm not always like that..."

He trailed off, but piqued Bulma's interest as she shifted to her side and pushed herself up with an elbow to support her head. She looked at him in silence, waiting for him to continue.

"... They made me this way," this time, Vegeta's eyes opened. He stared into the skies, his orbs glazed over as his mind took him further into space, back into the past.

"I don't remember what movies were like, because I never knew what they are," he turned to face her as he answers the question she asked a few days ago, "... we didn't have such things but occasionally the royalties did have stage performances. I never liked them."

To this, Bulma smiled a little as she imagined how it must have been like for him back in those days. Well, she couldn't have imagined even if she tried, maybe they were close to opera houses and Broadway. Though, Vegeta seemed to be doing a lot more imagining than her as he tried so hard to remember. And as if his memory served him better than he expected his expression suddenly hardened.

"I was only seven, when _he_ came..." Instantly Bulma knew who this _he_ Vegeta was talking about and her brows furrowed, her eyes fell sadly to the void between them.

"He promised peace between the Saiyan and Cold Empire with a purportedly signed treaty. I wasn't at the hearing because I was sent to Freiza's ship the following day for my tenth purging mission. But weeks later..." he choked a little, as if continuing would relive the dreadful moment, but he bravely went on. "... I found out that my planet has been completely destroyed by a passing meteor..." he trailed off once more, his words projected through gritted teeth. Though, he wasn't sure if he should tell her how he handled it at a tender age of seven.

At that, Bulma's heart sank. No seven-year olds should be subject to such harsh exposures.

"Don't pity me, I don't need that," Vegeta said to her when he noticed her reaction. Bulma merely kept quiet as she didn't want him to stop talking about himself. Somehow, she wants to know everything about him, or whatever he's limited himself to telling her, but hell, she wants to know and she's not going to spoil it.

"Years later I learned that it was Frieza who was responsible for the death of my people. He's always reminded me how the King deserved to die a dishonourable death. My father and his army were battling in mid space when the lizard blew up the planet, and that they all choked on their own throats, stranded in the darkest void."

Bulma plopped on her back and shut her eyes tightly. Mental images of that fateful event wormed into her mind and it disturbed her greatly. We can't say the same for Vegeta. He looked absolutely cool about it as if he was merely telling a bedtime story. Maybe it's because he's passed the grieving and mourning phase that relating the past doesn't really affect him anymore.

No, that's not true. Bulma saw it, the pain in his eyes when he was telling Goku how their people died. The tears that streamed down his cheeks uncontrollably, how he fought to stay alive to make sure that Goku clearly understood that it was Frieza who has taken away all that was left of the Saiyan race. In all actuality, and unbeknownst to Bulma, that was the first time ever that the quiet Saiyan prince tells his side of the story since the day he found out about it.

"I never knew that the agreement for peace... was me. Frieza wanted to mould me into a killing machine and if I had known the outcome, I would have never boarded the ship so excitedly."

"It's not your fault..." Bulma said as she turned to look at him. At the sound of his voice cracking, Bulma realised that after all these years, he still blamed himself. For his people, the destruction of his planet and the death of his father, "... It never was."

Vegeta merely stayed quiet, wanting so badly to tell her that all of his life, he's felt otherwise. Silence loomed over them once more after that short heart-to-heart talk. Vegeta wouldn't call it heart-to-heart, though. Somehow, he just felt compelled to let her know the reasons pertaining to his asocial behaviour. These were mainly the reasons why every time he opens his mouth with death threats and sadistic sarcasms, people would be immediately be intimidated and cower before him.

He clearly isn't the man to want to be consoled, to be seen as weak and this was no exception, which is why Bulma refrained from speaking further when he didn't continue. The silence dragged on, each lost in their own thoughts. Tiredly, Vegeta's eyes began to close, his body wanting nothing but sleep.

"I miss them," Bulma suddenly said.

Vegeta tilted his head to the side, though his eyes remain closed. He should know whom she was talking about, and as he slowly opened his eyes, he saw the distant look on her face as she stared into the night sky longingly.

They both knew better than to talk about her friends for it was a sensitive issue to Vegeta, especially the subject of Goku. She never wanted to rile the prince any further than he initially already is since the day they were stranded.

"I wonder what they're doing now..."

Well, that is new, Vegeta thought. She definitely didn't mean her dead friends, which could only mean she meant her family.

"Do you know where earth is?" he suddenly asked her. Somehow, Bulma knew he meant to offer to show her. So, she turned to him, smiling brightly.

"No, I don't, but I bet you do," she replied so, just to feed his ego. He merely 'hmphed' at her but smirked smugly, lifted the hand nearest to her and pointed to the stars.

"That bright orange star, the biggest one," he started and Bulma craned her neck nearer to him to see from his point of view. Vegeta eyed her from the corner of his eyes, slightly uncomfortable with such close proximity. He tried his hardest to ignore the closeness but almost failed miserably as her scent wafted to his face. He swallowed, frowned a little and told himself to just go with the flow, wherever that may lead to.

"Yes, I see it..." she nodded excitedly and he suddenly found himself reluctantly continuing, but did so anyway, "That's your landmark. Go four south," with that, he lowered his hands and fingers pointed four stars downwards.

As he went, Bulma couldn't catch exactly which stars he was pointing at and instinctively she brought her hand up and placed it over his just to make sure that her gaze never loses sight of where he was going. Vegeta tensed at first when her hand touched his but he made no attempt to retract his own, though he looked at her suspiciously from the corner of his eyes. This was adding discomfort to the one prior but after he was sure that she had no other intentions, he continued.

"There'll be a bend, you cannot miss it. Go west and you'll come to a line-up of three that goes north."

"Yea, I've seen that before back at home, but... it looks so different from here."

"Of course. No star is the same when you're on different galaxies. It's perspective. Some gets bigger, some smaller."

"I guess. I'm sure you know better," she smiled at him, to which he merely responded with a blink and an expressionless face. He didn't know how to react so he cleared his throat a little and awkwardly continued.

"Follow the line-up and a bend downwards to the right. And, on the left, earth is right there."

Bulma gasped softly, her heart sank as she realised how small and insignificant her home planet was. But the smile on her face was still apparent as she stared at the little speck in the dark night longingly, watching it as it fought to shine just like the rest.

"It's not as bright, but it still shines." As though he heard the thoughts in her head, that sentence alone soothed her and that he's unknowingly made her feel better. At that, Bulma smiled to herself, somehow happy that she'd caught the softer side of him.

As their hands still hovered in mid air, Vegeta twist his wrist around so that their palms were touching. They both stared at their hands, although not joined, with sheer fascination. It dawned on them, though not surprisingly, that their hands differed greatly in sizes and strength. With just one grip, he'd crush hers easily. It didn't matter that these are the very same hands that have killed billions, the hands that produced energy balls enough to wipe out planets. Bulma just couldn't see it that way anymore.

She curled her fingers into a fist and Vegeta covered it with his large hands. He squeezed it gently, amazed at how small and fragile she was. He spreads open his hand again and Bulma followed suit. Slowly, Vegeta slipped his digits through the spaces between hers and they clutched at one another, their fingers tightly entwined.

Bulma let out an appreciative sigh as she let her lids close in contentment. It's been so long since she felt any bodily contact.

Any sweet and innocent bodily contact, that is.

And this was as close as she's going to get from the alien next to her. She knew if she consented and gave in to their urges, Vegeta isn't going to give her anything more than just sex; that much has been proven. Both times, his approaches came on too strong, too forceful and she couldn't bring herself to go along.

No, she needed something more; something with substance – with meaning.

She smiled sadly at their joined hands knowing that it will never happen. It might take some freak accident, like Vegeta hitting hard on his head, for him to be able to change from the hard, homicidal psychopath that he is. Then, and maybe, will she decide to let him in.

But does she really like him that way, enough to want him to return the same amount of affection?

Would she eventually fall in love with him, and expect him to reciprocate – to which everyone knows the Saiyan will never do?

Is this only a phase, an infatuation so great that made her want him this way?

Perhaps, but also maybe it's been so long and lonely.

Or, has she fallen badly for the ruthless man who lies beside her in a span of just over two months?

She frowned – because she didn't know.

But she does know that whenever he comes close to being kind or nice, even gentle, her heart flutters and her stomach flips. And as a girl from earth, one who's watched so many chick flicks enough to know that the girl has fallen deeply and madly in love, these were symptoms of a giddy school girl whose crush had just paid her with a little attention.

But...

It shouldn't be this way.

With that, Bulma slowly pried her fingers from his and pulled away. She pushed herself up and dusts herself off before turning towards Vegeta, who was shifting uncomfortably below her. For a fleeting second, she swore he looked utterly dejected when she retracted her hand but his eyes glazed over instantly and they became cold once more.

"I'm going back in. Coming?" She asked as Vegeta moved the hand she was holding to the back of his head, resuming the position he was in before she joined him.

"Not now." An answer to which she frowned, but decided to let it go. Perhaps he just needed a little more alone time.

"Alright. Goodnight, then."

Silence.

Bulma waited five seconds; half expected him to stay quiet. When she was sure he wasn't going to bid her goodnight, she pivoted on her heel and heads towards the cave for much needed sleep. Just as she took her fifth step, she turned around and smiled at the resting form before her as she speaks her last motivational words for the night – although not much, she was sure it'll be something to keep them going strong, something to keep him sane, something to help them keep surviving until the end.

"Hey, it's only gonna be a year at most. Time flies, you know. We'll be outta here before you know it!"

* * *

><p><strong>Like I said, I love this chapter because of the little scene between them.<strong>

**THEY FINALLY HELD HANDS! So sweet! I found it adorable, though. =D**

**Hope it was okay for you guys. Sorry for any error spotted. *guilty***

**Other than that, don't forget to review FTS! Xoxo.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Lonni: You asked a really good question, might as well I clear some things up, ya? =D**

**In FTS, the story follows the canon version until after the fight between Frieza and Goku. Frieza managed to kill Goku along with all of Bulma's friends who went to Namek. Also, there are no Dragon Balls in FTS. Just to clear things up, Frieza took all the Namek Balls.**

**And just a spoiler, (because I love you guys so much) there'll be mentions about the Namek Balls in later chapters.**

**There! I hope you guys are happy now!**

**No, really. Hope you guys are really happy. =D**

**On with the chappie now. Enjoy and remember to review after!**

**| ImaginaryInk |**

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm going back in. Coming?" She asked as Vegeta moved the hand she was holding to the back of his head, resuming the position he was in before she joined him.<em>

"_Not now." An answer to which she frowned, but decided to let it go. Perhaps he just needed a little more alone time._

"_Alright. Goodnight, then."_

_Silence._

_Bulma waited five seconds; half expected him to stay quiet. When she was sure he wasn't going to bid her goodnight, she pivoted on her heel and heads towards the cave for much needed sleep. Just as she took her fifth step, she turned around and smiled at the resting form before her as she speaks her last motivational words for the night – although not much, she was sure it'll be something to keep them going strong, something to keep him sane, something to help them keep surviving until the end._

"_Hey, it's only gonna be a year at most. Time flies, you know. We'll be outta here before you know it!"_

* * *

><p>Two hours gone by and Vegeta was still sprawled in the same position he was since Bulma left.<p>

Bulma, he thought as he brought the hand which she held earlier close to his face, inhaling the lingering scent she left behind.

Then, he frowned.

He's been doing this for the past two hours. His mind would wander into space, into the past and then somehow it'll drift back to the conversation they had earlier and how their fingers entwined. Most importantly, or strangely, how his heart beat when she returned the grip when he slipped his fingers between hers.

He had half expected her to pull away – not awkwardly – but roughly pull away. Though he didn't know what went through his mind when he held her hand, he was sure that it was... soothing.

And he liked it.

Especially since she didn't retract her hand, he could almost hear his heart pulsating rapidly behind his chest as he tried to resist turning towards her and claiming her lips. He wanted to taste her, and wanted her to return the same passion he so long craved to feel from her.

But he knew she wouldn't.

Not yet.

Not now.

He wouldn't want to do anything to jeopardise the feeling he's currently experiencing. It felt so foreign to him, so strange. Yet somehow, he just couldn't describe the speck of excitement he was feeling, and albeit almost miniscule, it was there.

And he simply can't ignore it.

When Bulma let out that heavy sigh, he closed his eyes and had half a mind to shift closer to her, even if it was just to hug her. He didn't want to think about their current plight, the one-year wait, that earth was so far away or the possible fact that they would go their separate ways. He wanted to just hold her close, inhale her scent and fall asleep next to her.

He just wanted to take her away from her pain.

He only wanted what can't be ignored now.

Her.

And just as he had finally decided to show her that all he wanted tonight is to hold her in his arms, Bulma pried away from him and Vegeta looked on, surprisingly feeling dejected as she dusted herself off. He was sure she caught the expression on his face but he was quick to replace it with a well-practised facade, and he didn't miss the frown on her face that appeared after.

She said she was going back in and asked if he wanted to join.

He lay below her, calm on the outside, seething in whatever emotions one can think of on the inside as he told her he didn't want to go back in just yet. And she bid him softly goodnight which he ignored, hoping that she'd just disappear for the night. And he was glad when she finally turned towards the house after leaving that 'motivational' one liner. That's when he found himself musing deeper than he ever did since the death of his father.

He wasn't entirely furious, yet he wasn't calm.

Then, he remembered someone from his past once told him something.

He was only a mere teenager and he remembers a girl who was always there though he never liked her in any sort of way. But as a hormone-raging 18 year-old, sometimes some things get out of hand when you're not in your right mind. He recalls one night when Frieza had him punished hard for another bout of reckless behaviour and he returned to his quarters seething in anger only to find the girl waiting for him at his doorstep.

A very naive girl she was and Vegeta took the advantage to release himself of his frustrations as he deliberately pushed her into his quarters. That night, he had taken what she had always wanted to give. Of course, one would think that the girl was desperate to get into his pants, but she wasn't. She loved him but that night he had defiled her. Not because he took her virginity, but because after he was done he told her to leave and never return.

Stunned into disbelief and tears brimmed in her eyes as she recollected herself, her feeble young mind unable to understand what had just transpired. All she knew was that she had given him everything, even to the point of letting him take her, and he brushed her off like a mere insect. She was just 'convenient', he told her as he verbally slapped her in the face.

And as bastardly as he was, he paid her no heed when she dressed up and left without a backward glance, but not before giving him a piece of her mind. With icy coldness cracking in her voice, she told him that if he ever gets the feeling of being stabbed in the heart, when his chest tightens and he cringes as the pain pierce through him unreasonably and he chokes onto that swallow of indescribable fear...

That... will be rejection.

The only emotion he will feel that hurts no other parts of his body but the heart.

It is the only pain that is equivalent to that of an open wound.

And usually, a tear would ensue because one cannot control the agony that one feels.

And that... is rejection.

Vegeta blinked and then closed his eyes. Those words didn't mean anything to him then, but many years later today, and of all the people in the entire universe for those words to have an effect for... He swallowed hard as he recalls the sharp indescribable ache that pierced through his heart when Bulma pried herself from him, and though his eyes were not dripping wet, which he was glad, he obviously didn't miss the extra moist in them.

"Shit..."

* * *

><p>"Good morning," Bulma murmured, successfully waking Vegeta who had only fallen into a deep sleep about an hour ago.<p>

The morning suns glared into the cave and through their non-existent front door. Vegeta had drifted off to slumber where he lay the night before and didn't return until the break of dawn. On the other hand, Bulma had one of the best sleeps she had in months, or since the day they were stranded. She had strangely woken up on the right side of the bed this day, feeling bubblier than ever. She even suspected that she might be experiencing the 'familiarity' with their surroundings that kind of just fell into place with time, like how it always has been back at home.

But that doesn't apply to Vegeta.

Nowhere feels like home.

Nowhere is home.

And definitely not here.

He pushed himself to sit upright and rubs the sleepiness off his face, silently glaring at the woman from under his brows. It didn't help that she seemed to be extra pleasant today, and he was tired as hell – his body and his mind. And just as he thought it couldn't get any worse, Bulma plopped down on the empty seat next to him where his legs had been sprawled.

"How did you sleep?" she questioned with a genuine expression on her face, to which Vegeta merely glared in return before turning away. He didn't feel like talking and he definitely didn't forget the feeling her rejection had instilled the night prior for it is etched firmly in the front of his mind.

"I hope you slept fine, though I can still see the tiredness practically oozing off of you."

"Nice of you to notice," he retorted with a frown and a disgusted pull off the corner of his lip, but all she did was smile back. How sickening, he thought.

"Actually, I have something for you but since you're tired I guess we have to put it off until you're well rested," with that, she got up and turns to walk away.

But before she could get an inch away from him, Vegeta grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her down back next to him, a little too much closeness for comfort.

"Show me right now or don't show me at all," he spewed through gritted teeth, through narrowed eyes.

"Alright, alright. Geez, are all Saiyans so impatient?" she asked defensively as she pulled away from his grasp, slightly disturbed by the sudden closeness.

"I'm not impatient, just..." he trailed off, his eyes glazed over with exhaustion.

"Just grumpy. Yea, sorry I woke you up. Come on, I really do have something for you."

With that, Bulma practically skipped outside of the cave with Vegeta grumpily following behind. And as though his eyes could narrow any further, they were practically slits when he found themselves entering the space capsule.

"What more do you have in here that I've not seen before?" he questioned tiredly with no interest in playing anymore surprise games.

But his interest piqued once more as Bulma stopped by the gravity console and whirled around to face him with a beaming smile.

"I know you've always been wondering what this thing is, and you're just dying to know, right?" she half taunted. He merely crossed his arms over his chest and stared back at her with a boring expression, silently telling her to just quit the trash talk and get right to the point.

Luckily for him, she got the hint pretty quick.

"It's a gravity machine," she started as she turned proudly towards the console, "This little baby has the ability to alter gravity levels that is able to cater to your body weight, depending on your level of power," she paused and looks back at him to see if he understood.

Unsurprisingly, he did as he went nearer to the machine to stand next to her with contained excitement, closing the gap between them.

"Kakarot trained in this," he spoke almost excitedly for the first time today, though with the same tinge of annoyance. It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes, he did. This is a training device which I duplicated the concept off of one of his techniques when he was training with King Kai and it wa- Vegeta, what are you doing?"

"Testing it out, what does it look like?" Bulma panicked as he reached a hand out and almost slammed onto the big red button in the middle, the one to start the machine.

"Are you crazy, you can't-"

"I'll do what I want and I want to train now, so get out of my way, woman!"

"NO!" she yelled, tugging fiercely at his arm as her nails practically sink into his flesh.

"And why not?" he glared at her, allowing her to pull him away just once so that she could give him a good enough reason why he shouldn't smack her away.

"Because I'll die, you idiot!"

Die?

Vegeta's eyes widened, shocked with what he's just heard.

"This machine isn't properly reset and I don't know what level did Goku stop training at," she said as she released her hold on him, relieved that Vegeta decided to stay put and listened to her reasoning, "He could have very well stopped at a hundred-"

"A hundred?" Vegeta's eyes remained widened, though this time for another reason. Kakarot DID NOT train at one hundred g's.

He REFUSES to believe that.

But, it's possible, he reasoned inwardly.

And he MUST surpass the third class. And to do that, he must train in this contraption immediately!

"Woman, do us both a favour. Reset the damn thing now and get out of here so I can train in peace."

"I will allow you to use this thing, to pass time, or whatever... but on TWO conditions!"

Vegeta puffed out his chest and firmly crossed his arms over it, his nose held high as he waited for whatever ridiculous terms she was about to set just so he could utilise this thing.

"No ki allowed," she started as she crossed her hands loosely over her stomach, "And I mean it, Vegeta! You cannot release an ounce of ki as long as you are in these confinements!"

"Fine, what's the next one?" he asked impatiently.

"You can never ever, EVER, go near or touch the walls, ceilings or break the floor."

"Why?"

Then, she sighed, looking back at him with an exasperated expression. She truly wondered if he really understood the reasons behind her requirements.

"Because I cannot afford to have it fixed," she lowered her hands to the side, tiredly pleading him to comply. And then, she whispered, "... This is my last chance to freedom. Without it, I don't know how else to go home."

With that said she lowered her eyes sadly to the big red button on the console before letting out another heavy sigh and silently knelt before the wiring panel to reset Vegeta's new toy.

After that, Bulma got up and turned to walk quietly towards the house, leaving Vegeta to figure out his new temporary toy on his own. To her reasoning, at least the space capsule will be put to better use for the time being. At least, Vegeta will get to intensify his training a little more than what the planet can offer. At least, he'd be nearer to where 'home' is.

And just as she stepped foot out of the ship, Vegeta turned to his side and firmly spoke his next words.

"Consider your wishes granted. You have my word."

And the ram hissed quietly behind them, shutting both away from one another.

* * *

><p>Bulma rapped on the door of the space ship cum GR, successfully garnering the attention of the Saiyan within and a small growl that followed. The suns were high above them, glaring through the land and possibly into the core as the afternoon weather practically burn the area. Bulma was hungry, and all she had in the morning were leftover fruits from a few nights before and if they don't scavenge for food now, by evening, they'd die from starvation.<p>

Well, she knows she wouldn't, though she's not sure about Vegeta.

He and his appetite could kill someone, specifically himself.

"Vegeta!"

The ram hissed open, revealing an agitated prince with a frightening scowl planted firmly on his face and a glare that easily puts the planet's suns to shame.

"This better be good," He growled through his teeth, arms over his chest. Clearly, he is annoyed by the fact that Bulma has torn him away from his new play thing.

"Did you forget?"

Vegeta's brows fell as he inclined his head to the side questioningly.

"You did forget," Bulma pouted a little, and then her tummy growled. Still, Vegeta was nowhere near in remembering exactly what he has forgotten. He closed his eyes and frowned, inhaled sharply and pinched the bridge of his nose, clearly irritated by the woman before him.

"You have to be more specific than that because if I can forget, it probably wasn't anything worth remembering to begin with."

Bulma's eyes widened a little, unsure if she was shocked to hear that hunting for food was insignificant to him, or shocked to hear that hunting for food 'with her' was insignificant to him.

A sudden pain pierced through her heart, just a little more hurtful compared to an open wound and she frowned hard. Her anger rose and she instinctively placed her hands furiously on her hips as icy blue eyes sent death daggers into cold ebony eyes.

"That is just so typical," then she pivoted on her heel and stomped away towards the house, but not without mumbling in anger, "Why did I even bother to do anything around here, and with him, of all people-"

And just before she got to the front door, Vegeta wound a hand about her arm and slowly spun her around before pushing her up against the side of the house.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asks with a smirk as he planted his hands on the sides of her head, trapping her between two hard rocks.

"What are you doing? Get off of me, you jerk," she struggled with what little space she has, but that only made Vegeta close the distance between them as he almost crushed himself against her.

"I don't appreciate people turning their backs on me, girl, not before you tell me exactly what has gotten into you."

"I didn't think you'd care."

"I don't."

"Why don't you just go and forget that we need food because I'm going to go find it myself!"

"Now, now, let's not be hasty," he chastised playfully knowing full well what she was so angry about. He tilted his head to the sides as he tried to keep her still but Bulma continued to squirm to avoid looking at him, "Who's going to keep you out of trouble should another reptile decides to chase after you?"

"Excuse me, but I can very well take care of myself, so if you don't mind!" She huffed as she tried to struggle her way out once more, but still fails miserably as Vegeta trapped her in place with his hard rock arms.

"I may seem uncouth to dainty little females such as yourself," he came a little closer, practically breathing his words to her face. Then he lifted a finger to her jaw, slowly and gently traces the contours of it and Bulma tensed under his touch. She held her breath as her eyes never left his, and he flashed an agonisingly slow sexy smirk.

Then, he leans into her ear and whispered huskily, "And I expected you, of all people, should already know that I never go back on my words."

With that said, Bulma shut her eyes tightly, unable to think, unable to form any intelligible comebacks. All she knew then was that if he doesn't stop what he's doing to her, she would collapse. And just as she thought things couldn't get any more out of control, Vegeta slipped his hands on her both her arms and rubbed on them. Slowly, tantalisingly up and down as his breath tingled warmly on her neck.

He smirked, liking and knowing exactly what he was doing to her. He leaned his face a little more closer – if that was possible – to the side of her cheek. The tip of his nose brushed on her face as he moved lower. Bulma eyes remained closed and she swallowed hard, her lips parted as she tried to breathe but couldn't find the air she needed.

"A-are you coming to hunt for food or n-not?" she asked breathlessly, suddenly unsure proceeding with this plan was such a good idea.

What is he doing to her?

Will he kiss her?

Her mind was swaying, her heart pounding rapidly and unbeknownst to her, Vegeta could hear every beat clearly.

His lips brushed ever so gently on her cheek, smothering her face with his hot breath as he teased her with an agonisingly slow descend. And just as he was at the rim of her lips, he released her hands and took one step back. At the sudden loss of contact, Bulma snapped her eyes opened, surprised, shocked, angered, whatever emotions you can name, and she couldn't put a finger to it. Then, he his eyes bore into hers.

"Perhaps next time you'd want to be more specific when speaking with me. I don't play guessing games," then he paused for effect, smirking back at her as his eyes pierced through her soul. And as if he couldn't make things more awkward than it already is, he leaned closer to her face once more till their noses were almost touching and eerily send chills down her spine with his next choice of words.

"... only mind games."

And with that, he sidestepped her and proceeded into the house and towards the showers as he prepared to go hunting.

After he shut the bathroom door, Bulma leaned back into the wall behind her and slowly slid down to the ground. Her wobbly knees finally collapsed and she released the breath she was stubbornly holding the entire time. She turned her head to the side as she stared at the direction he headed from the corner of her eyes, her ears catching the dripping of running waters.

Then, she closed her eyes and inwardly cursed him for being right. He and his stupid mind games and look what it's doing to her! She frowned at herself as she lifted a hand to wipe at her perspiring forehead and whispered, "What's happened to me?"

* * *

><p>The planet's winged animals flew over them as Vegeta landed on his feet and Bulma with her pink scooter. Vegeta had chosen some obscure mountain far away from the house and as they walked the barren terrain that leads up to the cave of the rock mountain ahead, Bulma scrunch her face while shielding her eyes to keep the sun out as she stared into the bright lit afternoon sky. The temperature changed and was not as excruciating as earlier in the afternoon and it kind of reminded her of the mad, fluctuating weathers in some of the cities back home.<p>

Bottom line, it's a great late afternoon out to hunt.

"Walk faster or I'm going to have to leave you behind," Vegeta hollered from a good ten metres in front.

"I'm maintaining my speed, you jerk! You're the one who's running!"

"I'm not running!"

"No, you're practically crawling..." she rolled her eyes; heavy sarcasm seeped through her teeth as she stubbornly remains her walking speed. Clearly, Bulma was still sore with the fact that he taunted her earlier and then leaves her hanging... emotionally.

"And you're practically rooted," he retorted with his own sarcasm, knowing full well he'll get an insult or two out from her. In the back of his mind, he felt a tinge of uncertainty in the direction they were heading. Of course, he meant their strange affiliation.

"Asshole," she whispered, but not before sticking her tongue at his back.

They continued on quietly until they reached the edge of the cave and Vegeta was the first to stop. Tuning up his senses, he inwardly searched for any life form that lurks within the dark void. There were two, no, three and multiply that with ten. So, go figure. Almost thirty life forms he's sensed lurking about within, some scurrying around and some hiding as they waited for the intruders to enter.

Vegeta didn't know what they were, and a gut feeling told him that he cannot be careless this time. And as he told himself he should be extra careful because of the woman presence, Bulma finally caught up with him and he turned to her with a frown. He should warn the little human of the possible dangers before venturing inside.

"There are more of them inside than your fingers and toes can count," he stated firmly inclining his head towards the cave.

"Seriously?" she questioned under her breath as her eyes bulged, unsure if Vegeta was certain in what he says. But then again, she shouldn't doubt him because he doesn't lie... right?

"No," he rolled his eyes and took the first step in, sarcasm practically rolling off his tongue. Bulma furrowed her brows at his response and trailed after him, carefully.

"Stay close," Vegeta demanded as they step foot into the dark cave.

Bulma scurried after him, lightly whimpering as the aura changed from one of bright sunshine to a very sinister one. The air in the cave was tight and stuffy with a heavy tinge of copper and excrement, causing one to scrunch his nose in disgust and the other to hold her breath. Deep down inside, Vegeta cursed himself, regretting bringing her this far as something tugs within him, telling him that something is going to happen.

Something bad.

"V-vegeta... I can feel them. Th-they're angry," Bulma whispered in stammers, her eyes darting around aimlessly in the dark as the only light source they have is the one shining weakly through from the cave entrance. And even with the sun lighting the planet so brightly, the cave was almost pitched black. This is a time when a Saiyan's ability to see in the dark comes in handy.

"I know."

"Th-their eyes are starting to glow..." And with that said, she gripped onto his shoulders and cling closer, afraid to have any distance between them.

"Woman," Vegeta tensed, obviously he didn't miss what was transpiring. She was right, they were angry. Very, very angry as their eyes began to glow brighter in hues of fury reds.

"... There is only one entrance, and one exit," he turned to his side and muttered under his breath, knowing full well a fight would soon ensue. Two or three bolder and fiercer creatures began to approach them, growling deeply and causing some to muster the same courage as they hopped from one boulder to another and down to ground level. Both Vegeta and Bulma stopped in their tracks from venturing deeper into the cave and began to stagger backwards slowly, with Bulma clutching tightly at his shirt. He was on his toes, but he knows for a fact that Bulma isn't able to tell from left to right in this cave even if it means her life was on the line, literally. Then, he whispered lowly, "When I tell you to run, you turn around and run."

"I'm not leaving you."

"Woman, do as I say or you will become their dinner, not the other way around."

"You can't be serious!" she whispered back harshly, garnering several growls from their predators.

Her harsh whisper intimidated the creatures as the one nearest to her slither its tail out and clutch around her ankle, tugging on it. Bulma yelped in fright as she tried to jump away but was held firmly in place. Vegeta immediately noticed her plight and blasted at the creature, opening up a gateway for the rest to charge towards them and attack.

"RUN!"

And run, she did, screaming for help to no one at the top of her lungs.

Vegeta watched until Bulma was safely out of the cave as some of them trudging closely behind her, but the moment they reached the edge, they stopped in their tracks and instantly Vegeta knew that these beasts are afraid of light. So, he formed bright ki balls and blasted endlessly at them as one began to attack him after another. Soon, he was rendered immobile as they huddled around him and then over him, trapping him in a battering pile-up. They scratched at him and gnawed at him, mauling him alive and one even managed to make a deep gash on the back of his left shoulder blade, garnering a feral growl from his lips.

He crouched within them, unwilling to play stupid games anymore. If he doesn't kill them now, they will kill him and Bulma will be left alone.

Bulma, he thought, she won't survive.

Not alone!

He turned all his focus towards his body and centred on his energy. Mustering the power in him, he forced himself upright despite being held down and roughly pushes away some of the monsters on him, sending them flying backwards. Those that clung on to him continued to claw at him at every chance they get, finding the opportunity to sink their teeth into some Saiyan meat.

No more games.

As though time has come to a standstill, the furious Saiyan gathered half his strength and with a roaring cry, he brought a fist down, slamming his power into the ground. A crater formed around him as the earth beneath him split, strings of crack lines spread all over as the slits between them glowed in-line with his blue power. In seconds, the ki which he planted into the ground erupted and the cave exploded within, sending all beasts into oblivion by the burst of raw energy from down under.

Bulma fell on her knees as watched helplessly from the outside, almost toppling over as the ground trembled roughly and the sound of Vegeta's voice echoed frighteningly. She heard him cry out in the most terrifying howl, one that she's never heard before, and the next thing she saw was a blinding blue light, glowing brightly and erupting from the inside.

And then, it was all quiet.

Her eyes darted aimlessly as dust and sand swirled before them, and she found it more and more difficult to see the entrance of the cave. And as she squinted harder searching for any form of movement, a distorted silhouette from behind the mini sandstorm appeared from the rocky den, staggering as it approaches her slowly. Her eyes bulged and she whimpered in fear, her hands covering her mouth.

She heaved out a relief sigh as it was only Vegeta stumbling towards her with four dead beasts over his shoulders. She quickly ran towards him and scanned her eyes over him for any serious injury. She missed out the deep gash on his back and Vegeta saw it as insignificant to let her know. So, he threw his prizes onto the ground and inhaled sharply, tiredly giving Bulma the look-over to see if she was injured while she obliviously took out an empty capsule intended for food storage and encapsulate their catch.

"You got four," she stated half excitedly, one Saiyan prince could very well take it the wrong way.

"It'll last us a few days," he said tiredly, decided not to start another petty argument with her.

"You okay?" she questioned, to which he merely nodded before turning away tiredly walking towards the direction of their house.

Getting ready to return, Bulma briefly wondered why Vegeta hadn't already taken off into the air but didn't gave much thought as her eyes lowered to the ground. Slowly, and she was sure her eyes weren't playing tricks on her; the sky seemed to darken around her. But, that wasn't it at all as she stopped walking and takes in her surroundings and realises that the sky was indeed still bright.

"V-vegeta... what is that?" Bulma stuttered with fear.

The moment Vegeta sensed her dread, he knew something was not right but his last hunt has taken a good ounce of strength from him as he dizzily registers Bulma's concern. He turned around and took in their surroundings only to notice the same thing and realised the shadow was only looming over Bulma. But before he could properly register yet again, it was too late. And then, as if all focus returned, he snapped his head upwards in time to see a rock the size of a miniature meteor free falling and heading for her directly from above.

He turned to Bulma and then back to the rock. There was not enough time for him to react. She saw the boulder and with shock, she dropped, rooted to the ground. With the distance between them, he just couldn't go to her in time and take her away. So, without another thought, he shot up into the sky and went under the rock to stop it from dropping any further before it could reach the ground, before it could reach Bulma. Seems to him, when he had slammed the energy ball into the ground earlier, the tremors it caused reacted so strongly the mountain cracked inwardly all the way to the top and sliced one of the boulders off the edge.

Vegeta let out a feral cry as he summoned all of his strength to hold off the rock but even so, the momentum was so great he was forced back down onto the ground. With Bulma lying on the ground face down, she almost regretted looking up because the first thing she saw was Vegeta struggling to keep the boulder from crushing her. And with gritted teeth, he stared at her, his eyes pleading for her to move away as he was unable to tell her so.

"Vegeta!" she cried, tears began to form in her eyes.

"Get. Out!" was all he could project.

It took Bulma a lot of inner strength to roll away from him with whatever space she had, and just in time before the heavy weight forced Vegeta deeper into the ground, creating a large crater around him. Bulma watched frantically, screaming hysterically for him, now crying for him. Worry was the last thing on her mind as the sight of Vegeta was almost covered by the rock as it continued to push him further underground.

"Oh, God, Vegeta!" she screamed, her hands covering her mouth as her heart raced with fear – fear that she had never felt before. She ran towards the boulder, foolishly trying to push it away even though she knew it'd be futile. If Vegeta couldn't even flick it away with his finger, she'd never stand a chance.

"Vegetaaa!"

There was probably only a five inches gap from the ground and Bulma could still hear Vegeta struggling from beneath. He grunted aloud, clearly summoning whatever energy he had left as he pushed back with all his might. The ground beneath her tremble a little as the crater around Vegeta enlarged.

Then, it all went silent, and time came to a standstill.

Bulma's eyes widened, though glazed over with tears, she watched in horror when the boulder had almost completely grounded Vegeta. Her mouth agape, her heart sank into oblivion and she tried to scream, but couldn't. No sound could project.

Her mind spun; her emotions unspeakable.

It all happened too fast. Her eyes darted aimlessly, her person darted aimlessly as she stumbled around the boulder looking for a gap – any gap! She came back around, unable to find any and her chest tightened, wringed into a tight twisted knot within. Traumatised, she still couldn't find her voice as she collapsed onto the ground, pushing the boulder with both hands with all she has and cried silent cries.

But not even another minute later, she felt heat emitting from the rock's surface. And as if her mind returned, she knew it was Vegeta. She got up, staggered slowly backwards and just as she had known, cracks began to form around the boulder with blue energy protruding from the slits. She turned on her heel and ran for the nearest cover, which there weren't any, so she turned back around and braced herself for the rain of debris that was about to ensue.

She dropped to the ground and covered her head when the rock finally exploded from within, followed by the thundering howl of Vegeta's cry. Stones flew in all directions with most hitting Bulma on her back and she wailed in pain and fright.

Everything happened only in a matter of seconds, and soon, sand and dust dissipate. Bulma seeped in and out of consciousness but desperation caused her to regain her composure and she painfully pushed herself up with all her might, prying away from beneath the rubbles.

Without another thought, she stumbles towards where she had last seen Vegeta and screamed desperately for him. Rocks after rocks after stones, she pries them all away, uncaring of the pain that shot through her now torn fingertips.

"Vegetaaa!"

"Oh, no, oh, God! Please, please..." she stammered incoherently as her hands continued to work, blood spewing uncontrollably from her fingers. But she didn't care. Nothing mattered now.

She removed boulders after boulders after rocks, crying for his name. And until she saw what seems to be a hand, she inwardly rejoiced a little but dreaded the results. She grabbed Vegeta's hand and pulled him out of the rubbles with all the strength she could muster.

He can't be dead, Bulma thought.

Both were covered in soot and caked with blood. Bulma pulled him into her arms protectively, her eyes blurred with tears. She held him close, lightly tapping his cheek to wake him up.

"Vegeta, wake up. Please, wake up..."

She wept and helplessly turned to skies. She felt sick to the stomach and she choked on the bile that threatens to dislodge from her throat.

This can't be happening.

There must be something she can do. He can't be gone, he just can't! There must be something, anything!

Then, she brought a trembling hand towards the main artery on his neck. There must be a pulse, she thought. So, she stuck two fingers on the vein and closed her eyes. Seconds felt like hours when she tried her damndest to calm herself down so she could feel the pumping of his blood. She whimpered in frustration when she couldn't stabilise herself, so she removed her fingers altogether and opted for the alternative.

She replaced her fingers under his nose and closes her eyes once more. He has to be alive, he just have to! While she focused to find a breath, she feared for the worse. And she realised that she feared for him. She feared he would die and leave her alone. She feared not only for this moment, should he live, he would have still left her to return to where he came from anyhow – space. She feared that he wouldn't be with her anymore.

She was afraid to lose him.

That thought along was enough to prompt her to act immediately. Pinching his nose together and prying his mouth open, she decided to resuscitate him. She breathed into him and compressed his chest, pumping her hardest while her eyes never left his face. She repeated the procedure and got more frustrated as he was still unresponsive. She tried one last time, whimpering as she did, and this time, she slammed her fists into his chest again and again and again, crying and pleading for him to awake.

"God dammit, Vegeta! Wake up!" she shifted and cradled him into her arms, shutting her eyes tightly and hot tears flowed down her cheeks. She soothed him, wiped the dirt off his face and hugged him tighter. Then she whispered, "... You can't... you can't leave me... Don't leave me..."

* * *

><p><strong>Sigh, the things I can only fantasise a man would do to protect his woman.<strong>

**Not exactly a grenade he's caught, but I guess a free-falling rock the size of a meteor would do. :p**

**I hope this chapter was enjoyable though. =D I know I enjoyed writing it!**

**Sooo, don't forget to review FTS! Xoxo.**


	12. Limon

**Thank you guys for the great reviews.**

**So darn sorry for the late update. I told myself that I will finish this like last week, but I couldn't. Was too occupied with work and whatnot. On a sweeter note, this chapter is a little special and different and I hope you guys will like it.**

**And I apologise in advance if there is any error spotted. So, don't hesitate to review on it and let me know. **

**On with that chappie! **

**| ImaginaryInk |**

* * *

><p><em>She was afraid to lose him.<em>

_That thought along was enough to prompt her to act immediately. Pinching his nose together and prying his mouth open, she decided to resuscitate him. She breathed into him and compressed his chest, pumping her hardest while her eyes never left his face. She repeated the procedure and got more frustrated as he was still unresponsive. She tried one last time, whimpering as she did, and this time, she slammed her fists into his chest again and again and again, crying and pleading for him to awake._

"_God dammit,Vegeta! Wake up!" she shifted and cradled him into her arms, shutting her eyes tightly and hot tears flowed down her cheeks. She soothed him, wiped the dirt off his face and hugged him tighter. Then she whispered, "... You can't... you can't leave me... Don't leave me..."_

She had his face close to hers as she held onto him protectively. Her whimpers were soft as she buried her face at his neck, whispering soft words into his ears. Her eyes blurred with tears, her mind spun. Everything around her didn't register anymore as she pulled him higher and closer to her. Helpless and partially traumatised, her hands instinctively and mindlessly dusted away the soot that was all over Vegeta. The pain at her fingertips didn't seem to matter as they wound their way to his limp fingers.

She frowned and her lips quivered at their joint hands, her heart sank when she recalled pulling away from him the night prior. Now, she wished she had stayed with him instead. She closed her eyes once more, remembering hard of the first few weeks they've been together as the images flashed before her mind. From enemies, to strangers and somehow in between, they've formed what she would call a platonic relationship.

Bulma eyes trained on him, the blood on her fingers smeared as she wiped away the remaining dirt on his face. She placed her forehead on his temple and closed her eyes, softly sniffling as her hand cradled his cheek. Warm breeze blew gently against them, causing sand and dust to swirl but silence quickly surrounded them once more. Passing seconds felt like hours and just as Bulma thought that there was no more hope left, she felt it.

That little ounce of breath emitting through his nose.

Her eyes snapped open and fixated on him as she brought a trembling finger under his nose. Why didn't she feel that before? His breathing was weak and vague, but it was there! In the midst of panic and despair, it slipped past her. How could she not have felt that?

"Vegeta?"

She called softly as her heart paced, frighteningly waiting for a response. Then he moved, and she inwardly jumped for joy. His head tilted a miniscule amount towards her and she smiled widely, tears of relief streaming down her face. He coughed weakly, pushing and expelling the remnants of soot clogged in his lungs and mouth. Bulma carefully pushed him upright and gently patted his back to soothe him, at the same time, giving him leverage to regain some strength.

"Vegeta..."

Vegeta opened his eyes and feebly stared at the woman next to him. His pride may have been shattered a little, knowing that Bulma had tended to him the way she did but he couldn't ignore the fact that he was relieved seeing her fine and unscathed. The Saiyan turned to the side and roughly spitted out whatever remaining dirt in his mouth and he inhaled sharply, cringing in pain as air burned his throat and lungs.

To see him this way made Bulma's heart ached and she frowned. Was he like this at every bad battle he survived, so vulnerable, yet so unrelenting at the same time?

She stood up and held him by the arm, pulling him along with her. He allowed her to do so before tugging his arm away and staggered shakily forward. He didn't need help but they both knew he couldn't possibly fly. So, Bulma left his side, stumbled towards her scooter that was parked nearby and switched it on. She turned back to Vegeta, who was trailing weakly behind, and walked by his side, just in case.

He reached the vehicle with no help though Bulma stubbornly tried to help him get seated. Soon, they were airborne and were headed back to the direction of the cave. They reached it in no time and Bulma hastily landed within the cave, right in front of the house. She immediately got off just in time to catch Vegeta who was leaning to the side and almost hit the ground face first.

She half dragged him into the house, his feet could no longer hold his own weight as she directed them to the adjoining bathroom of the only bedroom in the house. She quickly seated him on the edges of the bathtub and went to scavenge for her first aid kit. Tossing the box onto the sink counter, she returned to his side and turned on the showerhead.

"Take off your clothes."

Vegeta strained to train his eyes on her as he stared at her wide eyed, shocked by what she had just demanded him to do.

"Just listen to me, okay?" she pleaded softly, her eyes begging, wanting so badly to wash away all the blood and grime off of him before she took care of his wounds.

He narrowed his eyes dangerously at her, scowling and silently telling her that he would not do as she said.

"Fine," since he was being difficult, she hastily undressed herself save for her undergarments and discarded them to the corner of the room. If he wasn't going to do strip alone, she'll strip with him if it means getting him to cooperate.

Vegeta's eyes widened once more and he quickly turned away to face the nearest wall, unable to fathom why she had to resort to tending to him this way. Without another word, she gripped onto his tattered shirt and roughly pulled the cloth over his head, and he tiredly gave up trying to stop her. He glared at her as she brought the showerhead towards him. Gradually, his eyes clouded, fixated on the droplets of water streaming down the scars on his bulging arms and watch them fall onto the bathroom tiles.

His eyes trailed to her feet, her little stubby toes as they rooted themselves onto the floor. Water pooled around her feet and gushed within the spaces of her toes. He was torn out of his stupor when Bulma moved behind him and he winced lightly as the water coursed through the big gash on his back. Bulma quickly retracted the showerhead and gently placed a palm on the rim of the wound in apology before turning to wash the dirt off his other arm.

Once she was done with him, she moved towards the other end of the tub and cleaned herself. Vegeta tiredly watched the woman from the corner of his eyes as his body slumped over in exhaustion. Within minutes, Bulma was done and she went to retrieve towels for themselves before quietly ushering the wounded saiyan out of the shower area.

They stood by the large mirror just before the sink. He waited while Bulma fumbled with the first aid kit. She brought out a needle and a thread from the emergency sewing kit intending to sew his open gash. As her wounded fingers were numb and still bleeding, it took her some time to thread the needle and she inwardly seethed in frustration. Although Vegeta had no idea what she was doing, he remained quiet as he watched her through the mirror.

"Don't bother with the small ones," he said monotonously, gazing straight ahead. He didn't need her to fuss over the million little cuts that embraced his body, save for the torn flesh on his back.

While Bulma stitched his flesh back together, Vegeta didn't wince one bit, though he pressed his lips hard in a thin line to divert the pressure. Bulma looked alternately from the stitching and then at him from behind with sad, tired eyes. She wondered if he was feeling the pain she was currently inflicting. Unbeknownst to her, it was a mere ant bite to him as the needle continued to pierce through his skin. And the dragging of the thread felt much like perpetual popping of infected blisters.

This was nothing to him. He's felt worse kinds of pain before.

"You're a saiyan..." Bulma said quietly, trailing off a little as Vegeta turned his head alarmingly to the side and looked at her questioningly through the mirror.

"... but you're still flesh and blood." She finished the last stitch and clipped the thread before settling the clippers down onto the edge of the sink.

Vegeta didn't respond to her statement. He briefly and tiredly wondered if she had just insulted him. True, he's a saiyan, but '_still flesh and blood'_? Did she mean that he's susceptible to injury? That he was weak? His left eye twitched. He is NOT weak. If she had indeed insulted him, she was god damned subtle about it and Vegeta scowled deeply, his nostrils quietly flaring.

Part of him was irritated with her touching him, as if her fingers burned his skin and flesh as she bandaged his wound. His blood boiled as he turned to stare at the open bathroom door, ready to bolt, to get away from her. Being in her presence, in the same room, on the same floor tiles with her drove him to clench his teeth tightly together.

He saved her.

And she called him weak?

"I'd rather be the one crushed than to see you take my place..." she said meekly, her devastation clearly projected through her lips as she turned towards the sink.

Vegeta stared at her from the corner of his eyes, hearing the faucet squeak open and low pressured water streaming soundly. Blood. There was blood flowing in a downward spiral as the waters carried it to the centre of the sink and down the drain. He narrowed his eyes and moved towards Bulma to find her transfixed by her own wounds. He watched her clean her fingers under the slow running waters and how he could see her reeling in despair within.

Her fingers were badly wounded, some of her nails severely torn.

He clenched his teeth once more and reached out to her wrist. Bulma startled as he pulled both her hands towards his eye level to study her cuts. She tried to pull away but knew Vegeta's death grip would not allow her. So, she looked away, though she didn't know why. She guessed she just didn't want him to see her injured like this.

"This will hurt," he quietly warned, a frown planted on his face.

Vegeta resumed her earlier actions as he brought their hands towards the water. He cleaned away the blood and skilfully picked away the broken nails, tearing the still attached but torn pieces off the flesh. Bulma winced, gasping in pain and she looked away when he continued to tear off the remaining torn fingernails.

He didn't even show her an ounce of worry as he tended to her wounds, and not even a question of concern. Once he was done, his eyes trained on her while his hands instinctively washed away the new blood that formed. After that, he moved to her front and placed his hands at her hips. With one swift swoop, he carried and settled her on the sink counter before proceeding to bandage her injuries. Minutes felt like hours as Vegeta applied her humanly medication causing Bulma to wince and gasp lightly in pain every now and then.

"Was it worth the risk?" he suddenly questioned without glancing her way as he tried to avoid any eye contact, his eyes trained on his task.

Bulma furrowed her brows as her mind fought to make sense of what he had said. What was worth the risk? Did he mean were her injuries worth the expense of prying him off the rubbles?

"... I can't say it was," she started quietly, her eyes trained on his skilful hands, "... but I'm glad I did."

Once done with the final bandage, he turned towards her and stared into her crystal orbs. Bulma couldn't turn away no matter how hard she tried. It was as if his dark eyes were peering into her soul, rooting her to the spot. Slowly, he wrapped his hands gently around her wrists and brought them to his lips. He planted a kiss on her left knuckles, and then the right, his eyes never left hers.

"Then... you are a fool."

With that, he released her hands and turned towards the door, ready to go outside as if nothing happened, pretending that he didn't just tend to her wounds, or kissed her injuries. Bulma's eyes trailed his retreating form and a cloud of sadness washed over her. She frowned and her heart sank. She couldn't even look away to ignore the man who was on his way out.

Bulma frowned, gingerly hopped down from the counter and stood when she landed, her eyes boring into the curve between his shoulder blades.

"And what about you?" she half spat, "... You saved my life, so was it worth risking, then?" she pressed, her eyes beginning to tear, her body trembling as she fought to stop the one tear from betraying her.

Vegeta stood by the edge of the bathroom door as he contemplated her question. Seconds later, he turned a miniscule amount to the side and answered, "Nothing means anything to me," he paused, and then as an afterthought, "Get some rest."

Without a backward glance, he walked out of the room quietly, shutting the bedroom door softly behind him. As he was finally out of sight, Bulma remained rooted in the middle of the bathroom as she stared at the empty spot where Vegeta had been. Her eyes glazed with confusion, relief, sorrow, and nothingness as she quietly sauntered out of the bathroom and sat by the edge of her bed.

She buried her face in her hands and her body trembled once more with contained frustrations. Her fear was now replaced with disappointment, sadness and something akin to heartache. Vegeta's brief unconsciousness brought her much anguish but was quickly reinstated when she recalled the relief she felt when he finally regained consciousness. Words couldn't describe the explosive joy and excitement as the sight of him breathing once again and with eyes looking back at her had reprieved her from the inner agony.

And then there was his hostility. How could he have brushed her away the way he did, at the same time cared enough to pay her that much attention, and even bandaged her injuries? Did he even care? Or did he do it out of sympathy? And what did he know what was worth to her? He had saved her from being flattened, and was it worth it to him? He said nothing meant anything to him, so why did he do it? He could have just let her die, but he didn't. On top of that, this wasn't the first time he's 'saved' her. So why did he continue to do so?

He confused her to no end.

Absent-mindedly, she got on her feet and pulled out a fresh set of cotton tank top and shorts from the laundry basket. She removed her wet undergarments and quickly replaced them before gingerly settling into bed. Her eyes never left the ceiling panels above her as her mind was quick to remind her of their earlier predicament and the after effects which she were suffering from now.

Her heart sank once more and she closed her eyes, swallowing hard. She frowned as she mentally chastised herself for being so weak like this. Whatever happened today happened; and Vegeta was safe.

He's alright, and she's alright.

They're alright now.

Wasn't that enough?

* * *

><p>Vegeta lay on his stomach to avoid putting unnecessary pressure on his back injury as he settled into his couch. Like the woman in the room, his mind was filled with images of earlier events. He stared intensely into the clothed material which he was lying on as his inner turmoil pushed him further and deeper into the uncharted depths of his mind.<p>

He was confused.

His first thoughts brought him back to the moment when he stared into Bulma's eyes. It was just before she got away from being crushed. How intense it had been when she lookedback at him with indescribable fear, for obvious reasons. And he simply cannot get that out of his head.

He's saved her once too many, it's becoming a habit. But why? How? He could have easily let her to her fate. The weaker shall perish, but instead he had put his own welfare on the line. And for what? More like, for whom? A weak, measly earthling? And really, nothing ever meant anything to him. At least until he saw her eyes. Eyes that were filled with desperation and the strong dire need to live. His obliteration of his many victims in the past had the same desperate glint in their eyes that seek mercy before him, and never once had he felt compelled to allow them the chance before sending them to their fate.

And the fact that he had regained consciousness after the whole fiasco, to see her cradling him so tightly and with so much dread contained in her little, fragile frame has brought him to realise that this was the first time in many, many years to have come across someone who actually cared for someone like him.

Of all people.

Him.

Was he worthy of her attention?

"_Was it worth the risk?"_

Her body is now broken.

"_Then... you are a fool."_

Her fingers, torn and bloodied.

"_And what about you? ... You saved my life, so was it worth risking, then?"_

Her will to fight, temporarily vanished as her hopes dwindled to nothing when she did her best to revive him.

"_Nothing means anything to me."_

And she didn't care.

She tended to him first, regardless of the pain that perpetually shot through her dainty tips. And not a word or whine while she was at it until he was fully safe and tended to.

He wondered how someone like her is able to give someone as undeserving as him so much. So much so, that she personally knew that she was obviously short-changed because he simply could not, or ever, reciprocate just as much.

Then, as it dawn on him, a part of him realise that he was mostly saving her from himself.

Vegeta closed his eyes, frowned and let out a deep sigh. He pushed himself up and his feet instinctively brought him towards the door that separated him and the woman within. He may not be able to return the amount of concern she gave, but he figured he'd be able to give something back.

Something impermanent, at least until this was all over.

Something which they both obviously needed from the very start – from the very first day they were stranded in this hell hole.

Comfort.

Without another thought, he twisted door knob and stepped inside the unfamiliar and dimly lit room. His eyes quickly scanned the area and easily settled on the woman's sleeping form. But Bulma wasn't asleep as she peeped from behind the blanket and slowly but painfully pushed herself up. Deep ebony and surprised blue clashed as they watched one another, both wondering and expecting something.

Vegeta slowly inched his way towards her, unsure if she would reject him once more but Bulma scooted backwards and pulled half the covers away to make space for him. She looked back at him expectantly, hoping that this was what he came for.

Without hesitation, Vegeta settled himself under the covers and next to her as he lay on his side. Bulma shifted to readjust herself before laying her head on the pillow and they watched one another in silence. Seconds passed, and then minutes. As Bulma stared into his eyes, images of his unconscious body wormed themselves into her mind once more and her heart ached once more. Her lips quivered and without a second thought, she scooted forward and crushed herself against him. She settled her face on the nook of his neck as she wrapped her arms tightly around his torso.

Vegeta inhaled sharply, not expecting her to be so bold. But then again, he wouldn't want her to do otherwise. This was what he came for, wasn't it? So, he slowly but carefully wound his arm around her and lightly sooth the fragile blades on her back. His fingers brushed up and down gently her spinal cord and soon tangled themselves in her hair. He closed his eyes, leaned in and quietly inhaled her scent.

He could feel her trembling in his arms as Bulma tried her hardest to contain her tears but a droplet or two betrayed her. And the harder she tried, all frustrations eventually leaked and she finally let herself go, whimpering lightly by his collarbone.

And he frowned.

"Why do you cry?" he questioned softly.

"... Don't ask," she whispered, almost inaudibly.

He frowned harder and pulled back a little to look at her. Indeed, there were tears in her eyes.

"Are you in pain?" he asked in an unconcerned tone and manner. He only wanted to know if she was feeling pain, if that was the reason of her tears.

"No, I'm not... I'm just... relieved."

"Of what?" he asked mindlessly as he settled his chin on the top of her head.

"... That you're alright," she whispered, hot air embraced the skin of his neck and she closed her eyes, pressing out the remaining moist in her eyes.

He huffed, "Why wouldn't I be?" he stated as if she was being ridiculous, though a little harsher than intended and instantly regretting it as he clenched his teeth. Everyone knew a boulder like that could never hurt him. He just needed the extra time, which he did not have, to gather his energy before he could destroy it completely.

After all, purging whole planets was his job and he was born to do so. A mere rock like that is nothing.

This time, Bulma pulled back a little and looked into his eyes as the dimly lit lamp shone in his eyes. He quietly stared into her wet blue orbs as she scrutinised him, his eyes pierced through hers as the gears in her mind worked to figure things about him which cannot possibly be figured out. But just as quickly as she came to a conclusion, she was fast to let out a sigh indicating that she's stopped trying.

She leaned her face back to his neck and stared blankly at the skin. Vegeta could feel her breath, hot and warm as she exhaled. Minutes passed and Bulma continued to shed a tear or two but eventually got a hold of herself as her body screamed exhaustion. Vegeta could sense the palpitation of her heartbeats gradually slowing down and her breathing soon became even. He knew she was fast asleep.

He leaned in, careful not to wake her up as he softly planted a peck on her hair. He could feel his eyelids drooping heavily and his body began to lose its feelings. He exhaled a long breath and soon, slumber claimed him, too.

* * *

><p>The night went by pretty quickly as silence consumed the only bedroom on all of Planet Namek. Confined within are two very exhausted, contented beings locked in each others' arms as they slept peacefully. Bulma shifted in her sleep causing Vegeta to awake. He opened his sleepy eyes and carefully took in the foreign surroundings. This was the first time he has ever taken a further step into this room and falling asleep on this bed with her in his arms. Talk about taking things to the next level but what other options were he to take?<p>

He frowned at that thought as he settled back into the back of Bulma's sleeping head and let out a quiet sigh. Bulma lied on his arm that was bent under the pillow, while his other arm stretched over her waist as his fingers entwined with her bandaged ones. He clenched and unclenched at them gently, savouring the scent of her hair and he exhaled sharply.

Unknowingly, that caused Bulma to stir. Her eyes snapped open widely as she felt Vegeta nibbled lightly at her exposed nape and she tensed. The man behind her felt her sudden stiffness and frowned, releasing the hand which he was holding. With that, Bulma pulled herself from him, scooted further backwards and turned around to face him.

"Sorry," she muttered, awkwardly unable to look him in the eyes. She thought they were only comforting one another the night before. She didn't expect to fall asleep and wake up in his arms.

But why was she apologising? It only made him frown harder. He reached out his hand to her waist and jerked her back into his arms by surprise, closer this time. He didn't want her to think she can pry herself away from him every time he decides to come close.

Naturally, Bulma tensed and held her breath, her hands trapped in between their bodies. She stared blankly and straight ahead at his neck where her eye level was. She felt his hand shifted and his fingers slowly reached out to her face. They brushed away the strayed fringes of her hair and pushed them behind her ears, revealing her forehead. Bulma closed her eyes as he leaned down to gently plant a kiss on it.

His fingers traced the contours of her jaw and settled on her chin. Slowly, he lifted her head up so that he could stare into her eyes with such intense that was enough to render Bulma immobile. He started kissing her eyes, causing them to close, and slowly travelled to her cheek bone and ended at the rim of her mouth.

There was a split second pause before he continued, lightly and cautiously brushing his lips over hers, hoping that she would not push him away again this time. Bulma snapped her eyes open and he could hear the rapid beatings of their hearts as he watched her every reaction his actions were instilling. And when he could find no objection in her eyes when Bulma returned the kiss with soft ones, he pushed all thoughts from his mind and finally claimed her lips.

Finally, he's tasted her.

Finally, she's returned the same passion he's always been hoping she'd give.

And finally, she'll be his.

Their tongues caught in a heated battle, her fingers tangled in the back of his mane as his hands roamed on her back. The pain in her fingertips only served as a boost of passion when Vegeta rolled her on her back and continued to kiss her roughly, passionately, wildly and then gently. His fingers traced every inch of her body, leaving no parts untouched as his lips travelled to her neck, sucking and licking at will.

Bulma moaned in the back of her throat, encouraging him to go further. Slowly, he moved towards the valley of her breasts, his hands rubbing at the sides of her hips. He stared at her from under his brows and slowly pulled a sexy smirk, melting Bulma as she moaned appreciatively. She quivered under his watch when she felt her womanhood slick with wanton juices. How a simple stare could make her so wet, she didn't know.

He returned back to his task, his face hovering between her mounds while his hands travelled upwards passed her stomach and stopped on the underside of her breasts. He looked back at her, his eyes seeking for permission while his fingers moved to the straps of her top. They played at the strand, twirling and nudging as he teased her.

She groaned a little in frustration when Vegeta wouldn't stop his taunting, sliding down her top so agonisingly slow. He stopped just before her mounds revealed themselves and smirked at her hardened nubs that were perking behind the material. She arched her back, pushing her orbs towards him and managed to pop them out of the fabric. He leaned in to capture her exposed left nipple with his mouth, sucking and licking like he's never tasted anything before.

Bulma tilted her head backwards, gasping breathlessly at the sensation his tongue was sending her. She could barely think past the lustful haze clouded by his actions as he wouldn't stop torturing her inside out. If he was able to send her so high with his tongue, she wouldn't want to imagine what other parts of him could send her to the hilt of ecstasy.

Of course, she didn't have to imagine as Vegeta pulled her top off revealing her upper glory to him. His eyes greedily feasted on her beauty before he further gave into his yearning. His hands now roamed all over her as his mouth continued to alternately ravage her mounds. He bit down on one hardened nub, and she gasped aloud, only to be comforted it with licks and kisses.

Slowly, his mouth travelled down south, stopping at her navel and licking her deep sensitive button. Her cotton pants and panty soon joined her top on the floor, forgotten. His hands caressed her inner thighs and Bulma arched her back in frustration once more towards him. His fingers found her treasure folds and they cleverly massaged her nub in a slow circular motion. Bulma moaned with her back still arched, pushing herself to his face.

He dived in to capture her clit, flicking and ravaging it with his tongue, much like how he treated her nipples. Her opening was so wet, so much so Vegeta easily slipped a finger, and then two, inside her. He fingered her and tortured her depths, moving faster and deeper with every scream of bliss projected from her lips. He was pleased to know that she was thoroughly enjoying what he was doing to her.

But not yet.

There are still more to come.

And he won't allow her to come just yet.

He pulled away and stretched over her like a huge feline. He captured her lips, his mouth slick with her juices as he let her taste herself. Bulma greedily sucked on his lips, licking all her juices as they lock in a heated kiss.

Bulma pushed herself up so that they were both kneeling on the bed. She lowered her kisses, delving for his neck as she sucked and licked at the part, much like he did to her neck in the beginning. Slowly, her kisses went further downwards to his washboard abs and navel. Her fingers curled by the waistband of his tights as she tugged at it playfully before sliding them off, joining the rest of the clothes.

Vegeta entangled his fingers in her hair as he watched her eyes hungrily feast on his throbbing manhood. She swallowed a gulp, her hands rubbing the sides of his thighs. In all her life, Vegeta was the second man she has ever seen naked, minus Yamcha and accidentally on several occasions, Goku when he was younger. Yamcha was big, and Vegeta was just as big, but thick. She greedily eyed the appendage and felt saliva forming under her tongue. She dipped in but before she could reach her destination, he grabbed her wrists and hauled her upright to his eye level.

"Not today," he whispered huskily as he moved forward, pushing her down to lie on her back before capturing her lips once more.

Today, he'll be the one to pleasure – taking in and giving everything that's lain sprawled and naked in all her glory before him. And with every take, he'll make sure she'll return with nothing but pleasing screams of his name, and begging for more.

Kneeling above her, he hooked her legs by the bend of his elbow and leaned in to kiss her deeply, widely exposing her opening to his manhood. He rubbed his tip over her folds, teasing her further before slipping an inch into her. Bulma shut her eyes and whimpered lightly at his agonising intrusion. Thoughts in her mind began to spin as they suddenly brought her back to the day when Yamcha decided to abandon her to train for the Saiyan's coming - the very same Saiyan who's now about to give her pleasure ten times more than what the scarred face warrior ever did with a single touch. Naturally, more than a year of abstinence made her tighter and more sensitive than ever. Vegeta had to hold his breath as he pushed another inch further passed her tight passage and her slick walls eventually enveloped him.

Images of Yamcha quickly settled in the back of her mind when Vegeta inched all the way in, his tip brushing against her core. Bulma clung onto him desperately, her senses heightened as she felt every part of his manhood penetrating her, his shaft warm and large brushing pass her folds. Vegeta finally filled her up and stayed unmoving as he claimed her lips once more.

"Vegeta, please," she pleaded in between kisses and gasps, unsure of what she was begging for but if he doesn't start moving now, she'd go crazy with desire.

He moved, pulling slightly back and swiftly plunging in deep. Bulma groaned huskily in the back of her throat as his shaft grazed her insides. He pulled once more and shoved himself harder this time before mounting her rhythmically, pounding and thrusting deeply inside her, finally taking her completely.

"Vegetaaa..." she moaned, her breaths hot against his neck.

He straightened himself upright and continued to ram into her, his hands moved to caress her breasts and fingers hot to the touch. Bulma arched her back to mimic his rhythm and met his every thrust, moaning for more as his fingers tortured her perky nubs.

He slammed deeply into her core, grunting as his pace increased and the pleasure within them built higher. Leaning towards her, he crushed his lips onto hers, biting at the luscious cushions and then licking it in apology as she cried into his mouth. In one swift movement, he pulled them both upwards so that he was kneeling on the bed while she straddled his hips.

He was in complete control of their movements as he gripped firmly on her buttocks and pushed her down on him, hitting her core with every upward thrust. He was far better than Bulma had expected as she began to lose focus and weakly slumped towards him. That was nothing Vegeta can't fix as he jerked her up and lifted her chin to stare intensely into her eyes. Then something sparked within her as her pleasure began to build once more and she mount him wildly.

He returned the same wild passion as he allowed her to ride him and him thrusting faster from below. They stared into each other with raw intensity, both unwilling to tear their eyes away as waves after waves of pleasure build to the hilt of their senses. Vegeta's pace increased double, mounting her faster and deeper as he felt his release tugging painfully at his tip.

Vegeta crushed Bulma into him and wound his arms tightly around her torso. He could feel her release nearing too as she trembled and her walls tightened around him. He lightly grazed his teeth on the juncture of her neck while Bulma clamped her teeth hard on his shoulder to drown her screams. Several more poundings, she finally climaxed, harder than ever and screaming his name as she came. Her sharp screams combined with the painful pleasure of her bite sent him over the edge as Vegeta felt the pull on his tip finally releasing, and with a grunt and a moan, he finally spilled his warm seeds deep inside her core.

Spent and satisfied, they stayed that way for several minutes before their breathing finally calmed and their heartbeats slowed down. Bulma looked at the teeth impression that was imprinted on the skin of his shoulder and she licked at it in apology. That sent a tingle down Vegeta's spine and he leaned in to suck on the juncture of her neck, bruising it in the process.

Bulma smiled wearily as she realised he was unknowingly giving her a hickey and she quietly allowed him. He pulled back and smirked, pleased at his work of art before turning towards Bulma and kissed her once more. Then, it dawned on her that he knew exactly what he was doing. Slowly, he lowered her down and pulled himself out of her before supporting himself with an elbow and sprawled next to her, pulling the covers over them.

"Rest, for now," then he smirked sexily and although tired, her heart skipped a beat when she did not miss the playful glint in his eyes, "... I'm not done with you, yet."

* * *

><p><strong>Phew. That was hard!<strong>

**Sorry for the laaate update. I know it's been three weeks now and I only have less than 2 hours a day to write. Plus, this chapter was a little harder to write. Lemons usually are for me, and I suck at it (well, not literally).**

**I have labelled this chapter because it is something that most of you come here to seek for. And labelling it will make it easier to find, if you know what I mean.**

**So, if this chapter sucked, do let me know... I hope it did not disappoint.**

**Other than that, don't forget to review FTS! Xoxo.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you guys, for the great, great awesome reviews!**

**I'm glad that the lemon didn't suck in the previous chappie and I hope the ones to come wouldn't either. It's not nice sucking on lemons. *awkward silence***

**Not so punny there, huh? :p**

**Well, on another note, most of you asked me if I was gonna update Silent Hearts. Initially, I have almost abandoned it. Almost. I didn't have the intention to update but now I think I might continue it (by popular demand) =D I'll do it after FTS is done! Pwomise!**

**So be absolutely patient and read FTS. Enjoy!**

**| ImaginaryInk |**

* * *

><p><em>Spent and satisfied, they stayed that way for several minutes before their breathing finally calmed and their heartbeats slowed down. Bulma looked at the teeth impression that was imprinted on the skin of his shoulder and she licked at it in apology. That sent a tingle down Vegeta's spine and he leaned in to suck on the juncture of her neck, bruising it in the process.<em>

_Bulma smiled wearily as she realised he was unknowingly giving her a hickey and she quietly allowed him. He pulled back and smirked, pleased at his work of art before turning towards Bulma and kissed her once more. Then, it dawned on her that he knew exactly what he was doing. Slowly, he lowered her down and pulled himself out of her before supporting himself with an elbow and sprawled next to her, pulling the covers over them. _

"_Rest, for now," then he smirked sexily and although tired, her heart skipped a beat when she did not miss the playful glint in his eyes, "... I'm not done with you, yet."_

* * *

><p>It is always easy to lose track of time when, well, when you're not aware of it. Bulma and Vegeta were no exception. Not even when they are the only ones with clocks in the house to tell the time as both were caught up in more important events.<p>

Bulma awoke in Vegeta's arms yet again after he has taken her for the third time that afternoon. He had so graciously allowed her some time to rest just enough for her energy to regenerate, and before she knew it, he was ready to pound the living day lights out of her again. He was like a damned procreating machine and Bulma wished he'd get tired.

But who was she kidding?

For someone who trains till the brink of death, consecutive romping was a breeze. Bulma figured it was probably like stretches and warm-ups to him.

He held onto her tightly, seemingly asleep. Bulma lied on his chest, the wounds on her fingers ached slightly as she did little circles on the hardened muscles behind his skin. His breathing was even, which meant that he was in a deep slumber. Finally, she thought. At least this time, she could take the time to rest more, or study him, whichever fancied her at the moment.

The latter was what she decided on as she tilted her head and her eyes instantly settled on the edge of his jaw. Her gaze traced his sharp features and the longer she stared at him, the more... alien... she felt he was. Of course, he was no more of an alien to her, as she was an alien to him.

But, he looked so surreal.

His skin was smooth, and really bronze. And his pores were small and almost non-existent, compared to those of hers that stuck out sorely after weeks of not having proper facials and she frowned. She must have looked so unsightly to him and she felt a little envious. She concluded it must be a saiyan thing, since Goku, albeit fair, had almost flawless skin, too. But her eyes travelled towards his closed eyes and she smiled a little at his lashes and brows. The hairs on them were not too long and not too curvy, but they definitely looked soft to the touch.

Then, his dark eyes opened to greet her. It was as if he never slept.

Bulma froze and her body tensed when the hand that was placed on her hip instinctively gripped her. What were seconds felt like minutes and they eventually relaxed once again. The blue haired woman then pushed herself up a little and planted a small kiss on his jaw, her eyes narrowed and she bit her lower lip as she playfully looked at him from under her bangs. It seems like Bulma was the one doing all the seducing this time when she decided to roll to the side of the bed and sat by the edge. She dragged the blanket to cover her front. Vegeta pushed himself up on one elbow while his gaze followed the contours of her body. She got up and purposefully revealed her entire back for his eyes to feast on, with covers still in hand, and walked towards the entrance of the adjoining bathroom.

Without even turning to face him, Bulma dropped the covers and sauntered into the shower area. Vegeta knew what it was she wanted, and he smirked to himself knowing he wasn't about to decline her. But, she would have to wait, at least a little while more. He lied down on his back for a good one minute when his ears picked up the squeaking turning of the water tap, and followed by the sound of splashing waters making contact with Bulma's skin, which eventually splattered onto the tile at her feet.

Then, he got up and joined her.

The moment he entered the bathroom, he knew the sliding door of the shower area would be left wide open to welcome him. Bulma had her back towards him, her hands roaming all over her own body in attempts to wash up. Vegeta closed the distance between them and came up behind her, easily slipping his hands to the front of her waist. He pulled her gently into him and she gave a lopsided smile to no one, tilting her head to the side to allow Vegeta the space to nibble at her exposed neck.

His hands caressed all over her front. Clutching at her lush breast, his fingers pinched gently on her hardened nipple while his other hand skimmed its way to her treasure folds. Bulma let out an appreciative moan as she brought a hand up and wound it to the back of his head, her bandages forgotten.

Vegeta shifted them so that she faced the wall. He bent forward a little, forcing Bulma to do the same and he easily slipped a digit into her slick opening, and then two. Once he was inside, he crooked his fingers and did cycling motions as he cleverly picked at her g-spot. Waves after waves of pleasure shot through Bulma and she slammed a hand to the nearest wall for balance as her moans echoed in the confinements.

Vegeta released her and immediately spun her around so that she was now facing him. Then, he lifted her leg high up by the bend of her knee and resumed to finger her, this time deeper. Bulma's moan became louder and her breathing became more rapid as his fingers tortured her insides mercilessly. She gripped at his biceps for balance and painfully clawed at his skin whenever she felt her release nearing.

But Vegeta would have none of that. Not yet.

He released her folds and crushed himself into her. He kissed her deeply and slowly made his way to the side of her face and bit her sensitive earlobe. Bulma shivered at the sudden jolt of pain mixed with pleasure as he continued down south to her neck and stopped to lick the droplets of water at her collarbone. Vegeta spread her arms and pinned them to her sides while his tongue travelled to the valley of her breasts. Instinctively, he brought her hands down and pinned them to her back as he ravaged her mounds, flicking his tongue over her hardened nipples.

"Oooh..."

He bit on it gently and then licked it in apology before moving to its counterpart. Sometime in between, he's released her hands and Bulma wound her fingers to the back of his mane, entangling her fingers in his hair and pushing him harder into her chest. He gladly obliged.

He stared at her suggestively from under his brows and sexily flashed Bulma a smirk without his tongued ever leaving her lush orbs. And her body immediately melted towards him as if it was meant to do so. Vegeta fell on his knees and knelt before her, his hand holding up her left under thigh as an attempt to spread her wide. Almost instantly, he clamped his mouth onto her folds and alternated between licking and sucking.

Then, he shifted her leg so it dangled over his shoulder and Bulma's fingers clutched tightly at the front of his hair. A deep moan escaped her lips when Vegeta simultaneously plunged in two fingers while his tongue continued to ravage her clit. After what seemed like hours, Bulma's screams resonated within the echoic confinement. Tiny jolts of ecstasy overwhelmed the tip of her womanhood and she came like a river, waves of juices flowed freely into his mouth.

Her eyes clouded with lustful haze. Her legs weakened and she slipped onto the floor. Vegeta held her up and captured her lips, allowing her to taste her bittersweet nectar. Bulma moaned appreciatively as the thought of her own cum swirling from Vegeta's mouth and into hers almost immediately made her wet once more.

Feeling heavily aroused by the act of tasting herself, Bulma moved to kiss his neck. She nibbled lightly on the skin and grazed the hard tender exterior with the edges of her teeth. Slowly, she travelled down south, pausing at his navel and plunged the tip of her tongue into his sensitive button. Vegeta grunted softly, his hips instinctively nudging forward to her face and Bulma smirked suggestively at him, knowing exactly what he wanted.

She wound her fingers around his hard shaft, her eyes never left his and he tangled his fingers in her hair. Then, she licked his tip in a circular and sensual manner before enveloping him whole. Vegeta's tensed body finally let loose when she engulfed him, her tongue swirling within with every rock of her head and every pump of her hand. She took him all in, never leaving an inch as he choked her deep in the throat. She released him, only to do it all over again several more times.

Vegeta's hand was still in her hair as he watched her sucked him. He was transfixed by her movements and somewhat clever skills, and a deep growl betrayed his lips when she cupped his balls. Slowly, his eyes wandered to the other parts of her body as they observed the droplets of water cascading down her face, to her chin and between her breasts. He swallowed hard, resisting the temptation to haul her up and lick the driblets off her.

Then, he closed his eyes, his breathing becoming more and more frantic by the seconds. They both knew he was about to reach his release as his hold on her hair tightened and his hand spontaneously manoeuvred and pushed her head towards his manhood. He was almost choking her, but Bulma managed to accommodate his size and length as he face-fucked her, pushing deeper and faster into her mouth.

Her fingers pumped the base of his shaft and she inwardly rejoice, pleased with herself when Vegeta continuously grunted deeply in the back of his throat. His climax was at the tip and they both knew it was only a matter of seconds before he finally release. It was at that moment when Bulma cupped and gently squeezed his sack while her mouth continued to ravage his tender and bulging appendage.

Then, Vegeta's body tensed. He planted a palm onto the wall behind Bulma and with a deep moan, he spilled all his warm seeds deep inside her mouth. Bulma's fingers gently pump his base in an attempt to squeeze out every last drop. Once his seedlings filled her mouth, she turned to the side to spit but before she could do so, Vegeta wound his hands around her arms and hauled her up and towards him.

"Swallow," he breathed out huskily as his fingers gently grabbed at her cheek, his lustful eyes watched her intensely.

As they gazed into one another, his warm liquid swirled in her mouth and they slowly slipped past down her throat. And like the first time he watched her drink, he gazed at her neck, completely transfixed by the rise and fall of her throat as the lump fell and bounce back up so smoothly. A show that she was swallowing him whole.

That alone made him felt hot in the depths of his belly. So, without another thought, he crushed his lips to hers and wound his hands to her back. Bulma wrapped her arms around him and he pulled her in for a deeper kiss, both not wanting to let go of the other. Taste of her cum and his essences swirled together in their mouths as they locked lips.

"Vegeta..." Bulma breathed in between kisses, her hot breath embracing his cool skin.

He moved down to suck on the juncture of her neck while his hands moved to rest on her buttocks. He could feel himself hardening again as Bulma groaned in pleasure when he gave her a tight squeeze. His hands moved to the underside of her thighs and he pulled her legs forward. Her long slender calves wrapped themselves around his hips as he pushed her back to the wall for better support.

Bulma slipped her hand between them and guided his member into her opening. Sparks flew the moment Vegeta shoved deep into her core and eagerly mounted her. She held onto the back of his neck for support and leverage to be able to push forward and meet his every thrust.

Vegeta shifted and hooked both her legs by the bend of her knees and continued to ram deep into her. Bulma groaned and moaned aloud, leaning her head to the wall as her eyes rolled towards the ceiling in pure ecstasy. Her fingers entwined within his dark mane and pulled him towards her. Vegeta delved for her neck, his lips parted to suck and bite on the delicate skin.

With a swift movement, he easily carried her out of the bathroom and towards the bed and none too gently throwing them both onto the mattress without having to separate their joined bodies. He continued to pound deep into her core and Bulma arched her back towards him with a feral growl that shockingly turned him on and he mounted her faster.

"Vegeta..." she breathed his name aloud, "... let me ride you."

Her request turned him on even more than the growl she emitted and he smirked at her before turning them about in one swift motion. Now Bulma was on top and she placed her palms on his pectorals while her bottom body rocked in an agonising slow motion.

Vegeta placed his hands on her hips and guided her movements. Impatient and on the verge of exploding, he nudged her lightly and she increased her pace, riding him wildly and yet again bringing him to the hilt of explosive pleasure and ecstasy.

Blue eyes and dark orbs clashed intensely and Vegeta lifted his hand to stroke her cheek softly and gently before entangling his fingers in her hair. He brought her towards him and crushed her lips to his, deepening the kiss. His hands moved to hold onto the small of her back and pushed her flat onto his chest, their tongues caught in a heated battle and he thrust upwards to mount her from below.

Bulma moaned into his mouth and he gladly swallowed her pleasurable screams as he continued to spread her walls apart, faster and deeper. Bulma wound her hands on the underside of his shoulder blades and clung to him tightly. As Vegeta felt his release nearing once again, his fingers wound their way to the spaces between her digits and pinned them to her butt cheeks. With Vegeta's hand atop hers, they both squeezed apart her meaty cushions to spread her opening wider.

With that, he plunged in deeper with every upward thrust. Bulma's moan got louder with every pounding, her groans deeper with every speed increased. As they were both trapped in a haze of pleasure and lust, all Bulma could think of was the imminent coming of her release as it sparked endlessly within her abdomen.

As for Vegeta, apart from holding in his own release to ride this out as long as he can, all he could think of was pleasuring the little human above him. To make sure that she screamed his name over and over and over again during her climax.

And screamed his name she did when Bulma felt the all too familiar tingling sensation built in her nether region finally released through her clit and folds, and eventually spread all over her body. His own explosive climax soon followed, coursing through his own body and veins as he came inside her.

They both lay that way for a few moments, waiting for their breaths and body to calm. Bulma was the first to move when she pushed herself up with her left elbow and stared into his eyes. Vegeta returned her stare with a little squeeze on her bottom and she moved forward to capture his lips in a slow and sensual kiss.

And they kissed in a way they've never kissed each other before.

The prince realised this and he moved his hands to soothe the small of her back, his fingers doing little circles on her skin that sent chilling tingles down her spine. Bulma deepened the kiss but remained gentle. She had never kissed anyone this way before. Not even Yamcha, she realised, but maybe because he may not have been a good kisser, like Vegeta. And as they kissed this way, for the first time, she felt electrical jolts flowed through her bloodstream and fire sparked in her heart. Her palpitations increased and her breathing heavily constricted.

She needed to breathe. He needed to breathe.

Because he felt exactly the same thing she's felt.

Then, Bulma broke the kiss and rested her head on his collarbone before she released out a satisfactory sigh.

Vegeta stared past her and at the ceiling above them for the longest time as he held onto the human female who had found tranquillity in his arms. And all that was in his mind was her.

'_Bulma is a weak human scientist and I'm a prince of the strongest warrior race. She is beneath me, she can't possibly deserve me._

_She's intelligent and full of passion in everything that she does. There was hardly any female I've come across who was ever like that, I doubt that will change._

_We're from different worlds, it is only right to let her return to where she came from, and me the same. No point dragging us both to a path that only has a bitter end..._

_But THIS, coupling, THIS with HER has been the most exhilarating affair that's happened. It was never like this._

_Whatever THIS is, was the biggest mistake I have ever made because now the only thing she has become is my downfall._

_No, she gives me strength, strength that I never knew I had._

_But she will be the death of me and I will be nothing in the end._

_She... cares for me._

_No one ever did, so no one ever will, including her._

_But she has proven to me that she does, right from the beginning. She has done nothing but that!_

_She's nothing but a lowly human, someone that I have been using and abusing right from the start._

_No, that can't be put into account. I used her just as much as she used me!_

_So THIS is no different. And she will stop me from claiming my birthright as the legendary super saiyan using her womanly primal instincts to distract me, haunt me._

_No, no one can deny THAT from me. Not even her and her desires, nor mine! It's irrelevant so, shut up. It is only a matter of time that I claim what is rightfully mine._

_She'll turn her back on me and betray me the moment she can, therefore she cannot be trusted._

_What made me think I wouldn't turn my back as well, or that she even trusts me anyhow?_

_She's lying in my arms, is she not? Peacefully asleep and painfully oblivious that I may possibly just snap her neck in two at this moment._

_Can I do it?_

_I've killed those who had shared my bed once before. I can do it again, without hesitation._

_Would I do it?_

_She is your downfall. She must die, eventually._

_But I can learn to trust her._

_Can you?_

_I already have._

_She will not be with me._

_But she's different._

_She cannot because she is weak, and the weak shall perish. She must die!_

_No, she's different!'_

He shut his eyes tightly when he felt his chest burned as his lungs cut off a great amount of his breathing intake. Somehow, his fingers had mindlessly travelled to her neck in between his musing, the part when he contemplated killing her. Then, he warily shifted his fingers so they were now gripping tightly at her turquoise strands instead. That jerked Bulma awake and she groggily titled her head to see if he was alright, only to feel his breathing off and uneven.

"Are you okay?" Bulma breathed out sleepily and worriedly, her warm breath embraced his cool, shuddering skin. Since she was completely unaware of the fact that she was almost made a murder victim by the man she had just made love with, Bulma brought a hand to his cheek and gently stroke at it, a gesture that was supposed to calm him.

But he didn't allow her to look at him and gently pushed her head back down to where it was resting prior, and lucky for him, she complied albeit still worried. And though the room was dimly lit, he still didn't want her to see the unnaturally disturbed look on his face, clearly a result of him battling with himself whether or not he should kill her. But perhaps it was more like he couldn't stand to look at her after what went through his mind.

Vegeta reckoned this was only their fourth or fifth coupling and he was already... afraid.

Afraid that he might have just mindlessly form a small attachment to the woman in his arms.

He gently pulled himself out of her and pulled away to sit on the edge of the bed, leaving Bulma to adjust herself beneath the covers. Confused and alert, she watched him with shielded eyes as she waited for his next course of action. Unsurprisingly, he quietly stood up and walked towards the bathroom to get a quick clean. Minutes later, he appeared in her room again without even glancing her way and this time, Bulma's calculative eyes followed his form all the way out of the door until it was shut.

Then as expected, the whir of the GR was heard. That meant he had begun his training, which easily translated into his absence until dinner or supper.

She stared at the empty spot where he had laid just moments ago, her nose instinctively picking up his musky scent. She brushed her hand on the crumpled surface to smoothen it out but huffed in frustration and pain at her injured fingers. She knew her curious mind had wandered and was already asking questions that made the theories behind rocket science seemed so much easier.

True enough, she had the most invigorating sex of her life with the saiyan. Though she only had Yamcha to compare with but doing it with Vegeta had been ten times more pleasurable, so she could only imagine. Yamcha, she frowned at the thought of her (ex?) boyfriend. She wasn't sure what Yamcha is to her anymore, so would this be dubbed cheating? She guessed not since he's passed on for several months now, and under harsh circumstances such as this, she had to have a great amount of self-control to resist someone like the saiyan prince.

Or maybe she just didn't love Yamcha as much as she did anymore.

After all, she did push Vegeta off twice. And when he had approached her the third time it just felt so right and she had eventually given in to their desires. But now, after Vegeta has tasted and taken what he wanted, Bulma couldn't help but feel like he's already distancing himself from her. If anything, she could have sworn that he might have wanted to kill her just moments ago. The slight ache throbbing in her nape which she felt when he had awoken her earlier was a telltale sign that it could be a feasible hunch.

That pain couldn't have come from their rough sex.

Was he really trying to kill her? Was that why he had appeared unstable and, would she dare say, frightened?

Why would he want to kill her?

Bulma scoffed and closed her eyes. She wasn't the least bit surprised. He _is_ a murderer of billions after all. What, did she expect that he'll _change_ overnight just because they had some God-forbidden mind-numbing alien sex?

But she allowed a tear to fall at that thought. She knew it was too good to be true. Vegeta wouldn't, no, _couldn't_ possibly change who he is. Her heart sank not because she thought it was impossible, but because a part of her now hated herself so much for giving her body to him, a murderer no less, so freely. And in most parts, she especially hated herself because she knew she had also given him a small fraction of her heart.

And it was only the beginning. What they have now could escalate or plummet but whichever way, Bulma knew she was bound to lose and give in to this forbidden temptation called the saiyan prince.

Now, he'd use her body freely to relief himself because he knew he can. He'd take full advantage of the fact that he can overpower her in every way, and he'd thrive in the fact that she had absolutely no way to stop or control him. He'd just take what he wanted, whenever he wanted it and she'd give in because she cannot resist, be it physically or emotionally. And after what had transpired in the majority of this morning, Bulma knew that it would be difficult to keep herself away from him and vice versa. And harder than it seemed, it would be unfair to categorise this as acquaintance rape because it was mainly consensual.

But Bulma Briefs was no whiney bitch. Things would eventually change from now on and she'll have to endure whatever comes her way. In other words, she'll have to make the best out of a bad situation, like she always had.

On top of that, she wouldn't want to be lying dead in his arms one fine night after their bouts of steamy events, whether it is accidental or intentional just because Vegeta couldn't control his homicidal impulses. Bulma would have to be on her toes from now on. Seeing how both of them have surpassed that stage of unfamiliarity, she knew it was only a matter of time when things would take its own course, one where they would not hesitate to demonstrate their _true_ colours.

Especially Vegeta.

She would have to play his little game of manipulation well.

And if the threat turns out to be him after all, she will come on top of it.

She will not die by his hands, not now, not ever.

She will survive the saiyan prince.

* * *

><p>"Smile!"<p>

Bulma hollered and clicked the button on her camera when Vegeta appeared on the GR ram after his bout of training to prepare for dinner.

She had wasted a good half of her afternoon scavenging through one of her many duffel bags to find the DSLR camera which she had forgotten all about. This little device had been one of the most important assets of this trip as it serves to snap evidences to show people back at home that she had indeed travelled into space and visited another planet. It will, without a doubt, do Capsule Corporation a great, great favour!

If she ever gets to return home, that is.

But, it didn't matter now. The camera would be put to good use anyhow as she snapped away at almost everything she saw the entire afternoon and up until now. It was a refreshing experience especially on another planet where sceneries are different and colours are odd. At least she's doing one of the things she loved most, she thought.

The flash of the camera sparked on the device when she took a picture of him and Vegeta instantly formed an energy ball in his left hand, ready to fire at the device in her hand. But he dissipated it when Bulma quickly hid the blasted gadget behind her back and stared at him in horror.

"What do you think you're doing, woman?" he questioned defensively.

"The question is, what do _you_ think _you're_ doing?"

"Give that to me!" he snarled as he stomped down the ram and straight into her.

Bulma staggered backwards but didn't back down even when Vegeta reach his hand out and around her to try and grab her camera.

"Vegeta! Stop it! It's only a camera! It's an image processor, it won't kill you!"

"I know what a camera is and I don't like my face being shot at, not even by a dumb device!"

"Lighten up! It's only a picture!"

He took a step back when he realised Bulma wasn't about to give the gadget up. He angrily crossed his arms over his chest and scowled at her.

"I'll even show you. I'll delete it if you don't like how it turns out," clearly, she lied.

"Delete it," he demanded without even looking at the picture she took. All he did was glare at her and Bulma narrowed her eyes at him.

"On second thought, I don't think I'll delete anything in this little baby. So you can suck it all in," Bulma huffed with her nose up high before turning to walk away, leaving Vegeta to seethe behind her.

_'It's a camera. It's just a stupid camera with a stupid owner snapping stupid photos!'_ He closed his eyes, pressed the bridge of his nose as he reasoned inwardly, _'Don't get affected because the photos don't matter and she definitely does not matter!'_ He sighed heavily before trudging after the subject and object at hand.

"Womaaan!"

* * *

><p>"I don't get it! Why are you getting so uptight over a picture? I have no one to show it to anyway!"<p>

"You clearly miss the point. I _do not_ like my picture taken, ever! This is no different!"

"You're just being a jerk!"

"And you're being stupid!"

"How is that stupid?"

"Delete it, woman, or I'll -"

"Or you'll what?" Bulma smirked tauntingly, having played this game countless of times. He would never really hurt her, at least not anymore.

"Don't test my patience, _Bulma_. I will kill you when I lose it." He hissed her name in contempt and his eyes never stopped glaring dangerously her way.

Bulma immediately stopped her taunting the moment he said that, her eyes widened and her heartbeats suddenly increased double. So rapidly she was sure Vegeta sensed it. He hardly calls her by her name. He shouldn't be calling her by her name. Not like that and especially not in the same sentence with the word 'kill'. Her heart almost dropped and came to a stop when it skipped multiple beats and her airway choked from then sudden lack of air intake. Clearly, she didn't want him to skew towards that direction. And as of now, she wasn't sure about anything anymore, especially when it came to the alien who stood before her.

He doesn't lie, right?

He had said it so himself countless of times. And he's made himself clear the first few days around with his _selective_ actions. She hasn't forgotten.

She had been exceptionally quiet after he spewed that last threatening sentence, with her name in it. Somehow, the sentence felt so personal she was almost afraid. Was she afraid that he would kill her? He doesn't love her and she didn't mean anything to him. He was as much a stranger to her as she was to him.

Strangers with needs to fulfil.

The question that bugged her the most was, should she even be afraid?

Vegeta glared at her from under his narrowed brows as she obediently walked towards the kitchen table where she last left the camera. He inwardly smirked at her in triumph as she picked up the camera. He didn't mean to say he'd kill her but there was no point in retracting back his words, especially since she was complying with his demand. She turned it the gadget on and with a few tinkering, Bulma skimmed through the pictures she took and deleted the last photo before setting back the device down on the table. Then, she heatedly turned to walk past the angry saiyan and straight into her room.

"You looked lousy anyway," she murmured before slamming the bedroom door. Vegeta's eyes widened, aghast by her last comment and he immediately stormed in after her. His looks may not be one of his main priorities but he knew he wasn't as bad as she portrayed. If anything, his looks were good enough to manipulate people into hating or loving him as he damn well pleased.

What he meant to say was that he was good looking.

"Probably because you sucked at taking pictures!"

"I do not _suck_ at taking pictures. Maybe you're just ugly!" she retorted, pivoting on her heels with hands on her hips. "And why do you barge into my room to argue that I am a lousy photographer? What is your problem, Vegeta?"

"I do not have a problem!" He crossed his arms and turned his back on her. Clearly, he didn't want to go on with this argument any longer. She deleted the picture like he demanded her to, did she not? So that should be the end of it and he didn't know why he pursued further.

Bulma sighed heavily before dropping down onto the edge of the bed. She stared at him exasperatedly, wondering what was really going on with him. Why was he so edgy? Surely it wasn't because of a measly photo of him, right? She even deleted it so that he'd stop being so volatile.

"Vegeta," she called to him softly, padding across the room and winding her arms around his back torso. "I know things haven't been going smoothly as planned, but we'll get through this. We have everything we need now and it's only a matter of -"

Without hesitating, he roughly pried her hands off him and cut her off. He whirled around to face her and pulled her towards him by her arm. He bend her arm backwards and locked it all the way to the back while his other hand gripped on her cheeks and brought her face close to him. Bulma yelped in surprise, her eyes widened.

"Do not assume to know me, human, or what is going through my head. You know nothing!" he spewed through gritted teeth.

"If you'd tell me, maybe I would!" her surprise now replaced with anger. She retorted as much as her pinched cheeks allowed her to, their fiery eyes glaring daggers into one another.

"You're nothing but a weak and lowly human. You're lucky I haven't killed you already!"

"Maybe you should have," she spat, "But you can't!" his eyes widened at that statement, curious and simultaneously, shocked. She chuckled weakly and he released her cheeks, but kept his hold on her, his ears perked up to hear what she had to say.

"Something tells you that you cannot do it, that you cannot bring yourself to kill me. I don't know what it is, but I know this. Every single time you felt like ending my life, your conscience stops you! But for whatever reasons, I am grateful to see the next sunrise! And I also know that you need me alive because I am the only ticket for you to get out of this stupid planet. That's all I am to you so tell me that I don't know anything, _saiyan_!"

She hissed the last word, knowing that it will piss him off further. But surprisingly, he remained quiet for the most part. Next thing she knew, his lips was on hers. He held her cheeks like he did earlier, halting her from any sort of sudden movements as he ravaged her mouth. He kissed her roughly, mercilessly and bit on her lower lip as he sunk his teeth into those luscious cushions. Bulma let out a muffled painful shriek and he released her entirely, allowing Bulma to stagger backwards and away from him.

The back of her knees made contact with the bed and she fell on the edge of it, flat on the mattress. Vegeta climbed atop of her and pinned both her hands to either side of her head, trapping her completely. She could taste the copper essence of her blood as trickles of them streamed downwards her throat and she glared furiously at the alien above her.

They stared at each for the longest time before Vegeta lifted a hand to her face and stroke it gently with the back of his hand. Bulma closed her eyes, surprisingly unafraid, and a tear or two betrayed her before she reopened them. His expression was stoic, unrevealing of any emotion as he continued to soothe her in a most trance-like manner. His fingers moved to her torn lip, stinging the wound with his salty skin and she winced in pain. And albeit in pain, Bulma knew what she saw when he caressed her lower lip. And what she saw was a glimpse of hurt flashed in his eyes and she knew that even Vegeta didn't know he had portrayed it. She half closed her eyes, her body now numbed over as she allowed him to just freakily watch her in silence from above. His gaze quietly and longingly traced over her sharp features in the dimly illuminated room before his dark eyes settled back on her crystal sapphire ones. Then he frowned, seemingly disappointed in something, before quietly restating his next words.

"... You know nothing."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, this chapter flowed seamlessly for me and I don't know why or how, but I'm glad it did! Woohoo!<strong>

**In this chapter, we saw a glimpse of how/what Vegeta really thinks. His inner thoughts, the way I liked to portray him when he battles with himself. But this was somehow deeper.**

**It felt weird because initially, I wrote two voices speaking with each other instead of one. Then I changed it to a single speaker which felt right. Hope the dialogue in Vegeta's head wasn't that confusing. =D**

**Well, other than that. Hope you guys liked this chappie. I had fun writing it, if you know what I mean. [grins]**

**PS: I don't know if this chapter would be considered smut, so you tell me. =D**

**Don't forget to review FTS! Xoxo.**


	14. Chapter 14

**First of all, I would like to say, "I'M SO SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO SORRY!"**

**I know it's a really really super duper late instalment and I am truly sorry for it. Work has been catching up on me and I just didn't have the strength to write anymore whenever I get home. Brain juices dried up by the time I hit the showers.**

**Apart from that, I took a long vacation and just got back. Fortunately, the trip was so refreshing I quickly finished this chapter. Woots!**

***I shall try not to delay again.***

**Sooo, enjoy the chapter! xoxo**

**| ImaginaryInk |**

* * *

><p><em>They stared at each for the longest time before Vegeta lifted a hand to her face and stroke it gently with the back of his hand. Bulma closed her eyes, surprisingly unafraid, and a tear or two betrayed her before she reopened them. His expression was stoic, unrevealing of any emotion as he continued to soothe her in a most trance-like manner. His fingers moved to her torn lip, stinging the wound with his salty skin and she winced in pain. And albeit in pain, Bulma knew what she saw when he caressed her lower lip. And what she saw was a glimpse of hurt flashed in his eyes and she knew that even Vegeta didn't know he had portrayed it. She half closed her eyes, her body now numbed over as she allowed him to just freakily watch her in silence from above. His gaze quietly and longingly traced over her sharp features in the dimly illuminated room before his dark eyes settled back on her crystal sapphire ones. Then he frowned, seemingly disappointed in something, before quietly restating his next words.<em>

"_... You know nothing."_

* * *

><p>"I know nothing?" Bulma murmured coldly under her breath. Her eyes narrowed into slits, glaring dangerously dark at the Saiyan who's had her pinned beneath him.<p>

He cocked a brow as he returned her glare with similar intensity but wisely didn't utter a word. Unsurprised, he waited for his impending reprimand, or how he would rather put it, her oncoming verbal slaughter.

"What do you take me for, huh?" her voiced raising with every passing second as she craned her neck a little higher and closed the distance between their faces, their noses touched and her words split like ground-breaking lightning bolts.

"WELL?" she boomed like thunder in his face and all Vegeta did was stare at her stoically, unhindered by her outburst and sporting an almost bored expression. But she knew his mind was racing, filled with questions and wonders that the saiyan prince himself couldn't even figure out.

Then, she roughly pushed him away, and he allowed her. Vegeta took a few steps backwards but held his staple stance – arms folded over his chest, a scowl and a malicious glare. This time around, Bulma did not falter under his stare as she returned him the same amount of hateful passion.

"The first time I saw you, you threatened me. Even before that, you _killed_ my friends and those I cared about, who actually _cared_ for me," she stressed that last bit, "And up till today, despite the possible fatal situation we are currently in, you STILL threaten me!" she choked on her words, but maintained her glare as she was determined to tell him exactly how she feels. "Was it my choice to be stuck here?" she shook her head in frustration, her eyes brimmed with tears, "I took you in, gave you shelter and whatever necessities you need! I have _tried_ and _done_ everything in my power to ensure that we have everything that we need to survive this... this hell!"

Vegeta silently absorbed all that she spewed. He felt all the wrath and fury which harboured deep within her finally release themselves and somehow, he couldn't help but feel contented to stay quiet. He knew exactly how she felt.

Because they were the same frustrations that dwelled upon him since the day his father died.

Lost.

Helpless.

Hopeless.

"I've never asked for anything in return, not even friendship if you don't will it."

She levelled her glare, trying her best to stare down the intimidating man before her at the same time, controlling her tears that threatened to fall. She was scared, afraid of how he might react to her words but she also knew that it was time to stand up to him. All the hurt compounded with their current situation had only intensified her anger and frustrations. What more with how he has treated her since their first sexual encounter.

Bulma wrapped her arms around her body and let out a soft sniffle.

"Having to meet you was the worst fate that's ever befell me and God forgive me for ever showing you an ounce of concern because I certainly regret it!"

At this point, Vegeta's aggravation rose to the hilt and anger smothered his senses.

"You _dare_ spew pitiful speeches about how much you have gone through or what you have done to ensure this day. Have I not done what I can to keep _you_ alive? Don't forget if it wasn't for me, you would have died out there crushed under those rocks caused by the blasts of Frieza's bitches! And what about the many other times you ran straight into death, huh? How dare you even think to send me on a guilt trip!"

He brushed a hand roughly into his fiery mane and took in a sharp breath. He exhaled roughly and glanced her way with another trademark death glare before continuing.

"I never asked you to care for my wellbeing, or do anything for me for that matter. It was you and your stupid emotions that allowed you to be so soft-hearted and foolish, so if you want to blame someone, you can blame yourself!"

At his last words, Bulma shrieked in frustration. Her hands were held over her head as they clutched tightly at her own hair. She pulled roughly at them, screaming at the top of her lungs in utter exasperation and unparalleled fury. Vegeta had to resist the urge to cover his ears as he watched the emotional woman turn into a hysterical banshee who seemed to have lost all hope. But, he continued heartlessly.

"You and your damned friends have been nothing but a hindrance to me, a thorn on my side. If it wasn't for the dragon balls and my desire to destroy Frieza and your precious Kakarot, I would have no qualms in taking all of your lives, including _yours_."

He sneered, but continued.

"I should have gone through with the impulse of killing you when I had the chance. Multiple!"

"Why? What do you get out of killing me? Who are you to decide my death?" she screamed in his face, her tears now falling freely.

"For I am far more superior to you in every way, you don't stand a chance. If I had wanted you dead, you wouldn't be standing here, now would you. Don't make me regret deciding to keep you alive!"

For once, Vegeta felt like he was losing what he has fighting to put up all his life. The mask that so strongly kept all his inner turmoil and the slightest reaction at bay was slowly crumbling. He had allowed a tiny slit slip through his facade and his left eye twitched at his realisation. He hoped that Bulma did not catch his frustration and the need to make her understand all that was obliviously obvious in his voice. Lucky for him, she didn't. Perhaps it was the clouded fury that made her overlook his intentions but even if she had, Bulma knew not to use it against the seething saiyan. Not now.

It felt like forever as the clock ticked away the minutes on the digital device on the bedside table. Bulma's tears were reduced to dried leftovers stained on her cheeks and her anger decreased to mild agitation. Her senses seemed calmer than a mere five minutes ago as she allowed a handful of her thrown rationality return to her mind before she levelled quietly with the saiyan.

"Let's not play anymore games, Vegeta. You and I both know very well why you've kept me alive. I am only a tool for you to get out of this place, nothing more. And a convenient fuck."

He scoffed and then smirked, "I have never doubted your brilliance of resolution, but you are right. You have proven to be _useful_ in many ways and fortunately for me, your lifespan lasts longer than most."

Bulma shook her head in utter disappointment, her expression painful as her heart felt like it shattered into millions of pieces. No one, as she recalled in her entire life, has never, ever spoken to her in such a way. She couldn't believe that he could spew such words, degrading her morality and conscience without a bat of an eye and had even effortlessly made it sound so nice. Then again, this was Vegeta – the cold, ruthless, and uncaring prince of all saiyans. By now, she didn't care if he had some sort of twisted hidden innuendos behind his words nor did she care if the words were false praises or sarcasm.

She didn't care anymore.

"You were right. I know nothing," she muttered under her breath, "... I don't even know you," her lips quivered at her own words. She said it so softly, he knew it was more of a statement for herself than for him, but he replied anyway.

"That's right. You don't," he muttered, his eyes never leaving her sorry state as he coldly said, "Let's keep it that way."

With that said, he turned on his heel and angrily strode out of the room without a backward glance, slamming the door after him. From outside, he could hear the woman shrieking in utter aggravation once more and this time, followed by objects being thrown across the room and into the wall. He could hear the shattered glassware falling and clinking onto the cold hard tile before hearing loud thumps and immediately he knew she was punching the wall.

Not wanting to hear anymore pathetic tantrums and self-inflicting pain, the saiyan prince ran out of the house. A blast of blue streak and a booming clap of energy indicated that he took off into the night air.

_I hate him, I hate him, I hate him!_

Ignoring the pain searing into her knuckles, Bulma punched the wall felt as if she was punching him. At least the wall wouldn't react to her or talk back. At this, Bulma couldn't seem to see the difference between the wall and the insufferable alien so she gave up. Tears of frustration stained her cheeks and she roughly manhandled her face, wiping them away. She dropped onto the nearby couch, pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She shifted to the side and with a trembling sigh, curled into a bundle of misery.

Inwardly, she chastised herself.

How could she allow this to happen? She has always been a glutton for punishment but this? Her life was on the line and she was treading on very, very thin and dangerous ice. How could she not have foreseen this? Obviously all he wanted was a good fuck out of her, to get it out of his system. And now he's had it, he will do as and when he pleased, just as she had predicted.

Again, how could she allow this to happen? Bulma Briefs is the most sought after individual on earth. Men would fall on their knees and begged for her to give them one glance. How could one alien man make her feel like she was worth nothing more than a speck of dust with one sentence?

Her chest tightened as a burst of fresh tears swelled in her eyes. They fell freely downwards her cheeks and onto the knee caps drawn near to her face. She wanted nothing more than to go home right now, and snuggle in the arms of her comforting parents in her bed. She wanted nothing more than to believe that this reality was nothing more than an ugly nightmare to wake up from.

* * *

><p>It's been two days now since Bulma last saw her estranged alien lover. This will be the third night she would not be seeing him if he doesn't return in the next thirty minutes or so. The blue-headed woman sighed heavily as she sat by the second couch of the main hall with her mini television in hand. Who knew how many sloppy episodes she had absentmindedly watched when her mind was so preoccupied with the welfare of the one who currently resided somewhere else on this planet.<p>

She frowned at the thought of him. Why should she care about him anyway? He was the reason why her lower lip was still swollen. To top it off, there was no such medicine to reduce the swelling, and even if she had, it was all gone by now. Mostly used on his injuries or her wounds when things were still... messy. And she sighed again.

She realised she's been doing that a lot for the past two days. She figured when your only other companion had suddenly vanished without a trace, loneliness was an understatement. She was devastated and on the verge of crossing hallucination. She swore she heard cheerful humming, just like her mother's, while she slept, or birds chirping happily as she awoke but soon they all dawned on her that the house was merely settling in the night and rising in the morn. That had simply reminded her that her only companion cum lover had abandoned her. The thoughts easily angered her, then it sickened her, and then saddened her, but now, it worried her.

Just where the hell on Namek was he?

She pressed the big red button on the side of the device and got up from her seat. She walked towards the kitchen table and placed it gently onto the lacquered wooden surface. Stretching her arms above her head like a feline, she purred and let out a lengthy moan at her loosen muscles. She wiggled her shoulders a little to untie whatever knots left in her and was ready to head to bed. But as she turned around towards her bedroom, imagine the shock to find Vegeta standing quietly behind her.

"What the hell!" she jumped, about two feet backwards.

"Vegeta!"

He cocked his head to the side and smirked playfully at her. Then he sauntered towards her, giving her no choice and space but to stagger backwards till her back hit the kitchen wall with a yelp. He planted both his arms on either side of her head and trapped her by the worn-out asbestos surface. He dipped his head down so that he was less than an inch from her face and let his warm breath caress her skin.

"Miss me?" he whispered huskily, though the content of his voice was near malicious and daunting.

"Hardly," she spat, with her head leaned to the side as she avoided any eye contact with him. There was something playing in his voice that made him sound unserious but not unendurable, and she decided that she didn't like it.

"What did you do while I was gone?" he continued as he leaned forward, his lips made contact with her ear and she shuddered with chills. She wasn't sure if they were chills of excitement, discomfort, or fear.

"Nothing that concerns you or anything that showed concern over you, if that's what you're hoping for."

Clearly, she lied. But she wasn't about to let him know that. Prick. As of now, her discomfiture was growing in the depths of her belly and her stomach churned with apprehension compounded with her rapidly beating heart.

"Lucky me," he whispered into her ear. "Of course, if I was you, I'd too worry about my own little blue head and not anything else. Don't want to get into trouble now, do we?" he taunted with an absolutely off evil smirk which Bulma instantly recognised in the pits of her pulsating heart.

"Get off me! What do you want, Vegeta?" Bulma said sternly, her hands on his chest in attempts to push him away. But he wouldn't budge.

Instead, he moved a hand to rest on the bend of her waist while the other to her cheek and pulled her to face him.

"Look at me when I talk to you."

"Noo, lemme go," she moaned helplessly, her hands still trying hard to push him away.

"I _said_ look at me!" he demanded harshly, his voice rose. His fingers compressed her chubby cheeks together to stop her from squirming.

And she looked at him with a furious glare but she figured her attempted glower failed miserably as his fingers made her face looked more like a fish. Seconds passed and neither one of them said anything as before his fingers relaxed a little and she blinked slowly, sighed and spoke softly.

"What have I ever done to you?"

Vegeta stared at her for the longest time before his eyes fell upon her upper lip as if they have a life of its own. His mind was a vortex of unanswered question, one that kept piling onto another with no solutions to, and finally and eventually will explode within. She had done a lot – more damage than he'd like – but he just couldn't put a finger to it. And it didn't calm him either to know that the damages she'd inflicted were all towards him on the inside. He was angry because he knew, and realised, that he was aware of the feelings she was inflicting, and it infuriated him even more when she doesn't even realise she was instilling such... emotions... within him.

"Do you _despise_ me, woman?" he asked suddenly, his eyes shot towards her.

Despise him?

Her eyes bulged at his question. Does she... despise him? Perhaps she feared him at some point, and still does at a minimum, but despise? How could she despise someone who has helped her, despite killing her friends and stealing the dragon balls for his own selfish reasons? Even so, he had saved and helped her multiple times than her fingers could count and she had returned the favour just as much. And just like that, she had come to a conclusion that she, indeed, does not despise the saiyan no matter how much he had threatened her in the past. If he had been a danger to her, he would never stop to smell the roses and ask such a question.

So no, she doesn't hate him.

Bulma shook her head slowly and her eyes softened a little as a tear betrayed her. She closed her eyes, biting back the next tear that threatened to fall.

"Why are you doing this to me?" She pleaded instead, her lips quivered. She really, desperately wanted to know.

His eye twitched a little and there was a long pause as Vegeta contemplated her question, but came to no assumption or conclusion. She had answered his question with another question and so help the seething saiyan, he was burning with anxiety and confusion within.

"What am I doing to you?" settled on questioning her question instead, he asked exasperatedly. Bulma's head fell back against the wall and closed her eyes.

"T-this..." she stated with a swallow, her mouth suddenly dry and opened her baby blues to look back at him from her nose, "Why do you _hurt_ me _every_ time you come _close_?" she finally asked and he swiftly released whatever tight hold he had on her, only to join his free arm with his other at her waist and brought her closer to him.

"Do I hurt you?" he asked softly. Bulma couldn't distinguish the content of his voice as they were mixed with a tinge of genuine puzzlement and coldness.

So she remained silent.

"Do I _hurt_ you, Bulma?" he nudged her a little when he got no response, his tone raised a little as he stressed the word.

Bulma stared at him for the longest time, searching for some answers in his eyes. It was the only way to find a clue – any clue – to what he was feeling. She was uncertain of his question, but somehow knew there was another meaning to it. He's hurt her, yes. Whenever he came close and touched her. He had slapped her around, pushed her around, and ultimately, pierced her already broken heart.

"Yes..." She hissed through her teeth, though her eyes showed no hint of contempt.

Vegeta released a breath he didn't know he was holding and slowly leaned his forehead on hers, his eyes darkened as they trained on her blue ones. His breathing got heavier and his scowl appeared on the fine lines of his lips. He was getting frustrated. He was getting angry.

"How do you justify what _hurts_?" he asked through gritted teeth. His body trembled as he spoke with much disdain, much... hurt. And as expected, he only got silence as a response but he pressed on.

"Is it the physical pain? Or is it the heartache you feel when everything you thought that was _**supposed**_ to be confuses you and what _**actually happened**_, turns out to be false and untrue?"

At that moment it was as if time had stood still and that they were the only ones alive and moving. Their breaths intertwined as they breathed in one another, their faces mere centimetres away. They could not tear their gazes away as they pierced into the souls of the other. In Bulma's mind, she knew very well that he was speaking from experience. What gave away was that he had not specified exactly _**who**_ was to justify _**what**_ hurts, but he had clearly stated his answers in his rhetorical question in his own peculiar way. By this, Bulma couldn't help but to feel the tug in her heart and realised that she empathised with him.

It was as if she knew what he was talking about.

His past.

Bulma reached out her dainty, shaky fingers as they itched to touch the hard cold skin of his face. His eyes never wavered from hers, as if challenging her, daring her to stroke his face. The woman swallowed as her throat parched from the sight of his menacing glare. Thoughts of retracting her fingers, whether in fear of Vegeta biting them off or face his predictable wrath if she had touched him crossed her mind. But her ever so stubborn trait refused to let her back down and slowly but surely, the tip of her fingers finally soothed over his bronze skin, and she could feel the muscles beneath them tensed.

"You can choose not to be like this," Bulma whispered into the air, highly believing that her words would not reach his ears as his deafening silence only roused more tension around them.

The only tell tale sign of any motion coming from the saiyan was the mysterious glint playing in the depths of his eyes and the reflection of herself which she saw in them. Even his breathing has come to a calming stop which she could barely feel though in such close proximity. She lowered her head a little, finally tearing her gaze from his glare as she felt her body giving way to exhaustion, until he spoke.

"Privileged," he started quietly, his forehead still closely attached to hers and she trained her gaze back at him, "... means you have the advantage to make choices..."

Bulma stared at him quietly as he trailed off, his eyes bored into hers on their own, and continued, "... All the hurt you think that I have inflicted upon the universe, was not by choice. Who I am today and what I have become was _not_ by choice."

"What about your henchman?" Bulma was quick to refute, but quickly regretted it as a flash of remembrance crossed his eyes, but was quick to disappear as well.

"Nappa?" he scoffed, then smirked, and then shifted his weight so he was straightened and pressed himself into her lithe body. Slowly, his hands travelled from her waist to the curve of her buttocks and stayed there, giving the luscious flesh a little squeeze before he continued.

"That little snitch has forgotten his true saiyan heritage. Betrayed and dishonoured his race and me, his ruler. There was no better time to eliminate him."

"He fought for you against my friends, I saw him, no matter what the cause was. Does it not hurt you to do so?"

'_She saw?' _He thought and blinked at her statement, "He was a fool." He would use that little slip-up to his advantage later.

"He was the last of your kind," she pressed, suddenly desperately wanting to see the reactions such topics would bring.

"And what a pity that was," he replied with an amused glint in his dark eyes, "... fortunately for him, I ended his life quickly."

Bulma tensed at his words and the casual way he had mentioned his accomplice's murder. Vegeta felt her sudden apprehension and brought a hand to stroke her pale supple cheek.

"I'm not as _heartless_ as you think I am. It was a painless death," he _comforted_ her, the amusement clear in his eyes. Surely he was enjoying bringing discomfiture into her being.

"He was your friend," her lips quivered as she spoke. Whatever her reasons were to test the reactions of her saiyan lover, Bulma was definitely treading on really thin ice. After a moment of silence, the air surrounding them screamed death and tears began to well up in her eyes as she stood before one of the universe's serial killers. "Cruel and brutal. You had a choice. _It was a heartless act_," she whispered the last few words, her mind remembering her friends' demises wrought by the same hands which was now holding her so tenderly.

"Heartless," he scoffed disdainfully, "That big buffoon was a disgrace to the saiyan race and to me."

Silence dragged on and the situation turned quiet, speechless, and awkward. Bulma had garnered enough reaction from him to understand the person he is, and she believed it true. He does not regret his doings; in fact, it was mostly out of honour that bound his actions. What he did to worlds beyond earth and here on Namek was not by choice. He does not have that privilege. But that does not change the fact that he was, no... _is_ a cold blooded murderer. She had seen the way he killed Zarbon, that pink blob and those innocent Namekians. She could understand the need to do away with Frieza's men, but the natives? Bulma's pretty blue head then concluded that she will never understand the real reason behind it. Perhaps it was more like she could never accept the fact that Vegeta chose to kill them on his own free will to get what he wants.

The clock on the wall ticked loudly, telling that time was passing by in a slow manner with each second sucking away the air from their lungs. Breathings were calm but the air was thick as both stood in the hallway of their 'home', contemplating their next choice of words.

"At least I have a heart," Bulma started quietly, her beating organ raced on the inside as she tried to find meaning to his words but couldn't, and concluding how he had abandoned his own man as he had her in their last argument. The strictness in her voice made him flinch slightly, "... I don't abandon and forget because I am capable of feeling. _I choose to feel_."

"Feeling?" he echoed softly, his eyes softened a little and an almost hurt-like expression crept on his face, "Are you saying that I don't want to feel?" and he moved the hand that was caressing her cheek earlier towards her neck and Bulma shut her eyes tightly as he brought her face close to his till their noses touched.

His thumb played at the skin over her main artery, soothing the delicate surface up and down. A sense of excitement tingled down his spine as he felt the heavy pump of her blood growing rapidly fast, and then as seconds passed, it decreased and relaxed. Then he wound his hand to her nape and settled there, his eyes trained back on hers.

"Tell me if I am wrong," he started. It was more of a challenge to tell him otherwise rather than a genuine acceptance of error.

"Fear, anger, and rage were what coursed through your veins when you watched the last dying breath drawn from the lungs of _your lover_, yes, whose very life was ended by my order and all you ever wanted to do was to hunt me down and put a bullet through my brains. Am I right?"

Vegeta trained his dark orbs onto hers as he waited for her answer. Once again, silence dragged on and he could see her mind racing for an answer.

Her lover.

He had spat the unmentionable – her lover – and Vegeta couldn't help but to feel anger rising at the silent confession permeating through her eyes. He didn't know if his anger was towards the fact that he was right, that he has driven home a point, or the fact that he was spot on about her late mate and that something akin to resentment and jealousy for the earth warrior was flowing through him rapidly.

He scoffed harshly at himself and pushed her away, jumping backwards to the far end of the room and suddenly disgusted by her quiet declaration. Bulma leaned on the wall and turned to avoid his look. All she wanted right now was to get away from him as far as possible.

"In that case, you have no right to call me heartless. Your heart is no purer than mine, human," he snarled, ignoring the racing blood pulsating in his veins at the thought of the earth's scumbag warrior proclaiming the heart of this woman even in death.

"I am nothing like you!" Bulma seethed, her anger rising to her head and spat, "You are a _murderer_!"

"Then..." he growled under his breath, fury clearly written in the fiery depths of his eyes as his body fought to stay in control, "Give me one good reason to kill you right where you stand and send you to be with your weakling warrior, because I sure as hell couldn't find one."

At this point, Bulma was shuddering violently under his glare. His eyes had her pinned and rooted in the cold marble floor beneath them and she had to fight down the bile that was choking her airway.

"Don't you see what you're doing to me?" He growled through gritted teeth. His control was slowly dissipating in the air at every passing second.

"_You_ make me feel things that I have never felt, and even if I have, they were long lost and forgotten. Somehow, _you_ found them, roused them, used them against me and I hate _you_ for that."

Bulma had to blink several times as her genius brain registered what he spewed, but before she could fully grasp what he meant, his next words shot from his mouth like venom.

"You're perpetually on my mind. Whether they are of ways to end your life for what you are inflicting upon me or ways to come close to you at every chance I get. You are like a drug that I scorn upon yet can't stay away no matter how hard I try.

What did 'you ever do to me', you ask? You are no fool, human. It is written clearly in your eyes that you _know exactly what you were doing_. But you don't know what you're up against, so whatever spell you have casted upon me, it would be wise for you to lift them because when my sanity returns, I _promise_ you that you will die a slow and painful death. I will be standing above you, thriving in and mocking your impending end while I watch you in the eye as I choke the life out of you while you drown in your own blood pool."

"Wha... Are you calling me a witch?" it was all Bulma managed to reply, partially ignoring his death threat. _This was an interesting turn of events_, she thought.

"Are you saying you're not?"

"Hmph! And you dare threaten me with such false, bizarre, outrageous assumptions!" She shook her head, her anger finally reared its ugly head, "A witch!" she laughed maliciously in his face, "I practically _gave you everything I have_. What more do you want from me, Vegeta!"

"I want you _out of my mind_! You're a distraction. You have no idea how close I've come to killing you every time I see you!"

"Can it, Vegeta! You are impossible! If you want to kill me, man up and kill me because I am not going to run away! Call me a fool, but no, I will stand up to you and I will fight you with everything I have because I have absolutely nothing more to lose! And since you said you can't kill me, I suggest you shut the hell up, stop whining and accept that you just can't bring yourself to finish me off!"

The moment she released her outburst, Bulma stomped fiercely towards the aggravating man across the room. She reached out for his neck collar and roughly pulled him flush to her face.

"Kill me now, _prince_. This is your chance. Get it out of your system. Finish me off," she boldly or stupidly hissed under her breath through gritted teeth, her blue eyes sparkled with fire as they glared dangerously fierce into his darkened orbs.

Vegeta scowled and brought his hands up to the side of her head and his visibly shaky big palms clutched at the sides of her face. He returned her furious glare for even daring to go up against him and suddenly hating the fact of seeing her dead by his hands. Hell, he had even subconsciously decided that he doesn't want her dead, period, and will kill anyone who would try to do so. So he stared her down for the longest time before slowly but vigorously crushing his lips onto her hers, capturing her mouth with brute force.

His kisses weren't violent like the night when he bit her. They were rough, but they were calculative as well. One hand found its way to her waist and pulled her flushed to his chest while his other hand gripped her hair to the side, craning her neck sideways as he devoured her mouth. His body turned to shift forward until her back hit the wall and she was trapped in his clutches.

Heavy breaths and defiant moans mingled together. His hands were all over her body while Bulma's fingers simply entangled themselves in his hair, battling between shoving him away and drawing him deeper into their lustful kiss. With one swift motion, he pulled her thighs forward and her long slender legs instinctively wrap themselves around his waist.

All thoughts of ever killing her left his mind ever since Bulma stepped up to him. If he can't bring himself to kill her, he might as well accept her. Was it the only choice, was he privileged to make one, he asked himself. Unwilling to answer that question, he shook all thoughts from his head and unbuckled his annoying earth pants. His manhood was painfully stiff and when he finally got the garment out of the way, he whipped out his shaft and without another moment to lose, plunged into the wet entrance that was eagerly waiting for him.

They didn't need their usual slow introduction or warm up. He wanted her, and somehow she wanted him, despite all the death threats that were clinging around them earlier. There was no doubt in the lustful haze that clouded both their eyes as they stared into one another's eyes while Vegeta thrust deeply forward. A blend of moans and groans filled the spaces around them as his bulging flesh continuously grazed her insides.

Vegeta watched intensely at the woman in his arms and his movements became faster. He liked the pleasure he was inflicting upon her, the pressure building within her, and he especially liked her reaction towards it. It made him feel good, powerful, and it dawned on him that this woman made him feel more _alive_ than ever.

He dived in and captured her lips once more, and all lingering disdain towards the alien female dissipated and was replaced with acceptance. He was going to keep her, and he will not kill her. She has proven to be his equal, his match, someone who will stand up to him without fear and that alone made him feel compelled to show her a side of him that has never been shown to anyone else in the entire universe, even for just one night.

His rough kisses gradually turned slow, his thrusts longing and passionate. One appreciative moan indicated that Bulma realised the sudden change and Vegeta held her close before turning towards the bedroom. He climbed onto the mattress and knelt on his knees while Bulma straddled his thighs. She rode him slowly before Vegeta cradled her neck and laid her down gently on her back and continued to plunge passionately into her.

He continued to watch her with unparalleled intensity and Bulma felt electrifying jolts coursed through her veins all over again. How does he manage to always make her feel this way with a single stare was beyond her, but she wasn't about to complain. She simply loved the feeling he was giving her. He doesn't show, hell, he may not even know it, but Bulma could feel that he was loving her with his body.

No one, especially a certain brute saiyan prince, would hold back this much of force while getting it on if he didn't have even a tinge of care, or would he dare admit, love, harboured within.

A sinful and unhealthy infatuation.

* * *

><p>Bulma awoke at the sounds of thunder booming in the dark midnight sky. She frowned hard into her pillow and pressed a hand to her exposed ear hoping to drown out the noises. As the deafening sounds wouldn't quit, she gave up and pulled herself out of bed.<p>

Vegeta was nowhere in sight. He definitely wasn't in the bed lying next to her, so where was he? Bulma wondered deeply, '_He can't be outside in this storm, could he?_'

Then, as if her luck couldn't get any worse, the lights flickered for several seconds and were followed by a few bursts of glass bulbs. Bulma groaned in the back of her throat and mentally planned her route to the back of the makeshift house and towards the main power supply.

The booming thunders compounded with the planet's strange but fierce lightning strikes must have vibrated the ground and managed to trigger the power house, causing the lever to jam or snap into the opposite trajectory.

Her brows frowned hard as her lips did and she padded across the room to grab her handy tool kit and some clothes. In seconds, she was dressed and trotted out of the room but stopped short by the doorway. Bewildered but not surprised, she found the silhouette of her saiyan lover slouching over on his own couch and she suddenly felt disturbed at the thought.

She knew that he was looking at her and he did not miss a detail with his acute sight. It unnerved her that he had an advantage over her in the dark and inappropriate thoughts of the things he could do while they're at it if they had done it in complete darkness.

Bulma shook the thoughts from her head and took a deep breath. She didn't have time to think about Vegeta. She had other matters to take care of, not thinking about having alien sex in blackness.

"Vegeta," she called softly as she padded across the small living room, her eyes adjusting to the darkness that shrouded them.

"I'm here," a mutter was heard several metres from her and half of her tension immediately melted. Somehow those two words that he even bothered to utter made her feel secure and a tinge of warmth in her belly.

Vegeta had not been asleep since he left her bedside and found himself resting on his old couch. No doubt, he had a lot on his mind. Firstly was his future and what lays in it. In the past several weeks, his free access to the gravity room had done well to his strength. He didn't need a scouter to determine that he has indeed got a little bit stronger, if not a lot, since he began using it. Imagine how strong he will get by the time they escape from this place.

Then, there was the human. It's been three months since they were acquainted with one another. And three months were too short to determine anything. He's come to accept that he couldn't lay a lethal finger on her, so that's out of the way. He's tasted her just as he wanted since the moment he laid eyes on her in their early escapades on Namek, so that's out of the way, too. His urges and needs should be flushed from his system by now, right?

He needed to get away from her because being in her presence made his blood boil, although this time there was no murderous hint about it.

The lightning strikes and thunderous rumbles outside the cave didn't help settle his mind either. If anything, his tension grew and when he thought it couldn't get any worse, the lights flickered and out of sheer irritation, he lifted his finger and blasted at the living room light panel on the ceiling. Shards of glass flew downwards and Vegeta pushed himself up from the couch and sat with his elbows resting on his thighs.

He could hear the woman fumbling around behind the door that separated them. No doubt in search of her tool kit and some clothes. At that, he smirked as he recalled the steamy events several hours prior. She had been easier the last time, and feisty no doubt. Just the way he had always fantasised his woman to be.

But somehow, it felt different too. Though he couldn't pin point exactly what made the last time different, he was sure she was portraying defiance at some point. It was as if something in her snapped and she had decided to up her game and rebel against him, but willingly take on whatever he would 'whip' out. His eyes narrowed at the thought of her defiance and before he could dwell further, Bulma's bedroom door clicked and she appeared by the edge.

They stared at one another, though Vegeta was sure she couldn't really see him as clearly as he could see her. He saw a flash of surprise, then concern, and then frustration overcame her face before she settled on pursing her lips.

"Vegeta," she called as she strode towards him.

"I'm here," he sighed quietly, not caring if she could see him or not. He just didn't want her to start shouting for him in the dark. Though he wondered how it would be like to pin her against the wall now and fuck her when she's incapable of seeing the things he would do to her. So, he smirked. The fact that she was human without the ability to see clearly in darkness gave him an upper hand by default.

Yes, this will be fun.

"The power bank is behind. Somewhere along the side of the house. _We_ need to get out there."

"We?" he repeated, narrowing his eyes and not missing the stress in that particular syllable.

"_Oui_," Bulma nodded and replied with a false sweet smile, fluttering her lids a little and knowing full well that he could see it.

Vegeta frowned hard, oblivious to the foreign exchange and clearly annoyed that she '_repeated'_ what he said but contented to just roll his eyes, got up nonetheless, and stood in front of her.

"Lead the way," he said smoothly, smirking in her face though he knew she couldn't see it. With a flashlight in hand, Bulma turned it on and a bright fluorescent beam shone on the saiyan's face. Vegeta blinked and quickly trained his eyes on the woman behind the torch. With his acute sight, the glare easily stung his irises and he glowered dangerously at her. Then, his lips parted with an attempt to chide but quickly shut it when Bulma moved swiftly towards the door and out of the cave.

He muttered a curse under his breath and trailed after her, but not without hatching a scene in his mind to get back at her. Oh, he will get her back for this.

Darkness surrounded them, the only light source they had was the dim and weak flashlight Bulma had clamped tightly between her teeth as she worked at the power box situated on the wall in the back of the house. Months without having to use the darn flashlight had wasted it battery juices away, not to mention she was used to having Vegeta as a human torch then, but now it just seemed awkward to ask him to do so. Even if she had asked nicely, she doubted he would be so eager to oblige.

Vegeta stood somewhere behind her, his eyes calculatively watching while her nimble fingers cleverly fidgeted with the wires. In the dark or not, Bulma knew what she was doing when it came to anything mechanical. Several minutes passed and patience wore thin on the saiyan's end and he began to muse about how he was going to get back at the woman before him.

"This can't be right..." Bulma muttered under her breath, "... There are no burned wires but the lever wouldn't work. Wait here, I'll need to get the house's manual."

Bulma turned to walk back towards the main entrance, and just as she made took three steps, the flashlight in her hands flickered, buzzed and eventually died on her.

"Oh no," panic struck in her meek squeak and her eyes bulged in the dark, "C'mon, c'mon you stupid thing. Don't die on me now."

And then, there were complete darkness and Bulma gave a helpless moan.

Not even the planet's midnight moons were able to shine this far into the depths of the darkened cave.

As if all life forms came to a halt, breathing also became a non-conformance. Bulma's heart raced as her eyes darted aimlessly in the dark. Vegeta was nowhere to be found, or heard, in this case. She twirled on her heel as she tried to hone in on his presence, but failed miserably. She knew he was close by, but what she didn't know, was that the saiyan was thriving on this very opportunity to carry out the devious plans deviously forming in his devious mind as the woman before him squirm in her apparent discomfiture.

And it dawned on her that she was on her own. In the darkness.

"Well, well, well, isn't this just perfect?"

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I hope that didn't disappoint.<strong>

**I really didn't want to make Vegeta accept Bulma that quickly, but the story must go on. After all, years of hard cruel training under a tyrant will not change one's personality that quickly. Especially Vegeta. But then again, acts of kindness change the world. Even Saiyan princes.**

**Next up: As a tactical warrior, his years of training and war plans have never backfired. Until his target was a certain blue head in a dark cold cave.**

**Don't forget to review FTS! Xoxo.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Well, sorry once more for the late update. Just not as late as the previous one.**

**Funny thing happened to me the other day, though. I was at work, having my usual breakfast of biscuits and coffee. I went to retrieve some files I left on the nearby cabinet just behind me and imagine the shock I got when a black cat appeared on my table, drinking my coffee! I shooed it away but it didn't budge. I'm terrified of cats and since I was the only one around at the time, I had to phone the building's guards from the lobby to help me catch it. Now, my question is, HOW THE HELL did the cat get into the premise? My office is on the 20****th**** floor...**

**Sorry for babbling... so to make it up to you guys, I made this chapter waaay longer than my usual instalments. :)**

**Read and enjoy!**

**| ImaginaryInk |**

* * *

><p>"<em>Oh no," panic struck in her meek squeak and her eyes bulged in the dark, "C'mon, c'mon you stupid thing. Don't die on me now."<em>

_And then, there were complete darkness and Bulma gave a helpless moan._

_Not even the planet's midnight moons were able to shine this far into the depths of the darkened cave._

_As if all life forms came to a halt, breathing also became a non-conformance. Bulma's heart raced as her eyes darted aimlessly in the dark. Vegeta was nowhere to be found, or heard, in this case. She twirled on her heel as she tried to hone in on his presence, but failed miserably. She knew he was close by, but what she didn't know, was that the saiyan was thriving on this very opportunity to carry out the devious plans deviously forming in his devious mind as the woman before him squirm in her apparent discomfiture._

_And it dawned on her that she was on her own. In the darkness._

"_Well, well, well, isn't this just perfect?"_

* * *

><p>Bulma whirled on her feet, her eyes darted aimlessly in the dark as they tried to hone in on her saiyan lover. She failed miserably when the darkness around her took over her senses and completely rendering her almost sightless; she was as good as blind.<p>

Vegeta smirked, and before the woman could even register anything, he moved so quickly to grab her arm and spun her around and deeper into the cave. Bulma fell onto the cold hard ground on her hands with a thud and a groan escaped her lips when her hip came in contact with the rocky surface. She cursed Vegeta under her breath and quickly got on her feet. Her eyes widened around her as her irises retracted and dilated on their own accord, putting in the extra effort to identify any sort of familiarity in her surroundings.

"Vegeta, stop this! It's not funny," she hissed through her teeth when her eyes failed her.

Darkness compounded with deafening silence only increased the weight of Bulma's apprehension. But as a smart creature, she decided to move towards the edge till she hit the wall so that she can trail her way back outside. But before she could even move two more steps, Vegeta's steely voice sent chills down her spine.

"I wouldn't take another step if I were you," he said, startling Bulma into a halt as her foot hung in midair.

"W-why?" she shot, her voice shaking.

"You don't want to fall into the shallow pit that's right in front of you and twist your ankle."

"Okay, fine. I'll go this way, then!" she growled and turned to the left, but could not get in even a step further before Vegeta warned her again. This time, his voice appeared from directly behind her as he breathed down her neck.

"Go on. Don't worry. A few crushed toes are all you'll get," and he chuckled lowly.

Bulma inhaled sharply as she stood still, afraid to go any further. In the meantime, the prince was having so much fun taunting his human female and making her squirm helplessly. What a view, when she breathes and exhales so roughly.

"Stop it, I wanna go back in."

"Not just yet. Not when I'm having a little fun," and he chuckled some more.

"This! Is! Not fun, Vegeta!"

Bulma twirled on her feet several times as she flung her arms around hoping to get a hold of him but failed once more due to her sight being whisked away by the darkness. By now, she wouldn't have known exactly which direction she was facing. Vegeta, on the other hand, was able to see everything. From the woman's surprised look to her now terrified expression.

"How does it feel?" he chuckled evilly with a smirk playing on his lips, his voice licking the back of her neck.

"W-what does?" she stammered in reply, chills running down her spine.

"To not know where you are," Bulma snapped her head towards the left, the hoarseness of his voice permeated from that direction.

"... or where you're going," she gasped. This time, his voice travelled close to her ears from her right. Too close, and she swallowed hard.

"Stop this..." she whimpered, her hands found their way as they clutched at her own arms, seemingly protecting herself from his voice.

"... How does it feel, Bulma..." he trailed off as he obliviously moved in front of her, a mere inch from her face till their noses were almost touching, "... to be blinded?" and he chuckled deeply as he grinned into the darkness.

Before she could react, Vegeta pried her arms away from herself and slipped his own hands to her waist. With a swift motion, he hoisted the both of them into the air. Her shrieks resonated off the walls within the echoed confinements at the sudden lift of altitude. Several metres high up, the saiyan prince landed softly on a rocky perch with grounds just wide enough for the both of them.

Her back was to him as he held her close by her waist, allowing her to cling tightly to him from the front. Her knees buckled a few times before regaining its composure and her body instinctively pressed further back into the stone-hard alien behind.

"How high up are we?" she demanded, her voice quivering in the blackness.

Vegeta dove downwards and captured her bare shoulder, nipping and biting softly at the skin. His hands rubbed her belly in circular motions before he fold them protectively around her torso and pulled her nearer.

"Hrm..." he frowned a little, contemplating his answer, "... about three storey's high."

Bulma gasped aloud, her fingers instinctively gripped onto his forearms at the new information, for fear of her knees weakening and falling off the edge.

"Don't struggle. The ledge is right there. You might fall," he said huskily with a smirk, his voice surprisingly low and gentle as if taunting her and challenging her to take another step.

Bulma whimpered at the news as Vegeta bent slightly forward, forcing her to do the same. His fingers travelled to her nether regions and slipped a hand into the front of her pants. His fingers found her treasured nub and immediately very cleverly massaged her sensitive core, sending jolts of ecstasy through Bulma's body.

She moaned in the back of her throat, her groans echoing loudly in the hollow surroundings. Finding its way to her chest, Vegeta free hand knead her breasts in a tender and gentle manner, causing Bulma to part her lips wider and extracting more enticing moans from those kissable cushions.

He used his foot to spread her legs apart, giving himself enough room to tease her womanhood. Slowly, Vegeta inserted two fingers into her, his digits cleverly caressing her inner walls. Bulma's lips parted in a silent 'O' and her breaths came in short gasps. A smirk graced Vegeta lips from behind her ear as he watched her squirm in what little space that's left. His mouth delved south, capturing her throbbing neck just above the main artery and sucked hard on the skin.

"Oooh, Vegetaaa..."

"Hn," he grunted in reply, allowing his tongue do all the talking as it left wet trails on the column of her slender neck. Then,

"Do you trust me?" he suddenly questioned, his fingers ceased as he waited for a reply.

"W-what?" Bulma stuttered as disappointment etched on her face when he stopped pleasuring her, "What are you talking about?"

"Well? You heard me. Do you trust me?" he repeated, only this time his fingers slipped in deeper and his torments to her inner walls intensified.

"Y-YES!" she growled through clenched teeth, her eyes shut tightly when his fingers crooked and did cycle motions, hitting directly at her g-spot and her growls became moans of blissful pleasure.

"Then, let's play a little game, shall we?"

In that instant, he released her core and brought them back down to ground level before shoving her lightly towards the hard surface. Bulma tripped on her feet and landed with a yelp. She growled in irritation when Vegeta's amusing chuckles echoed the cavern, her eyes darting wildly in all the directions from which his voice resonated. Abruptly, she got up to her feet and her sexual frustrations forgotten.

"Stop playing games! I mean it!"

"I will... when you find me."

"And how do you expect me to find you in this blackness?"

"You're a smart girl... use your brains," from where he stood, he cocked his head to the side with mild surprise, his eyes not really looking at anything as he pondered about what he had just said, "Five minutes is all you'll get. If you're lucky, I _might_ still be here."

"That's not fair! Don't you dare think of leaving me in this... this mine field!"

"Alright. To be fair, you will only get a glimpse of this battle field once," as soon as he said that, his body flared up into a beautiful blue blaze. His energy swirled around him and Bulma almost had to cover her eyes if they didn't have to memorise her surroundings.

Several seconds passed and Vegeta's energy flickered off, "Tick-tock, tick-tock, better start moving."

"I swear when I find you, I'll kill you," Bulma muttered under her breath, her genius mind already taken in the route she needed to use. All she had to remember was the path towards the house and the rocks and stones which block them. Avoid all that, and she's home free.

"Remember, there is only one rule."

"Oh...?" her eyes narrowed in the dark, knowing full well he could see it, "... and what's that?"

"Find me. And I'll fix the house."

"Feh!" she scoffed in disbelief. Fix the house, indeed. "What made you think _you_ can fix the house?"

"You weren't doing a very good job, now were you?"

Bulma took a sharp breath. Even in the dark, she could practically feel his smirk wafting invisibly in the blackness which surrounded them. She rolled her eyes and accepted defeat. He's got her in a tight spot and she'll just have to play along, even if it means crawling on all fours. She growled, took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Vegeta had done this ki-sensing thing before when he looked for her. Her friends always did it, too. And that was how they always find her.

With that, her logical mind told her that by closing her eyes, it will only enhance her senses. So, she tried her damndest to feel, or rather hear, for any movement Vegeta might make in this pin-drop silence.

After powering down, Vegeta quietly moved to stand by the edge of the house, his back and one foot resting against the rustic walls. His arms were folded and his head inclined downwards as his eyes trained on the human from under his brow. Bulma had her eyes closed and her arms by her side. She was facing downwards and several seconds later, her head snapped upwards as if sensing him.

Vegeta watched her lips part and he swallowed hard. Just as he did, Bulma's head snapped to the right to where he was and began to take the first step.

"No cheating, Vegeta," she warned softly, her slick voice echoed like a siren's serenade as it travelled from her lips to his ears, "One rule for me... one rule for you," she played her cards, knowing full well that he could not retaliate or make a single sound.

"... You can't move away when I'm nearing you."

He held his breath. His eyes trained on her slow and amateur movements as she moved towards him. With her intelligence and good graphic memory, Bulma remembered almost each and every pothole and mound on the jagged plain beneath her feet.

Her feet cleverly avoided shallow pits despite stubbing her toes on some of the slightly elevated platforms. Unbeknownst to her, Vegeta inwardly commended her. Once more, the woman managed to astonish him with the things she was able to do. He found himself shaking his head, a sign of acceptance, and he frowned.

Bulma's feet twist and turn as if they were trained to move in such darkness. Swiftly and with calculative steps, she skipped over several potholes, ones that were imprinted in her mind's eye just moments ago. Nonetheless, she also ungracefully jumped over rocks and elevated platforms, and landed right in front of the waiting prince. Bulma straightened her back and released the breath she was taking. Though he eyes remained closed, she could sense his presence just across from her.

Leant against the wall, the saiyan prince stood stoically and quietly, in wait to be found. Just another three more steps forward and they would come in contact. '_Not bad, but... not yet_,' he thought to himself, an arrogant smirk graced his features. Vegeta held his breath as he waited for Bulma to make her next move. Her halting in her steps and regaining her composure only served to heighten his anxiety. Then, as if forever had passed, Bulma smiled a little and took a small step forward.

And then another. Vegeta's eyes widened a little as she approached.

Then, she took the last step. Lifting her hands in front of her, her smile faltered as they unknowingly hovered in the front of her hunt. Vegeta dropped his hands to the sides, ever-ready to embrace her.

He let out a silent sigh and inaudibly released the breath he was holding. Bulma moved forward and dropped her hands, landing softly on his chest. He lifted his own hands and held her by the elbows, drawing her nearer to him. Slowly, she wound her hands around his neck and leaned in closer to him. Then she opened her eyes, a bright smile beamed aimlessly at him in the dark.

Vegeta smirked at the sight and slipped his own hands around her waist and rested them at the small of her back. With their faces less than an inch from the other, Bulma closed the distance and pecked him on his lips, giving him feather-like kisses.

"I found you," she whispered cheekily into his mouth.

Hardly ever the saiyan prince would commend someone so genuinely, unlike this time. And he would make sure his praises will never be known.

Or at least, not sincerely known.

"Hnn. You continue to surprise me with your abilities, human," he complimented her in a husky and low voice as he recalled the time when he taught her how to defend herself, "But what a waste for you are only a weak female."

Without giving her a chance to retort, Vegeta released her completely. He pivoted on his heel and headed towards the power bank next to them, leaving Bulma's sputtering in utter disbelief. Upon reaching the power supply, a charge of energy permeated from his index finger and he lifted it towards the main wiring. With a simple release of ki into the power panel, the house cranked up, groaned, and immediately whirred to life, as promised.

"What did you do?" Bulma gasped as she questioned with wide eyes, baffled by what she had just seen.

"Heh, silly girl. And just mere seconds ago I had thought you were able. A simple theory of cardiopulmonary resuscitation is all. Give it a little electrical jolt and you get the core pumping once more. It's not that hard," and with that said, he moved forward to the front of the house having met his end of the bargain.

"Oh..." was all Bulma could let out as she stared wide-eyed at her saiyan companion. _Well, that made sense_, she thought as she absentmindedly nodded to herself, agreeing with his theory and before taking advantage of the now brightly lit home that lent soft illuminations to the darkened cave. She moved towards the house, first frowning at herself for not thinking of it earlier and then at Vegeta for not bringing this up in the first place and had to subject her to such tortures and possibly broken toes. Trapped in her own thoughts, she stopped short a few metres from him when he suddenly halted in mid-stride.

"Oh, before I forget," he paused before turning the last corner and granting her a view of his side profile. At the same time, he gave her a sideways smirk and an amused glint, "... I destroyed a few light bulbs in the hall. They were... glaring."

It took a full five seconds before the cave was filled with enraged banshee-like screeching something along the lines of '_it was never glaring before_', '_stop destroying everything in the house'_ and '_why do you have to be such a jerk_'. All that and topped with a hard cold chuckled that was casually making its way back into the house.

* * *

><p>Days went on as usual as the only living intelligent beings on the planet waited for time to go by. Time was all they have, and at the same time, it was running out. Vegeta practiced his training regime dedicatedly in the gravity room, locking himself in the contraption for hours on end while Bulma spent most of her time alternating between indulging her soap operas, fixing broken things, leaving broken things in their wake (such as the light bulbs which his highness had so helpfully destroyed), sourcing whatever provisions she could find, and annoying the hell out of Vegeta.<p>

The latter seemed to be the only entertaining thing to do as of late, and Vegeta will never admit that he enjoyed her annoying presence interrupting his training once in a while. He could use such a break once a day at the very least and most of the time, he will find himself entertaining and responding to her incessant jabbering, annoying questions, and her mere presence.

This night was no different as they ate their dinner in the main hall of the house.

"What do you like to do?" Bulma questioned with a full mouth, not really looking at him while they both ate opposite from one another.

Finally looking up as she got no response from the prince, she pursed her lips into an elegant frown and tried a different approach.

"Well, I like photography, reading, and of course, contributing my genius into whatever I can get my hands on. Oh, and I love adventures! You know, I was only sixteen at the time when I learned about the dragon balls!"

At this, Vegeta's ears perked and inclined his head a little. Almost familiar with his subtle gestures, Bulma took the motion as an indication that he's paid her with what little attention he could afford, and she gladly continued.

Bulma couldn't stop talking as stories after stories were shared, piquing the saiyan's interest even more while he silently learned about what little history of earth and its culture Bulma could relate, and the nitty gritty information about the dragon balls. Eventually, it escalated to observing and studying the slightest facial expressions and hand gestures of the woman as she told her adventures to him.

He has never given someone this much attention before, unless his companion was ready to receive punches and kicks to the shin before the fatal blow. To say the very least, he was surprised at himself that he's allowed himself to grant this dainty female his time and patience. That must count for something, right? Not realising his own actions, he cocked his head slightly to the side, inwardly enjoying the throaty yet delicate sound of her voice, ignoring her words altogether as its melodious waves resonated from the walls and wormed its way into his sensitive ears.

"... favourite food?"

Vegeta blinked and shook his musings into the back of his mind when he realised the woman was talking to him, asking him questions once again. What? Did she ask for his favourite food? What was his favourite food? Does he even favour anything?

"I eat anything that doesn't poison me."

"Oh, come on... I'm sure there is a certain dish that took your fancy," she stared at him wide-eyed and a smile slowly crept to her face, her eyes smiling with her lips, "... hmmm?"

Vegeta merely rolled his eyes and frowned, chewing the remaining morsels in his mouth.

"It's alright. I'll start, then. I love ice-creams and chocolate chip cookies. They're to die for! God, I miss them now..." she reminisced, her excitement getting the better of her, "Oh, and grilled boneless chicken smothered with black pepper sauce, mmm..." and she licked her lips with a smile apparent on her face.

Vegeta could only stare, this time wide-eyed, at her antics. Why did she have to lick her lips like that? He quickly frowned as impertinent thoughts began to take over his mind and he fought to stay in control. Lucky for him, he managed to turn his focus back to the food on his plate and continued to eat them without giving Bulma a second glance. At least not until she stopped making that sultry, sexy... alluring...

"So what is yours?"

He cleared his throat, swallowing roughly on the last bite and struggling very hard not to notice Bulma's new position. Somehow, Vegeta had missed the part where she moved from her couch and onto the floor nearer to him. Her elbows were propped on the coffee table which in turn pushed her breasts together and forming a very deep and narrow slit in the middle of her valley.

"I-I used to like this seasonal dish that was catered only for the royal house every fifth cycle. It's called... aahhh... _Torinogohan_," he stuttered a little, but managed to keep his eyes on hers and not anywhere else.

It didn't help that the broken light bulbs in the hall compounded with the soft light illuminating from the kitchen served to enhance the contours of her upper body, allowing a mix of shadow and light playing gracefully on her pale skin as she moved, even a little.

"It tastes somewhat similar to your... chicken," he explained further.

There was a moment of silence as Bulma studied her saiyan lover. Her eyes steadily roamed his facial features, unembarrassed when he merely watched her studied him. Once satisfied that his chiselled face has been imprinted firmly in her memory, she allowed her mind to wander beyond aesthetic outlooks and into a deeper scrutiny.

"Vegeta," she started slowly, her eyes traced back upwards and bored into his before projecting her hopeful whispers under her breath, "Come back with me..."

The saiyan swallowed hard. His face expressionless as his dark eyes trained on blue ones, searching for any ill intentions.

"Come back with me, Vegeta. There's so much for you on earth."

"... I'll think about it," he suggested, his mind running in circles as he chased for reasons.

"Think of all the food you can have, all the training equipment you'll ever need. I can give you all that!" she pressed, with a brilliant beam on her face as she did so.

"..." inwardly, he jumped for joy at the mention of endless supply of training equipment. He had to argue with himself that these were the only things which piqued his innermost interests.

"Besides, where would you go? You're a _free man_ now, you don't have to go back to that... that monster. Everything on earth will be yours for the taking," she stared at him wide-eyed, hoping that he understood where she was going.

Dark eyes merely pierced deeply into oceanic orbs as Vegeta's mind weight out his current options. He would like to return to that monster, as how Bulma had put it, but not before achieving the strength that he's yearned for his entire life – the legendary power. Then, only will he return to kill that bastard and his remaining cohorts.

Perhaps taking the time to train on her planet wouldn't be such a bad idea after all.

On the other hand, earth is not the only place where he can train. There are many other planets he could reside on and gain power. Maybe the equipment would not be as sufficient as what Bulma has to offer, but he could make do. If anything, he's anticipated if he were to go back with her, she will only serve as a distraction. But then, it wouldn't be such a bad idea yet again to occasionally have her company.

It wouldn't be so bad at all.

"I'll think about it."

That was his final statement. Bulma's eyes were still wide as they trained on him, but her hopeful expression has been replaced with an impassive one. He didn't know why, but it made him held his breath as he waited for the worst possible reaction to come.

Surprisingly, it didn't. Instead, she gifted him with one of her brilliant smiles and her eyes twinkled with that hopeful shine once again.

"You'll love it there. Trust me," she assured him, sending him a wink before getting up for bed. She sauntered slowly towards the bedroom, giving him a suggestive sideways glance before disappearing into the depths of the room.

Vegeta quietly took it all in; from her easy acceptance of his hesitance to reside on her planet to how attractive her little suggestive display was, and how easily it had mindlessly manipulated him to bend to her will. Slowly, he smirked and got up, trailing in her footsteps towards _their_ room and gently shut the door behind him.

* * *

><p>Morning was quick to greet them as the planet's suns shone softly into the rim of their cave. Bulma could once again be found in arms of Vegeta's strong arms as they both took advantage of another peaceful night of slumber. Unbeknownst to them, the planet's climate was slowly changing due to its yearly orbiting cycle. From its harsh weathers, fluctuating from humid days and stormy nights, but now, it was turning the other way around.<p>

It was only unfortunate for them that they were stuck on this planet when they were.

In the room, Bulma stirred in her sleep as her eyes made out little pixel glows behind her lids. She swallowed hard and opened her eyes but quickly regretted doing so. As her eyes made attempts to scan the room for any sense of familiarity, her head immediately spun and beads of cold sweat trailed down her temple. She quickly covered her mouth as she choked on the bout of nausea which hit her like a tidal wave. And as the bile threatened to purge from her throat, Bulma pulled away from the strong arm which held her tight and bolted towards the bathroom.

Vegeta's eyes snapped open when he felt the woman pried herself from him. Trained to be alert for the slightest movement, he pushed himself up on an elbow as his eyes followed the retreating from of Bulma, his body was ever-prepared to pounce on any threat. Once relief that there was none, his ears picked up the faint whimpers through the slightly ajar door followed by several gags before the woman finally expelled whatever contents that were causing her stomach discomfort.

The saiyan plopped back down onto the mattress and covered his eyes with an arm. The flushing of the toilet and gurgling could be heard and he removed his hand from his eyes just in time to see Bulma emerging. She staggered towards him, her knees almost buckling over in her stride, and safely managed to creep into bed.

Vegeta turned to his side to resume their previous position. His arms found its way to her midsection and pulled her gently flushed against his naked chest. Dipping into her nape, he inhaled her scent and nosed her neck, silently asking her what was wrong.

Bulma released a contented sigh, albeit still feeling unwell, allowed Vegeta to just nuzzle her neck. He figured if she didn't want to talk about it, then it probably wasn't anything too bad. After all, it was quite obvious that she had just vomited and emptied her stomach contents. It was a straightforward display. Bad dinner.

Bulma turned in her spot and faced her saiyan lover. She settled her face in the nook of his neck and he adjusted his hold on her so that their bodies were tangled comfortably. Soon, the alien pair succumbed to sleep once more.

* * *

><p>Blue eyes fluttered open and they quickly darted to the digital clock that sat quietly on the bedside table.<p>

13:48, it read and Bulma closed her eyes once more. Her mind cursed herself for waking up this late but her body thanked her for sleeping in. Her throat was parched as it has yet to recover from the bitter-sour taste her bile had offered. Quickly, she pushed herself up from bed and swung her legs over the edge. She headed towards the bathroom for a quick wash up and emerged minutes later looking for food.

Vegeta wasn't in the room and the low humming of the spaceship was clear indication to where he was. Smiling to herself, she thought of her saiyan sweetheart as her hand reached for the fruit among many others that were scattered over the dining table. She didn't remember seeing it there the night before, or the few nights before that when Vegeta went missing. Her smile got wider as it dawned on her that he must have gone searching for something healthier for her to eat while she was still asleep. Well, dinosaur meat wasn't that healthy, anyway.

She bit onto the fruit and sighed appreciatively as its sweet nectar burst into her mouth. She didn't know what fruit it was but it was too damn delicious to even care. All she knew was that it tasted like a mixture of mango and passion fruit. Instantly, she fell in love with it and decided she must have Vegeta bring her more. How glad she was to kiss and make up with him and gaining the privilege to make him do things like these.

After almost practically inhaling three of the fruit, her stomach taunted her once more. And the more she moved the more painful it got. She winced in pain as she held a hand to her tummy, clutching tightly at her abdomen and dragging her feet back into the room. The bed had never looked so good as she crept under the covers and sighed heavily, her vision spinning in spirals.

"What's wrong with me?" she questioned herself as cold sweat formed once more at the top of her head and trailed down from both sides of her temples.

"I can't be sick..." she murmured weakly to herself before closing her eyes.

She's right. She can't fall sick. Not because she didn't want to, not if she could help it, but it was the sudden realisation that she could not afford to fall sick.

There was no sufficient medicine to relief.

She frowned at herself as her mind began to form weird images behind her lids. One of the symptoms of being sick, and in such cases, there was only one thing to do – sleep.

* * *

><p>Evening came and Vegeta's stomach growled, demanding to be fed. He cursed his stomach for annoying him but his stomach thanked him for putting a stop to his training for the day. He frowned as he stomped his way to the gravity console and hit the red stop button. He was pleased with his training today as he managed to increase another 50x Gs compared to the last. He smirked to himself and rejoiced inwardly as he had finally surpassed the idiot third class by 78x Gs.<p>

He strode into the house and straight into the adjoining bathroom located next to the kitchen but stopped midway as he remembered some of his claims have been transferred to the woman's bedroom. He pivoted on his heel with a towel hung around his neck, body slick with sweat, and barged into the room which they shared.

His eyes quickly settled on the woman's sleeping form and they narrowed when he realised she was still asleep. He knew she had woken up hours before, but he never expected her to go back to bed. He turned his attention to the clock beside the bed and growled when it read 19.27.

"Getting lazier, I see."

Bulma stirred in her sleep and tired eyes darted aimlessly before finding the saiyan prince standing by foot of the bed, deliciously coated in glistening sweat. But since she was unfit to indulge such a scene, she merely frowned at his insensitivity and shut her eyes, ignoring him entirely.

"Go away, Vegeta," she murmured weakly to him, clearly not wanting to speak.

Appalled by her attitude, he merely growled in frustration and turned on his heel. He barged into the bathroom and slammed the door, clearly pissed about her brushing him off like that. Well, he'd just have to deal with her when she feels better.

For now, he would have to fend for himself.

* * *

><p>Dinner without the woman seemed... quiet. Not that he was complaining but alternating between grilling his meal on the makeshift barbecue pit and eating it raw without her presence was quite unnerving. Again, not that he was complaining. Her chattering had always been annoying and sometimes informative and entertaining but now, the deafening silence was even more annoying. Well, he wasn't complaining about that either.<p>

Mainly because he had no one to complain to.

He ate his meal in silence, denyingly enjoying the quietness that loomed over him. There was something wrong with Bulma, he noticed. She never acted like that. She had never simply told him to go away. The only time she would brush him off and tell him to go to hell would be when he had pissed her off greatly. But he didn't. He knew he didn't.

_The woman must be sick_, he concluded and snickered. _Yea... sick in the head_.

"Bah, she's human. Weak creature," he scoffed to himself before taking in another bite into the semi-raw meat and glared into the darkening horizon, his mind filled with the woman.

Peculiar creature she was, really. He cocked his head to the side, staring into nothing, as he pondered about his alien lover. So different yet so much alike. And so, so compatible. He briefly wondered what kind of life awaits him should he decide to reside on earth with her. She promised him shelter, food, and training equipment.

Was it that easy?

Vegeta grew up in a world where there were no free meals. What does she want in return? What is the catch and price he has to pay if he does stay with her? He can pay her with nothing but his body, but that would make him a slave to her. Is that what she wanted all along?

_That deceiving, conniving, manipulative little bitch_, he thought angrily, roughly chewing on his meat.

_No, no, no. Rethink this_, he scowled. _I don't have to pay her anything in return for her goodwill_.

_She_ _offered_ him all those. He didn't demand for them. So what if he doesn't give anything back? She asked for it. She should expect it.

Perhaps...

_Perhaps I can follow her back to her home world. If I don't like it there, I'd leave the first chance I get._

Bulma seemed to want him to go with her real bad. In that case, he'd make an offer he knew she would not, could not refuse. His eyes narrowed at the thought and a smirk formed on the corner of his lips as he swallowed his last chew.

Yes... he'd go with her. But in return, apart from all that she had offered, he would demand only for one thing. That is to give him a spaceship of his own no matter what.

* * *

><p>Several days went by in a blink of an eye. Vegeta carried on with his training from morning and straight into evening without fail, occupying himself in the gravitational confinements. And at night, he'd crawl into bed with her while she slumbered from twilight till dawn. But in the afternoon, she'd make use of her time to try and diagnose the sickness that was plaguing her. She did come up with one conclusion though; that saiyans were not susceptible to said sickness, particularly one saiyan. She guessed it was safe to say that she was getting better, albeit feeling numb in certain areas of her body.<p>

And yet, the cause of her sickness was still unknown. How was she to find a cure for it?

The next couple of days, Bulma had urges to stay close to Vegeta. Even when he was training within the GR, she would be contented by just sitting or loitering outside of it. It didn't matter what she did. She could be watching her daily dramas by the rock nearby, sketching the horizons on some obscure paper she found, reading some old books lying around, or taking random photos and videos. It didn't matter that Vegeta hadn't come out to acknowledge her. All she knew was that she wanted to be close by.

One night, Bulma had decided not to find her saiyan lover. Instead, she confined herself in the room, sulking over the fact that she still hasn't gotten any better. If anything, she felt worse. And while the weathers on Namek went from one extreme to another, it wasn't doing her any better. Standing by the window in the bathroom that overlooked the outer rims of the cave and the sunsets beyond it, she pulled on the blinds and looked outside, catching a glimpse of Vegeta, who had finally called it a night to his training and was starting the grill for dinner. Bulma decided to get out of the house and join him, so she grabbed her sweater on the hanger and wore it over her head on the way out. As she reached the edge of the cave, she found Vegeta already slouching over the fire pit, an elbow propped against his knees as he sat and barbecued his food.

His eyes glinted by the fires as he watched his meat sizzled and sparked. He didn't feel like having raw meat today and somehow knew that the woman would be joining him this night. On most days, he's heard her ruffling around in the house and for the most part outside of the spaceship during the day. He had wanted to avoid entertaining her, which was why he didn't cease his training. After all, socialising wasn't his forte. Even when he went to retrieve cut meat slices from their worn-out freezer, he's heard some sort of commotion in the room but made no attempts to interfere with her business. Though, he'd given her some thought when he sat down where he was now, grilling away a smaller slab of meat for her.

A sign of peace offering, he presumed.

But, she didn't have to know that.

Soft footsteps were heard from the direction of the house, although his keen senses already told him that Bulma was approaching. He showed no signs of acknowledgement until she sat opposite from him only then did he look up and stare into her eyes, and saw fire dancing in her eyes, having nothing in between them except for the grill pit.

He blinked at the sight of her as he noticed the blue of her hair looked like they were engulfed in flames. She let out a sigh and only then did he realise how drained the woman before her looked. He could see the fire which she contained in her frame was dwindled into a soft flickering flame, only to be replaced by the aesthetic blaze shown through their bonfire.

Then, he tore his gaze away, warily pained by her appearance and trained his onyx orbs at the sizzling meat below. Several more minutes and dinner was served. Vegeta ate in silence though his senses never left Bulma. Quietly forking her food, Bulma couldn't bring herself to eat. It was as if all appetite vanished from the sight of food. She was hungry, but the fear of eating and then throwing up again frightened her more. The plague was draining her too much and if a solution is not found sooner, she feared for the worse.

"Eat your food, woman," he growled, irritation obvious in his tone and expression. His eyes narrowed at her stoic face when she returned a weird reaction and he instantly chastised himself for even bothering with cooking for her if she wasn't going to eat it.

"Give it to me if you don't plan on eating it."

Bulma sighed and wearily passed the plate over to him, "Here... you can have it all," to which he angrily snatched it back from her.

"What the fuck is your problem?" he said, picking up the small portion from her plate with his fingers and stuffing it into his mouth.

"I'm really sick, Vegeta..." she murmured weakly, avoiding his angry gaze. Anger was boiling beneath her skin at his insensitivity, but her weariness forced her to let it slide.

And it wasn't boding too well on Vegeta's end either. After days of not speaking with him, those were her first few words to him?

He clenched his jaw tightly together as the news of her sickness suddenly sickened him.

"I don't know what is wrong with me. Funny thing is, you don't seem to be affected," she continued, nodding to herself like it was a good thing to know, "... I sure hope it's not an alien virus that's going on."

Vegeta swallowed hard on his chewed meat, his gaze never left the woman's face. What was he to say to that? Was he supposed to say anything? Should he say anything?

"Whenever I feel really unwell, I'd try to occupy my mind on something that I like to do because I'll feel a little bit better but every time I do, it only gets worse the next day," she explained, her eyes locked onto the darkening horizon.

Upon hearing that, he lowered his eyes onto the rock on the left of his foot. Maybe she really was sick and not merely seeking for some sort of twisted attention like he initially thought she was. He actually believed that seeking for attention was a human's common reaction towards being left stranded in a place for too long. Now, he felt a little bad for not paying closer attention to her sooner.

"I don't want to die," she stated softly and sadly, more so to herself than to him. This time Vegeta growled deeply, a scowl apparent on his features and Bulma looked up. Suddenly, she regretted making that statement because she knew she had nothing to proof that her sickness was fatal. At this very moment, she was sure that for Vegeta, she was merely spewing nonsense and he was a no-nonsense guy.

Everything had to justify.

"If that's the case... There's nothing more than beef steak I'd like to eat before I go," she chuckled, hoping to lighten the suddenly heavy atmosphere.

Vegeta growled deeper, uncertain of the irritation he felt in his gut about the casual way she was speaking of her death. There was no honour in dying because of a stupid plague. That's the worst way to leave this dimension!

"Don't be foolish, girl. Your heart rate is beating just fine and your energy force is calm, so there is nothing wrong with you. If anything, I bet it is only mere harmless poisoning from comestibles which you must have consumed while I wasn't around."

At this, Bulma stared at him in surprise, wondering how in the world he knew that. If at all, he made even more sense than she did herself trying to diagnose her own body. Perhaps, he was right. Her brows knitted together as she tried to recall the things she ate while he was gone for that certain period of time.

She quickly snapped shut her dropped jaw and cleared her throat. Feeling her cheeks heating up, she immediately knew she was blushing. Though she didn't know whether it was due to embarrassment and the fact that he had just solved her problem, or that he had so intimately intruded her inner energy.

"Perhaps you're right," she agreed, giving him the benefit of the doubt.

Whichever it was, Bulma was glad. She released an inaudible sigh and contently continued to alternate between watching the setting suns and Vegeta inhaling his food.

* * *

><p>She was late.<p>

With their nightly activities, she slept really late the night before and she awakened late the next day. She was late for her daily spaceship check-up routine, and she was late for lunch. She was late for the updating of her video log, and she was late for her own personal time. She was late for a much needed shower, and she was late on her menstrual.

She was late.

That little knowledge scared her when she realised it a little too late. That little knowledge had slowed her down in her daily routines, rationality, and thinking capacity.

For the first time in a long time, she was scared.

The signs were there. The puking, the fluctuating appetites and cravings for tastes unknown, and especially the impromptu weird urges that constantly shrouded her impulses. They were all too bare to see.

So how did she miss it?

As Bulma walked down the grassy dune metres from the cave, her eyes stared blankly into the horizon. Though she didn't know how to confirm that she was pregnant, somehow she was certain. And the more she thought about it, the feeling of having a growing baby inside her heightened. Part of her was happy to know that she could create life, given her extravagant lifestyle and the current situation she was in. Part of her was not too happy.

Mainly because Vegeta was the father.

"How am I going to tell him?" she whispered into the red sky.

Her mind spun for answers as she thought about ways to lay it gently on her temperamental lover. It won't bode well with him, but it has to be done. The more pressing matter was, will she keep the baby. It's life, is it not? Bulma's brows knitted tightly together as she pondered. Given the situation they were in, stranded and left with almost nothing but tattered clothes on their back and a run-down home, could she, would she even dare say, abort the baby?

Her lips formed an elegant frown as she plopped down on the grassy surface.

"Hey, Vegeta... guess what? I'm pregnant!" she spread her arms wide, reeling in a mock confrontation with an invisible saiyan prince, "... no, no. That'll make him go pale," and she dropped her hands back to her sides.

"Ahem... Vegeta? You know what they say about the birds and the bees and how the bees would carry and deposit pollens to flowers and then the birds would be laying eggs and no, no, no..." she shook her head, disapproving her own babbling speech, "... He'll look at me like I grew three heads," she sighed and scowled, blowing stray bands from her eyes.

"Vegeta..." and she tried again till she was ready to head back into the house.

* * *

><p>That little walk did her mind good. A little fresh air was all she needed and she thanked the Gods for the clear night sky. She needed to be sensible and know what she was laying down on the table to Vegeta. It wouldn't be so bad if he was a gentler being by nature, but he wasn't. Presuming his reactions and the actions which follow would be a glutton for punishment but Bulma also knew there was no other way around this.<p>

Though, she's already thought out a contingency plan in the back of her mind. That is, if he doesn't accept it, then she would do it without him. Yes, she would raise her baby on her own.

"Vegeta..." she called to him as she stood meekly by the doorway of their bedroom, her heart racing when he came into her line of sight. He had just emerged from the bathroom after another long bout of training. He stopped mid-stride and stared at her stoically, expectantly. The urge to just bolt and run was tempting but she knew that one way or another, she'd have to tell him.

"I need to talk to you. I –uh– have something to tell you."

His eyes narrowed suspiciously. He didn't need his battle sense to tell him that this was not good. His men's instincts already told him that he should get out of there, and fast. But as he sensed her heart rate increased, he simply stared her down and rooted her to the spot, his own heart rate doubled.

Bulma inhaled sharply, pushed down all lingering second thoughts and fear, squared her shoulders and looked him in the eyes, and dropped the bomb, "I think I'm pregnant."

Suspicious eyes turned widened a little but quickly returned to its cold glint. His demeanour was almost calm, a little too calm and Bulma's body tensed. Her feet were rooted to the floor as his gaze continued to trap her to the spot. His nostrils flared slightly and slowly, his lips parted and a dangerously low tone resonated from his vocal chords.

"What?"

Bulma shivered at his voice, but pushed her fear down. There was no backing out now, even if she wanted to. There was no way her growing belly would not capture his attention when the time came; that is if she was indeed pregnant just as suspected.

She levelled his glare, trying hard not to sound afraid. She can't fear him. Not now, "... I think I'm preg-"

"I heard what you said!" he boomed and stalked towards her.

Upon approaching her, he slapped away her hands and extended an opened palm. His hand reached for her abdomen and instantly, Bulma's eyes bulged. Her own hands shot up to his and gripped his wrist.

"W-what are you doing?" she questioned shakily, the fear in her gut returned as images of Vegeta possibly beating the baby out of her wormed into her mind, or worse, killing it while it was still inside of her.

Seconds went by in silence, one in wary and the other in sheer apprehension. Vegeta retracted his hand and stepped away from her. A scowl still firmly plastered on his face and he folded his arms tightly across his chest, lest he might do something bad.

"You are with child," he seethed calmly, his ebony eyes glared angrily into her ocean blues, "His beating heart is strong and steady."

"He?" Bulma suddenly beamed happily and slowly, a grin formed widely on her face. Ignoring Vegeta, she looked at her belly cradled her abdomen protectively, "... It's a he. Oh my God. I can't believe it," she whispered to herself, "Do you think he'll grow up smart and stro-"

"He will not."

Bulma snapped her head back up, eyes widened with shock, "What did you say?"

"Woman, this is no place and time to bear a child," Vegeta reasoned through clenched teeth.

"Are you telling me-"

"Yes. Abort it!"

"NO! I will NOT kill my own flesh and blood!" she screamed in retaliation, her feet instinctively bringing her away from the possible threat to her and her baby, "How dare you even think to go through with this!"

"I will NOT have a royal saiyan hybrid roaming about in space, damn you!" he roared, stomping towards Bulma who was now at the corner of the room, protecting herself behind the full-length mirror.

"Well, damn you, too, Vegeta! If you don't want him, I'll take him back to earth and raise him myself. _Without you_!" and she darted from her fortress and since Vegeta was blocking her only way out, she climbed onto the bed, hoping to get to the other side and away from the approaching angry saiyan.

"You're not listening to reason! Your hormones are speaking right now and _you will do as I say_!"

"No, YOU listen to reason! This is NOT about you anymore! You're talking about killing a child!"

"I've killed more children than-"

"No! SHUT UP! I don't want to hear it!" Bulma shrieked, her face stained with tears. She could not bring herself to believe that the man whom she shared a bed with would do such a heartless thing.

"This is YOUR CHILD, Vegeta!" And it couldn't get any more heartless than this.

Well, Vegeta had never wanted to find a mate and settle down, much less a child. And in less than a few minutes, he had just confirmed that he had done the worst of the three.

"I can raise him alone. Just... you don't have to."

"Bulma..." he seethed, his nostrils flaring outwards with every breath exhaled.

Bulma stopped her tirade when he called her name. He never called her by her name, not unless it was serious. And this... was serious.

Dead serious.

As deadly as his eyes as they pierced into her quivering blue ones.

"Come here, Bulma," he cocked his chin downwards and glared fiercely at her from under his brow. Creepily and calmly, he extended a hand towards her, his intensive gaze willing for her to take it.

As if in a trance, Bulma's eyes trained on his extended hand longingly. Her feet betrayed her and took a step forward, her own hand reached out little by little. But before she could make another step, she stopped and quickly retracted her arm, reality hitting her hard. She gasped aloud, her eyes widened with shock as she realised what had almost happened.

"No," she breathed out, her eyes stuck on his. "... I'm keeping him," she shook her head and a shaky breath escaped passed her lips, "... I will never murder my own baby."

Vegeta's lips were pressed into a thin line as his body shook with fury. How dare she rebel against him! Couldn't she just look at the bigger picture and see the consequences that were bound to ensue should the pregnancy go through? There were no provisions to even last the both of them till their escape and how did she expect to feed three?

The cub would die before he even got to see daylight!

"He will be strong! I know it!" As if hearing his thoughts, Bulma tried to reason, allowing him to believe that the child will be worthy to be given a chance to live. _Anything_ to change Vegeta's mind. She choked on her sobs as her tear-filled and sad eyes pleaded with him, her mother's protective instinct quickly kicking in, "Don't... don't take him away..."

His stance relaxed a little and he straightened before closing the gap between them. Bulma staggered backwards but his intensive glare held her there. Just mere inches from her, he stared her down from his nose as he brought a hand up to her face. Bulma flinched when his fingers held her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"You can't keep him. This is no place for him," he said calmly, stroking her chin tenderly as he did. Bulma swore that his context held no true meaning of comfort, only cold hard cruel reason. They held too much malice for her to bear and she swallowed hard, trying her damnedest not to cower before his deceiving demeanour.

"H-he will survive," she breathed desperately, clearly not giving up and Vegeta's simmering anger heightened once more.

"The child _must go_ even if I have to _beat him out of you_," he sneered, baring his sharp canines. Clearly, his patience was dwindling to ashes the more she told him otherwise.

"You monster! Get away from me!" she shrieked and struggled harder.

And just as Bulma managed to slip free from his grasp to turn tail and run, his hands shot out towards her arms and pulled her back to him. He spun her around and twisted her hands all the way back, easily overpowering her. Bulma groaned in pain as one of his strong hands gripped at her wrists, locking them together while the other held her face to still her from shrieking and further struggling. He clutched her cheeks together between his thumb and fingers and gradually, she quieted.

"If he's as strong as you say he is," he hissed through clenched teeth. His eyes burned into her teary ones while she whimpered in his hold. A flicker of self-disbelief flashed in his eyes before he pushed all lingering thoughts and hesitations deep and away.

He knew he was right before. This was no place to have a baby.

His eyes twitched at his momentary lapse of weakness and he released her face only to have an invisible but calculative energy sphere formed in his now free hand. _This is no place to have a baby_, he reasoned with himself. Bulma eyes darted back and forth in sickening desperation between his glare and his fatal hand, her quivering lips profusely mouthing silent 'no's'. Her stomach churned and she felt her bile pushing its way through her throat. Her chest tightened when she realised what he was about to do.

"D-don't do this..." she pleaded hopelessly, her voice heavily shaking.

The hand that gripped her wrists tightened as his eyes pierced into her soul. His face remained expressionless while his soul fought to remain calm. He shut away the hatred, fear, and whatever sense of regret he felt for what he was about to commit.

_This is no place to have a baby!_

"Vegeta, PLEASE!" She begged. Her pride crushed, her desperation heightened. Her sobs became louder and her tears now falling freely.

Then, he whispered harshly, "... See if he survives this."

"No-o." A choked sob escaped her and she clenched her eyes tightly in defeat, not wanting to witness Vegeta singlehandedly ending the life of her child.

Their child.

Without another second of hesitation, he released the fatal energy blow into her womb, ignoring the shrill cries of a mother's protests fuelled by anger, pain, disbelief, and grief emitting from her lungs.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!<strong>

**Vegeta IS A BAD ASS THROUGH AND THROUGH! And I like him that way! He's just... confused is all! Don't hate him! or me!**

**I wanted to cut it off before Bulma broke the news to him but I figured, "Nah... I'll let you guys squirm a little in your swirling office chairs."**

**However, I hope that was erm... a good (no, really) read. So, will the baby survive? Will he die in Bulma's womb? Will Bugs Bunny eat a Kakarot?**

**Haha. Just had to put it there. Don't forget to review FTS! Xoxo.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I know it's getting kinda old but I'M SORRY FOR THE LATE INSTALMENT! I TRULY AM! But now there are more important things to attend to:**

**There will be a dream scene in this chapter.**

**So for the first time readers of FTS: I strongly suggest reading the first dream at the end of Chapter 4 just to get a better flow with this one (just the italicised words will do).**

**For the regular readers, you can reread it just to get a better gist of it, too. ^_^**

**These dreams play a huge role in Vegeta's character development and dreams are lovely to write. (Also because Veggie is so prone to nightmares, I just like to delve deeper into it).**

**Enjoy the chappie!**

**| ImaginaryInk |**

* * *

><p>"<em>D-don't do this..." she pleaded hopelessly, her voice heavily shaking.<em>

_The hand that gripped her wrists tightened as his eyes pierced into her soul. His face remained expressionless while his soul fought to remain calm. He shut away the hatred, fear, and whatever sense of regret he felt for what he was about to commit._

_This is no place to have a baby!_

"_Vegeta, PLEASE!" She begged. Her pride crushed, her desperation heightened. Her sobs became louder and her tears now falling freely._

_Then, he whispered harshly, "... See if he survives this."_

"_No-o." A choked sob escaped her and she clenched her eyes tightly in defeat, not wanting to witness Vegeta singlehandedly ending the life of her child._

_Their child._

_Without another second of hesitation, he released the fatal energy blow into her womb, ignoring the shrill cries of a mother's protests fuelled by anger, pain, disbelief, and grief emitting from her lungs._

* * *

><p>Vegeta stood by and watched as Bulma fell onto her side. After releasing his death blow to the child, he let go of her and she fell hard to the floor. She wailed in agony, her shaking fingers clutching tightly at her abdomen as if there was still something there to protect. And as Bulma shrieked and cried miserably for her loss at his feet, he flinched at the sound of yet another victim.<p>

_Only another victim_.

He looked away from her and lowered his gaze angrily onto the bed beside him. _Only another victim_, a voice said to him and he clenched his eyes shut. Somehow he couldn't bear to listen anymore. It was high time he left. He needed to get out of here and fast. He couldn't watch Bulma like this. He told himself there was no other choice when he did what he did. And with Bulma like this, it was his doing, it was his fau-... he shook his head hard and took a deep sharp breath, his lips pressed in a thin line. He had no choice. He couldn't face her now.

He needed to leave!

So without another thought, he turned on his heel and stalked out of the room. But before he could even get another step forward, Bulma's hand shot out like a viper's tongue and gripped onto his ankle as tightly as she could. She wouldn't allow him to go. No... not before she gave him a piece of her mind for the last time. He snapped his head downwards to see her piercing blue eyes glaring back at him with malice, hatred, and extreme loathe. To his surprise, his chest tightened and his heart rate tripled under her glare. He swallowed. She had never ever looked at him this way before, until now.

"You wretched... despicable... sonofabitch..." she choked on her words, her body shaking violently as she struggled to form words that she hoped would strike him just like he did her.

"He will _never_ forgive you," she hissed brokenly through clenched teeth, her voice low and dangerous, "... not until I DO!"

At that moment, air dislodged from his lungs and he swore he felt his heart skipped a beat, or stopped entirely. Many times he's had encountered mothers whose child he's slain before their eyes say the same scripted words to him. Many times he's brushed them away and finished them off as well. Many times he's walked away feeling no less remorseful than he had squashed a fly.

But not this time.

He hadn't realised the breath that was caught in his throat until he felt the need to breathe. He had to get away. So not knowing what more to do, he pried his foot from her pathetic grip and stumbled backwards. Bulma's eyes continued to glare at him in dangerous slits as they watched him stagger backwards till he reached the foot of the door.

"I hate you..." she whispered lowly and brokenly, her voice tainted with fiery hatred and her eyes stained with hot tears, "... you hear me, Vegeta?" She spat his name with scornful contempt, her face painfully contorted as if those three syllables burned her tongue, which in fact, burned her soul.

Not wanting to know or hear anymore, Vegeta turned on his heel completely and took the coward's way out as he shamelessly left Bulma in her wake to struggle with her internal pain; one which he caused.

"I HATE YOUUUUUU!" her voice echoed throughout the cave, bouncing off the walls and trailing after the blue energy which was now blasting into the night sky.

She allowed her tears to fall once more and this time, she will not stop until exhaustion took over. Shifting her position and curling into a tight ball while her hands cradled tightly her abdomen, she cried into the carpeted floor, mourning for the death of her lost child. And she will stay that way until she could cry no more.

* * *

><p>Blasting out of the house in a bright blue blaze of energy fuelled with anger, rage, and hatred has become a habit. Bulma's declaration of hate rang loudly in his ears, enveloping the sound of his own cracking energy and the splitting headache that manifested just minutes ago.<p>

He zipped past the barren terrain, through the many rocky mountains, and up, up, up into the dark night sky. He had to get away from her. He had to get away from himself. He had to get away from it all. Soaring higher and higher, he cut through the wind and screamed into the clouds till he could feel his lungs caving in from the pressure of altitude. And when he reached the peak just borderline from the outer atmosphere, the crispy ozone froze his limbs and he simply allowed his exhausted body to free fall.

Seconds felt like hours and he never wanted so badly to just slam himself into the earth and die. Shame and anger towards himself took over once more and he turned around fiercely in midair to face the deepest, darkest, and meanest ocean of Namek that was angrily swirling in violent vortexes below him. Withdrawing the last of his energy, he powered up and blasted straight for it. He sliced through frozen winds with inhumane g-force; his roaring cry whisked away and whirled within it. Plummeting nearer and nearer towards the deep sea in supernatural speed, Vegeta clenched his eyes tightly and waited for the impending crash.

Within seconds, he plunged deep and hard into the sea, forming gigantic ripples and monstrous tsunamis outwards all directions and his body welcomed the icy cold water that swallowed him like a black hole. Air was forced out from his lungs and they burned his chest till he could scream no more. Not even in his mind. In seconds, it was all so quiet seconds as the waters enveloped him whole and very quickly, the pain in his muscles and the ache in his head were washed away as the numbness took over entirely.

He welcomed this.

He embraced this.

'_I hate you..._'

Bulma's last words to him echoed in his mind and his eyes snapped open. Darkness surrounded him, dampness wrapped him. Just like his heart.

Painful pangs stroke his heart, again and again, until he could no longer hear it beat. Slowly, his body sunk downwards, deeper into the depths of the darkest Namek ocean.

'_No one cares anyway_,' his eye twitched behind his lid as he allowed his own conscience to freely speak his mind, '_In my entire life, I've fought to understand, fought to accept my fate._'

'_I will die alone. The prophecy has always been this way_,' he thought to himself, his mind bringing him back to the day his father and people died along with his planet, '_The lone Prince of a once great race, will die this day, alone_.'

In that instant, he released the breath he was holding and accepted his fate. Images of his past flashed through his mind, each and every occasion and event that has greatly affected him before, wormed their way through. Up to the point when he met Bulma and getting stuck on this wasteland, to the time when they got closer. His weak beating heart pumped its last few beats before Bulma's horrified face appeared in his mind's eyes.

Then, his snapped his eyes open. '_Bulma!_'

He left her. He shouldn't have. He's hurt her. He shouldn't have. He's almost killed her. Almost.

With that realisation finally striking the unfeeling saiyan, his fingers clawed at nothing but seawater. Almost forgetting that he was sinking deeper, his legs instinctively kicked. After what seemed like forever, he finally emerged to the surface, greedily taking in gulps of air till his lungs hurt from over-breathing. It was cold and it was freezing. His legs continue to desperately keep him afloat as he drifted on his back against the gigantic waves, facing the dark night sky.

Dark clouds, thunders, and lightning loomed over him and big droplets of rain began to pour hard over the ocean and him.

"No more..." he croaked brokenly, "... no more... energy," and he coughed, choking on the seawaters and rain that entered his mouth.

He had to stay alive. He had to keep her safe. _Bulma, she couldn't_... he shut his eyes, wondering how she was faring as of now. Despite the fact that she absolutely despise his existence, he couldn't leave her alone. This was all his doing. It was all his fau-... he stopped in mid-thought and he opened his eyes, finally accepting all there was left to accept.

"It's all my fault."

* * *

><p>Curled in a ball and still stiff on the floor, Bulma laid on the spot where Vegeta left her for the last hour. Whoever sees her right now would feel sorry for the woman who has just lost her baby in the most tragic of ways; by the hands of the one responsible for it all.<p>

Slowly, Bulma came to and dragged herself into bed, covering herself from it all with the blanket as her protector. The last of her tears fell along with the love secretly harboured for the man she once thought was capable to learn to love in time. He could have been a great man, and do many great things. Just like the king he was meant to be should his life had gone down a different path. And even though this was the path he took, things were going so well. She knew that, she was sure even he knew that.

But she should have known; Vegeta was a cruel and merciless being to begin with. Moulded by the hands of the lizard tyrant and a twisted misconception about life.

How could she ever have thought differently? How could she believe that he has changed and for the better?

She sniffled and whimpered, crying her last tears for the man. After this, there would be no more.

"No more..." she whispered brokenly to no one and shook her head. Her heart froze and she willed cold walls to build around the warm heart that once had a place, even a little, for Vegeta, "... No more."

* * *

><p>The exotic feathered creatures chirped just right outside the cave as the suns made plans to appear by the horizon. Inching slowly upwards the blue Namek sky, a still distraught Bulma Briefs lay asleep on her bed. Ever since that fateful night a week ago, she had mourned for the death of her stillborn child and swore contempt towards the father of it. Every night, she had dreams of her little boy growing up healthy and strong, only to be pried away from her by an unseen shadow. She'd wake up every night perspiring in cold sweat and every night, hopes of waking up from this nightmare called home would finally come true.<p>

And every night, she'd still wake up drenched in sweat and screams. It was only then that she knew, all of her dreams and hopes... were that; only dreams and hopes.

Her eyes snapped open from her quiet slumber and she sprang from the bed, her feet quickly found its way to the cold metal floor. Pushing herself off the mattress, a hand shot to cover her mouth as she was afraid her stomach contents would expel on its own. It might as well should as the bile dislodged itself from her throat the moment she opened the bathroom door, seconds short of missing the toilet bowl.

Gagging and choking on her own vomit, her stomach emptied in seconds despite having so little to eat in the last week. Lightheadedness took over and her vision spun. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she slumped on the toilet seat, drained. Shuddering with weakness, her body suffered from vertigo and though she buckled under her own weight, she tried her damnedest to push herself up and towards the nearby sink. Painfully succeeding, she only got to stand on her feet before weakly dragging herself towards the faucet to rinse her mouth and wash her face with freezing water.

She sighed weakly as her own reflection greeted her in the mirror. How dishevelled and ruined she has come to in a span of a week. Her eyes were puffy and her cheek sunken in, enhancing her fine-shaped cheek bones that protruded sharply. Dark rings formed delicately beneath her once sparkly blue eyes that were now only a shaded azure. Brackets formed around her mouth, results from frowning and concentrating too much on crying. It was never this bad all those months ago when the harsh reality of getting stranded here dawned on her. It was incomparable. And even so, only a few weeks ago when she rediscovered affection in the weirdest of places, she was practically glowing. With Vegeta, she thought she had found something precious to hold on to but now she wondered how deluded and blinded she had been. Because all those months ago, despite being stranded here, she never thought she could find love in a place like this.

A delicate frown graced her lips. She stared squarely and angrily at her own reflection as her chest tightened and her heart ached at the thought of the man who once gave her hope, and something close to love, and then took it all away and crushed her heart as if it was nothing but a speck of dust. She shook her head and the images of the saiyan away, splashing more freezing water onto her face to numb her nerves. It wouldn't be so bad if he had left her for another woman, but no; he did worse.

He literally, singlehandedly ruined her life.

And she hated him for it. She hated him with her life and the life of her dead son.

The corner of her lips curled downwards and they quivered at the thought of her baby. A sob betrayed her as the week's ordeal began to haunt her once more. She thought she has overcome it, but she also knew that it is easier said than done. Trapped in a place far away from home, with a monster roaming somewhere out there, and nowhere to go but to stay put, no amount of time would be able to heal a broken soul such as Bulma Briefs.

She hung her head low just above the water tap and just as she thought she felt a little better after washing her face and rinsing her mouth, her stomach churned once more and her throat burned. Another set of bile surfaced to her oesophagus and she threw up into the sink this time, not bothered with the toilet.

"Where is it all coming from?" she asked herself mindlessly with a numb tongue. It felt like years since she last spoken as she drank herself silly from the water tap, afraid of extreme dehydration. She took one last look at herself and frown deeper. What a wreck she was. If her mother or friends ever saw her like this, they'd call the fashion and nutrition police. If only...

So after she cleaned herself up, her feet instinctively dragged her tired body towards the bed. The moment she reached it, a gut feeling came to her and a hand quickly shot up to her abdomen. Clutching tightly at her tummy, her eyes roamed towards the unlocked door of the room and she trampled towards it. Very quickly, she latched the door and leaned her back against it, her eyes scanning the room.

'_It couldn't be..._'

Her browed furrowed deeply and a scowl formed on her face, one which would make Vegeta proud. The scowl faltered at the thought of Vegeta and she frowned hard. _This was no time to think of that monster_, she thought. Her mind raced for logical explanations and past biology researches she had done before. Doctorate studies of the human body that she came across but never bothered to delve deeper started to appear in the forefront of her mind, albeit vague. And what made the argument harder to judge was that this was no ordinary miscarriage like all normal humans have.

It was a fatal blow by an alien force.

_Could the child, an alien child nonetheless, survive such a blow by the hands of his own father?_

Bulma swallowed hard. There was no explanation for this, only hope. Her first instincts were to protect herself at all costs. And by protecting herself means her baby would survive as well; that is if he DID survive that blow in the first place. Her eyes fell onto one of the many duffle bags in the corner where a secret stash of capsules was safely hidden, in case of real emergencies and extreme cases of enemy invasions. She never had to use it then, when her friends were still alive. She didn't even use it when Vegeta was around. They were always there to protect in some ways, but now...

Now, it was all different.

Ensuring once more she had securely locked the room door, she rushed towards the bag and searched deeply for the hidden capsules. Pulling garments after garments out from the sack and throwing them over her head, Bulma finally found the box she was looking for and a small smile graced her lips. Holding it firmly in front of her, her body shook with dread and anticipation. And without hesitance, she unlatched the box and knowingly pulled out the capsules that were rested within.

"You are the enemy," she whispered to no one, her words directed to the man who was now a threat.

Now that the suspicions of her baby surviving that fatal blow grew, she couldn't risk it and endanger them both. At this point onwards, she had decided that Vegeta can no longer be near her again, at least not until the rescue team arrives. She simply wouldn't allow it.

Hastily, she took action. Bulma scavenged around the room and house for all essential provisions which she needed to survive outside of the cave. She knew that Vegeta would return when he is ready, and when that time came, she did not want to witness and be part of another one of his merciless actions. Should he know or realise the baby survived him, it would be a blow to his ego and any reasoning. Only God knew the dangers that will ensue.

Anywhere else now would be better than here.

* * *

><p>Time on Namek passed in a blink of an eye as the planet spiralled in speeds five times faster than Earth.<p>

All those weeks ago when he had almost lost his life, he had been floating in the ocean for a good two days. Without nothing to eat, and nothing on his mind. In the day, the suns burned his wet skin and sensitive eyes. And by nightfall, the rain took over his senses and numbed him all over. But there was only so much he could take being immobile. Just when he thought his body has recovered with just enough energy to fly him back to land, he wasted no time.

Though, he thought it wise to not head for the cave yet.

Vegeta returned to the cave just three weeks after Bulma had left, though he had no inkling of when she had taken off. Some parts of him expected she would leave him and the other parts of him somehow could not let go. He felt angry and abandoned, but at the same time, that little sense of betrayal he felt burning within him could not override the fact that it was he who had pushed her away in the first place. It was he who had abandoned her first.

Bulma was gone for a little over a month now. The house had never been this quiet and it unnerved the saiyan. There weren't much to do around when your only companion wasn't near you. Other than the occasional hunting Vegeta's occupied himself with and having quiet dinners and slumbers, it has gotten boring eventually.

He was getting lonely.

After disappearing for three weeks himself, he somehow found the audacity and dare he say, courage, to return and face the woman, and home to a slightly more modernised life with clean water supply and a proper bed. The clothes on his back were gone, save for his earthly pants. And the days were getting cold, the nights even colder.

It was a wise decision to return to the cave.

It didn't surprise him when he came home to an empty cave. Somehow, he knew the woman would leave, and it didn't matter where she went. He knew she couldn't have gone too far, but far enough from him. And he would be able to track her down and know her exact location if he wanted to; or when he's ready.

He frowned as he trudged pass their bedroom, his eyes avoiding from roaming in that direction. The door was widely opened and with his acute senses, their mingled scent permeated strongly throughout the cave. He smelt it the moment he touched down. So slamming down his senses, he ignored the best he could as he lay on his old couch with his back facing the room, his body in need of a much proper sleep.

'_How long was she gone for?_' he wondered.

He closed his eyes and briefly out of curiosity and a subtle sense of concern, he expanded his mind in search for a ki that he knew so well. Betraying his own damned conscience, he looked for the woman. Far and wide, his mind explored all lurks and corners of Namek, places that he had visited, places he knew that she visited, and places unknown.

After two minutes of being unable to track her energy force, he gave up. His eyes reopened and brows dropped heavily. _That's strange_, he thought. How is that he couldn't detect her ki?

He shifted around so he was facing the ceiling. His eyes studied the broken light bulbs which he delightfully destroyed during the power failure all those weeks ago. A sad smile graced his lips when he remembered how Bulma had reacted and the little game that led up to it. He had praised her, he recalled. The way she had impressed him with abilities other than mechanical genius he never even knew she possessed. He thought about the way she whispered into the air when she found him in the darkness. He closed his eyes while imagining back the featherlike kisses that only she was able to give him. Her warm breath against his lips. It was warmth against the coldness that he was, and softness against all of his hardness.

"_Vegeta," she moaned his name aloud and he lifted his head to look into her eyes._

"_What?" he pushed himself up on his elbow and responded a little harsher than intended. He plunged into her wet opening, eliciting appreciative moans from her lips as his tip grazed her inner core._

_She pulled his face down to hers and seared his lips with a heated kiss, which he gladly obliged. She didn't need words to show him how she felt at this precise moment, only touch. And he reciprocated with pleasure; his owns hands roaming her body like it belonged to him._

'Yes, she will be mine_.'_

_His kisses trailed south, his lips traced the edges of her jawline and down to her neck. Sucking and licking at the part just above her artery, Bulma groaned deeply. His blood pumped with the rate of her rapid heartbeats and he moved faster, and harder. His released his own silent moans, pumping rhythmically into the fragile body beneath him. As they reached their peak, Bulma mewled his name one last time in sheer ecstasy and they climaxed together. She came like a stream, her sweet nectar blended with his warm seeds deep within her._

_He dropped tiredly and seemingly out of breath onto the spot next to her and pulled her into his arms. Facing one another, his hand gently rubbed her arms in a slow and tantalising manner while his eyes trained on her angelic face. '_She looks so contented, so... happy,_' he thought. A small smile played on her lips while she reeled in the comfort of his arms, her eyes closed, and he watched in awe. Captivated by the trance-like motion of the falling and rising of her chest as she breathed, he indulged the sight of the woman, his woman, and mused about all the things he thought she would like to have._

_If she wanted her favourite dish, he would go to the ends of the world and gift it to her. If she wanted the moon, he would travel into space just to find her that perfect stone. If she wanted a son, hell, he would gladly give her the life of one. His woman would want for nothing._

_Trapped in his own wakeful thoughts and not being able to comprehend the sudden willingness of giving her everything she would ever hope for, he watched as Bulma succumbed to the sleep that awaited her, lying safely in his arms and completely oblivious to his feelings towards her._

_The longer he watched her, surprise took him and the heavier a tug pulled at the strings of his heart and a deep and longing ache hit him hard. He stared at the woman in his arms and instantly he knew he could never, ever let her go. In his arms, she stirred lightly and her eyes darted restlessly in the back of her lids at whatever dream she was having. Leaning downwards, he planted a soft kiss on her temple. Almost immediately, she quieted and a smile of relief graced her full lips, as if she had been saved by an unknown hero in her dream._

_It was at this point he knew he would protect her with his life._

_There was no more doubt in the deepest of his heart that he wanted all of her. And what more, he _**needed**_ her to want him back._

"_You will be mine," clutching her tighter and nearer, he closed his eyes and whispered softly into her hair, silently declaring his affection._

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm already yours, silly," she whispered back.<em>

_Vegeta inhaled sharply and leaned his head back a little in surprise as his eyes widened at their surroundings. Bewildered, because mere moments ago he swore they were in bed back in the cave and now, they were on the beach on the exact same spot where he first dreamed of her. Everything was the same just as it was before. Palm trees swaying gently with the wing in the near distance and squawking seagulls flying across the deep red sunset sky._

"_You like the water, don't you?" he asked her softly, his hands rubbing gently on both sides of her arms while his eyes were admiring the reddish hue that shone on her porcelain complexion._

"_Mmhmm," she smiled at him and slowly wound her arms around his neck._

_His ears picked up the sounds of crashing waves and he quickly held onto her tightly, suddenly recalling that it was this exact spot where she had left him the last time they were in this realm. Unwilling to let go, he dove down and captured her lips in a passionate lip-lock, and she kissed him back with the same amount of heated passion, their tongue mingled and battling for dominance till they were both begging for air._

"_You're not going anywhere, ever," he panted while he gazed at her with fiery intense, breathing his words of possession and twisted affection into her lips._

"_Of course not," she assured with a beaming smile, one that was only meant for him and instantly he melted before returning a genuine smile. "We're not leaving you."_

_His smile immediately faltered and his eyes widened, "We?"_

_Bulma took a step back and in his shocked state, he released her. He watched as her hands reached out and cradled her abdomen, the same beaming smile played on her lips only this time, he noticed a glowing glint in her eyes._

"_I'm pregnant, Vegeta! Isn't this wonderful?" she squealed and looked up at him joyfully._

_He didn't react. She wanted a baby, or did she? He gave her one, did he not? Confused and still, he didn't react._

"_We'll be parents! The saiyan race will not stop with you, Vegeta. Your legacy and the royal lineage will continue... with us," she exclaimed excitedly, but as quickly as her joy escalated, it was soon replaced with uneasiness when she realised Vegeta wasn't responding._

_He was just... standing there, staring at her wide-eyed._

"_Vegeta?" she called carefully, her feet rooted to the sand beneath them._

_He blinked and shook his head, swallowing hard. "No... This is a mistake."_

"_A mistake?" her brows furrowed deeply and he could see that she was noticeably scared._

"_Yes, a mistake!" he bellowed._

"_Vegeta, I don't understa-"_

"_I killed him! Don't you remember?" he yelled at her, frustrated with the turn of events that were about to escalate out of proportion, "... You were crying and begging me to stop and I killed him!" he roared, his body shook furiously as he finally voiced out his most regrettable deed that was waiting to be confronted._

_Bulma stared at him wide-eyed and numbly shook her head, her hands instinctively shot to her abdomen; her mind unable to comprehend all that he just spewed, "... No."_

"_Yes, I did!" he said angrily, noticing her weird demeanour. He did. She was there, he did this to her. How could she not remember? There was only one goddamned explanation._

_This woman was not _his_ Bulma._

"_No... I don't believe you," she retorted, her hands cradling tightly and protectively at her tummy._

"_Believe what you want," he muttered, suddenly explaining seemed tiring. This was not his Bulma. She wasn't real. It's only a dream._

"_You wouldn't!" she yelled back, her body shaking with fear for the truth._

"_I did, and I have, what are you going to do about it?" he sneered at the impersonator of his woman. No matter how hard he tried to tell himself that she wasn't real, he couldn't shake off the grief growing immensely inside of him. Something bad was going to happen and he knew it._

_Bulma staggered backwards and tears began to fall down her cheeks. The beautiful beach with swaying palm trees setting vanished fiercely in an instant and was quickly replaced with them standing on a cliff, with Bulma's back to it. She changed their surroundings. It was an ability of hers that was somehow in tuned with her emotions which now Vegeta finally understood. At this point, she was damn near suicidal. He watched with wide eyes as she stumbled on the back of her heels towards the edge with a good 400-meter fall to the bottom._

"_Bulma!" he shouted at her, his hands instinctively reaching out to stop her from going further._

"_No, I don't believe you. You wouldn't hurt me or your child. You're not like that! I know you!"_

_He lunged towards her, but as hard as he tried to reach out to her, he was painfully held back by an invisible force. He looked down at his body and around him, searching for the transparent force that withheld him from going after his woman, but there was nothing. He pushed himself forward once again but was only met by an invisible wall and he immediately collapsed on his knees as he helplessly watched Bulma backed away from him and towards the cliff._

"_Bulma, stop moving," he pleaded, suddenly feeling his world crumbling. He couldn't watch her like this. He knew what she was going to do. He wouldn't, couldn't watch her kill herself._

_And stop she did, right at the very edge of the cliff as she stared at him hopelessly, tears free-falling down her face. She clutched at her abdomen and shook her head, the winds whisking her quiet sobs away into the air._

"_Tell me you didn't kill him," she stared at him with tear-glazed eyes, her crystal blue orbs pleading with him to prove her otherwise. _

_Vegeta stared back at her, his own eyes wide with surprise. What was he to say? What was he to do? He couldn't shove the truth in her face anymore than he could go after her. And he wouldn't lose her. Not again, "... Bulma, I ..." he trailed off, incapable of speaking further as a pang of regret washed over him like the tidal waves crashing into the ocean rocks just beyond the cliff on which they stood._

"_You did..." she shook her head in disappointment, taking his silence as a yes, "... how could you?"_

"_Bulma, stop this. Why are you doing this?" he questioned desperately, his heart aching for her to change their settings back to the calm ocean that was their sanctuary, "Change this scene, right now. Let me up and I'll come to you," he pleaded once more, a hand reaching out to her._

"_No... I can't..." she stared at his hand longingly and shook her head dejectedly once more, suddenly her body shaking with fear, "It is your dream. I have no control over the things that happen here," and her eyes widened as they trailed down to his body, "... it's your demons. They're taking over you."_

_His eyes followed her frightened gaze and realised she were staring at his body. His eyes darted downwards and shock, too, took over his senses when he saw that the invisible force which was holding him back all these time was no longer transparent anymore. Many, many hands with scraggly demonic claws appeared and clutched at his body, clawing and scratching him, holding him in place. He inhaled sharply as he tried prying them apart and shot tiny ki blasts at them, but failed in destroying them as they were all too strong._

"_How can I ever trust you again," Bulma stated sadly, "... when you can't even accept and trust yourself to fight what you fear?"_

_He snapped his attention towards her, the clawing pain suddenly forgotten and was replaced by anger, "What I fear? I fear nothing..."_

_Upon hearing that, Bulma doubled over in pain with a hand gripping onto her stomach and she groaned aloud. Her eyes never left Vegeta's and vice-versa as he watched her, his own wounds from all the clawing fading away slowly into the background and was replaced with the anguish caused by the agonising look of terror and pain etched on her face._

_Shakily, she looked down at her legs and the trickle of blood flowing rapidly from underneath her dress. Choking on the bile that formed in her throat, she forced it down and lifted her head. Her tearful crystal orbs searched Vegeta's dark ebony ones, silently seeking for help... or to censure his existence, he wouldn't know._

"_Vegeta," she whispered his name painfully but was whisked away with the wind, her eyes brimmed with tears and she shook her head in disappointment. Vegeta continued to watch in horror, his eyes trailed down to her legs and he gasped as thick and dark bloodstreams flowed down and pooled around her feet._

_Her womb was bleeding. So was her heart._

"_... I hate you."_

_As if the world has come to a slow motion soundless picture, his eyes shot back at hers and it was at that moment her face went paled with fear. Without another word, she took that one last step backwards and Vegeta's eyes widened, his body frozen in place and in that instant, he knew he had died. He watched her fall backwards and just as her person disappeared from the edge, he felt the demonic hands around him struggled to hold onto his body as he fought his way towards Bulma. Once he forced his way through and the hands were left to claw after him, he instinctively powered up and shot forward off the edge to go after her._

"_BULMAAAAA!"_

_He shouted for her as he watched her fall further and further from him. He was so close and despite being powered up he still couldn't catch up to her. From below, Bulma watched him come after her as a hopeless expression graced her beautiful features. She held the face of a shattered heart and the reflection of a dying soul. Her hair whipped to the front violently and Vegeta powered up another notch in hopes to pass her and catch her from beneath. He stretched out his hands, but every time he does, she fell further away and he could never find the power within him to increase his speed._

'Please, let me get to her..._' he pleaded to the Gods, or anyone at this point who could hear or help him._

_The rocks beneath were nearing, which meant she was reaching the finish line. He watched her fall away from him faster than he could fly, and she closed her teary eyes silently accepting her fate. He scowled at his incapability. He cringed at what his future brings him in only a few more seconds. He roared at the Gods, at his weakness, at his fate. He couldn't get to her in time. What pained and infuriated him was that he was just an arm's length away, and yet he couldn't touch her. _

_No, he couldn't let her die._

_He vowed to protect her!_

_He would not lose her again! _

_And in the next seconds, he watched in horror as her body plunged into the depths of the ocean and almost instantly, she was lost... swept away by the currents of the violent tidal waves beneath. And a mere split second later, he shut his eyes tightly, accepting the cruel fact that the saiyan prince himself has reached his own end as well._

_And after all this, he did fear something; for her life, and his._

"_NOOOOOO..."_

* * *

><p>"... OOOOOO!" Vegeta bolted from his sleep, drenched in sweat. Air was the only thing he was deprived of as he struggled to breathe, greedily gulping in oxygen as if he was drowning in an ocean filled with blood.<p>

"It wasn't real. None of it is real."

His legs swooped over to the side and perched his elbows on his knees. He wiped the stress and beads of sweat off his face with a large sweaty palm as he suffered from the remnants of his nightmare.

"A nightmare... only a nightmare."

_But her face_... and he clenched his eyes tightly, willing away the few final images of his woman.

_In his arms, she stirred lightly and her eyes darted restlessly in the back of her lids at whatever dream she was having. Leaning downwards, he planted a soft kiss on her temple and she quieted, a smile of relief graced her full lips. It was at this point he knew he would protect her with his life._

He shook the images away as if it burned him and he sprang from the couch and straight towards the living room bathroom sink. Splashing freezing water onto his face numbed his senses and he looked into his own reflection in the mirror.

Haggard lines and two dark circles formed beneath his sunken eyes and he frowned at the sight.

It has been only one night since he came back to the cave and he's already having nightmares about the woman. To top it all off, the intensity of the dream did not help at all. If anything, it only stirred and evoked more emotions out of him. He hung his head low by the sink as his arms supported his weight on both sides of the ceramic edges.

He couldn't go back to sleep. No, he wouldn't want to chance having repetitive dreams of Bulma dying. His lips were pressed into a thin line, so tight that it turned almost white, and he let out a strained huff of breath through his nostrils.

He grimaced at the cold hard fact that he has taken everything from her all those weeks ago. And in turn, she has taken all that she has, including herself from him. That thought alone was enough to render the stone-hearted saiyan speechless, and his chest tightened at the thought of not being able to see her again.

Then, another thought strike him.

He snapped his head back up and stared at his own reflection. A foreboding dread hit him hard as the dream played over and over and over in his mind, seemingly telling him something important. It was then he realised that the dream, was no ordinary self-inflicted nightmare. It was a message. A twisted message spurned from his own insecurities, his own emotions, his own fears.

Because of what he has done, she was going to kill herself.

Bulma was going to die, if not already dead, and there was nothing he could do to stop it but find her and find her NOW.

Without another thought, Vegeta pivoted on his heel. He rushed out of the bathroom like a mad man and blasted out of the cave. He hovered high in the sky and closed his eyes, desperately expanding his senses to seek out her ki. He could only pray that he was not too late.

* * *

><p><strong>We all know she won't kill herself. But Veggie doesn't know that, now does he?<strong>

**Sneak peek into the next chapter: Vegeta couldn't find Bulma's life force. Not even a trace. It's like she was never on the planet to begin with. Will he find her? How will the prince react? What will he do? Where is Bulma? How does she hide her ki from him?**

**Stay tuned and don't forget to review FTS! Xoxo.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Yay! Finally, another chapter is up. I tried, really. I drafted and wrote as quickly as I could!**

**But again, real life caught up with me and I slowed down.**

**So, here's a treat! In conjunction of my birthday week, I present to you, Fight to Survive, Chapter 17.**

**Enjoy!**

**| ImaginaryInk |**

* * *

><p><em>He grimaced at the cold hard fact that he has taken everything from her all those weeks ago. And in turn, she has taken all that she has, including herself from him. That thought alone was enough to render the stone-hearted saiyan speechless, and his chest tightened at the thought of not being able to see her again.<em>

_Then, another thought strike him._

_He snapped his head back up and stared at his own reflection. A foreboding dread hit him hard as the dream played over and over and over in his mind, seemingly telling him something important. It was then he realised that the dream, was no ordinary self-inflicted nightmare. It was a message. A twisted message spurned from his own insecurities, his own emotions, his own fears._

_Because of what he has done, she was going to kill herself._

_Bulma was going to die, if not already dead, and there was nothing he could do to stop it but find her and find her NOW._

_Without another thought, Vegeta pivoted on his heel. He rushed out of the bathroom like a mad man and blasted out of the cave. He hovered high in the sky and closed his eyes, desperately expanding his senses to seek out her ki. He could only pray that he was not too late._

* * *

><p>Far off towards west of Namek, practically on the other side of the planet, a beautiful gulf lay hidden and untouched amidst the battle-broken mudball. Travelling further and deeper into the gulf, elevated gorges appear side by side, forming a fortress that kept the rough ocean waters below at bay. But in order to get to the top of the ravines, one would need to have the ability to fly, or simply own an all-in-one capsule aircraft with a peak power of 30,000 horsepower.<p>

Set upon the top was a 600-metre hill peak where icy crisp waterfall cascades down to the gorge surface. A natural pond is formed just at the nook of the peak that connects to said surface, which its waters then descend from its edges like an infinite pool and towards between the steep rocky slopes, eventually reconciling with the vast ocean waters.

Perched contently next to the pond on the terrain was a C Series 2.0, another one of Bulma's treasured invention. The CapFleet has one-third the power similar to that of a stealth aircraft, reason being that the jet was made solely for private airsailing and leisure flying. But with the built of a mini cargo aircraft and facilities of a 747 catered for a pilot and co-pilot, it was safe to say that Bulma is snug safely abd luxuriously within, with more than enough space to spare.

When her friends were still alive battling on this barren planet, she had plenty of time to scout the area and when she found this little paradise, 'ecstatic' was putting it mildly. In fact, she had been downright depressed that she wasn't here on vacation, and that the brewing dread of knowing the planet would be destroyed eventually which churned in her stomach at that time didn't make it all the better.

To say the least, she was initially devastated that she couldn't take the chance to bask in the beauty of this particular gulf.

Now, perhaps not as devastated as before, Bulma sat laxly by the cockpit and indulged the scenery before her. She had purposely faced the ship towards the west horizon where she knew she'd get the best sunset view. Rested on the dashboard, Bulma rocked her legs sloppily, two delicate fingers hooked on the ear of her coffee cup. She took slow sips, a ghost of a smile curled on her ruby lips as space birds and puffy white clouds reflected through her azure eyes.

If this was on Earth, she'd retire here at the age of 40, enjoying life exactly this way.

Maybe even 35.

Build a villa at the top, stock the house with the best and finest luxuries of the world, rare a few exotic creatures, perhaps find a good husband to share it all with, and most definitely spend endless time with her son.

Bulma sighed at the thought of her son. Contently, mind you, as the same ghost of a smile now curled into a full, proud beam. Putting her coffee cup aside, she cradled her slightly bulging tummy. Her throat vibrated and the tender walls of her vocals projected a long forgotten lullaby that her mother once hummed to her when she was a tot. A warm smile caressed her face as she eyed proudly at her unborn son, her mind pondering of ways to raise the boy to be a good person.

A good human.

Not a saiyan... like his father, to be specific.

A frown immediately graced her lips and she quickly got up. Intended to wipe the images of the saiyan from her mind, Bulma grabbed the coffee cup along and turned on her heel. On the way, she switched on the masking device for the frontal windows, hiding herself from the world, and marched towards the kitchen located in the back.

Her pack of back-up Hoi-Pois really came in handy, and what better time than this to pop them up? The flip-over packet housed items catered for her usage for survival. Lined on the working desk on the far end of the ship were several choice weapons armed with deadly ki-extracting pellets and additional supply of nutrition pills.

And alongside of the rest of the capsules rested this ship, of course.

At this moment, the ship was her most prized possession. Though it isn't able to launch itself into space, for it wasn't a spaceship to begin with, but it'll keep her safe until the rescue pod arrives with her rocket booster.

By then, Vegeta will be out of her life... forever.

_That's what he wants anyway! _she argued inwardly.

_It's for the best._

Once she emerged from the kitchen, she padded towards the side control panel, enabling the cloaking system to conceal herself and the ship from this world. Once the cloaking device is up and running, everything that is contained in the ship will be practically nonexistent to the naked eye, even the life forces of its occupants. This probably explained how Vegeta was and will never be able to find her for as long as the cloaker is activated. After all, the idea of this little invention was mainly for Bulma's safety measures.

Having an avid adventurer for a daughter, Dr. Briefs would never have allowed his only offspring to lollygag around the earth without the appropriate precautions, hence, the creation of this little beauty with a cloaking mechanism emerged, if only to keep her out of sight and out of harm's way.

After enabling the cloaker and with another flick of her finger on the light switches, the entire ship darkened on the inside. The only thing to assure Bulma that the ship was still functioning was the quiet low hum of the generator to keep the air within ventilated and recycled. The hum was so low one would have to strain their ears to even catch of tinge of vibration in order to notice that the ship was really there. And with the insects singing their nightly songs so religiously and passionately, she doubt even Vegeta would be able to capture anything.

Bulma walked to the middle part of the ship. A flailing cord hung loosely on the wall and she reached out for it. With a tug, she yanked down a flip-open bed which was adjoined to the platform. Space-saving concept, that's what her father called it when the draft of this ship was first presented.

A red duffel bag filled with her personal belongings lay abandoned but not forgotten on the floor beside the now unfolded cot. As Bulma snuggled under the cotton quilt, she laid on her side and stared almost reluctantly into her red opened bag. The most prominent item inside it was her camera. That stupid thing was calling for her, desperately beckoning her to switch it on and go through all the pictures and videos taken.

She frowned, knowing full well the kinds of imageries that were kept within that blasted memory card. They were half filled with Vegeta's face.

Why couldn't she just forget about him? After all he's done, it was only right! She should be hating him, not missing that... that...

"Bastard..." she sighed heavily before stretching a hand outwards to retrieve the damned device.

Very hesitatingly, she turned it on and hit on the 'Display Images' button. She started from the very first image she snapped ever since the beginning of their journey to Namek. The first few were pictures of the space ship on Capsule Corp. Backyard, the one Krillen, Gohan, and herself departed with. Standing idly next to it were her parents. This was before they took off and headed for Namek. She smiled wearily and longingly at their ageing faces, heavily missing her folks before quietly moving on to the next pictures.

Bulma smiled sadly as she studied Gohan's beaming baby face. The little kid's face practically hogged the entire image as he excitedly held onto the first camera he ever saw, hungrily snapping away at everything in sight. Thus naturally, the next 50 images or so were taken from the little boy's point of view, which in turn caused Bulma's chest to tighten at the memory.

She remembers clearly now. Gohan had insisted that he hold onto the device just for a little while longer, mainly because he never had the privilege of ever touching one until then. Secondly, it was fun. And what else would there be on a little boy's mind other than just fun? Also, there weren't much to do on their space journey.

The smile on Bulma's face vanished and her lips quivered, recalling how much of a bitch she had been to Gohan when she denied him with stupid reasons like '_This is expensive!_' and '_I wouldn't trust you two pint-size to handle a delicate device such as my camera!_'. So as she lay on her side, a tear rolled down from the end-tip of her eye, which then disappeared and absorbed into the cottony surface of the pillow.

"Oh, Gohan, Krillen... What I wouldn't do to have you both here right now..." she sobbed, her fingers shaking as she clicked to move on to the next pictures.

She couldn't help but to realise that the snapshots of her friends had stopped right after she harshly chastised them. The first image right after the last of Gohan's was the beginning of a new collage, mainly containing shots of a scowling Vegeta.

Her tears stopped as her mind became lost in inspection. Her eyes diligently studied the contours of her saiyan lover. From head to toe, she scrutinised every line and scar that ever marred his skin. A forlorn longing crashed its way into her human heart and once again her chest tightened painfully at the impact.

A finger moved on its own accord and even before the blue-haired human realised it, the tip of her digit absent-mindedly stroke the virtual face of the man that held, stole, broke (and among other things) her heart.

Once she realised what she was doing, she snapped out of her daze and inhaled sharply. "Oh, God. What am I doing, what am I thinking?"

Inwardly cursing herself, she quickly switched the camera off and replaced it back into its pouch and her bag. After turning off the wall reading light, Bulma curled up under the quilt and forced herself to sleep, pushing all remnant thoughts of Vegeta out of her mind. And before she knew it, sleep claimed her, as well as the images of the stubborn saiyan as he infiltrated her dream state with every intention to stay there for the night.

* * *

><p>All those weeks ago, Vegeta started towards south without a sense of direction as he began his search for Bulma. Like a madman, he had searched high and low, under rocks, within canyons and caves, mountain peaks, and fearfully, lakes and ponds.<p>

In another word – everywhere.

He had tried so hard and so tiredly, continuously expanding his mind and senses as far and wide as he could but still he could not detect an ounce of life force from the woman. His suspicions of her dying on him tugged fiercely at his conscience and his fear of the truth tentatively increased.

The first two weeks into the search, Vegeta only stopped to take short breaks at meal times; but as the days went on, his body tire and his mind sway, and his short breaks became a recurring feat every two hours. Gradually, his hope in finding her dwindled down to almost zilch. As of now and fortunately for him, what little left of that same hope refused to let go and hung stubbornly by a thread in his heart, though his logic insisted otherwise, telling him that his search was futile; that he was too late.

"Bulma..." he called to no one.

He lowered his head and rested his chin on his chest as he sat by the cliff of a random mountain, his body exhausted, his mind tired, and his soul burned. He swallowed what little saliva he could produce and even then, it pained his parched throat. His breathing was calm, in fact, a little too calm, and his eyes became listless as images of his past haunted him like greedy ghosts.

Life before her was harsh, cold, bloody, and lifeless. He was nothing but a killing machine moulded to feel like one, kill like one, and live like one. Frieza successfully turned him into a monster which he learned to thrive on. He became something that not even his own mother could love; one with no honour; only mindless pride; unlike a true saiyan. Day by dreadful days he would return to his quarters victorious and sometimes beaten with hands tainted with the blood of billions of innocents and he would feel no less remorseful than he was the day before. Each day, the planets he destroy and the people he slaughtered only served to kill him inside a little bit more than the last and the only thing that continuously drove him to his peak was his desire to avenge his father, his race, and his name. He became an unfeeling monstrosity; loving every moment of it.

But since that fateful day he's met her, everything changed. He had never seen a more enticing creature till he saw her. What first attracted him to her was the fight in her as she fought for her life while he gleefully terrorised her, just for the fun of it. She was afraid to die yet brave enough to stand up to him. _How stupid of her_, he thought as a small smirk graced his lips. Her bravado, no matter how forced it has been, had always amused him, and in some ways, impressed him. So, after the despairing episode where he thought he had died at the hands of the lizard, and despite an injured back, her soft-heartedness got the better of her and dragged his half-dead carcass back to the shelter and took him in.

A sad, ironic smile crossed his lips as he wondered if that bravado was completely lost; if Bulma had finally given up. A painful pang stroke the depths of his heart and Vegeta shuddered at the possibility that she might have done just that.

_Great! Since when the hell did my deeds begin to pile up on my conscience? _He thought angrily with a frown, but eventually relented with an inaudible sigh.

That woman had showed him kindness and many second chances. And who the hell does that, especially for him? He's grown up to believe that he was undeserving and unworthy of anything luxurious or fortunate. He believed that his life was over the day his planet and people were massacred, and the only life he led was one tainted with darkness and blood.

Despite all that and with a silver lining, all those false beliefs almost came to an end when he met her. And in that short time when he lay in her arms, all that he saw in his mind's eyes was her lying in a bed of grass, smiling brightly back at him as white puffy clouds reflected brilliantly in her sapphire eyes. He saw himself lying next to her; contented, fulfilled, and completed as he cradled her lithe body in his strong arms. And that smile of hers, the one that only he was privy to, would always lift even the most dampened spirits which haunted him.

_Stupid woman_, he thought and he gave a genuine smile, albeit small. _Well, she's my stupid woman_.

Who knew from there only a series of rescuing one another from fatal dangers and emotional gripes ensued? Their plights eventually drove them both together as they found solace and closure in each others' arms. Of course, the rest was history behind closed doors. It was safe to say that he's tasted more than he bargained for in that short life they shared together – discovering new things and emotions that were long lost and forgotten.

Only God knew that he desired more. And it is only her, Bulma Briefs, who was and would ever be able to soothe and tame the beast within him with her mere presence, calming voice, and soft touch. It was only her who could ever complete him and it was then that he finally realise that from this point onwards, no one in this universe will ever be able to fulfil his heart like Bulma does – nobody.

'_Where are you, Bulma_?' he thought helplessly to himself as he tiredly lifted a sad gaze towards the darkening horizon. He blinked away the unshed tears hidden in the depths of his eyes as his mind once again searched endlessly for her vanished life force. Hoping, wishing, praying...

"... I'm lost."

* * *

><p>'<em>Where are you, Bulma?'<em>

The voice echoed faintly in her mind, sounding longingly and full of pain. This stirred her from her slumber and she woke up wincing as her chest tightened unexpectedly. Bulma pushed herself up, careful with her sitting position to avoid stressing her abdominal area. Still in a blur, she pinched the bridge of her nose and thought hard about her sleep, the voice, and the context of it. Something was off. So, she snapped out of her sleepy daze and her mind jumped into action, panic overrode her sense.

"No, it can't be him," she wondered aloud, her eyes searching through the slit portholes framed on the wall next to where she sat.

Quickly, she got on her feet and dashed straight for the cockpit. Her eyes scanned the digital dashboard, relief taking over her panic and she sighed when it indicated that nothing was within the safety 20-metre radius. Shaking off the remainder of false distress, Bulma slumped in to the captain's seat and rested an elbow on its rest. Fingers supported her forehead while she closed her eyes, tiredness etched clearly on her face.

She swallowed and noticed the dryness in her throat, but ignored. Although her fear for Vegeta being near her has been temporarily eliminated, something was still tugging on the edge of her mind. She frowned delicately, her azure eyes staring into nothingness, save for the silent blinking lights of the control panel that were seemingly speaking to her and pulling her deeper into a wondering state.

'_A dream,_' she recalled, her head cocked to the side at a miniscule amount. Ever since she separated herself from Vegeta, Bulma had begun dreaming endlessly whenever she slept, even when it had been only a few minutes' nap. As far as she was concerned, this never happened before.

When nights seemed long and lonely, she would dream of a certain pair of large hands embracing and loving her. So tenderly, the battle worn fingers would touch her intimately where she was most sensitive, making her want for more. His sweet kisses would caress her lips, begging for acceptance from her warm, waiting mouth. Names would be whispered like a siren's caress into each others' ears, lovingly, almost longingly. And sweat, pants, moans, and groans collided as two heavy beings moulded together.

Then, there were nights where total emptiness shrouded her, spun from the dread and hopelessness of ever seeing another day. And all her mind would ever conjure up was grief and death. This was one of those nights.

"So much death..." she spoke aloud and shut her eyes tightly. The frown curled tighter on her lips as she brought her other hand up to join the first, this time burying her face into them.

_The sky was pleasant as overcast loomed over the terrains after a gentle rainfall. I could almost smell the dew, if only a tinge, and smiled warmly. But that's not why such an unspoken elation enveloped me. It was the figure that towered just a few metres away. Goku stood right in front of me and no words could describe the joy and anticipation I felt as he turned to me. After what seemed like forever, but was only mere seconds, he walked towards me and reached out for me._

_He pulled me in for an embrace so strong I couldn't help but to close my eyes, release a shaking sigh, and reel him in deeper into my arms. God, how I missed him! I could stand here all day hugging him and inhaling his scent if it meant not having to lose him ever again. Even just for one more day, I would._

_Goku pulled back and held me firmly by the waist. Though his boyish smile beamed brightly into my face, his eyes held deep, matured understanding and reassurance. To know that he had died while I continued to live, albeit stranded, and that he was here with me right now, alive, well, and perhaps even breathing, was too much for my weakened emotional state to bear._

_And I finally broke down, crying uncontrollably into his chest. I didn't care if he was just a fragment of my imagination._

_I knew that this was all a dream because my ever vigilant mind never lets me forget that. Perhaps this dream occurred only to keep me sane and sensible. Perhaps, I was wrong and it was my disturbed psyche that has finally reached its breaking point. I've always had that minute suspicion that I have become demented ever since all my friends died, and that dreaming Goku up was the only way my subconscious knew how to reassure myself. Of course, that would explain the relentless determination in cracking my brain, crazily working day and night thinking of ways to escape... and falling in love with someone like Vegeta; who was just as insane as I have become, if not a lot more._

_But why Goku? Why not Yamcha? Why not Mom and Dad? Why not... Of course, I trailed off, not wanting to even mention his name in my subconscious. What assurance could that self-righteous royal prick provide me? None, as far as I know. Perhaps, stirred by long lost memories, Goku has always been the one who came to my rescue, saved me, comforted me, and healed me. Even in death, he still does all that in my dream. Now._

"_What's wrong, Bulma?" he pushed me away gently and softly asked in that puerile tone that I have come to adore, while his mind completely unaware of my thoughts._

_I looked back at him quietly, eyes filled with huge droplets. My lips quivered. I shuddered. "I missed you... It's all bad, Goku. So bad... I'm stuck here and I don't know what to do, I'm so... "_

"_Hush... It's okay," he cut me off and caressed my cheek with a large callous hand, "Everything will be alright. Soon, all the pain will be gone, trust me," he said with a smile, his words ever so optimistic and once more, that was all it took for me crash into him, crying like a lost soul which desperately yearned for any sort of reprieve._

"_Hey, hey, hey. Don't cry, Bulma. Nobody's gonna hurt you. I'll make sure of that, I always have."_

"_It's just... You don't know how much I needed to hear those words, that everything will turn out fine. There's no one else here. No one. I don't know who to turn to and Vegeta, he... he..." I sobbed louder, my heart wrenched painfully, "I can't do this! I'm all alone, Goku. For the first time, I'm so scared! I don't know what more I can do..." I sniffled, despair quickly turned into anger and I plummeted fist after fist into his broadened chest, "I hate you, guys! You all left me! Again and again and again..."_

_I trailed off, only because Goku softly shushed me and tightened his arms around me, rendering me immobile and pushed all air from my lungs. I was mildly grateful for that. I could never stomach anymore hateful remarks and punches towards my best friend._

_My dead best friend. _

"_I wanna go home..." After what felt like hours, I whispered brokenly. I pulled back and looked into his soft, gentle eyes. "Please take me home, Goku."_

_A grim expression graced his features and he frowned disappointedly, "I can't, Bulma."_

"_Why not?" I pleaded desperately, my voice cracked on the verge of another crying fit. My heart felt like it was used, thrown aside, and burned. I felt abandoned. "Just take me with you. I don't wanna be here anymore."_

_Reluctantly, he released me and stepped away. His face hardened into his battle mask and almost instantly grief took over my senses and I knew he was going to leave me again. The sky darkened fiercely, all its beautiful blue and green lush disappeared in a flash and was replaced with an ugly shade of red._

_Blood red._

"_You just don't know when to die, do you, saiyan?" a steely maniacal voice growled in the sky. "No matter, I will finish you both and your precious earth once and for all!"_

_Goku cocked his head to the side and his large hand gently but determinedly pushed me behind his giant form. I peeped from behind his tall figure and gasped aloud at who it was._

"_Frieza! Don't do it!" Goku bellowed angrily at the Ician, his fists clenched in tight balls, ready for the next epic onslaught._

_The reptilian hovered menacingly in the sky, its thick tail lashing wildly behind him. His shocking white power radiated from his being, almost blinding me. I had to shield my eyes._

_My eyes narrowed when Frieza cackled aloud and held both hands outward, his fingers outstretched and curled in a clutch as he summoned his telekinesis powers. The ground beneath us shook and I whimpered at the tremors, holding tightly onto the back of Goku's gi as the situation reminded me of the first day I was stranded; when Frieza finally left the planet all those months ago. As if a magnetic pull was at play, pebbles and debris floated around us and swirled fiercely towards the lizard._

_Goku and I couldn't gasp any louder when the next thing we saw terrified us both, sending not only shivers down our spines but also an eerie tingle that shuddered in our bones. I know because Goku backed towards me and pulled me closer to him, pushing my face deeper into his shirt and away from the horrifying scene._

_But I peeped anyhow. Floating alongside the rubbles and towards the clutching palms of Frieza were the bloodied and decapitated heads of Krillen and Gohan. Their bodies were nowhere to be seen. And their eyes... Oh, God, their eyes! Lifeless and pained by the last thing they saw before their lives were cut short. I sobbed hard at the very idea that the last thing that tainted their souls was this monster! I wished I hadn't sneaked a look because I couldn't stop the bile that dislodged from my throat and I swore I threw up on Goku's shirt. I couldn't remember._

_Hot tears welled up in my eyes, unable to tear away from the frightening sight unfolding before me and fear replaced the bile. My lungs caved in and I fought to breathe. Again, I swore I was slowly asphyxiating until Goku turned and whispered to me, snapping me out of my stupor._

"_Bulma, get outta here. As far away as you can and don't stop! Don't even look back!"_

_I turned sharply at him and my lips trembled harder._

"_No!" I screamed, gripping tightly at his arm for dear life. "Don't leave me again, please!"_

_He finally turned to face me fully, towering over my shaking form and held me by my shoulders. Frieza guffawed menacingly, even tauntingly in the sky but we ignored him._

"_Listen to me, Bulma. There is no time. It will happen again, but you will be free. You will! Vegeta... he will save you! He will take you away from all this. You have to go to him!"_

"_No, please!" I purposefully ignored his last remark about the other saiyan, "You can't! You'll die!"_

"_But you will go on! And that's all that matters. Now, Bulma! Go!" and he none-too-gently shove me away, as if touching me burned his very soul. I knew he had to do this._

_He was serious. I have never seen my best friend act this way before. Not in real life, when he was alive. Not even here in my dreams._

_I backed away hesitatingly, training my watery eyes on his as I felt my soul tear apart once again. With every step backwards, my heart shattered piece by piece. Somehow painfully, and yes, regrettably, I summoned whatever that was left of my courage and spun on my heels... and I ran. I ran as fast as my aching feet would bring me. I sucked in as much air as I could and renewed the vigour in my legs and I ran again. Never stopping. Never looking back._

_I didn't know where I was going. I didn't know if I had gotten far enough. He told me to go to him. Deep down, I want to, but I know I can't. It's not safe anywhere anymore. I ran till my feet hurt. I tripped and fell on my hands and knees, ignoring the searing pain that tore through my flesh and pierced through my bones. I got back up on my feet and I ran again. Then, out of nowhere, I felt a warm powerful surge on my back that was quickly engulfing my surroundings. The pressure was so intense it threw me violently to the ground. My eyes clenched painfully with simmering tears and the last thing I heard far away behind me was Goku's battle cry and the monster's terrifying howl. Within seconds after that, explosions were heard and a bright white light consumed me and everything around me... and I knew..._

_I knew..._

Goku died again.

Quiet tears rolled down Bulma's puffy cheeks at the intensity of her dream. She hadn't even realised she was crying until her lungs begged for air and once again, she snapped out of her daze. She inhaled a sharp, shaky breath and closed her eyes to regain composure. She leaned her forehead against the cold metal dashboard, allowing the remainder of her tears to drip onto the platform.

It hurt so much. Everything hurt her to the very core, since the day her friends died and since she became a lonely, lost soul on a barren planet. Since she found hope and perhaps, love, in the least expected entity, only to be crushed by those same hands.

"_Soon, all the pain will be gone. Vegeta, he will save you. He will take you away from all this. You have to go to him!"_

Bulma reclined into the seat, lolling her head to the side as she pondered about her recent dream.

She cringed inwardly at those words and scoffed. _Yea, right. Vegeta. Save her_. She scoffed once more, this time, bitterly. He's far from _not_ hurting her, that's what it is. In fact, he's hurt her so much her heart practically burned whenever she thought and wondered about him. About his last words to her, what he almost did and if he regretted it, was he back at the cave, was he eating enough, was he...

Bulma shook her head, dumbfounded by her worry for the ruthless saiyan. Again, she should be hating him! Not caring for that selfish, egotistical, psychotic...

She sighed dramatically, frowning and finally giving up on trying on _not_ thinking about him. She knew she could never stay angry with him for a long time, but that didn't mean she could forgive him for what he did. He had scarred her deeply, and had intentionally hurt their unborn child. Those were merits enough to stay away from him, even if it pains her heart to do so. In fact, she recalled that she will never forgive him until her baby does. And that's a mighty long time from now.

Cradling her little baby bump with a hand, she got up and walked idly back to bed. Her back was beginning to show signs of heavy swells and she felt lightheaded. Slowly, she settled into the bed and rested by the side of the wall, her temple leaned gently against it. With the cloaking device enabled, she was safe from the outside world, even for a while. Her eyes trailed to the outside view through the slit porthole. Mere metres from her ship, the cascading waterfalls filled the pond with crystal clear waters, which flowed outward like an infinite pool and poured towards the awaiting ocean.

Bulma smiled weakly at the beautiful sight. Such breathtaking view is only skin-deep, in fact, barely even scratching at the surface. Soon, all these beauty will be nothing but charred land, whether by the planet's magnetic shift, the result of another possible imminent battle, or simply wilting away in centuries to come. She inhaled deeply, and breathed out through her lips. And just like her, as skin-deep as it may all seem, beneath all those layers and despite how beautiful it all appear, it still hurt.

And it will not stop hurting.

* * *

><p>Perched high on the mountain peak was none other than the saiyan prince. In search of his blue-haired human, he had left no rock unturned for the past month. By now, it would have been almost two months since he last saw Bulma.<p>

This wasn't boding well for the man.

The suns were setting in the far west, painting the sky a fierce red hue across the horizon on their way down. The land was barren in all its vastness, its blue surfaces reflecting the sky's redness, resulting in a shade of dark purple. Only a few hundred metres to fall from the edge and he'd reach the bottom. His eyes scanned the terrain, no longer mystified by its darkened appearance. Day after day, night after night, he's scavenged in vain.

Even her ki signature had seemed to vanish without a trace. But he would not rest, not until he finds a... a body and... well, give her a proper burial. A blood debt. It was the least he could do.

Though the pain in his chest has dwindled to a certain sort of numbness by now, he still stood regally on the ledge while his keen eyes scouted the area beneath him, his mind in complete disarray. For two damned months, no sign of Bulma. Impossible! The saiyan prince found that hard to believe as he roughly ran his fingers through his ebony mane, a scowl plastered firmly on his tired face. There must be a body, a piece of cloth, a scent, something!

His raven orbs continued to scan the area below him. Reflecting the setting sunlight, something gleamed at the bottom and attracted Vegeta's attention. His face twisted in absolute disgust when he caught sight of three big ass white maggot-like worms, each the size of a dinosaur. Ineptly, they crawled as they growled on the barren plane ever so slowly, seemingly headed towards west.

Never particularly taken a liking to worms, Vegeta almost gagged at the sight. He winced inwardly and without another glance towards the creepy-crawlies, he extended a palm and single-mindedly blasted at the littlest one that was trailing in the back of the three-team herd.

It let out a frightening howl and Vegeta smirked as he watched it twitch and, eventually die. The bigger sized counterpart, perhaps its sire, charged frighteningly towards its fallen spawn. Its groans and wails echoing chillingly in the skies, and not far away, the third but smaller counterpart followed suit.

Sneering disgustedly at the mourning scene beneath him, he was reminded of Bulma and the possibilities of her being... dead. He never failed to shiver at the thought. Could he be mourning for her? No, absolutely not. Not until he sees her for himself! Dead or alive, he will find her!

So, with newfound determination and what little hope left in him, the saiyan prince pounced from the ledge and into the sky, pursuing the western terrains. The bereavement he caused to the creatures was quickly forgotten as his search for Bulma continues.

Three days later, Vegeta found himself hovering in mid-air, a recurring feat just like any other day. His lips were sealed in a tight line as eyes scanned and mind sensed mindlessly for something that used to be consequential; Bulma's ki.

Now, her ki is just like a distant memory.

* * *

><p>Several hundred kilometres away, a blue-haired survivor chewed on her last bit of food by the campfire. After days of cooping herself up in the ship, eating nothing but capsule pills and drinking instant-made coffee, Bulma had decided that an outdoor dinner sounded refreshing and eagerly welcomed it when the suns began to set.<p>

Once done with dinner, she stood on her heels and stretched her arms upwards, yawning and moaning in relief as her muscles loosen.

"Well, that was a good meal, if I do say so myself!" with a satisfied nod and a fulfilled tummy, Bulma crouched to the ground and clutched a handful of sand. With a grin, she let the grains flowed from her hands and into the fire pit with every intention to put it out. She did this a couple of times until the flames finally flicker its last spark for the night.

Then Bulma turned towards the ship to call it a night but stopped at the entrance when she thought she heard something in the far off. Her hands rested on the rim of the entry as her heart rate doubled in anticipation and dread. She managed to calm her nerves though her frightened eyes continued to scan aimlessly into the dark night sky. Seconds went by and she finally deduced that it was probably space birds fluttering along home after dusk. With that thought in mind, she found her airway unstuck and retreated back into the ship, activating the cloaking device before taking a nice, long shower.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the same several hundred kilometres from Bulma.<p>

Something shuffled in the far end to his right. The airborne saiyan cocked his head to the side and listened intently.

No... nothing. Nothing but ocean waves. He frowned.

He swore he had heard something coming from that direction. Instead of using his hearing abilities, he decided that going towards whatever the hell it was, was a better thing to do. So flying towards the source of it all, his frown easily turned into a full blown scowl. It didn't help that the moon was almost covered by clouds, hindering whatever light that could help him see better in this darkness. While his almost acute night vision allows him to see better in the dark, it wasn't like he didn't need all the light he can get. A little illumination would be of great advantage.

He narrowed his eyes into slits when his sense of smell picked up something rather thick and smouldering.

'_Smoke_', he sneered in disgust but eyes widened with realisation and came to an abrupt halt in mid-air. Smoke meant fire, fire meant civilisation. Civilisation on this stupid planet now, apart from himself, meant intelligent life. And intelligent life meant Bulma. With that equation, he quickly scanned the treetops, twirled in flight, and took in another deep breath.

Then, his eyes narrowed at a spot. '_There!_'

Without losing another second, the prince blasted his way towards the smoke and landed quietly. He was right in his presumption. From the looks of it, a fire has just been recently put out. This meant that someone was here and had left not very long ago. And from the way it smelled, it was someone he knows oh-so-well. He breathed in sharply, inhaling leftover smoke and most importantly, extracting a lingering scent which screamed Bulma. Instantly, his heart rate doubled in anticipation after taking in the familiar aroma of his woman.

_So... where is she?_

He spun on his heel and his eyes darted wildly in the darkness. With a sense of smell like a hound dog's, Vegeta trailed the human's distinct pheromones all the way towards the cloaked ship. He stopped just an inch unknowingly from the invisible vehicle and narrowed his eyes angrily.

_The trailed just stopped! What the hell?_

An angry scowl formed on his face, and he pivoted on his heel. Dark eyes closed in concentration as he focused in on Bulma's life force. His nostrils flared angrily as he breathed out from his nose. Nope, no sign of her yet again.

'_How can this be!_' he thought irately.

Allowing a small sigh through his lips, Vegeta stared out towards the vast ocean and into the horizon, his mind spiralled with questions.

_I was so close! Could Bulma have taken off from here? Where was she now? How the hell on Namek did I miss her? I should've seen something if she had taken off! Argh!_

He frowned deeply which came damn near looking like an angry pout. '_Unless... she hasn't.'_

Not wanting to take any more chances or risks, Vegeta merely pounced from where he stood and onto the nearest tree branch. Like a ferocious predator stalking its unsuspecting prey, he stood watch from atop in the darkness as he waited for Bulma to appear.

Unbeknownst to a showering Bulma, the 20-metre safety radius indicator beeped softly from the control panel, indicating that something was intruding the perimeter. But by the time she emerged, the intruder had already left the vicinity. Still unaware that she was almost found, she allowed sleep to claim her, completely oblivious to the '_danger'_ which lurked nearby.

Hours went by and still no Bulma. Vegeta seethed in anger, his patience running thinly and dangerously low. Perhaps he was seeing things, smelling things. Hallucination. Deranged.

'_No, no, no, it can't be!'_, he thought angrily.

He waited for a full four minutes and half seconds longer before his legs finally buckled, forcing him to lower himself onto the branch and lean back into the tree trunk. Though his head was locked towards a certain direction below him, his eyes swirled in the darkness. Soon, his lids became too heavy and finally, cursing quietly, he conceded defeat to his overly exhausted mind and body.

* * *

><p>Namek's feathered friends squawked in the far east, informing the planet's inhabitants that dawn is soon approaching and the sun is peeking from the horizon. Vegeta stirred from the tree he took solace in for the night but remained his eyes closed. Instead of fully awaking, he expanded his senses, using his ears to listen closely and nose to smell anything misplaced from the night before.<p>

He had spent half the night awake perched on the stump but finally exhaustion claimed him. It didn't help that the area and night air was wafting with Bulma's scent. Actually, it wasn't that bad of a night, if Vegeta would ever admit it. For the first time in the last two months, he succumbed to sleep almost as instantly as when Bulma had been beside him. It was as if she was just an arm's length away, though he still couldn't fathom or begin to explain how he could smell his earth woman and yet not see or sense her at all.

Again, it was like she just vanished.

Despite closed eyes, his brows furrowed deeply and a frown graced his burgundy lips. He forced a huff of breath out through his nostrils and took in another deep breath before angrily deciding to submit to another half hour sleep which his body so desperately cry for.

And as dawn settled into place along with him, the saiyan prince slumbered almost peacefully close to an hour. All the while unaware that the focus of his plight and hope was only a few metres away, sleeping just as serenely for the first time in months.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun dun! A mild cliffy. Something suspenseful yet beautiful to end this chapter with. The calm before the storm.<strong>

**Note: Remember the maggots? Think of the worms Vegeta was afraid of when he was trapped inside of Buu's intestines. Only that they're not as harmless. Here, they're mean, nasty, and ugly worms.**

**Up next: Will Bulma and Vegeta realise that they were only mere metres apart? If yes, how will they react to one another when they finally meet? If no, well, too bad, then. *impartial expression and cricket background***

**Howeveeerrr, when I blew the candles, I wished for lotsa lotsa reviews! So make me happy and I shall luv yoo long time~**


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm baaack! Chapter 18 is now up, so enjoy! I felt like inserting a song prompt for this instalment, and will do so on-and-off till the last chapter. So keep a lookout for lyrical snippets, and IMO, listening to the chosen song prior or during the read makes the story/chapter better. Lol. Over and out.**

**| ImaginaryInk |**

* * *

><p><strong>Last time, on Fight to Survive:<strong>

_Namek's feathered friends squawked in the far east, informing the planet's inhabitants that dawn is soon approaching and the sun is peeking from the horizon. Vegeta stirred from the tree he took solace in for the night but remained his eyes closed. Instead of fully awaking, he expanded his senses, using his ears to listen closely and nose to smell anything misplaced from the night before._

_He had spent half the night awake perched on the stump but finally exhaustion claimed him. It didn't help that the area and night air was wafting with Bulma's scent. Actually, it wasn't that bad of a night, if Vegeta would ever admit it. For the first time in the last two months, he succumbed to sleep almost as instantly as when Bulma had been beside him. It was as if she was just an arm's length away, though he still couldn't fathom or begin to explain how he could smell his earth woman and yet not see or sense her at all._

_Again, it was like she just vanished._

_Despite closed eyes, his brows furrowed deeply and a frown graced his burgundy lips. He forced a huff of breath out through his nostrils and took in another deep breath before angrily deciding to submit to another half hour sleep which his body so desperately cry for._

_And as dawn settled into place along with him, the saiyan prince slumbered almost peacefully close to an hour. All the while unaware that the focus of his plight and hope was only a few metres away, sleeping just as serenely for the first time in months._

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real." – My Immortal, Evanescence.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Blue lashes delicately fluttered open as azure eyes took in their dim surroundings. The windscreen's masking allowed only minimum illumination from the suns' rays from the outside, which Bulma's sensitive human bluish orbs were grateful for. After all, several months of waking up inside a dark cave could weaken one's eyes' ability to adjust appropriately to sunlight.<p>

Bulma stretched like a cat as she pushed herself up and yawned aloud before shifting towards the metal wall where the porthole was. She leaned her head back against the platform and kept her eyes firmly shut, quietly indulging in the remainder of her sleepy state. She lounged casually, allowing her body to be half lying down and half sitting up. The gleaming surface of the pond caught her attention and a small smile played at her lips. Her hands travelled to her tummy on their own accord and soothed the skin of her not-as-apparent but growing bump.

By now, and ever since she left the cave, she should be two months along. More often than not in her miserable solitude, she tried her best to recall Chi Chi's pregnancy. After all, the tough and fierce brunette did bear a saiyan spawn. However, Bulma sighed sadly as she also recalled that in those five years between the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament and Raditz' appearance, she had never once visited the Son family. It's just a pity that she'd have to go through this alone on a distant planet, just as Chi Chi had.

She snapped out of her musing and turned to look at the dashboard clock, a soft frown graced her lips as she realised she had slept for almost ten hours. She sighed.

Lazily, Bulma got down and replaced the adjoined mattress back to its place in the wall. She grabbed a towel from the duffel bag, her mind already envisioning herself skinny-dipping in the pond. This was those rare moments when she'd dare venture out. After all, last night's 'eat-out' ended just fine. There were no danger lurking nearby, and no saiyan princes flying around. What harm could this one more time do? Yes, that's what she'd do – skinny dip! That would definitely, if not, cheer her up for at least a little more than usual.

* * *

><p>Much to Vegeta's dismay, he had taken an hour's sleep instead of the half-hour he promised himself. Annoyed, he finally awoke – with eyes still closed – to space birds chirping their infuriating songs. His lips and brows frowned indignantly as the happy chirping began to piss him of, which sound was soon followed by splashing waters and a quiet, melodious hum.<p>

_Humming?_

Instantly, ears perked up and dark eyes widened. He snapped his attention to the source and found a very blue and very fair humanoid brushing her arms clean in the clear, sparkling pond. And oh-so-naked.

Something stirred within the saiyan as his airway stuck, forcing him to semi-hyperventilate without realising it. He swallowed hard at the glorious sight and wondered how good it would be to wake up to such a view every morning... for the rest of his goddamned life.

He smirked a little at the thought and found himself enjoying the sight of a calm and serene Bulma with what little seconds that was left before he decided to confront her. So, quietly, he watched her. Not in a perverse way but he watched her with a certain forlorn gleam in his eyes; a gleam that glowed with a sense of longing and guilt.

At the corner of his eyes, he captured sight of the now visible plane and wondered how in seven hells did he miss such a big contraption the night prior. When did it even get here? And most importantly, how the hell did it appear without him hearing or even noticing it? He would not have overlooked a machine that big!

His lips pulled into a frown before he let himself freefall off the tree stump and landed gracefully and silently on the tips of his bare toes. His eyes burned the back of her head, and slowly trailed downwards her nape and let it linger on her neck. His mouth suddenly felt dry and thick and he quickly generated spit to sustain his now parched throat. He didn't know if this sudden dryness was caused by his slumber or the sight before him.

Deciding not to dwell too deep, he stealthily made his way towards the bank of the pond and merely stood by the edge. Arms folded and dark eyes lowered to a glare at practically nothing that screamed 'I-should-say-something-but-I-don't-know-what-and-I-want-her-to-turn-around-now-yet-she-shouldn't-turn-around-now-because-I-don't-know-how-to-'

'_Shut up! Stupid brain, don't talk! I do all the talking, not you!'_

Clearly believing that he was out of his mind, Vegeta scowled hard and involuntarily growled at himself, which he quickly regretted because Bulma stiffened in the water and tensed visibly. And on cue, his lungs caved in.

* * *

><p>A growl.<p>

In the air.

She swore that was a growl and swallowed a gulp.

Blue eyes quickly hid behind tight lids and airway stopped functioning. Bulma held her breath and stilled herself as her hearing tried to pick up whatever it was that growled; and whatever it was is definitely just a few metres behind her.

Dryness hit the back of her throat and she swallowed hard. Her breathing quickened, and she carefully and slowly submerged herself in the waters up to her neck before deciding to turn around and face her faceless foe, though she already had an inkling _who_.

And it was a good thing she did.

Just as she turned, she gasped aloud and her eyes bulged, not in surprise but mild shock, to see the last person she wanted to see on this godforsaken planet.

Sparkling blue clashed with darkened ebony and they froze, standing only metres apart as they stared down at each other, both taking in and deciphering each other's depths in that one single look. Moved by two months of no engagement or interaction, the prior uneasiness and tension between them returned tenfold and continued to grow exponentially.

'_He looks so haggard and drained, like he's not slept well for a long time,_' was the first thing that came to Bulma's mind as she studied his face, and she frowned. She shouldn't be worrying about the man in front of her, and yet she did. And so the frown turned into a deep scowl, which in turn, made Vegeta scowl just as deeply.

Then, she moved towards the other side of the bank where her discarded clothes were. She ignored the fact that she was naked, and proceeded to get herself quickly covered. She had her back facing him on purpose as she didn't want him to see her little baby bump, lest he'd freak out just like he had the first time. Once dressed in her baggy attire, she spun on her heel and glared furiously at the insufferable saiyan, with hands on hips as she bunched her oversized blouse forward in hopes to cover her growing stomach.

The glint in her eyes was not missed and Vegeta was sure she had every intention to strike pain into him where it hurts. It didn't matter where or how, as long as it hurts. Though he expected it'll be literally and figuratively painless, he was ready for it nevertheless.

'_She looks different... so different. Even her energy feels off_,' he mused as he watched the earth woman dressed hastily. And thankful that she had her back to him for those two minutes, his face scrunched up in confusion as he stared off to the side, wondering what the hell in the world of Namek was going on.

Well, he got his answer the moment she turned to face him, his stoic expression returned in an instant. One good look at her frontal view and a feeling kicked him in his gut, toying him with the idea that the baby still lives, and his breath hitched in his throat.

'_No. It can't be!_' his eyes widened a little at his own realisation, only to narrow them back into an angry glare to rival hers.

"Why are you here?" she wasted no time in questioning him, her body language calculative and her mind suspicious.

A moment of silence was soon followed by his gruff reply, "I don't need to explain anything to you," and Bulma set her lips in a tight, grim line in response as disappointment raged through her body. She should have known anyway that he would never find her to apologise, _beg_ for her forgiveness, or even say or do anything nice. God only knew he never does anything without a valid reason, at least to him. Only He knew what this dreadful bastard wanted, and she supposed she had an idea or a few.

Without another word, she stalked angrily towards him and stopped with just an arm's length's space to spare. With his feet rooted within her swinging radius, Vegeta immediately let his eyelids relax and shut them. His face was devoid of any expression – not even his signature frown – just in time to feel the slight sting of Bulma's slap smacked across his left cheek. And another, and another, and another, till her hand hurt.

She couldn't stop; she wouldn't, at least not until her hand sting and swell. It didn't help much knowing that Vegeta probably didn't feel anything anyway. Unshed tears brimmed in her eyes but she wouldn't let them fall. She cradled her throbbing hand and shuddered at the electrifying pain that shot through her veins while her eyes burned a hole on his face. Once the ordeal was over, Vegeta scowled, though his expression was calm, and reopen his dark eyes. Of course, he's anticipated such a move from her, and has allowed her free shots to expel all the pent up anger.

"You can't even answer a goddamned simple question," she spat, her lips set in a tight frown, "Really, why are you here?"

"I could ask you the same thing. What about you? You shouldn't be here."

Bulma took a step backwards in disbelief and sputtered speechlessly. _How dare he!_

So she seethed and hissed. "After what you've done, did you actually expect me to sit around and play house maid to you? I can be wherever the hell I want!" she screeched fiercely, the pain in her hand forgotten.

A moment of silence weaved through them. Seconds pass and Bulma's anger could only be fuelled further, rather than subdue, as Vegeta's equally deadly calmness only managed to piss her off more than usual.

"You've played your game of absence long enough," he sneered, his fists clenched and unclenched in mild discomfort behind his folded forearms, his own anger rising at the fact that she was able to hide herself from him. And for TWO fucking months, no smell, no sight, and no sign of her, until now. And now that he's found her, he wasn't sure how he was going to say what he wanted to say. All he knew was that he just wanted her to return to their hideout with him, but he didn't want to seem like he was begging, or _even_ asking, "Go back to the cave."

"You must have knocked on your head too hard if you think I'd follow you anywhere, you bastard! You can't just order me around, Vegeta!" Bulma huffed unbelievingly and flailed her arms wildly for emphasis, and while she was at it, "You can't tell me what to do, and you can't _demand_ me to go back with you for whatever the hell reasons you have! I chose to leave, and I won't return until I want to, so you can just _leave_!"

"Why do you have to be so goddamned difficult?" he roared in retaliation, unfolding his hands and flailing his arms to her direction with the sudden need to want to kill something.

Bulma took in a deep breath and closed her eyes. She gritted her teeth and set her lips tightly together, breathed out slowly through her nose, counted to ten, and said calmly, "We're not having this conversation or any at all henceforth. I'm not going back and that's final." But he continued to attack.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH FUCKING CAVE?"

"It's NOT the cave, _damn you_!"

"Then _what the fuck_ is it?"

"I'm _not_ going back _WITH YOU_! Why won't you get it? It's _YOU_!"

The last word of Bulma's outburst echoed loudly throughout the gulf, and silence immediately permeated the area after a second or two, sending all winged creatures to flutter out of their nests in the trees in a heartbeat. Even the grounded creatures seemed to cease in their movements and sounds as the two volatile beings pierced through one another's souls. As of right now, one seemed like he was about to unremorsefully blast the entire premise, while the other seemed like she would crack from all the anger trembling within her and break down at any second.

But both held it all in and controlled themselves.

"He _survived_, didn't he?" Vegeta finally broke the silence as he asked flatly in another one of his deadliest calm, almost inaudible voice. He stared into her eyes and waited for the inevitable, obvious answer.

Bulma swallowed, fear tingled and crawled under her skin as she realised what she was about to admit. There was no running away now that he probably already knew. Plus, it'll be stupid to lie to him, and that may only, surely, further incite his wrath. And he may just _do it_ again. So she squared her shoulders, glared boldly into his eyes, and spoke confidently.

"Yes. He _survived_."

Vegeta did not miss the stress on the last word, as if challenging him into re-enacting what he did two months ago. So the brat survived him. And the woman was shamelessly using that against him. He scoffed inwardly as he recalled their last debacle back in the cave. Didn't he indirectly insinuate that if the baby is strong enough to survive his fatal blow, he'll get to live?

He pulled his lips back and bared his teeth, eyes narrowed into slits and arms slip into his signature folding stance. "Soo... he survived. We can't be too careful now, can we?"

Bulma gasped in shock, but was quick to recover when images of the last incident flooded her mind, and yes, he was right. She can't be too careful now. "S-stay away, you hear? I don't want you near me until help comes-"

"Enough of this nonsense! I don't care if you refuse to budge but I will _make_ you!" he flailed a hand and descended upon her, his eyes rooting her to the spot. His patience was running thin and his eyes suddenly stung with weariness, his body shuddered with exhaustion. "This is no place to bear a child. And you're coming with me!"

Her heart pounded rapidly in her rib cage, and time stood still. Lingering words of promised pain and suffering echoed in the spaces between her ears. Swiftly, Vegeta closed the distance between them and grabbed her forearm. He pulled her flushed into his chest and his hands slid to the back of her waist, trapping her there. He was about to blast off into the sky with her when she yelled into his ears, causing him to wince visibly.

"NO!" Bulma yelled. Her heart sank with the knowledge that this seemed all too familiar. It was déjà vu all over again. She growled and screamed in defense as she struggled wildly against him in her best attempts to push the rugged saiyan away, "GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU MONSTER!"

Surprised in the least, he released her nevertheless and Bulma leaped away from his grasp, only to stumble on her heels. Fortunately, she managed to regain her footing and instantly staggered a few feet away from him. He watched her with an inquisitive stare and scowling lips, wondering exactly what the hell was it that she wanted. But he got his answer as soon as his mind completed his thought.

"Look, Vegeta," Bulma started carefully, swallowing a spit as her mind worked rapidly in search for the right words to say. She didn't care if they were harsh, demanding, or cold, "I have never asked you for anything, but just this once – _leave me_. I will return to the cave when rescue comes, and then we'll go our separate ways. I'll raise him alone on earth, I promise you, you won't hear from us ever again. Just, please, just leave me... just..." she inhaled deeply as sobs threatened to choke her and she swallowed, "... just _forget_," she whispered, her chest raised and fell as her heart palpitated, eyes brimmed with tears.

It was then she realised how painful it was to say it; to tell Vegeta to forget; to be the one to walk away. But for the sake of her sanity and her son's life, this is what she needed, "... just forget that I... that we ever existed."

As quiet and dumbfounded as he may be, a sudden dull ache stroke and sliced his beating organ at her words and for the umpteenth time, he found himself unable to breathe. It was like that rejected feeling he felt all those months ago when she turned down his not-so-apparent-then affections. It wasn't so bad at that time, but only because he knew he didn't care then as it was more of a pride thing. But now... now it's returned tenfold. And it hurt. And he knew that this time, it ran deeper than just pride alone.

Something rose from the pits of his soul, something akin to heartbreak. For decades he's suppressed such a pain till it became numb and almost absent, till it became a part of himself that he carelessly threw away; a part that was lost so long ago. But that was all it has been – _absent_. Now, its presence has been called forth and it resurfaced so quickly to smack him in the face, and he hated it. Oh, how he hated it because Bulma was able to draw it out from him so easily; and because he couldn't fight it anymore.

But mainly, because it has weakened him, and yet... he didn't want to forget her, or pretend that she never existed. He just couldn't. And he especially didn't _want_ her to _want_ him to do so.

"Bulma," his dark eyes trained on hers as he called to her once more, this time quieter as he contemplated another – a better – way around this. And as usual with his pride in the way, he would never beg or ask. "This..." he paused for effect, silently pointing out their _tranquil_ yet visibly volatile environment with an inclination of his head, his eyes darting around their surroundings before landing back on hers, "... is no place to bear a child. Go back to the cave."

_Really, were there no better words that I can use_? He angrily thought to himself, but couldn't find the strength to fight his own pride.

On the other hand, Bulma was stunned into disbelief. Her ears couldn't even begin to register a single word he said, much less the meaning behind his last sentence, but to say it twice in one meeting?!

Her lips quivered as images of that unfortunate night replayed like a broken turntable. They continuously haunt her as they brought her back to the day when he said the exact same thing, and the fatal incident which ensued after. She shook her head furiously, groaning in the back of her throat as she rubbed her eyes with the heel of her palms, unable to form words.

_Why is he doing this? Why did he even come? Didn't anything I say enter his thick skull?_

And when she didn't respond, his patience got the better of him, and thought that perhaps he should show a miniscule tinge of – he winced – concern. "Look around you, godammit!" Vegeta growled as he lashed out his hand for emphasis, _doing his best show of concern_, "Did you _even_ _think_ _for once_ that this place is safe at all? You won't even last until the rescue pod comes, what more the child! The cave is the safest place you both could be in!"

As her brain finally listed his words, Bulma's teary blue eyes watched his with an unreadable expression etched on her features. Her hands slowly fell to the sides as her shoulder slumped in understanding and somewhat, acceptance. He wanted her to return back to the cave with him, because he wanted her near. Not because he wanted to hurt her.

_Oh, God. Why now? I can't do this. I can't go back with him! I can't forgive him... I'm not... I'm not strong enough._

"A safe place?" she breathed out condescendingly, now tears of anger and perhaps even disappointment began to blur her vision. If she didn't refuse him now, she knew very well that he will be able to worm his way back into her heart with a snap of his fingers. She was that soft-hearted, and especially since the baby is alive and well, there was no concrete reason to continue staying angry with him. It was only a matter of time before she completely forgave him. And she just knew that she wouldn't be strong enough to hate him.

"I once _knew_ a safe place," she murmured matter-of-factly, her eyes spoke a thousand pains where her lips couldn't. She hauntingly stared at his chest, then distantly at his arms as she silently reminisced on the _one_ spot where she had felt completely unharmed, protected, and safe. Nothing and no one could have hurt her then.

And she frowned sadly at that thought. _Nothing and no one could have hurt me but the very same arms that protected me._

"... There's nowhere safe now," she whispered brokenly before turning away from him.

Vegeta battled with his inner voice, at the same time baffled by her response. And after what seemed like an eternity, but was merely 15 seconds, he snarled "Fine!" and stalked menacingly towards Bulma.

Still frightened to the core, his abrupt move only caused the Bulma to stagger backwards. In a panicked haste, her arms shot outwards in a pitiful attempt to stop the charging saiyan. But the prince stopped at an arm's length, much to her relief. However, his glower made her feel small and weak, but Bulma stood her ground, her own anger and annoyance skyrocketed at a steady pace as she returned his glare with equal fervour.

He seethed, baring gritted teeth as he spat his next words through them, "You don't want to heed my words, then so be it. But when things go wrong, _don't_ come calling me for help because I will _not_ be there!" he waved his hand angrily as he stressed on his anticipated lack of absence, "And when it happens, don't say I didn't tell you so," he finished with an ugly sneer and burned a hole into her blue orbs for a second longer before pivoting angrily on his heel.

He bent his knees and jumped into the air. Swiftly calling forth his energy, he powered up and blasted fiercely away from her, once again leaving Bulma sinking to her knees in a miserable heap; all alone to cry and sob in relief, dejection, and heartbreak; not for the first time, and definitely not for the last.

* * *

><p>The cold night air whisked a wilting, dried blue leaf away from its mother tree, letting it billow aimlessly and dance with the wind before landing softly on the metal surface that 'wasn't' there. The stray leaf stayed there for a second before another gust of wind carried it up and up it went again, this time higher as it danced its last waltz before plummeting into the ravines and headed straight to sea, never to be seen again.<p>

The sturdy CapFleet served its purpose in protecting what it contains, shielding its precious contents from the harsh night and a pair of observant and penetrative, smouldering dark eyes.

Despite leaving Bulma to fend for her own in a fit of rage, Vegeta hadn't really abandoned her. Not this time, at least. So perched high up on the tree he occupied the night before, the saiyan prince sat watch over the invisible vessel, his keen ears holding onto the barely audible humming of the machine.

After having eaten an hour ago, Vegeta finally decided to call it a day as he settled down along with the suns. He reclined lazily by the tree trunk, his head tilted at a miniscule angle as he kept vigil on Bulma's life force on the forefront of his mind. But as he expected, there was nothing to hold on to. Her life force disappeared from the face of Namek.

He knew she was there though there was nothing to see, nothing to hear, and nothing to feel. But he knew.

And so he stayed.

Every so often he'd freefall and land silently onto the ground before taking feather-light steps towards the fleet. He'd then carefully extend a finger, poked the air and feel something before running his hands over the cold and clammy metal, just to make sure that there was indeed something suspended there. And he'd release a small sigh of relief.

His relief was built mainly on the one single conclusion that he came to realise; that as long as Bulma was able to escape his sight, hearing, and senses without him even realising, he knew that she'd be safe anyhow; with or without him.

A ghost of a smile crept on his face, and it was then he noticed the silent hum of the plane and knew he would be able to stand watch from afar. He only needed to extend his bearings a little further, heighten his hearing a little more.

So, now he sat waiting. For dawn, for Bulma to emerge, for whatever – he didn't know what. And he didn't care as long as he knew she was several metres away from him, and away from harm. And he deduced; tonight, he will sleep in peace for the first time in two months.

* * *

><p>This night was quiet. Landed creatures went into underground hiding and airborne ones retreat to higher grounds, back in the comfort of their own homes.<p>

But to one, home is light years away, and to another, non-existent.

With what was left of the planet, resources were bare and minimal, hardly enough anymore with its current broken condition. As nature began to reform lives on its own, the food chain cycle in all its desperation breaks the natural order. The weaker and smaller die, while the stronger and bigger triumph.

Therefore to some, home is where they roam; with a continuous streak to find solace and reprieve. This being said, a family of two leftover monstrous maggots roamed the earth of Namek in their quiet, seemingly searching for a new place to reside on; a place to leech off its natural resources in order to sustain and continue living.

West was where they headed – towards the ocean. These gigantic larvae thrive on dampness and darkness, and as such, the more water surrounds them, the stronger they get. Even with the lack of sight, their natural instincts of sensing from ground level brought them towards the crashing waves of the sea.

Unbeknownst to the only two intelligent beings on the planet, the worms followed a designated path towards the gulf. Skilfully climbing the lifted gorges, the nomad maggots finally reached the top and made a beeline for the natural pond just metres away; the perfect spot for their temporary home.

That is, until their keen senses picked up a quiet machine-like vibration from the ground.

With that, all prior intents to settle down were thrown out the window as they changed course and charged towards the new 'threat' that surfaced on their left. The irony was that they couldn't see the cloaked vessel to begin with, and attacked it nevertheless.

Metal groaned and glass shattered, followed by a bloodcurdling scream and only then did Vegeta snap out of his peaceful slumber.

Perhaps he had thought too soon about that _peaceful slumber_ before he fell asleep.

A scream like that can only mean distress, and it didn't need to register in his head to know that Bulma was in grave danger. He wasted no time and powered up, and immediately charged towards the commotion like a raving madman; what more, a madman that lacked sleep. He slammed himself onto the ground, creating a huge crater in the earth under his feet and glared at his new foes with dazed concentration. But when he finally focused and realised what he was getting up against, he froze, eyes widened and a deadly chill ran up and down his spine.

_Worms._

That one second of hesitation almost cost the woman her life as she released another horrifying scream, snapping Vegeta out of his trance. He shook his head and growled angrily at himself pursuing his enemies with lightning speed. He regained his stance and ran towards the first maggot he saw (the smaller one) and yanked hard at its tail end. With a cry, he hauled the creature away from the hangar, spun on his heel, and threw it afar with just enough time to pull Bulma out of peril. But when he turned back to the now visible vessel, he nearly choked at what he saw.

The entire front of the fleet was completely destroyed, no doubt the side control panels caved in its wreckage. He could see flashes of red laser beams flaring within the fleet and quickly moved to grab Bulma. But before he could take another step, the worm which he threw came charging back with blind rage and headbutted him from the back. Being caught off guard, Vegeta was thrown face first into the plane's external wall with an impact so strong he swore he heard his right cheekbones, a shoulder cap, and a couple of ribs cracked. And he growled and groaned angrily in pain. Months of insufficient and inadequate training have weakened his resolve and might, and as the pain throbbed in his body, Vegeta saw stars in his line of vision. And despite his stubborn will to remain conscious, he could already feel himself slipping away into the darkness.

Then suddenly, an ear-splitting scream of death filled the air and his blood ran cold; not even the heat of bloodlust could keep him hot.

* * *

><p>Bulma's slumber was fiercely torn from her when the safety radius indicator beeped frantically. The plane rocked wildly and threw her off the bed unceremoniously. Almost immediately, she sprang into action and despite her groggy state, she was able to retrieve her ki-infused guns that were perched right where she left it. She had prepared herself for moments like this and silently thanked the Gods for that insight.<p>

Despite the measures taken, Bulma hadn't overlooked one single flaw in such a situation – her enemy.

How could she have known that her current threat was an overgrown maggot, with fangs and – urgh – a stench of decaying flesh that it carried which was enough to kill her in one inhalation?

Bulma let out a deadly scream as the bigger sized worm headbutted the frontal windscreen, smashing the entire cockpit into shards – consoles and chairs alike; while its smaller counterpart mimicked it and crashed headfirst into the hangar from the side entrance; equally destroying the cloaking enabler and everything in its path. Both wrecked havoc to the fleet with every intention to demolish it, regardless of the vessel's occupant.

Gripped tightly in her hands, Bulma unlocked the safety of the ki-gun and fired relentlessly; the gears in her head working profusely to find the huge monster's area of weakness. However, she saw none and resorted to fire aimlessly, hoping to find it.

The plane continued to rock violently and in the midst of all chaos, she swore she heard a distant, familiar growl. That second of distraction almost cost her a right hand as the ferocious beast picked up speed and crawled its way deeper into the hangar. Its keen sense of feeling and hearing drew it towards a moving and panicking Bulma, while its sense of smell excitedly inhaled her fear.

Bulma leaped backwards and knocked against the metal cot, and ungraciously fell back into the mattress. Her brain rattled in its skull and that caused Bulma to succumb into a temporary shocked daze. She cursed a mouthful before regaining her composure and trampled out of bed, only to back herself into the corner.

The worm treaded deeper into the plane. The half end of its body and tail were exposed, flailing widely, angrily, and fiercely in the cold night air. Growls and roars permeated the area as the creature descended onto Bulma, not allowing her an inch of space to even escape as it blocked the only exit of the plane.

Her back was flushed against the metal wall, and she slid onto the floor. She hadn't even notice hot tears rolled down her cheeks and burned her skin. _Is this the end? Why? How? Where did I go wrong...?_

She slumped against the floor, but was not about to wait for her impending doom. What has she got to lose anyway other than her life and the life of her unborn son? With the ki-gun shaking in her hand, she lifted it up and blasted unwarningly at the monster, this time at a closer range as she hoped to kill it, but it was futile. The worm's mouth was wide open and ate away her beam attacks in single gulps.

Bulma whimpered brokenly and accepted defeat as her arms fell to her sides, the use of her weapon deemed utterly hopeless and forgotten. She released a loud, devastating, broken half-sob half-cry and shut her eyes tightly, the last things on her mind were the harsh, unfair, reality that her baby would not survive this, and neither would she. And despite her last exchange with the saiyan prince, she inwardly prayed, silently calling out to the last person on the planet.

_Vegeta..._

In the next second, sharp and jagged fangs sank deeply into her right thigh, and she let out her last horrifying scream before being forcefully dragged forward and suspended in midair. In that time, all hopes and dreams of all things beautiful, of life, were shattered and lost before utter darkness finally overtook everything else.

* * *

><p>After being knocked into the side of the plane, unconsciousness almost claimed him before a deathly scream pulled Vegeta out of his stupor. He growled in utter fury and shook away the daze as he prepared to fight once more. With his newfound doggedness, he told himself that there was no time to feel pain.<p>

Although he couldn't entirely see beyond the wrecked entrance of the plane, the commotion within the hangar managed to stir Vegeta back into action. He summoned his momentarily dampened strength, pushed himself off the vehicle, and turned to face his charging adversary.

_Stupid, disgusting, coward worms! I should have killed you all back there! Stupid worms!_

He growled in his head as his palm charged a ki-ball, one with enough power to annihilate the entire gulf if need be, and directed it at the 'baby' maggot. Without hesitation or much thought, he released a cry along with the energy he yield in his palm, and the power ball immediately incinerated the creature, leaving a dying groan in its wake. And then, there was nothing.

Nothing, save for the last worm standing.

_... Or crawling_. He frowned and cringed inwardly.

Vegeta turned and glared deadly at the remaining foe through the wrecked entrance with a growl vibrating in his throat. Albeit his veins were charged with blood and battle lust, he inwardly cringed at the sight of the monster worm and gagged visibly. _No! This is no time to be weak! Stupid phobia!_

He couldn't see Bulma from the outside and he couldn't exactly get in either. Mainly because the monster filled the hangar with its enormity but he could tell that Bulma's defensive was currently futile as the beast simply ingested her laser beams. He knew she wouldn't last if he didn't intervene now. And so he contemplated a strategy.

Well, he could always blast the worm from where he stood, but that would destroy the plane and Bulma... or he could just pull it out by its tail from the plane's front.

Just as soon as he made up his mind, the next second immediately felt like as if time has stopped. Then, the most terrifying, deafening howl pierced through the night air, and Vegeta's heart instantly dropped.

Panicked sliced him like a heated sword and jostled him out of his reverie. Without another thought, he lunged to the front of the plane and gripped at the monster's tail. He sank his fingers deep into the worm's flesh and heard a roar, followed by violent thrashes before he yanked the beast out of the hangar with all of his might.

An overwhelming battle cry slipped from Vegeta's throat and he swung the worm into the night sky. His hands then cupped at his side as he called forth the remnants of his energy and fired the enormous ki-ball at the airborne maggot. Flames and crackling blue power immediately engulfed it, burning its skin and flesh to the core before it fell back onto the ground in a crisped and rotting heap.

Wide-eyed and breathing hard from overexertion, Vegeta's chest fell and rose in a vicious motion. The sound of a falling metal piece snapped him out of his bloody stupor and he glared into the hangar. His feet involuntarily brought him through the wrecked front of the plane and what he saw burned him inside out.

Crimson splatters smeared all over the insides and all objects were messed up or overturned. The cot which the woman slept in was torn from its hinges and snapped in half, no doubt by the sheer amount of strength from the oversized worm. Clothes and papers were strewn all over the place in a messed up pile and then... he saw her.

A mass of blue that was Bulma's head were caked with blood; her own blood; and Vegeta grimaced visibly. He swallowed a trembling gulp as he knelt down on a trembling knee next to the back of her broken body and studied her injuries as meticulously as he could, but he just couldn't stop the sinking foreboding feeling, perhaps even fear, that boiled in the pits of his stomach. There was just too much blood, and they were all hers.

He found his throat suddenly very dry and tongue, thick. He swallowed hard and felt his heart threatening to come to a stop. As shaken as he was with the extremely close range of the worms and now with Bulma looking like this, sensing life force was the furthest thing from his mind. It was as if he has forgotten that he ever harnessed such a skill. Now bent on both his knees, he knelt before the unmoving shell that was _his woman_. Air dislodged from his lungs, causing him to semi-asphyxiate without even realising it.

His eyes widened extensively and the expression plastered on his face resembled that of a petrified lost little boy in search for something – anything – familiar, one that he had not experienced in the longest time ever since he lost of his family, something akin to love. He shook away the intervening images of his past to focus on what was in front of him, or what was lack of it. As he stared numbly at a motionless Bulma, a dull ache stroke his heart as he feared for someone else's life the second time in a span of two months.

The most chilling tingle ran down his spine and he shuddered, his mind spiralling in a vortex of emotions. He then swallowed a gulp and breathed in unsteadily. Very slowly, he lifted a shaking hand towards the shoulder of the unconscious, unanimated body, and called to her in an uncertain, broken, and for the first time, fearful voice.

"Bulma?"

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFFYYY!<strong>

**Well, let's see... we all know now that Vegeta has somewhat sorted out his feelings for the earth woman and has come to realise that he actually cares for her, but what if it's all too late?**

**So many mishaps, so little time, so much emotion!**

**I wish I could make this into a movie; a romance-driven, action-packed, sex-induced, testosterone-filled movie. Sigh... oh well. I wished. Hope you liked this chappie, though. Remember to review and tell me what you think!**

**xoxo**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi all! It's been a little over a month now since I last updated. But here I am again with the latest chapter and guess what?! In case you didn't know, this story turns 1 YEAR OLD this weekend (well, the actual date was on the 25****th****)! I only just realised this about a week ago and have purposely waited for this weekend to upload Chapter 19. I am evil, and I'm sorry that I'm not evil enough. XD**

**Anyway, back to more important business:**

**This chapter is a breather. So be informed that there will be no bloodshed or action. Bulma and Vegeta have a lot to think about, especially about what to do or how to approach one another after their worm incident. Once again, they learn new things about each other and learn to live with one another.**

**It was a quick edit. Read and review! Enjoy!**

**| ImaginaryInk |**

**Last time on Fight to Survive:**

* * *

><p><em>He found his throat suddenly very dry and tongue, thick. He swallowed hard and felt his heart threatening to come to a stop. As shaken as he was with the extremely close range of the worms and now with Bulma looking like this, sensing life force was the furthest thing from his mind. It was as if he has forgotten that he ever harnessed such a skill. Now bent on both his knees, he knelt before the unmoving shell that was his woman. Air dislodged from his lungs, causing him to semi-asphyxiate without even realising it. <em>

_His eyes widened extensively and the expression plastered on his face resembled that of a petrified lost little boy in search for something – anything – familiar, one that he had not experienced in the longest time ever since he lost of his family, something akin to love. He shook away the intervening images of his past to focus on what was in front of him, or what was lack of it. As he stared numbly at a motionless Bulma, a dull ache stroke his heart as he feared for someone else's life the second time in a span of two months._

_The most chilling tingle ran down his spine and he shuddered, his mind spiralling in a vortex of emotions. He then swallowed a gulp and breathed in unsteadily. Very slowly, he lifted a shaking hand towards the shoulder of the unconscious, unanimated body, and called to her in an uncertain, broken, and for the first time, fearful voice._

"_Bulma?"_

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Piecing every thought together, find the words to make me better." – All That I'm Living For, Evanescence.<strong>_

* * *

><p>His shaking hand touched her shoulder and he swallowed hard before settling her to lie on her back. Blood covered most of her features and Vegeta grimaced visibly at the sight. His eyes roamed over her, styduing the rest of her injuries and only then discover the source of the pool of blood which she laid on. Bits of flesh on the upper part of her right thigh were sliced open, a result of the maggot's ferocious bite. They were not as severe as he thought, but the gashes were deep and no doubt, enough to immobilise her.<p>

Gently, he pulled her into his lap and frowned, brushing away her crimson matted hair which stuck on her face. His body shuddered apprehensively and his brows furrowed as he waited with baited breath for any movement Bulma might make.

He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, calling forth his senses as he swept them over Bulma's life force. Upon feeling a faint beating of her lifeline, Vegeta released a soft sigh of relief before caressing her face in a mindful albeit tender motion in an attempt to wake her. His eyes trained on her closed ones as a finger traced the contours of her jawbone in a slow trance-like manner.

Slowly but surely, her eyes fluttered open; weak, dazed, and unfocused. They settled on ebony eyes and widened at the sight of Vegeta. Breaths hitched in both their throats as they stared at one another. Almost completely unhindered by her reaction, Vegeta's finger continued to caress her face gently. He soothed her in the only way he knew how as he stoically stared back at her in silence and waited for her next move.

Soon, she relaxed in his grasp and attempted to move but groaned in agony as the pain from her damaged leg seared through her body. Hot tears formed in her eyes but she wouldn't allow herself to give in to the pain and cry. That is until she remembered her baby and panic began to envelop her did her tears betrayed her. She grabbed a fistful of Vegeta's tattered shirt, pulling him down towards her and stared wide-eyed at him. Unable to form even an intelligent mutter, she sobbed as her teary eyes pleaded with him, begging him to open his mouth and tell her that the infant lived.

"He lives," he assured quietly and almost immediately. He remained quiet when Bulma's expression changed from hysterics, understanding, and to relief. He inwardly awed from seeing, for the second time, Bulma's worry for another being's welfare other than her own.

The woman quieted as she settled back into his lap in an exhausted heap. He pulled her closer, placing her head on his shoulder and she allowed herself to wallow in his close proximity. Disregarding her bloody strands, he rested his cheek on her temple and trained his eyes on nothing while she nestled her face at the curve of his neck. She inhaled his salty, coppery scent and he instinctively tightened his hold on her. She'd forgotten how good it was to be in his arms, especially when he'd hold her this way in a comforting embrace, like now.

They stayed like that for a while, enjoying the quiet comfort of being close to one another before Vegeta shifted and gently readjusted Bulma into a sitting position. She winced a little in pain before supporting herself on her own by planting the heels of her palm onto the metal floor where her blood pooled. The crimson fluids were beginning to dry up and turn into a sticky substance, but she didn't notice as she watched the saiyan moved about in the hangar.

Vegeta scavenged for all items that were good and useful to bring back to the cave before carefully encapsulating them. They consist of the duffel bag filled with her personal belongings, the forgotten weapon, and some unopened boxes of food pills which he found in the midst of all the mess. Securing the capsule in his pant pocket, he returned to a wary Bulma's side.

Bulma tensed as he knelt beside her and placed an arm on her back before carefully looping the other under her knees. She enveloped her arms around his muscular neck and Vegeta slowly stood, not wanting to hurt her broken thigh when her feet dangle in the air. Bulma persevered as an immense pain shot through her right leg and she bit down on her lip to stop the whimper that threatened to dislodge. Sensing her discomfort, Vegeta allowed her to settle down a little as he quietly observed her.

"Let's go back to the cave," he muttered moments later, watching Bulma from the corner of his eye as he turned towards the wrecked side entrance. He knew that walking would wobble her feet, so with no intentions of inflicting anymore unnecessary pressure on her leg, he floated towards the nearest boulder and put her down before quietly telling her to wait for him. He then turned back to the ship and proceeded to encapsulate it. Bulma's brows furrowed with curiosity when he trudged back to her side and smirked.

"We need all the resources we can get. I'm pretty sure you can get many raw materials out of this mangled heap," he explained as he placed the capsule together with the other one before carefully collecting her back into his arms.

The two then quietly lifted off into the night air and headed for what has been known as their sanctuary of protection and peace, leaving behind the beautiful gulf that would only be remembered for a moment of terror and many lonely nights.

* * *

><p>"Hold still, Woman, unless you want blood in your eyes!" Vegeta growled as he attempted washing away the blood stuck to Bulma's hair. With her squirming unnaturally violent even for a weak human female, it was fight or flight, and he was surely leaning over to the flight side.<p>

The woman wasn't cooperating much as she shrieked under the shower head, spurting water and spouting obscenities at the saiyan. Fuelled by her distress, she even managed to get in a punch or two to his ribs. Of course, one would thrash like Bulma when ice cold water is running down your neck.

"T-t-the w-w-water's-s ff-fffreezing, y-you a-aass-ss!" she sputtered as she sat shivering violently on the edge of the bathtub.

Finally realising his negligence, Vegeta frowned and readjusted the temperature before returning to her side. He softly sifted his fingers through her discoloured locks, scowling at the ugly purple crown resulted from cerulean strands soaked in crimson blood. His scowl faded when he heard Bulma finally sighed in relief. The water was turning warm and it felt good on his fingers, what more on her.

_Such a weak creature_, he mused as he allowed a small smirk to grace his lips.

Part of him wondered why he succumbed into carrying out such a lowly task; _helping another_. But the other part of him knew why. Once, he was put into such a situation. The only difference then was that the roles were reverse. He remembered the incident clearly now, it was just like this. Bulma thought he had died but when she realised he survived, she forsook everything. Even her own wellbeing was overlooked as she diligently took care of his wounds and she never left his side until he was fully bandaged and properly tended to. He supposed he should do the same.

His gaze reverted back to her and he stopped his movements as he realised she was staring at him with cautious eyes. He frowned and looked away with a twinge of embarrassment, though his discomfort was not because he was caught by surprise but because her scrutinising eyes suddenly felt very heavy on him and that made him really uncomfortable.

Bulma averted her gaze from the now awkward saiyan and focused on the wall behind him. This went on for a few moments longer before Vegeta removed the shower head and let it fall into the tub behind her, causing water to spurt in all directions. Bulma frowned when the water came in contact with her back, but kept her comments to herself.

Vegeta then knelt on one leg before her and lifted her injured limb onto his perched knee. He wiped the dried blood stains off her leg with a damp cloth, every so often rinsing the bloody cloth under the oddly angled shower head. Meanwhile, Bulma kept a vigil eye on the quiet saiyan, her suspicious mind questioning his actions.

_Why is he helping me now?_ She wondered bitterly.

Soon, she found herself relaxing under his watch as the gentle motion of his hands took care of her wounds. There were a total of eight teeth marks that were deep but not one of them was bone-crushing, and the cuts weren't long enough to be considered severe. Perhaps a few snapped veins within the holes and even so, the worst result would be Bulma being rendered immobile for a while, nothing more.

And in their silence, they both deduced that a few months of disability sounded better than being six feet under.

She winced when the cloth came especially near to her wounds and bit her lip to stifle a batch of whimpers. Dark eyes flew to focus on her face, registering the uneasy expression plastered on it and for some reason, it made Vegeta cringe and he frowned again. Done with the cleaning, he then gently placed her leg down and stood up to retrieve whatever leftover medicinal ointment they had left. It wasn't much, but it'll have to do.

"We still have those?" Bulma asked with a raised brow as she sat still.

Vegeta returned to his previous position, ignoring her question as he poured some foul-scented liquid onto the long shred of cloth which he tore from whatever scrap fabric he could find. He also ignored the excess blood streaming down her leg as he expertly wrapped Bulma's thigh before securing the cloth with a tight little knot. And without losing physical contact, he gently scooped her up in his arms and headed into the bedroom. He then carefully placed her on the bed, all the while ensuring that no pressure was put on the freshly bandaged wound.

He watched as Bulma gingerly adjusted herself until she was lying on her left side before taking his leave. The woman then released a deep sigh and quietly watched the saiyan retreat out of the room without a backward glance. Vegeta felt eyes on his back and stopped short when he heard her whispered tiredly, "I wanna go home."

He caught the hurt and longing in her voice but didn't dare turn around for if he did, he may find himself lying next to her as the need to provide her solace rose. But he bit it down and though the urge was still ripe but guarded, he tilted his head to the side and replied, "In time," and as an afterthought, "Now get some rest."

Bulma didn't response and he finally turned to face her only to find that she was already fast asleep. He stood like that for a full ten seconds taking in her life force and finding it to be almost serene. He figured this was a good thing so he turned on his heel, left the door ajar, and headed to his usual couch.

He sat with his elbows perched on his knees as he faced the door to Bulma's bedroom. A hand raked through his mane and he finally released the breath that he hadn't realised he's been holding onto since the maggot attack.

The scene played in his mind like a broken record and he berated himself for not having the foresight to destroy the worms when he did the first time. He should have known the disgusting things were out for revenge, those vile creatures and every living out there just wanted to watch him break and burn. He frowned as he closed his eyes and released a sigh. If only he could tell himself otherwise.

'_What am I going to do now?'_ he thought. Bulma was now back here with him, and he figured that's all that mattered at this point of time. She was... _safe_, though that thought alone merited a scowl from him. She was finally safe, but not from him. Much to his disappointment, last time he checked, Bulma was still deathly afraid of him and what he might do to her or her child. But he countered in his head; _she shouldn't! I went looking for her, she knew that. And I saved her from those worms! Ingrate._

At this, the prince frowned, once more his pride taking over his senses and rationality. _She should fear me like everyone else._

That thought left as soon as it came and he knew that wasn't what he wanted. He didn't want Bulma to fear or hate him anymore. Six months ago, he would have laughed had someone told him he would have a woman bearing his son, and would have blasted that someone just for the fun of it. But now, he could only laugh at the irony of it all. So with a huff, he plopped down on his couch and forced himself to sleep. He would mull over this when the suns rose and not another minute before that. Soon, the saiyan prince's breathing evened as he succumbed to a deep slumber. Indeed, the last two months have been the longest and most exhausting one yet.

* * *

><p>Sometime into the night, blue eyes fluttered open to the sound of heavy rainfall. For a second, Bulma panicked at the sight of the strangely familiar surroundings. Then she remembered how she got here and frowned in her sleepy state. She looked down at her bandaged leg and sighed heavily at the culprit. <em>This<em> was what led her back here, and to Vegeta.

Of course, everything led her back to Vegeta eventually.

Events from the night prior kept at the forefront of her mind and they virtually tire her. The effects once again caught up with her and she sniffled lightly. Just thinking about coming out of it all barely unscathed save for her leg overwhelmed her to the core. She was utterly thankful to whichever God that answered her silent prayer; firstly for not leaving her to her fate and lastly for sending the one person she never thought would still have the heart to keep her safe.

She figured a 'thank you' was in need. And so she gently pushed herself upright but stopped short when her hand hit an object on the empty side of the bed. Her eyes widened when she realised it was two, not one, of the Namekian fruits which she absolutely loved to eat. A small smile graced her lips before they quivered in reaction to the guilt which rose in her chest. Vegeta was being nice to her in the only way he knew how to.

Despite her chest tightening into a tight knot, Bulma plopped back down onto the pillow and grabbed the first of the two fruits she came in contact with. Just as she bit into its juicy contents, her stomach growled on cue. "I know, baby. I'm hungry, too," she spoke to her son with a light note in her voice as she savoured every last bite.

Finally somewhat sated, she smiled as she caressed her bulging tummy. She fleetingly wondered where Vegeta was and what he was doing as readied herself with utmost care before approaching the man in question. Very slowly, she limped and half dragged herself to the bedroom door with her hands trailing along the walls for support.

It didn't take her long before her eyes set on Vegeta, who was currently occupying the lone chair by the kitchen table. He was leaned back in a casual seating position with legs firmly parted, while his right hand rested on his thigh. Meanwhile, the other hand was placed on the table with a ki-ball twirling eerily calm in tune with the motion of his fingers; a habitual quirk of his whenever he was in deep thought.

Said ki-ball distinguished with a clench of his palm when he noticed Bulma lurking outside the door. His face hardened and set for being caught brooding but his features soon softened at the sight of the woman.

Bulma couldn't help but notice the tiredness etched on his face, particularly in his eyes, and her heart notably sank at the thought of him sacrificing rest and sleep to find her. Guilt crept into her conscience once again and she looked away. For the first time, thanking someone became the hardest task in the world. Even the initial ache from which Vegeta caused couldn't rival with the one she was currently feeling.

Then her brows furrowed deeply, _'But he was the one who drove me away in the first place. If it weren't for him, I wouldn't have been out there exposed to danger. I'm merely thanking him for saving me. Don't be so weak!' _And she cleared her throat.

Vegeta quietly and very patiently waited for Bulma as kept his eyes on the frail figure that stood before him. Even for that few minutes of awkward silence, he felt his heart stopped. _Was she always this... fragile?_ He thought and frowned. When was it that he began thinking that she was nothing but a weak-...

'_No,'_ he countered solemnly, his face softened, _'She is anything but weak'_.

Finding her resolve, Bulma raised her chin and looked squarely into his eyes with a gleam of determination. She stood as straight as her damaged leg allowed and breathed in deeply. Whatever berating they would smite upon one another with can wait until after she's finished.

"Vegeta..." she started firmly, her heart pounding heavily behind her rib cage.

'_This is it,'_ he thought gravely as he clenched his teeth, _'the mother of all confrontations,' _and quietly sighed as he prepared himself for onslaught of lecture and trips down the guilt lane. But what projected through her lips nearly immobilised him.

"... Thank you," she muttered softly.

If there was a time for all life forms to stop breathing and wind to stop billowing, it was now.

Vegeta sat very still and would have gaped at her if he wasn't gritting his teeth. His lack of reaction set her on the edge and Bulma's more-than-determined demeanour began to falter. Her eyes drifted from his heavy gaze, to the table top, then the floor, to the wall next to her then to her legs, and frowned at them. They then moved to his bed-couch as her mind contemplated bolting out of there.

'_Say something, damn you. Don't make me regret thanking you so soon, you arrogant bastard!'_

His unresponsiveness made her feel like a fool and she nodded her head in disappointment and contained anger that was boiling within. She pivoted on her good leg and limped her way back to bed. Once she was out of his line of sight, she shook her head, and concentrated on making it to her destination. Strangely, she felt like a wolf mortally injured in battle, whimpering while dragging herself back to her cave to lick her own self-inflicted wounds.

Vegeta, on the other hand, had never been able to learn to react to her show of gratitude. So many times she had thanked him for all the littlest reasons and his reaction would always be the same; be rendered speechless. Perhaps it has something to do with the fact that no one has ever truthfully thanked him like she did. And by saying so, that's also because he has never done anything for others until now.

He quietly watched her tread back into the room, taking in every frustrated detail etched on her facial features. She was no doubt in pain. His brows furrowed deeply as he replayed the scene that unfolded just mere seconds ago in his head. He definitely did not expect a thank you slipping through her lips. Reprimand and curses, yes – he could take them like second nature, but gratitude?

He was disorientated... at a lost.

Once again, he was brought back to the fact that he was never accustomed to such things. He had no friends to thank him and no family to show him concern. All he had was his two very dead saiyan comrades, but none of them ever extended as much as a nod of the head in translation of a purge mission well done. But now...

The confused prince shook his head. He briefly wondered if he should go after her and accept her thanks, and then maybe... just maybe... (if she would allow), show her that he was sorry. He frowned at that last thought, which then turned into a pout that was highly unlikely of a saiyan monarch. It has been awhile since he last indulged her. And it will be a while more until Bulma decided to let him touch her.

With a huff, he removed himself from the kitchen and went to lie down. Perhaps sleep would do him some good. Plus, Bulma had just turned away from him in disgust and disappointment, so it wasn't right to think about her that way right now.

'_Right?'_ he paused as he stared up at the ceiling, trying his best not to concentrate on the images of their best romping days.

He closed his eyes as he felt a familiar stir in his groin, his breathing uneven, 'Yup. Sleep will definitely do me some good,' he thought before shutting his eyes and imagining Nappa prancing around in a tutu in his head to suppress his urge. No doubt that did the trick and soon, Vegeta found himself seeping into REM sleep and before he knew it, he was out cold.

* * *

><p>A loud crash came from the room, jolting Vegeta up from his slumber. Swiftly, he fell into his fighting stance despite his groggy state but relaxed when he heard a string of muttered curses flowing into the hall, muffled by a closed door. The colourful words were accompanied by a broken sob which settle into a soft sniffle.<p>

Her lips and throat were parched with sleep, making her thirsty. All she ever wanted to do was to grab a cup of water from the bathroom sink and drink herself silly; the simplest task. She had managed to make it halfway into the bathroom only to suddenly experience a momentary numbness in her injured leg. Before she knew it, she had collapsed. On the way down, she grabbed the nearest thing she could hold on to which was a ragged cloth that was hanging by the edge of the sink. Unfortunately, all that was placed on top of it was also dragged down along with her.

It only took her a second to pour herself completely into self-pity and she smacked the cold tiled floors with her fists in anger, muttering profanities before a choking sob escaped her. The first thing that came to mind when she fell was her baby. But when the slight pain on her hip has passed and feeling finally returned to her leg, weakness came into mind and she sneered at the way she had allowed herself to embrace it. It disgusted her and knew that it will no doubt disgust the man outside as well, so she recollected herself and reduced her sobs into quiet sniffles.

Quickly, she fastened her palms on the nearest wall and pulled herself up. She hoped she didn't wake Vegeta up considering the ruckus she had caused. Somehow she managed to get up on her good leg without much problem before she felt rough hands on her swollen waist, giving the extra support she so terribly needed.

"You shouldn't move around too much," Vegeta muttered, releasing her when she was finally standing upright, "You might get hurt," he said with a playful hint in his voice, his trademark smirk curling on his lips.

When Bulma had felt his hands around her, she never wanted more than to coil away from his touch. She didn't want him near when she was at her lowest; snivelling in pain and wallowing in self-pity like a pathetic weakling. '_That's what he would say'_, she thought. She was certain that he would never hurt her or her baby again. And apart from that, embarrassment was the least of her worries. She was also certain he would loathe her even more after that weak display.

But she had not expected him to help her up, much less talk to her in a way she never thought she would hear from him again. The only explanation she could conjure was that he was mocking her. So as she sent him a calculative gaze, Bulma held her breath and swallowed hard. Her eyes raked over his usual defensive stance of folded arms to the human garbs he adorned, and back up into his smouldering eyes. They were trained on her, watching her just as calculatingly.

When she found no contempt hidden in his visage, she released the breath she was holding and her lips twitched into a small smile. She looked away from him and took over from there as she slowly slinked her way towards the sink to retrieve her glass of water.

"I was thirsty, is all. I'm sorry I woke you up," she said apologetically while trying to maintain a civil front.

"I wasn't sleeping," he lied as he took in the minor details in the way she was drinking her water. He deepened his smirk and as an afterthought, he added, "And you look like your perfectly normal, clumsy self." With that said, he bent down to pick up all that was strewn from the fall and gently replaced them on the sink counter next to Bulma.

Neither one of them knew what brought on this playfulness nor (heaven forbade) niceness in Vegeta. But Bulma wasn't complaining and the man probably wasn't aware of it... '_Or maybe he was'_, she thought as she cocked her head to the side. Finishing her drink in silence, Bulma gently placed the glass back onto the counter and rested her hip on the edge of the sink. Awkward silence filled the air as both adults stood in a silent staring contest; until Bulma finally broke it.

"Why weren't you asleep? It's pretty late," she asked, compressing her palms together to rub off the sudden chill gathered there.

Vegeta shrugged and said, "Wasn't sleepy. Besides, considering your condition, you might just hurt yourself," he countered, his eyes descended on her bulging stomach and muttered, "Or him."

Something snapped within her and Bulma frowned, "Well, I can take care of myself and the baby. We don't need you," she defended, angrily thinking, '_Since when do you care?!'_

His chest tightened at her statement. It most certainly felt like a knife had just sliced through his beating organ but he showed no response as his own anger rose.

"Yeah? Well, good for you," he hissed calmly through clenched teeth, suddenly all the playfulness that was present disappeared and was replaced with a scowl on his face, "The next time you pass out on the floor, _I will be asleep_!" he spat with narrowed eyes and turned on his heel, leaving Bulma alone in the bathroom as he grumbled under his breath.

"Vegeta, wait!" Bulma cried out. Against her better judgement, she hastily moved forward to catch hold of the retreating saiyan. Bad move.

Vegeta halted in his tracks and was glad that he did. Due to her bad leg, Bulma's knees collapse just as soon as Vegeta spun around to face her and armed with quick reflexes, he managed to catch her in time and instinctively pulled her flush to him. Bulma held onto him for dear life, clutching tightly onto the front of his shirt in a fistful as she stared at him with her innocent blue, wide eyes.

"... I didn't mean it that way. I... I'm sorry," she stuttered.

Vegeta stubbornly avoided her gaze, unwilling to look into those deep sapphire orbs that seemed to be calling forth all his demons, which was something he didn't need right now. He was certain he'd melt and give in to his raging emotions the moment he caught her deep, misty blue eyes. So he settled his gaze on the wall behind her and doggedly kept up the remainder of his resolve. But he knew he had lost this fight when he felt Bulma's hand slid to his cheek. He closed his eyes at the contact, took in a quiet breath, and allowed her to turn his head to face her.

He finally met her gaze and sighed, his hot breath kissing her lips. His demeanour softened almost immediately when he felt her body relax against him and he tightened his hold on her. Her hands slid up and she laced her fingers at his nape, enveloping his muscular neck. Caught in a tender moment, Bulma tip-toed on her good leg and slowly leaned forward.

Bulma inched closer till their lips were a hair's breadth away. But just as she could almost feel her lips brush against his, Vegeta tipped his head at the very last second. A lungful of breath hitched at her throat and she clamped her mouth shut. She looked away and unlaced her fingers from his neck, sliding them down his shoulders and chest. Out of embarrassment, her flight instincts kicked in almost desperately and she would've bolted, limp or no limp, if it wasn't for the fact that Vegeta was still embracing her.

Confused, she turned her attention back to him. Anger or signs of rejection she had anticipated, but Bulma had not expected the uncertainty that was flowing through him, especially through his eyes.

Vegeta's parted his lips and then shut it, clamping down on the words that were hovering at the tip of his tongue as he contemplated his choice of words. Moments later, coming up with nothing short of hurting both parties inevitably, he sighed deeply, decided on not speaking his mind.

"Don't be sorry," he said tenderly as his fingers brushed gently at the messy tendrils of her fringe, pushing them behind her ear. He considered once more saying the things he wanted to but knew this just wasn't the right time. "Many things that happened... were unexpected," he managed to utter, a hidden apology but not undecipherable.

Bulma nodded quietly with a sad smile, knowing that this was as much as she would get out of Vegeta. She allowed him to scoop her into his arms and carry her back to the bed. She had half expected the rugged saiyan to climb into bed with her after their somewhat tender exchange. But he surprised her instead by tucking her in, giving her one good look, and retreated out the door.

Vegeta went straight for his couch and lay down quietly, leaving his back to her. He closed his eyes and focused his senses on Bulma until she fell into a deep sleep. Satisfied that she won't be waking up anytime soon, the saiyan prince pushed all thoughts about the woman and embraced a few more hours of slumber before the suns rose.

* * *

><p>Hunting was his sole responsibility and sadly, the only thing that he ever did now. He would leave early at dawn to search for alien monsters to fight with as a way to put in some training. He has been feeling rather lax as of late and that angered him. What better way to vent his anger like a savage beast than to attack the creatures he found.<p>

He would return to the cave in the afternoon to drop off Bulma's favourite fruits. Then, he'd return to his crime scene for round two and three. Usually by day's end he'd have own the fight and would be seen hauling a huge carcass over his shoulder as he flew back. By that time, all he would think of was how he would sink his teeth into half-raw half-grilled meat, eliciting bloody juices from his bite and allowing them to flow from his lips and down his neck.

This night, Vegeta returned from his hunt with that notion hovering in his mind just like every other night. Right before entering the cave, he shoved his dead dinner off of his shoulder and flung it into a nearby rock for good measure. He smirked at his brute display as he headed straight for the living room's bathroom to wash off all excessive grime, blood, and animal remains. Moments later, he emerged from the showers wearing one of his few earthly shorts and immediately went to check on Bulma. Satisfied that he found her still asleep and the fruits eaten, he turned on his heel to materialise his fantasy meal.

Two hours went by swiftly and Vegeta released a gratifying burp. He had been unusually hungry tonight as he had missed lunch and has more than made up for it in the last two hours. Earlier, Bulma had awakened and his senses immediately locked onto her moving life force. He didn't really care what she was doing as she moved about in her miserably slow pace; perhaps to answer nature's call, he wouldn't know. He was too focused on feeding his saiyan appetite to take notice and by the time he was done, she was already back in bed, probably went back to sleep or watching her soap operas on that confounded gadget of hers.

He idled by the makeshift grill for a good while, enjoying the leftover heat emitting from the remainder of the flames. As he allowed his food to digest, he took this time to ponder about Bulma and their unborn child. Two months along and Bulma's baby bump was already larger than he expected. Not that he knew any better, but he has seen enough pregnant females in his lifetime though he has never given it more than a single thought until now. The boy is definitely saiyan to be that large even before birth.

Like any other father-to-be, Vegeta was apprehensive to say the least. But also unlike any other father-to-be, he was not experiencing the kind of giddy apprehension a normal father possessed, but a frightening one. _What was he supposed to do with a child?!_

Regrettably, that has been Vegeta's first worry when Bulma told him the news. And his first course of action was to terminate the baby for it seemed right to do so at the time. Now that he reflected on it, it was probably not the best of decisions.

He turned his back towards the direction of the woman as his senses honed in on her unbelievably low ki. He wasn't sure if she was sleeping unless he checked on her, but felt it unnecessary as long as she was in the safety of their cave. Not knowing what to do with his unborn child was one thing, but not knowing what to do with Bulma set Vegeta further on edge. His brows twitched in agitation as he pondered about the remaining ten months they had on the planet before assistance finally arrived. How would he manage a very ripe and pregnant Bulma in the next few months until the baby comes out?

Vegeta shook his and growled under his breath. He decided that he will not think about it but rather embrace whatever came his way. He was a saiyan elite, a prince at that, and he would not succumb to the whims and demands of a volatile pregnant bitch whom he, thus far, had learned to tolerate with time; he would not give in... _that easily_. And so, he distinguished the already dying flames in the grill with a wave of energy, putting them out of their misery before trotting back into the cave with rest at the forefront of his agenda.

He headed straight for the kitchen sink to wash himself up a little, mumbling curses about how laughable his situation had turned out to be in a matter of five months. He remembered, just six months ago, he was on his way to earth to kick Kakarot's ass and had barely survived the fight. '_No honour in those weakling humans,'_ he sneered as he recalled Bulma's friends ganging up on him, much to his disadvantage. And he hadn't hid the sick delight he felt in knowing that those who had opposed him were dead, mainly Kakarot.

But that wasn't the point and he knew it. Even so, he _should have_ been able to manage them all. A scowl was now prominent on his face as he spun on his heel with fury boiling beneath his skin at the memory of his failure on earth. For the millionth time today, he muttered curses under his breath as he decided to sleep off his aggravation.

_Tomorrow!_, he nodded to himself, he will force the woman to hand over the confounded spaceship which housed the gravity simulator.

He plopped onto his sofa in an unceremonious heap and lay on his side, clenching his eyes shut in a fit of anger. Sleep should be able to calm him down, but instead it pissed him off even further when he noticed he wasn't breathing evenly. In fact, his breathing was getting heavier.

So his dark eyes flew open and set in a hardened gaze as he glared at nothing but the white wall across from him. His lips pinched together and his nostrils flared, feeling his anger relatively leaving his psyche as he breathed in and out deeply. Then his eyes settled on the coffee table metres in front of him and he nearly choked at what he saw.

He immediately got up and swiped the blasted lone capsule parked on the knee-high desk, bringing it up-close to examine. Pinched between his thumb and index finger, he scrutinised the capsule before recognition gleamed in his irises and a smirk graced his lips. He knew what the capsule contained and he couldn't be any more excited when he virtually stood up and left the cave to go outside.

Under a sea of stars, Vegeta decapsulated the object without hesitation and out popped his precious training device, a.k.a Bulma's spaceship. He craned his head as he took in the craft that shone weakly under the dimly lit sky in all its tattered glory. He walked towards the entrance to unlatch the ram and without another moment to lose, climbed on it and locked himself away for the remainder of the night. A smirk was still seen tugging at the corner of his royal lips and be damned with his earlier frustrations as the ultimate outlet had presented itself to him.

That woman never ceased to surprise him.

At the break of early dawn, Bulma awoke to the gentle humming of a machine and immediately knew what, or rather, who it was causing it. So she settled deeper into her plush pillow and released a sigh of relief with her eyes still closed. Despite herself, she smiled into the pillow when a strange sense of contentment washed over her before sleep took over her once again.

* * *

><p>Two months went by without much communication between the two adults, though their conversations were in the least civil. Bulma would often coop herself up in the room, only getting up for food and bathroom calls while Vegeta would make himself busy by taking full advantage of the GR in the morning. But by afternoon, he'd go on his hunt for <em>her<em> food and return only to drop them off, before disappearing again to scavenge _his_ food and return muddy, sweaty, and bloody in the late evening.

And like most mornings, Bulma would wake up to the sound of the GR and groggily move to tend to her morning ritual. One fine day, much to her surprise, she realised that her leg was recovering quicker than she had first expected. Given the fact that in the first few weeks when she was completely bedridden, she was now able to trudge slowly, though still requiring some sort of support from the walls. Nonetheless, she was making great progress and that set her in a more elated mood compared to her brooding nature in the last few weeks. What more, getting food was never a problem for her either as Vegeta would deliberately leave easily-consumed fruits on the bed for her.

But as another two weeks flew by, there was one morning which Bulma couldn't help but notice Vegeta leaving the fruits further and further from the bed and on the couch just right outside the bedroom door. At first she didn't think much of it and had struggled with the pain just by leaving the bed. Though sometimes when the pain was too unbearable, what with her growing belly, she'd give up claiming her prize and would live off the day without eating. But when night came, her stomach and baby would adamantly disagree with her and she'd have no choice but to persevere and endure the pain, mainly for the sake of her baby. Several times it took her a good hour just to get from the bed to the door, retrieve her reward, and back.

However, as the days went by, she found herself ranting and cursing to no one about a certain rowdy saiyan when she found her sustenance not on the couch anymore, but on the kitchen table. And in the days that followed, her lunch was scattered _everywhere_. Sometimes there'd be three in a bunch at the front door or on the kitchen table, and most times there'd be three on the coffee table, on the floor, and even the kitchen sink, respectively.

'_I bet he thinks this is funny; that it's a fine and efficient way to get me back up and running so that I'll stop being a burden to him! Asshole!_' she thought bitterly, exhaling roughly through a heavy scowl.

And just like that, a month has come and gone since the maggot incident. And with each day, Bulma could feel a great substantial amount of strength returning to her injured limb. Soon, she knew she'd be able to move as quickly as a three-legged creature and in time, like a normal human being again. Reflecting back on her recent quick recovery, it finally dawned on her how big a part Vegeta has played in it.

She placed the book she was supposedly reading down on the nightstand as a small smile curled on her lips. She decided she would join him for dinner tonight, whether to bug him about his training or perhaps to right some wrongs along the way. Speaking of food, it was time to eat and Vegeta would be back soon with her lunch. Just as that thought left her mind, Bulma's stomach, or rather her baby, called out just as loud footsteps were heard thumping through the capsule house and she quirked a brow. Seconds later, a hasty saiyan was seen dashing past the open bedroom door before disappearing out the front entrance again.

An amused huff escaped her pink lips and she moved from the bed, giggling at the antics of her only companion. She has gotten faster this time around and even managed to get to her prize in record speed, for a limping human woman that is. But instead of retreating back into her room, she reclined on the couch from across Vegeta's sofa-bed. At first she thought she'd rest her bloating body and weary legs by laying down, but then would much rather prefer if she was sitting upright. Happy now with her seating position, she delightfully sank her teeth into her juicy lunch with a satisfied smile on her face, savouring its rich flavour. A few more bites later and her ever restless mind started to wander. As she chewed on her food, she stared thoughtfully at Vegeta's couch and intently studied the dented impression on it.

"Looks uncomfortable," she analysed and muttered before taking in another bite, "It's not soft or big, wonder how he sleeps in this thing. I know I wouldn't be caught dead in it."

She nearly gasped as something akin to guilt swept through her and she frowned delicately, thinking about the man in question. Ever since the night of their near-kiss encounter, they have not spoken much; which naturally left Bulma frustrated at the end of every night after that. Many a night she fought the urge to welcome him back into her bed, but with a baby on the way and them being somewhat on civil terms (or as civil as Vegeta would be where she was concerned), she would often be left wondering about their relationship and where this was all going instead. Some nights she would deduce that everything was just fine and dandy between them, but most nights she would put herself under the impression that things were just calm on the outside but unnoticeably tumbling downhill behind it all.

The latter usually made her cry herself to sleep.

Bulma started on her second fruit as she bit into it thoughtlessly, not even relishing in the sweet taste anymore. She was fully aware that the unstable mood swings which came with pregnancy would often deter her from common rationalising, but her emotions be damned because mood swings or not, it hurt too much in trying to understand why that insufferable, stubborn man had yet to approach her... at all.

Feeling a warm tear trickled down and traced the edges of her jawbone, Bulma snapped out of her self-pity stupor and sniffled before wiping away her drop of betrayal.

Bulma Briefs could be a carefree and independent woman in her better days but she was still a woman; an emotional, human woman.

It wasn't _often_ she gave herself to another man, much less an alien man, and gets impregnated by said man. And she scoffed at the sayings '_third time is a charm'_ and '_three strikes'_. Hell, this was only the second man she got intimate with. She smiled at herself and then downwards as she caressed her growing belly in a tender, motherly way. Despite it all, she knew that there is nothing in the universe she would change when her baby finally arrived.

Who knows, maybe then Vegeta would learn a thing or two about compassion, and if she was lucky enough, even love.

"Pfft! Yea, right. What I wouldn't give for that day to come," Bulma scoffed as she rolled her eyes, and then she sighed, "He will never love me back..." she said in a soft, sad voice and shrugged, finishing the last fruit before retreating back into her room. Unbeknownst to her, a dark figure lurked just outside the entrance of the capsule house, silently watching her every move, listening to her every breath, and feeling her every heart beat from the quiet of the shadows.

* * *

><p><strong>From here, things will either be better or blown out of epic proportionsss...<strong>

**What will it be?**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter... I apologise for any mistakes found. Soo... review, prease? XD**


	20. Chapter 20

**Here you are KimiruMai, preciousjade, and everybody else!**

**Sorry for the late instalment. I am deeply ashamed for putting FTS aside to work on 'The Unmaking of Reality (Silent Hearts)'. But then again, I'm not that ashamed at all. I love both fics!**

**Go check that fic out if you like Saiyans with dark and twisted minds playing dark and twisted mind games, doing dark and twisted things in an alternate universe.**

… ***awkward silence***

**I am not dark and twisted, I swear. :3**

**WARNING: EXPLICIT SEXY TIME CONTENT. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

* * *

><p><em>Bulma Briefs could be a carefree and independent woman in her better days but she was still a woman; an emotional, human woman.<em>

_It wasn't often she gave herself to another man, much less an alien man, and gets impregnated by said man. She scoffed at the sayings 'third time is a charm' and 'three strikes'. Hell, this was only the second man she has gotten intimate with. Regardless, she smiled stupidly at herself and then downwards as she caressed her growing belly in a tender, motherly way. Despite it all, she knew that there was nothing in the universe she would change when her baby finally arrived._

_Maybe then Vegeta would learn a thing or two about compassion, and if she was lucky enough, perhaps even love._

"_Pfft! Yea, right. What I wouldn't give for that day to come," Bulma scoffed as she rolled her eyes, and then she sighed, "He will never love me back..." she said in a soft, sad voice and shrugged, finishing the last fruit before retreating back into her room. Unbeknownst to her, a dark figure lurked just outside the entrance of the capsule house, silently watching her every move, listening to her every breath, and feeling her every heart beat from the quiet of the shadows._

* * *

><p><em>Talk to me… you never talk to me.<em>

_Do we suffer from social atrophy?_

_**Nothing Left to Say – Staind**_

* * *

><p>Lunch was becoming less and less enjoyable for the Saiyan prince. The longer he was stuck on this barren wasteland, the more likely he'd become insane; if he weren't already to begin with.<p>

He had returned to retrieve his own lunch down by the valley, right after dropping off Bulma's fruits. Training that morning wasn't great as he fleetingly felt his strength waning at a rapid rate; something he could never allow to happen for the life of him. He prided in his strength more than anything, and to slowly becoming aware of its deterioration was beginning to eat at him.

He had to come up with ways to get stronger soon. The gravity console in the ship wasn't exactly helping, especially since he _wasn't allowed_ to power up during his training.

He brooded as he opted to walk back to the cave; his mind heavily burdened with problems, his future, and the woman. His feet shuffled noisily as he entered the perimeter when his acute hearing picked up Bulma's melodic voice. He backed himself to the wall just outside the main entrance and peeked inside. Why was he even sneaking up on her, he wouldn't know. But something told him to do so, for it had been so long since he had heard her voice.

But just as soon as he thought it was a good thing to spy on her, he was quick to regret it.

"… _He will never love me back."_

That was the only thing he heard her say. Vegeta looked away almost regrettably just as those words left her lips. Strangely though, his chest tightened at how six little words could affect him so. And out of all the questions he could ask himself at this very moment, he only had one that stubbornly attacked his psyche.

_Why?_

_Why would Bulma want him to love her back? Why him, of all people?_

_Was it because they created a life together?_

_Was it the heat of this planet that has gotten to her head, deluding every ounce of rationality she ever possessed?_

_So… why?_

He looked up at the darkened roof of the cave and thought exasperatedly to himself, '_Am I even capable?'_

His thoughts were cut short when he heard a faint groan coming from the living room. He snapped his attention back to Bulma as he watched her painfully wobbled her way back into the bedroom, oblivious to his presence. The sudden urge to swoop her into his arms teased and danced in the pits of his stomach. The idea of feeling her body welcoming him again with open arms sounded swell; but the idea of Bulma finding it in her to even forgive him made him reconsider his desires.

He wouldn't force her to forgive him through sensual persuasion. He didn't think he could stoop any lower at this point of time; his pride just wouldn't allow it. Plus, he wouldn't expect her to just let go and forget.

He looked down at his feet and shifted them as he contemplated going after her. After hearing what she expected of him, should he even go near her? He couldn't love anyone back, not even to save his own life. He just couldn't find it in him to commit himself to anything other than his dreams of becoming stronger and defeating Frieza once and for all… right?

After a moment of somewhat deep consideration, he'd gotten his answer. Despite of what she wanted from him, he only knew that he wouldn't be able to fulfil her wishes. He didn't want to disappoint her anymore than he already has.

And with that, he walked away and out of the cave, if only to keep her out of his sight until his urges to be close to her dwindled.

* * *

><p>Blue eyes fluttered open and immediately squinted in pain. Bulma groaned and quickly propped herself up on the heel of her palm. Sometime through her slumber she had slept on her injured leg and now it hurt like hell. She took in deep and sharp breaths, concentrating on the inhalation and exhalation as she willed out the pain.<p>

Once the pain was reduced to a mild and dull ache, she pushed herself off the bed and went to wash up. Changing bandages was such a bitching task. As Bulma sat by the edge of tub, she tried recalling the last time Vegeta helped change her bandages, it was a little over two months. She didn't think she did a bad job bandaging herself; she just wanted him to approach her, if only to have some sort of interaction with him. He has been avoiding her as of late and it was beginning to eat at her.

She kind of missed him.

Bulma sighed as she emerged from the bathroom, dragging along her heavy-weighted leg just to get to the bedroom door. She traced her hands along the walls until she reached the opening of the cave. From where she stood, the Saiyan prince was a good 50 metres from her. She quietly watched and studied the still, lonely form that was Vegeta who was hunched over the grill making his dinner. She knew he'd noticed her presence because the moment she stepped out of the cave, he stiffened. So Bulma did the only thing that would prevent further awkwardness; she approached him.

* * *

><p>An elbow propped comfortably on his knee, supporting his chin as he sat brooding by the fire pit seemingly grilling his catch of the day.<p>

'_I've said it before, and I'll say it again – I. Hate. Fish!'_

Vegeta growled that resentment in his head until he felt Bulma's approaching ki. He straightened himself, shook off his mental rant, and focused on her energy; all these without looking at her direction. He felt her neared him, and then stopped by the rock not too far from his left. From the corner of his eyes, he saw her struggle to even lower herself to the rock but otherwise didn't move to give aid as he wasn't sure if she wanted his help.

He frowned, contemplating her resentment towards him and briefly wondered if he would ever seek for-… if she would ever forgive him.

Bulma sat quietly on his side as she studied his profile. Part of her wanted him to acknowledge her first, while the other part just wanted to put him in an uncomfortable situation on deliberate – one does not get to annoy the prince of all Saiyans like this without him hurling back merciless quips and insults. This only showed that he was avoiding her, possibly even _trying really hard_ to pretend that she didn't exist.

'_Big mistake, Saiyan prince_', she thought amusedly at the latter notion.

She cleared her throat and he groaned inwardly. He wasn't prepared to get close to her this soon, much less talk to her. But whatever may come, he was determined to face it.

"May I have some of that?"

His eyes flew to her face and he froze for second, not expecting her lips to be curled into a small, amused smile. It wasn't really her lips that caught his attention, but rather her eyes which seemed to have smiled with it. He turned his attention back to the fish and seeing that they were done, he took one out and placed it on a plate for her before gorging down the rest of them.

Bulma watched him with guarded eyes, taking notice of his indifference towards her. She didn't miss the slight shift in his position as he awkwardly faced away from her direction.

"How is training?"

He paused his chewing and looked at her for a moment, quietly judging her intentions. He swallowed when he find her to be genuine and cleared his throat, "Fine," and returned to eating.

Bulma's brows deepened and she frowned, unsatisfied with his curt response, "Just _fine_? Come on, elaborate and tell me more. I want to know."

"Why?" he questioned flippantly without even glancing up at her.

"Well, for one, I could probably still make another upgrade for you, depending on how much you've improved," at this he gave her his full attention and waited for her to elaborate. But she didn't, "… and two, it's a good conversation starter, don't you think?" she finished, leaning her elbows on her knees as she peered at him.

He narrowed and rolled his eyes at her before turning away, "You talk too much."

She scoffed and did an eye-roll herself, "I don't talk _too much_; you just talk _too little_. There's a difference."

"If half the things that come out of your mouth actually make any sense, then you'd be talking just as little as I do, and _that_ is the difference between us," he countered, an amused glint gleamed in his eyes to accompany the smirk on his face, "More than half of the things you say don't make any sense."

It was her turn to narrow her eyes and frown, "You're the one not talking sense. Unlike you, everything I say has a point," then she smirked, "I am, after all, a genius. And that is a point in itself," she stated smugly, flipping her now past-shoulder length hair to the back before returning to her meal.

"Unlike me, you flatter yourself way too much. Self praise is no praise," Vegeta sneered and took his next bite.

At this, Bulma whipped her head around in mock anxiety. It piqued his interest and he stopped mid-bite to glare at her. She turned back to him, looking almost satisfied, and smirked, "Well, we're the only ones here, so why don't you praise me instead. Come on, flatter me. It's okay, there's no one around from light-years away to hear you tell me how much you appreciate my brilliance or how much you worship me," then she lowered her face towards him, batted her lashes, and grinned suggestively, "I promise I won't tell."

He pulled back a little, frowned, and sneered at her, "I would never feed your near-bursting ego," and then as an afterthought, he smirked and said, "On second thought, maybe I will as I would rather see you internally combust then maybe you'd learn how to shut up for once – when you're dead."

Bulma scowled and blue eyes sparked with fury at his words. Without warning, she smacked the upside of his head, sniffed once, and continued to eat as if nothing happened, all the while blatantly ignoring his presence. Taken aback and shocked by her sudden display of insolence, he merely gaped at her in disbelief before growling and mumbling curses, and then retreating back into his own quiet shell.

Once the conversation was over, it didn't take long for their awkward silence to wash over them once more; though this time he kept glancing her way every few seconds. At some point, he gave up trying to be unapparent and simply kept his intruding gaze on her entire person.

Putting discomfort aside, Bulma noticed this but otherwise refrained from commenting on it and merely allowed him to watch her all he wanted. It wasn't like he was hiding it anyway. She figured she kind of liked it, or rather, missed the attention he has been neglecting her of lately.

As he watched her eat, he hadn't realised that his gaze involuntarily fell to her belly and he began to wonder about the baby that was nestling within.

_His baby. His son. His heir._

His brows scrunched tightly at that thought and he frowned. _He was going to be a father_.

'_Exactly how does one _be_ a father?'_ he wondered. Part of him was curious about fatherhood, but he knew he would never enquire Bulma on how to become one. The other part of him was afraid.

He scowled at that last thought. What type of fathers was there for him to be? The only father figure he knew was Nappa, and even that didn't count. His own father shouldn't even be mentioned, lest he waste his precious breath. No, he would never be like Nappa, never mind his father. For as long as he could remember, he vowed never to become like his sire _if_ he had children of his own.

Now he wasn't even sure if he wanted a kid of his own. After all, his reasoning sounded very valid to him then when he tried to get rid of the boy.

'_Yeah, and look where it got me. Back to square one,_' he sneered mentally and sighed, '_… fawning over an alien woman who has an ego that is as inflated as Dodoria._'

Bulma suddenly stood up, snapping him out of his self-pity stupor. She avoided his gaze as she moved away from him and towards a nearby stream. He watched her limp her way there to get her hands cleaned up. He was still watching her as she snuck a glance at him and then turned to venture towards the dune where he first held her hand.

She continued trudging forward while trying to put up a strong front. However, the discomfort in her leg wasn't at the forefront of her mind, but rather the clueless Saiyan prince behind her.

'_First one to break, check. Physical contact, check. Eye contact, check,'_ she made a mental list of all that she had done in the last 20 minutes. A delicate frown formed on her face as she finally reached the dune. Slowly balancing on one leg and hands, she settled on the soft, blue grass. Sighing softly, she looked to the skies and whispered sadly, "You'd better come running and get your ass here, you stupid monkey."

* * *

><p>Kneeling by the stream bank, Vegeta cupped his hands into the crisp, crystal clear water and splashed his face with some. Bulma had given him a look and for the love of any God out there that he should believe in, he had no idea what it meant.<p>

He straightened himself and sat on his heels, head and hair drenched. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath before directing his gaze to where Bulma was.

She was lying on her back, a hand hovering in the air as she traced the air in front of her with her fingers. His keen hearing picked up her soft muttering and he frowned as he realised she was counting the stars, in search of her planet. His gaze lowered to the ground as he reminisced about the night he taught her how.

A small smile curled on his lips as he recalled the event that ensued right after that. They had shared a tender moment then and much to his surprise, that memory has been stuck on his mind ever since. He looked back up at her again. Oh, how he longed for her touch.

And with that, he has decided. So, he got up and walked over to where Bulma was.

He would right all that he has wronged her. She would not be able to turn away from him. Tonight, he would bind her to him forever.

* * *

><p>Bulma has given up searching for Earth; there were just too many stars up there and she had lost count several times. She merely lied there, allowed her mind to just wander and be mesmerised by the sea of stars.<p>

Her ears perked up when she heard feet shuffling towards her and she tilted her head to the side to watch her intruder approach. He stood by the top of her head and stared down at her from his nose, his arms firmly folded in his usual stance. They shared a look before Vegeta lifted his gaze to the sky, and Bulma followed suit. Together, they watched the stars in their comfortable, awkward silence, basking in the momentary darkness and serenity which surrounded them.

"Come lie down?" said Bulma's soft, pleading voice.

Vegeta dropped his gaze and contemplated for a brief moment before moving to lie beside her. He slid his hands behind his head, lacing his fingers tightly together as he fought the urge to hold Bulma. His biceps bulged sporadically as the impulse to do so increase, especially since she was _this_ close.

It didn't help his cause much when she turned to her side, propping her temple in the palm of her hand and looked at him… almost sweetly.

He returned her gaze and she smiled at him, glad with his response. At this, he shifted and propped himself up on an elbow. His ebony orbs stared intently into her oceanic eyes, and he found himself drowning in them. She's always had that effect on him, though he never knew how or why.

The need to hold her close was aching painfully in his fingertips and he finally caved. As if they had a mind of their own, his fingers reached out and traced her jaw line downwards before tangling themselves in the tail ends of her hair. He combed through them, remembering the soft texture of her tresses before sliding behind and burying them at her nape.

His eyes searched hers for a second right before he crushed her towards him, capturing her lips in a searing kiss that has been long overdue. Bulma was quick to reciprocate with just as much fervour as she poured everything into the kiss. Heavy and soft moans mingled between them, hot tongues intertwined, and hands were everywhere – on his chest, at her waist, in his hair, tracing her thigh – as they momentarily forgot to breathe.

But when they did remember, Vegeta was the first to pull back. But after being deprived of his touch for so long, Bulma was having none of that and she moved as quickly as her leg would allow her and straddled him. He instantly straightened up and powerful arms encircled her waist to hold her closer.

She rested her weight on his thighs and her fingers laced together at his nape. His own hands held onto her tightly, as if she'd disappear into thin air if he hadn't. A solemn kind of silence waved through them as they gazed at one another, until Bulma broke the quietness in a hushed, sultry whisper.

"What are you thinking of, Vegeta?"

He remained silent, the only gateway into his emotions was through his eyes, and even that, Bulma was struggling in trying to catch any sort of emotion in them. She closed her eyes in defeat, but being her, she wasn't one to give up so easily.

In all honesty, he was swirling like a tornado in a hurricane within. Rage and hatred for another being, he was used to; but this feeling of indescribable pain and longing tugging at the edges of his heart drew him to an end. For the first time, he had no idea how he should express it, or if he should at all.

And for the first time, he felt the need to tell, or rather show the woman that he was… sorry – for what he has done to her.

If only it was easy.

Bulma's delicate fingers touched his warm face, shaking him out of his thoughts. He tensed at first, but gradually relaxed under her touch as he leaned into her palm and nearly purred. He closed his eyes and sighed inwardly, part contented and part exhausted.

"This is wrong," he murmured, eyes still firmly shut.

She simply smiled and replied rhetorically, "In a world like this, what is never wrong?"

For a brief moment, Vegeta actually considered her question and came to realise that many things in life are rightfully wrong, and wrongfully right depending on how one perceived it. And of now, being stranded on a barren planet with an alien woman carrying his child was definitely all wrong, but he has never felt so right. He rolled his eyes beneath closed lids at the irony of the situation. Regardless, they were finally getting their long awaited closure.

"In a world like this, you shouldn't be so accepting," he countered, eyes finally opened and were staring intently into hers.

"If I hadn't, I wouldn't be here," she caressed his face. Her gaze lowered to his kissable lips and she breathed, "… I wouldn't have met you."

"Would it have made any difference if you hadn't?" he suddenly questioned, "Your life was probably perfect, an heiress to your organisation and a princess in your own way. You have everything you needed and could possibly want, and they're all waiting for you to return. There shouldn't be anything for you here to bring home with."

Bulma looked away, hurt flashed across her expression as this was not what she was expecting him to say, "My life wasn't as perfect as you portrayed. I was merely contented but I was never satisfied. True, I have things that most people would kill and die for, but materials don't make me happy. I need something more than that, something that I can hold on to and call it mine and mine alone," she lowered her head sadly, "I know what we have was supposed to be consensual with no strings attached, but _he_ happened though we didn't ask for it, and I will never, ever deny him because he is a huge part of me; he's mine and I will bring him home with me," she caught his eye, stared pointedly, and then softly said, "I would bring you home with me, too, if you'd only let me."

His mind ceased to function for a moment as he registered her last words.

_Bring him home?_

Vegeta raised a brow in question and eyes darted to the side as he truly contemplated her words. At the same time, he drew a rough outline of his future plans in his mind and when he was done, he looked back at her and said, "You know I don't belong there, and I can't go back with you."

As if expecting such answer, Bulma sagged and nodded her head in acceptance.

He tsked, "I told you not to be so accepting, now hear me out," at this, Bulma gave him her full attention, her eyes gleamed with hope, "I can't go back with you; there are things I need to take care of, namely Frieza," he spat the tyrant's name, "He has not seen the last of me and this time I _will_ defeat him."

Confidence shone brightly in her eyes and she smiled warmly, "You will, and I will help you."

"No."

Her heart immediately sank at his rejection, but otherwise didn't let on.

"It is something I must do alone. You can, however, crank up the gravity levels on that ship of yours like you said you would," he offered with his trademark smirk.

This made her smile again and she nodded her head, before resting it upon his shoulder. Vegeta tensed at the sudden closeness she displayed. Her hands snaked around his neck, holding him close for comfort as her eyes searched the stars and beyond.

"What happens after you defeat him?" she asked quietly.

His own eyes watched the skies, catching a glimpse or two of shooting stars before they narrowed and glared at them. Was that an interplanetary shift or another planet destroyed?

"I'll nail his head on that blasted hover throne and lay it out in the open for all to see. I'll wipe out all insubordination, and then I'll take over his reign and reclaim my destiny to rule as the prince of all Saiyans, the most powerful warrior in the universe."

Bulma took in his valiant words and her gaze fell to the patch of dark blue grass beneath her. While she inwardly commended him and would encourage him all the way, her chest tightened and her heart sank. In his words, there wasn't a breath of him ever returning to her. But her prince was never predictable.

He rolled his shoulder and gently pushed her off. She looked at him and he caught her eyes. He wondered if she would still be as eager to stand by him as she was now after his triumph. He inwardly sighed, and his pride began to speak for him, '_If she's not keen by then, I wouldn't force her_.'

"I'll inform you of my victory," he worded subtly, without a hint of his plan of retrieving her when he finally succeeded.

The corner of Bulma's lips curled up slightly. If he truly meant what he said, then all was not lost. This only meant that he'd not forget her, and she figured that was a good start as any where the prince was concerned.

"I'll be waiting for the good news," she breathed out and sighed before resuming her earlier position as she leaned on his shoulder again. She suddenly felt tired and extremely overwhelmed.

She remained quiet for a long time and Vegeta didn't know what compelled him to ask what was wrong. She looked up and stared into his dark eyes for a moment. They stayed like that, both trying to capture a glimpse of themselves that lay dormant within their eyes.

'_What have you done to me?_' they both wondered.

"I don't know if I…" Bulma trailed off as she began to express her inner feelings to him for the first time, "… If I love you, but I have this unsettling need to care for you in a way I haven't cared for anybody else before."

Vegeta stared at her in unearthly silence, unable to conjure a response, much less a reaction.

She continued, "I know if given the chance and time which we don't have, I could even learn to accept you completely," she lowered her gaze and smiled sadly, "… maybe even forgive you. I also know you belong in space, destined to rule and conquer. I wouldn't force you into doing what you don't want to do," then she smiled cheekily at him. She just needed to plant the notion into his mind that she wouldn't give up on him – on them, "But people change, and if you can change the way I feel about you, I'm sure my genius mind can think of a way to convince you to come back with me."

He scoffed in a playful manner and smirked, "We'll see."

His eyes lingered on hers for a moment longer, before lowering to the space where their hips were currently resting upon one another, and then back to her eyes, "What do I get out of it?" he asked suggestively, his teasing smirk ever so apparent.

Bulma leaned back and chuckled gleefully. This, she could predict and have always found it amusing. Vegeta took this moment to seize her exposed neck with his lips and inhaled her scent. For a second, Bulma was taken aback, but quickly leaned in and returned the favour. She purred with a smile and kissed his muscular neck.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"I asked, didn't I?" he quipped, his hands sliding down her back to cup her bottom and giving them a squeeze while his mouth continued to attack her neck.

"I don't know what you'll get out of it," she breathed huskily, her hands rubbing on his shoulders to relieve his tensed muscles, "but you're _allowed_ to _create_ your own _benefits_," she finished with a sly and suggestive smile.

Vegeta caught her eyes and flashed a toothy, lecherous grin, already loving such a clause, "Good enough."

Fed up with all the mindless chattering, the Saiyan prince was set on letting his hands and body do all the talking. Grabbing Bulma by her nape, he crushed her towards him and finally reclaimed her in a searing kiss. His tongue danced within her hot and inviting mouth, and she reciprocated with a blistering passion that could rival his own.

He stood up swiftly, securing the light-weighted woman in his muscular arms as he proceeded back into the cave and into the room where they spent many a sweltering night. He pushed through the door and made his way to the bed, tuning out everything around him except for the valuable cargo in his hands. Bulma moaned and gasped in between kisses as his mouth never stopped sucking the precious air out of the frail woman.

Vegeta laid her down gently, cradling the back of her waist as his tongue invaded every inch of her mouth. It has been too long and now that she was in his clutches, he would not let her go until he's tasted and devoured every bit of her again, and again, and again.

His hands roamed her body, re-familiarising himself once more as his fingertips traced every curve. His mouth ventured from her lips and down to her neck, nibbling and sucking at the skin just above her pumping artery. Bulma moaned appreciatively as her legs wrapped around his muscular torso. He left a trail of slobbery kisses on her collar bone, his fingers tugging the front of her spaghetti strap and pulling it down to reveal her bountiful mounds.

Hot lips slid down to the valley of her breasts and quickly captured a pert nipple, his tongue licking and teeth biting the tender flesh. Bulma purred sensually at the back of her throat, reliving and relishing in the electrifying sensation his mouth was bringing her, one which she thought she had almost lost. Her own hands slid beneath his shirt, indulging the defined muscles of bulging abs and pectorals under her fingertips. Amused in her trivial struggling, Vegeta smirked and paused in his ministrations only to remove all of his garments.

He helped discard her top as well, followed by her shorts and panties. His eyes skimmed her length, admiring was has been denied from him in the past several months. He mentally admitted that he missed this too damn much that no words could even begin to explain how much it hurt his pride, senses, and groin.

His eyes took in her hooded lust-filled eyes, flushed cheeks, parted lips, and down to her irregular heaving chest and slightly bulging bump. He placed his palm on the latter, tenderly sampling a feel of their growing offspring and a sudden sense of awe and confusion mixed with pride washed over him. He has created a life, a forbidden deed that has been driven into his conscious since the day he was absorbed into Frieza's oppression.

He angrily shook the thoughts of Frieza out of his mind. This was not the time to think of that tyrant. Now that he was free of that monster, he could create all the life he wanted and extend his royal lineage to the furthest point, and no purple-lipped freaky, alien genotype dictator could stop him from doing so.

Triggered, he quickly reclaimed her lips in another fiery kiss with reckless abandon, this time biting and sucking hard on them. His feral senses were reawakening and he was ready to take and ravage.

In the midst of their lip-lock, Bulma felt a waft of suppressed anger permeating his aura and her brows furrowed in confusion. She traced a hand upward his chest while the other trailed towards his face. She needed to look into his eyes, she needed to see. But he wouldn't let her. He knew what she was doing, so instead he gripped the delicate wrist off his chest and pinned it firmly down above her head.

The sudden unpleasant tension between them rose, and a chilly shiver tingled down her spine. Her other hand remained on his face, and she called to him in a small voice, needing to bring him out of whatever it was he felt, "Vegeta."

Something in the sound of her voice halted him in his ministrations. It was filled with hints of desperation and fear rolled together. He gazed into her watchful eyes, searching them just as much as she was searching his. The quite stillness enforced itself between them, and in that moment of silence and tranquillity, his earlier uncalled-for anger had dissipated the moment he looked at her face. The absence of said rage only made him realise that some time through their dysfunctional relationship, he has made Bulma his anchor; the anchor that hold and secure him to the shore as he floated on a raging sea.

His demeanour softened almost immediately and Bulma felt the shift in his features. She caressed his face tenderly, her thumb rubbing against his cheekbone as her sapphire eyes held his gaze in a fiery lock.

"Please," she breathed, that single phrase laced with unspoken emotion and the need for something, almost like a plea.

Something flashed across his eyes and he smirked sexily, positioning his tip at her wet entrance. He lowered his head next to her ear, sucking gently on the earlobe and without warning, penetrated her in one swift, deep thrust.

Bulma moaned aloud for him, causing him to hasten his pace. He tangled his fingers in her hair, rocking her towards him as his hips met hers fervently, almost desperately in the middle. He crushed his lips to hers, sucking, biting, and bruising her luscious cushions as his tongue licked the pearly smoothness of her tiny teeth before entwining it with hers.

He pounded her in a steady rhythm, eliciting moans of pleasure that were music to his ears. Bulma wrapped her slender legs around his waist, pulling him closer as he fucked her harder. His hands roamed her curves, feeling the softness of her breasts and the silky smoothness of her skin. As his pace quickened, he looked up and their eyes clashed, both black and blue pairs clouded in a lustful, passionate haze.

Warm breaths wafted against one another's skin and Vegeta thrust into her wetness one last time before separating himself from her. He shifted and settled behind her in a spooning position, simultaneously adjusting Bulma so that she was lying on her side.

His hands travelled to her nether regions, petting her blue curls while he softly nibbled the nook of her neck. He smirked against her skin as his fingers began to torture her sensitive nub. Bulma propped herself up on an elbow and tilted her neck a little to the back, allowing him complete freedom to attack her slender column while his fingers continue to afflict wonderful jolts of ecstasy into her being. She moaned softly as her free hand wound itself to the back of his head and tenderly massaged his nape.

Two fingers parted her wet folds and plunged into her. She gasped at the sudden intrusion and grabbed a fistful of his hair for leverage, groaning pleasurably as she buckled under his ministrations. He fingered her slowly, building up the sensation within her walls at a steady speed and once he felt her quiver, he quickened his motions and began to build her up further to a passionate hilt.

Bulma's own hand found its way to his throbbing penis and pumped his hardened member with the same pace his fingers were fucking her. He groaned in the back of his throat, biting down on her shoulder to keep from moaning aloud as the sensation her hand was giving him was already begging him to take her right there and then. But not yet; he wanted her to come first, and he wanted her to come hard.

However, Bulma's release came quicker than he expected and she mewled pleasurably into the night. He has no objections whatsoever about her quick release, but was rather pleased with himself and smirked behind her; he was looking forward to making and seeing her squirm in sensual delight all night long, anyway.

She drenched his fingers, howling and trembling in unadulterated ecstasy as her walls contracted and squeezed his digits. Her hand on his shaft ceased its movement along with her body, leaving him feral and wanting more. She lay practically still as she revelled in the remnants of her orgasm, panting and breathing deeply as she filled her lungs with precious air to calm her wild, pulsating heart.

Vegeta encircled his arms around her tiny torso, his lips leaving slobbery kisses on her neck and shoulders to slowly bring her out of the lusty haze which was still consuming her. Gradually, she came to and began to re-enliven his forgotten hard-on with her hand. It was quick to rebound back into a satisfactory hardness, now poised and ready to infiltrate her worked-up, moistened centre.

His hands moved lower to tenderly caress her swelling bump and marvelled at the firm heartbeat of his son… their son. For the umpteenth, he awed at the (still) startling fact that he has created a life with this blue haired, creamy skinned, mesmerising ethereal creature.

Spellbound by the sheer beauty of the woman in his arms, Vegeta cupped her cheek, threw all thoughts from his mind, and pulled her in for a passionate lip-lock. Then he hooked his forearm at the nook under her knee and kept her leg firmly in the air. Her moist core was already nice and ready for another bout of penetration. He positioned his tip at her entrance, still locked in a heated kiss, and slowly pushed through her folds. Her opening was so wet and slick that he easily slipped in deeply, prying her walls apart with his immense size. Bulma released a strangled moan and he swallowed it in their frenzied kiss. He resumed his earlier pace, pumping in and out of her in a stable, steady but firm rhythm.

_It's been so long_, they both thought in the midst of their lovemaking.

'_Lovemaking_,' Vegeta mused as that very notion triggered an unfamiliar emotion within him. It wasn't unpleasant and thus smirked at her lip, relishing in the sensation he was building in between their thighs. He inwardly scoffed because mere months ago, he didn't call _this_ lovemaking.

Bulma's moans and cries resonated off the walls, pushing him to the brink of pure ecstasy and he instinctively picked up his pace. Then promptly, he got up on his knees without detaching from her and rested her airborne leg on his shoulder. He changed position so swiftly that Bulma didn't catch on until he began to rock his waist once more. He leaned forward a little, slightly pushing her leg backward and her eyes widened when she felt his tip almost hitting her core.

Their eyes met and a hint of fear flashed across her face. She was afraid he might hurt the baby. But the steadfastness in his eyes, albeit filled with lust, reassured her that he was in control and knew what he was doing. He buried his fingers in her hair and held her gaze, and then he lowered himself to capture her lips once more.

His thrusts became frantic and he felt his release nearing, and knew Bulma's was, too. Her walls contracted wildly around him, squeezing him in desperation and practically begging to explode. She whimpered his name over and over again in between raspy moans and irregular gasps. At the sound of his name rolling off her tongue in a sultry, wanton voice, compounded with the smooth wetness of her vagina enveloping him as he pounded her, his mind began to waver between the line of consciousness and subconsciousness, and muscles all over tensed and tightened in a sporadic manner.

He felt a pull at his tip and all of his senses intensified to the point of no return. He grabbed hold of her hand and their fingers intertwined in a tight clasp. Bulma cried his name out in her final coming, followed by a suppressed groan that escaped through Vegeta's lips. He clenched his teeth hard, drove into her several more times before he finally let go and came inside of her in a long, powerful, and incontrollable jet stream.

They both lay still for awhile, catching their breaths before Vegeta withdrew from her and immediately collapsed in an exhausted heap beside her own sated body. They were sticky, sweaty, and completely spent but he didn't care. He pulled her to him, her back flushed against his glistening chest while he left a trail of soft, lazy kisses on her shoulder, neck, and cheek, anything to feel her beneath his fingers and lips; that she was here; that she was his. She felt his semi-hardened member pressed against her back and still pulsating from its recent release, no doubt revelling in the remainder of its excitement. She smiled tiredly.

Bulma turned to face him, craning her head to reach his face while her hands wound protectively around his powerful neck. He dipped his head down, his own hands wrapped around her body possessively and stole a kiss, and then another, and another. The woman pressed herself against his chest, returning his kisses with equal passion interlaced with the whole emotional works.

She whimpered in between their lip-lock, and the Saiyan prince held her tight. Bulma then buried her face in his neck as the best of her emotions kicked in and sobs welled up in her throat. As if pushed to a corner and made to stay there, Vegeta froze like that for a good while as he allowed Bulma to cry on his shoulder. Why was she crying, he wouldn't know; but he knew that he would let her have her way, as long as it didn't require him to react or response in a way he didn't want to. He frowned at how soft he's grown.

Bulma has never felt such an overwhelming burst of emotion before. No doubt, that was the best orgasm Vegeta has ever given her, including the ones from her past lover, but the effects of it overpowered all rational thoughts, and her emotions started to take control of her senses. One glance at him looking back at her with unspoken affections combined with a long, passionate kiss was all it took for her to cry out her frustrations, need, and love for this man. If she wasn't sure of her feelings for him before, she was two hundred and one percent certain of it now.

Eventually and fortunately for him, Bulma cried herself to sleep and Vegeta could finally loosen up a little more than before. Very slowly, he fished the strewn blanket from the far end of the bed with his toes and tossed it over them gently. He didn't want to wake her up and helplessly watch her feed her unstable emotions with tears. He couldn't stand to hear anymore of her sobbing and crying incoherently mere inches from his ear.

He released a breath he didn't know he was holding. The cool night air from outside blew into the cave, through the house, and into the room, and Vegeta tightened his hold on the fragile creature. The corner of his lip twitched upward in contentment. Yes, everything that seemed so wrong felt too right, but he would not change a thing about it. He shut his eyes, a gratifying sense waved over him as he finally succumbed to a different kind of peaceful slumber.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile, in a cave on the other side of the planet…<strong>_

A deep, low, guttural growl reverberated in the distant, and a pair of tired black eyes flew open at the sound of it. The holder of those eyes let out a tiny gasp and scooted deeper into the cave, pressing himself against the hard rock as if it could provide him a sense of security. The feral roar of the Namekian dinosaur loudened and neared the cave he was currently seeking refuge in. His ears strained to hear the movements of the reptile as he desperately prayed that the beast could not sense him in there.

Heavy, monstrous feet treaded towards the cave's opening and plunged into a puddle of slush. The growling stopped just as it reached the entrance and the dinosaur glared dangerously into the dark perimeter. Shrouded in blackness, frightened beady eyes watched the predator from the shadows, not daring to make even a squeak. He knew for a fact that the reptiles were colour blind but lucky for his kind, his individual scent was similar to any other plant that consumed water. As far as he was concerned, he did not smell like delicious meat.

Moments passed and the bored reptile turned and carried on its journey elsewhere. He did not release the breath he was holding until he was sure the dinosaur was far and beyond from his vicinity. Once affirmed, he sank to the cold, hard ground and hugged his knees. He buried his face into them and quietly wept; for his people and what has become of him.

It was miserable being the last of his kind, and possibly the sole survivor on this wasted planet.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, well, well, who do we have here? Clearly, it is another survivor, but who do you think it is?<strong>

**Lol, review and tell me who you think it is. And I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know I did… very much. *wiggles brow***

**So… REVIEW!**


	21. Chapter 21

**I would insert a customary Author's Note here, but I can't think of anything to write other than this obvious line stating that I don't know what to write for an Author's Note.**

**WARNING: I threw in a lemon at the end of the chapter: dirty talk, foreplay, and penetration. Mildly (or very, I dunno?) smutty but still tastefully grilled. (Sorry, KimiruMai. I lied.)**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile, in a cave on the other side of the planet…<strong>_

_A guttural growl reverberated in the distant, and a pair of tired black eyes flew open at the sound of it. The holder of those eyes let out a tiny gasp and scooted deeper into the cave, pressing himself against the hard rock as if it could provide him with a sense of security. The feral roar of the Namekian dinosaur loudened and neared the cave he was currently seeking refuge in. His ears strained to hear the movements of the reptile as he desperately prayed that the beast could not sense him in there._

_Heavy, monstrous feet treaded towards the cave's opening and plunged into a puddle of slush. The growling stopped just as it reached the entrance and the dinosaur glared dangerously into the dark perimeter. Shrouded in blackness, frightened beady eyes watched the predator from the shadows, not daring to make even a squeak. He knew for a fact that the reptiles were colour-blind but lucky for his kind, his individual scent was similar to any other plant that consumed water. As far as he was concerned, he did not smell like delicious meat._

_Moments passed and the bored reptile turned and carried on its journey elsewhere. He did not release the breath he was holding until he was sure the dinosaur was far and beyond from his vicinity. Once affirmed, he sank to the cold, hard ground and hugged his knees. He buried his face into them and quietly wept; for his people and what has become of him._

_It was miserable being the last of his kind, and possibly the sole survivor on this wasted planet._

* * *

><p><em>Of all the blessings life can bring, I've always needed something.<em>

_I need you like water, like breath, like rain._

_I need you like mercy from Heaven's gate._

_**I Need You – LeAnn Rimes**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>2 months since the reconciliation…<strong>_

The suns of Namek rose and set in a vicious daily cycle. Some days were rainy, most days were scorching. However, when one hadn't been paying enough attention, one would not have noticed the two months that flew by, the changes in weather or even the shift in temperature. But who had the time to consider their surroundings when there were more important things to tend to?

Important things like a growing baby who required sustenance every hour, _and a_ _life-size_ _baby_ who required constant attention nearly every other hour when he wasn't drowning himself with training.

A gloomy, rainy dawn greeted the terrains with light shadows. Flying space birds graced the skies and scurrying land creatures went on about their morning rituals. Within a dark cave, the barren planet's notorious couple slumbered soundly in each others' arms. Bulma was lying on her side and facing a sleeping Vegeta when a sharp kick struck her just above the pelvic bone. She woke up with an abrupt start and winced, groaning softly as she grimaced. Her unexpected commotion roused her grumpy sleeping partner.

An eyelid fluttered open to reveal a dark eye. Vegeta watched Bulma in his half-sleep state, and when he was a little bit more focused, realised she was in pain. He propped himself up on an elbow and gripped firmly at her waist to serve as leverage for the throbbing. As the pain receded into a dull ache, she smiled weakly at him. She remained still for a few seconds, gathering the strength and focus to regulate her breathing. Once she has regained control, she sagged back into the mattress and mouthed a 'thank you' to her man before shutting her eyes and snuggling up against his warmth.

He embraced her tightly and mused in silence. It felt strange to handle a pregnant mate, considering how soft he had to lower himself to when he was around her fragile yet explosive frame. He briefly sneered at his own weakness but after that disgusting worm episode, he knew he'd go all out to see Bulma free from pain.

Closing his eyes, he slowly released a breath and frowned. Some time through their dysfunctional relationship, he'd admitted that she has successfully wormed her way into his psyche, a place where no other could. She even became his weakness and because of this, he would have to ensure that she would be his only flaw. He sighed inaudibly, imagining his father laughing and mocking him in the other world; the last of the Saiyan Prince, downgraded to a monster's slave, then taking in an alien woman and making babies with her.

He pulled Bulma closer to his chest and snuggled into the back of her hair. He agitatedly shook the fabricated ridicule out of his head and scowled. His grip on Bulma tightened a little bit more protectively and allowed sleep to claim them for another hour. _Nobody_ ridiculed him or his life decisions; not even the dead.

* * *

><p><em><strong>On another part of the planet…<strong>_

Black eyes cracked open as sunlight poured into the empty Namekian house in an abandoned village. Sitting upright, five-year-old little Dende lifted a chubby hand to block out the glare, and then rubbed the sleepiness off his eyes. He yawned loudly, smacking his lips as he ran his tongue across the roof of his dry mouth.

A brand new day has arrived, but the same old situation remained.

His planet was a large mass of blue and green, but even he could tell that his beloved home was slowly dying. Blue leaves that once flourished were turning a crisp red and brown, while waters were becoming murky from its usual glistening clearness; a sign of severe dehydration and pollution. The animals that roamed the land were meeting their imminent doom, and there was only so much healing that he could do to help. Though the worst part about it all was not the condition of the planet, but rather the cruel reality that there was nothing he could do to save it.

The day Frieza left, Dende found himself lying in the crevice of a rocky mountain not too far from the initial battle premise. He woke up feeling pain all over, and when he tried to move, he discovered that his leg was broken caused by the rocks that crushed it. He healed himself and then immediately went into hiding. He stayed away for the remainder of the day, losing himself in the grief that Frieza has wrecked upon him, his family, and his world. His young mind didn't understand why or how, but his heart felt every twinge of pain that sliced through it. That night, he cried himself to sleep.

Months came and went. His morale became devastatingly low and whatever mystical powers his little frame contained to help him survive was dwindling. But he would not give up finding the others, so he searched and never stopped searching. In the first two months, he successfully covered a small fraction of the planet but found nothing and no one. By the third month, his hopes were ultimately crushed when he stumbled upon a settlement that was pillaged, just like the others. The only thing that separated this village from the rest was that here, his brothers' bodies were strewn all over and left to rot.

He figured this was the village that the Saiyan soldier destroyed in order to attain the Dragon Ball. The rugged alien even admitted to it when they had been forced allies. _No matter_, he thought as he painfully piled their decayed bodies together in a huge hole he'd dug, one that took him nearly three days to finish, considering his size and strength. Deeply saddened to have found them like this, he cried silently and muttered his love and sympathies as he covered their bodies with soil.

Five-year olds should not have to endure this.

Dende snapped out of his forlorn daydream and hopped down the bed that once belonged to his fellow Namekian. He didn't know who it belonged to but it gave him a sense of closeness to his kin. He dragged his feet as he walked out of the house, heading towards the well to fetch some water. He cleaned himself up and had a little bit to fill his stomach. Once he was relatively full, he prepared himself to set on his search again.

The little boy inhaled sharply as he looked up into the sky, his hand shielding his eyes from the fierce glare. He looked away and blinked tiredly; he was exhausted and weak. This morning, he'd decided that he'd continue to venture north. It may take him only a little over two weeks, considering he was already halfway there. He prayed and hoped that this time he would stumble upon someone.

* * *

><p><em><strong>13 days later…<strong>_

The morning suns shone on the ground where the notorious couple resided on. Fresh out from the showers, Bulma shuffled on her feet and trudged out of the cave with a hand pressed against her aching back and the other cradling her heavy frontal load. Seven months along, and while things seemed to be getting better, their sucky situation still remained. It wouldn't be too long before rescue came. She took in deep and steady breaths as she walked, silently berating her other half who was utilising the gravity simulator as she passed the spaceship.

She grumbled under her breath as would a nagging old grouch. While she was consciously aware of her mood swings, she would still complain about the heat, the mild pain in her injured leg, the distance which she was about to make, the man inside the spaceship, and nearly anything and everything annoying she could think of. Bulma treaded a few metres away from the vessel and stopped just at the edge of a miniature crop field which she made herself.

Ever since Vegeta's near-death hunting incident, she had vowed to grow their own food, if only to keep him away from getting into freak accidents again. But certain circumstances which happened after that prevented her from doing so until now. What more with the baby on the way, she would need all the healthy sustenance she could get.

Bulma walked in between the rows of Namekian crop and carefully lowered to her knees. She knelt before them, checking on their condition as she cradled and bounced the leaves and fruits in her palms. Satisfied, she smiled proudly at her growing produce and silently thanked her mother for imparting her gardening tips.

It wasn't that difficult to source for the vegetable seeds and the seeds of her favourite fruit, really. All she had to do was have Vegeta get her the fruits and some edible leafy greens, then extract the seeds and roots, plant them, and voila. She admitted that her crops were somewhat pitiful, even Vegeta had very graciously pointed that out to her. But they were growing fine and they were hers, and she would care for them for as long as they were on the planet. She sighed contentedly as she looked around the green and blue canopy of her farm. This was how she spent most of her mornings; at least she had something to do while Vegeta trained.

Hunched over and focused on her farm, Bulma was oblivious to the sudden rustling in the shrubs. The movement darted closer to where she was and only then she realised and reacted to the abrupt shift in the air. She lifted her head and turned to stare wide-eyed and cautiously into the distance. She caught sight of a vicious dog-like creature covered in black and dark blue fur just at the other side of the field. She stiffened.

The beast growled low, its mouth pulled back to reveal its stained pointy fangs. Bulma gulped as chills ran up and down her spine. She was frozen to the core. Her fight-or-flight response kicked in and her brain went into overdrive, but given her condition, there was no way she'd win this brawl no matter what she did.

She slowly got up on her feet and dawdled on her heels, removing herself from her spot. The beast carefully treaded forward and preyed upon her, grunting its pleasure and licking its sharp, jagged teeth excitedly at the sight of the thick, juicy piece of meat. Bulma whimpered, her bottom lip quivering, her eyes watery. She couldn't possibly run; the creature would no doubt catch up to her and maul her to death; but she couldn't just stand there and let it approach her either. Her mind flew to Vegeta and wondered would he have been able to hear her over the gravity waves if she had screamed.

A fat tear rolled down her cheek and she sniffled. She desperately amplified her panic and prayed that Vegeta sensed it. She cradled her belly, consciously protecting her child as she took steady steps backwards. She was getting closer to the edge of the farm and the spaceship when her ankle caught an up-coiled branch, its edges slicing her flesh. She yelped and fell backwards.

_Fortunately_, the heel of her palms broke her fall and supported the weight of her pregnant body.

_Unfortunately_, the hungry beast exploited her momentary dropped guard and took the advantage to descend upon her.

Bulma shrieked in terror and scooted away frantically as the creature pounced from its spot. She turned and positioned her body in such a way that the beast would not be able to target her stomach first. Eyes clenched and heart pulsating, she waited for the pain. But the pain didn't come as a howling little green Piccolo jumped out from behind a rock and intercepted the beast in midflight, tackling it to the ground.

The woman watched in horror as the little Namekian and the creature wrestled. The animal bit into the child's arm, piercing its flesh and the boy howled. In the other end of the field, the spaceship gave a clank and hum of the spaceship decreased. A hissing was heard and the beast realised that another being was fast approaching. It whimpered its inevitable defeat and hightailed out of there, leaving the Namekian with multiple teeth gashes.

Vegeta was absorbed into his training when he sensed Bulma's distress. He quickly dropped whatever he was doing and without even waiting for the gravity to lower down to a safe level, rushed towards the entrance and slammed on the open-door button. He nearly tore down the main door to get to her. He knew she was in her little garden, but until he heard her shrieks, he never expected her to be in any danger. After all, he was only a few steps away.

When the ram finally peeled open with enough space for him to squeeze through it, he practically flew to the scene, charging an energy ball in his palm in the process. His eyes glinted with battle lust as he caught sight of the green enemy. He snarled and a wave of energy burst through him, poised to attack; he didn't care what it was but he was ready for the kill.

"VEGETA, WAAAIT!" Bulma screamed at the top of her lungs as soon as she realised Vegeta's intention.

The Saiyan abruptly discharged his attack and covered his ears. He whipped around to face Bulma and barked, "Goddammit, woman! Control your volume!"

"Don't hurt him!" she cried frustratingly, her eyes darting between Vegeta and the frightened Namekian child who was cowering behind one of the vegetable rows.

Perplexed, Vegeta turned towards the direction of the intruder and saw two tiny green antennas and peeping black eyes camouflaging behind the shrubs. His eyes narrowed into slits and he approached him with a scowl, successfully scaring off the little guy and making him dart out of sight.

"Hey! Show yourself, foul creature!"

"Vegeta, stop scaring him!" Bulma chided from the ground, wincing in pain as she finally realised that her ankle was bleeding.

"That's the whole point, now stop interrupting me!" Vegeta threw over his shoulder, securing his glare on the tiny frame that was still hiding. He continued to intimidate the child, "Come out or I'll go in there and haul you out. Trust me, you don't want things to go that far."

The little guy swallowed and finally revealed himself. Vegeta's eyes widened a little, gleaming with recognition the moment the boy stood up. It was that darn kid who had refused to heal him. He scowled and his eyes narrowed even more dangerously at that recollection. The boy shook visibly under Vegeta's murderous glare. He nervously looked to the human female for help, whom he vaguely remembered.

"Stop being a bully, Vegeta, you're only making things worse!" Bulma scolded as she studied the little guy. She, too, vaguely recognised him but she had an idea who he was. So forgetting Vegeta, who was sputtering in disbelief for trying to _help_, she smiled warmly at the child.

"Hey, little guy. Don't be scared, it's okay," she pacified in spite of her bleeding ankle. She tried her best to keep the boy calm before luring him towards her. But his tiny feet were practically rooted to the ground as he stared apprehensively between the two grownups.

"Did anyone else come with you?" Bulma pressed, wanting very much to stand up and pull the hopelessly lost-looking boy into her arms.

The boy looked at the ground sadly and shook his head with a small pout. Standing by the side, Vegeta scoffed, rolled his eyes, and folded his arms agitatedly.

In spite of Vegeta's insensitivity, Bulma smiled sadly. She tried easing the tension a little and introduced themselves, "I'm Bulma and that is Big Bad Vegeta. He's scary, but you don't have to be afraid of him because he's all bark and no bite. What's your name?"

"Woman, shut up or I will eat you!" Vegeta defended angrily, no innuendo intended but only to prove that he could bite. Bulma shot him a nasty look nevertheless but otherwise refrained from saying anything as she waited for the child to respond.

The boy lifted his head shyly and darted his eyes to a scowling Vegeta, his thin lips suppressing a smile. He looked back at Bulma and a tinge of purple formed in his cheeks as he spoke for the first time in months.

"I'm Dende," he introduced, his boyish, little voice raspy due to being underused.

Bulma gave a huge smile and motioned him forward, which he did after a few seconds of hesitancy. He approached her in small steps, anxiously looking between Vegeta and the ground, then to Bulma and back. The Saiyan kept his glare on him, his dark eyes purposely following the boy's movements to set him on the edge.

"I can heal your ankle," Dende stopped before Bulma and meekly offered, successfully garnering an incredulous snarl from the grumpy Saiyan.

'_So now he offers help!'_ Vegeta sneered bitterly, scowling hard at the Namekian child.

However, after having seen firsthand what the boy was capable of, he allowed it. In fact, he felt kind of bad for not noticing that Bulma had hurt herself. So he observed the interaction between them, with Dende kneeling by his woman's side and working his magic. He didn't miss the huge and relief smile on her face as she awed at the boy's skills.

As he watched the exchange, an epiphany came to him and told him that maybe keeping the green brat around wouldn't be such a bad idea after all. It would be a waste to not exploit the kid's powers considering how prone to injuries Bulma was; plus, he'd make an excellent alternative outlet for the woman to vent her horrendous mood swings on.

"Puny Namek," he grunted and both Dende and Bulma looked over, "While you're at it, heal the rest of her as well." Dende's eye grew at his demand and Vegeta felt compelled to explain, so he growled out, "She was involved in… various accidents."

Bulma's eye twinkled and her heart swelled at the very notion of Vegeta _trying_ to be caring. She bit her inner lip to contain her giddiness and told herself that she'd tease and reward him later for it. She looked at Dende with bright blue eyes and politely asked, "Will you do it for me, Dende?"

Dende smiled back, nodded eagerly, and told Bulma to lie down on the ground and relax. Vegeta continued to watch them from the side, observing the way the purple magical waves flowed over Bulma's body. The shift in her eyes was a telltale sign that she felt the change taking its course.

Two minutes later and Bulma was as good as new. All her past wounds, inner and outer, were healed. She thanked the boy and slowly moved to get up, taking pleasure in her rejuvenated body. She struggled to stand but otherwise did not look to Vegeta for help. Instead, she flashed him another nasty look.

Dende assisted her and briefly wondered about the growing life he sensed within her. He knew for a fact that Earthlings did not produce asexually, the late Grand Elder had enlightened him that much during the invasion. So he turned to the only other being that could have helped in the procreation process; he looked at Vegeta, whose dark eyes caught his own in an angry glower, and he fearfully turned away.

"Why don't you come inside, Dende? You need a bath and some rest," Bulma offered as she looked down fondly at the boy, already feeling attached to him. He was just so small in size, barely up to her mid-thigh. He was even smaller than Gohan, as far as she could remember.

"Nooo," Vegeta drawled out irately, snapping her out of her daydream.

She turned to face her lover and warned, "Vegeta…"

"No!"

"Vegeta!"

"That little green thing is _not_ sleeping in the house!"

"Oh and where do you suppose he should sleep then, hmm? Don't forget that I dragged your half-dead carcass across the land and let you sleep in the house, too!" She stomped towards him, hands planted firmly on her hips.

"I don't care. He's not staying!" he snapped, ignoring her insulting remark as he leered closer to her face.

"I care, so he's staying!" She fought back, eyes flaring angrily as she tip-toed a little to meet his nose.

"Then you stay here with him because I'm out!" he turned away, folded his arms angrily, and glared into the distance.

"Fine, you can sleep in the freaking spaceship!" she spat and grabbed Dende's tiny hand, "Come on, Dende."

She stormed past Vegeta with Dende in tow, ignoring the baffled expression on the Saiyan's face as he sputtered incredulously at her audacity. He scowled and stalked angrily after her, his hands clenched into fists.

"You can't make me sleep in the spaceship, woman!" he argued, his ultimatum clearly not working on Bulma. He didn't really want out; he just wanted Bulma to want Dende out.

Bulma came to an abrupt halt, causing Vegeta to nearly ram into her back with Dende trapped in between them. She turned around and smiled deviously at him, saying, "I may not be able to make you sleep in the spaceship, but nevertheless you'll be sleeping _somewhere else_ and _not here_!"

With that said, she turned around again and dragged a clueless Dende into the living hall bathroom. The door was left open, so Vegeta slumped against the frame with arms firmly folded as he glared at the duo. He watched Bulma fuss over Dende, who was trying not to squirm as she stripped him down bare and washed him like the dirty child that he was. Vegeta rolled his eyes and turned away, but continued to stare at them from the corner of his eyes as he sulked.

Dende wisely dared not further incur Bulma's wrath at this point of time and remained still, not especially when Vegeta was standing there glowering at him with every intention to bury him in the ground like a plant. The rowdy Saiyan had once given him a beating when he'd refused to heal him; he didn't want a re-enactment of that episode again. Once she was done with him, Vegeta straightened up and barked, "Alright, that's done. Out, boy!"

Her buttons were roughly pushed and she finally reached her breaking point. Bulma closed her eyes and took in deep breaths through her nose, her lips tightly pressed into a thin line. She steadied herself and gently pushed Dende to the side, motioning for him to stay put before she turned to face Vegeta. She approached the grouchy Saiyan and poked him in the chest. He allowed her to push him backwards as they exited the small bathroom. She closed the door behind her and whispered angrily.

"Listen here, you unreasonable Saiyan. Dende is a survivor like us and he's probably the last of his kind. It is a work of miracle that he found us on this large planet after so many months, so as long as it is within my power, I will not let him wander out there alone. We both know the kind of monsters that lurk out there, and I don't want to even imagine the things he has gone through to stay alive. I am grateful that he's stumbled upon us, so I don't care what you think, I am not letting him go back outside."

Vegeta quieted but his scowl remained as his brain worked towards that logic. Call it empathy on Bulma's part and apathy on his, but he still saw no reason for Dende to be sleeping in the same living space as them. He only saw the boy as a burden and an intrusion of his personal space… and his space with Bulma. His scowl deepened, bordering into a pout, at that last notion. It was unacceptable.

Naturally, as a genius, Bulma finally pieced the puzzle together and understood why Vegeta was being so stubborn; so she relented, deciding to let his opinions matter for once and compromise. She wound her hands around his neck and pulled him as close as her belly allowed. He responded by slipping his hands around her waist, briefly wondering what brought on this sudden change in demeanour.

Bulma smiled slyly and her harsh whisper altered to an octave higher. She spoke huskily, "Hey, I know you feel strongly about not wanting Dende to sleep in the house, I still won't throw him out, though. But I can let him sleep in one of the large vessels I have; it'll fit him just fine. That way, he won't… hinder us from our playtime," she eyed him seductively, not knowing what that look sparked within him. She planted a soft kiss on the corner on his sealed lips and then pulled back a little, "What do you say?"

Surprised but not shocked, he was glad that Bulma has finally caved and solved the problem, and even so, he wouldn't show his pleasure. But as much as he wanted to give in to his desires at the moment, he gripped on her hips and gently pushed her away. He folded his arms angrily, but his scowl has softened into a frown. He curtly muttered, "Do what you want."

Bulma smirked knowingly and winked at him. He merely rolled his eyes in response and walked away to continue his training, satisfied that his objective has been met. The blue-haired woman shook her head and did an eye-roll herself at Vegeta's retreating back. She mentally berated him for his peevishness but also found it to be amusing at the same time. It was great that he has finally opened up to her, albeit a little, but even that _little_ could be suffocating at times.

Once the Saiyan was out of the cave, Bulma went to retrieve Dende from the bathroom. She opened the door and almost slapped herself when she saw the boy curled up in the corner of the wet floor, looking lost but adorably cute, and freezing to the core. He looked up at her almost pleadingly, his tiny teeth chattering as he spoke.

"C-can I come out n-now? I-I'm c-cold."

* * *

><p>The multiracial group of three aliens sat by the fire grill as they prepared for their evening meal. Vegeta chose not to have his food cooked today, so he simply bit into his bloody piece of raw meat. Meanwhile, Bulma watched her sizable slab of meat sizzle on the grill and Dende sat quietly with a large bowl of water in his hands. He settled on the side of her, away from Vegeta, for obvious reasons. The boy took little sips and watched the two grownups mull over all that he had told them.<p>

Bulma made him tell his story. She wanted to know what happened to him from the day Frieza left the planet till the time he stumbled upon them. Vegeta, however, wasn't in the least bit interested but listened anyway, though he graciously threw in his two cents. He told the boy to not keep his hopes up in finding any Namekian survivors; because they were all dead. That much, he could confirm.

This garnered him a backhanded slap on the arm from Bulma, who then threatened him with no sex for as long as she pleased if he said anymore nasty or mean things to Dende. Reluctantly, he kept his mouth shut. So here he was, gnawing his food in displeasure as he waited for nightfall. He would make her pay tonight for daring to threaten the mighty Saiyan Prince.

Dinner ended almost abruptly. The day had been one of their most mentally draining one and everyone was equally exhausted. Also, Bulma wanted Dende to settle in as quickly as possible so that he could get all the sleep he had been deprived of.

She decapsulated one of her mediocre planes and placed it several metres from the house, nearer to the mouth of the cave but away from prying eyes. The planed had a single cot much like the one she occupied before this. She tucked him in and watched him sleep, once again mulling over the things the boy said he had went through in the past several months.

'_No five-year-old should have to go through what he had,_' she thought sadly.

She was really grateful that he found them, and now that they were all here, she would make sure that they stayed together. Bulma thought it was strange that Vegeta hadn't sensed him before, but she supposed it was because the boy had been too weak for him to detect. Having Dende here only made her realise the possibilities that there could be more survivors out there, but she wouldn't hold her breath.

The boy fell asleep almost instantly and Bulma smiled. The wonders the sense of security could do to a small child. She sighed, dimming the light in the sizable hangar. She quietly climbed out and shut the door gently behind her.

She straightened her clothes and slowly shuffled towards the house, cradling and rubbing her stomach protectively. After putting the Namekian child to sleep, it was time to tend to the other baby who was most likely sulking in the house. Bulma had sensed Vegeta's immediate withdrawal after she threatened him over dinner, and unsurprisingly, was expecting a lewd confrontation from him come bedtime. Somehow, she already knew how the night would end; hot and steamy for sure, but she wasn't going to let him off that easily.

She was able to tolerate his insensitivity all those months ago when he told her that her friends were dead, considering the kind of person he was – _crude, selfish, and bordering evil_. But with that kind of attitude towards a child, she just couldn't – no matter how blunt and honest he was trying to be.

* * *

><p>Bulma entered the dimly lit room and quietly closed the door behind her. She eyed the sleeping figure that was under the blanket before proceeding into the bathroom to get ready for bed. She emerged a few minutes later, donning an oversized and comfortable t-shirt which Vegeta used to wear.<p>

The Saiyan lied on his side, deliberately showing her his back and pretending to be asleep. He was still sore to say the least. The woman climbed in and joined him, slinking into his back as closely as she could get. She slipped her hands around his torso and planted kisses on his shoulder, attempting to rouse him. She knew that he wasn't sleeping.

"Thank you," she whispered into ear as her kisses reached the back of his jaw, the angle just below his earlobe.

Vegeta's eyes popped open and then immediately narrowed into slits. '_There_ _she goes again with the gratitude._' It was something that still baffled him till this day. He shifted and threw a look behind his shoulder, catching her eyes and lifting a questioning brow as he did so.

"For having Dende heal my injuries. I always knew you cared."

He eyed her for a few seconds, frowned, and then 'hmphed' before dropping his head back down onto the pillow. He closed his eyes and growled in his defence, "I do not care. I just don't want you to bitch about pain all the time. You're annoying. Go to sleep."

"I don't bitch. And you don't have to be _mean_ about it," she argued and lied down on her side of the bed. How was she going to tell him off when he was always acting like a mean old grouch?

"That reminds me," he suddenly pushed himself up and rolled over, startling Bulma. She yelped as he climbed over her, planting both hands on either side of her head and leaning down to her face, "What you thought I said to the Namek kid was _nasty_, was only the truth. You should know by now… I don't lie."

"I know you don't, but he's only a-" Bulma tried stating in Dende's defence but he cut her off.

"A child? Don't you think I understand where he's coming from?" he growled, ignoring the perplexed look on his woman's face. He paused for a second as Bulma's eyes widened with realisation, and then struggled to say what he was about to admit to the only person he ever learned to trust, "I was like him… a mere child when I lost everything. How do you think I lived through it?" he hissed angrily, his fists clenching the sheets beside her head. But then he softened at the sight of her eyes, "I accepted reality and moved on. He should, too. At least he wouldn't be enslaved," he finished, the last word barely a whisper.

He stopped talking about his past and left it at that. His fingers brushed away her strayed fringes and then buried them in her hair. After he shed light on his past, even the smallest fraction of it, Bulma's perspective of him altered. Her heart swelled with pain and pride for the man before her, and she gave him a smile before wounding her hands around his muscular neck. He leaned down to peck on her lips and then moved to suckle her neck to build her up for what he had reserved for her.

"However, those aren't the only nasty things I can say," he whispered huskily against her tender skin and she moaned.

"Mmm… what other nasty things can you say?" she responded, sensually rubbing his arms up and down.

"Like the things I'm about to say – about what I'll be doing to you," he smirked sexily, "It's going to be so nasty you're going to wet yourself just from hearing them."

"Oh, do your worst, your highness," she praised him in a sultry voice, playing along and further inciting his passion.

"You're going to love what I do to you with my tongue," he implied and buried a hand in her pants, his tongue licking a hardened nipple through the fabric of her shirt. His fingers found her sensitive nub and he pressed on it, eliciting an appreciative moan from her pouty lips.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard and hold you down as you come until you beg for air," he suggested lewdly and moved to capture her lips in a deep searing kiss, his fingers massaging rapidly on her clit. Bulma swallowed hard and her breathing quickened at the words enunciated through his guttural, husky voice. She pressed her legs together to ease the pressure but Vegeta kept them apart with his knees.

Her hands clutched at his shirt desperately and he pried them away, very roughly pinning them above her head. She allowed him to dominate her as she delightedly writhed beneath him. She didn't what he had in store for her, but whatever may come, she'd be more than happy to just lay back and enjoy the ride. As far as she knew, the kinky bastard has never failed to excite her.

Vegeta's fingers felt further south, rubbing the lips of her moist entrance and prodding them open before plunging in two thick digits. Bulma bucked at the sudden intrusion, mewling and gasping in ecstasy as he tortured her walls. He concentrated and fingered her roughly, taking pleasure in the sloshing of her wetness, her moans and sporadic panting. To heighten things up, he charged a tiny ounce of energy to his fingertips and zapped her inner walls. Bulma gasped aloud and stiffened for a second or two before her limbs collapsed. She curled violently and cried savagely into Vegeta's neck, holding onto him as she released and rode the waves of the phenomenal sensation he built.

Her cries set him on the edge and nearly toppled his self-control. What he initially wanted to end as a punishment for the little blue minx was beginning to turn out to be an all-out night of sweltering sex. Which he wasn't opposed to and it didn't really matter; he could always _improvise_. He paused for a moment to remove his pants and whip out his painful erection. He was ready to play.

His dark eyes bore into Bulma's and he told her to remove her pants and shirt, not even giving her a moment to recover. One hand pumped his hardened member, while the other sensually caressed her leg up and down, "Touch yourself and let me watch."

The woman blindly obeyed, dazed by the lustful fog that he created. Her delicate fingers travelled downwards and gently rubbed her tender bucket of sensitive veins. Her other hand clutched and pinched her swelling nipples.

"Now finger yourself," he demanded breathlessly and Bulma slipped in a finger, and then two into her slippery wetness.

She bit her lip to suppress her moans as Vegeta reached out and pushed his middle finger into her drenched hole, joining hers. His fingertip brushed against her inner walls, setting her digits in the same motion as his. He quickened the pace, and his masturbating hand also picked up speed to match their frantic thrusts, further sending the both of them to the brink. Then he let go of his manhood and leaned over her, his busy hand pushing their fingers deeper into her core while his free hand encircled her throat.

He lowered his lips next to her ear and growled huskily, "I'm going to take you, use you, and have my way with you." Bulma's eyes rolled back at the intensity of his words and she released a strangling moan.

He pressed his thumb against her clit while his single digit continued to guide her fingers within her depths, eager to build her up to the peak once again. His other hand was clasped gently around her neck, controlling her breath intake by tightening and loosening his grasp. He watched her intensely, just as intensely as she was watching him but with a tinge of sick fascination. He observed the way she struggled between thirsting for precious air and riding out the ecstatic waves their fingers were creating.

He felt her second release nearing but it would have to wait. He let go of her, pushing her hand away from her entrance and replaced it with the tip of his throbbing member. He went in dry, using only her wetness as lubricant. He pushed an inch or two into her slit and then pulled out several times, teasing her with only the head of his penis.

"Please… I need you… inside me," she managed to breathe out, clutching his shoulders tightly as her body practically begged for his intrusion.

"Getting vulgar, are we?" he taunted with a smirk and he realised that he was enjoying this far more than he should, "The only vulgar words I'll allow you to say are _harder, faster,_ and _deeper_; and every time you come, you're going to scream my name."

"Don't tease me…" she whimpered desperately. She arched her back, pushing her hips upwards in an attempt to slide herself onto his dick, but he withdrew and chuckled at her disappointment and frustration.

"Once I am done with you, you won't be able to walk right for a week," he boasted, gripping her hips and dragging her down to his eye level.

"The baby-" she breathed out, clutching his arms alarmingly as the thought of rough sex worried her. While his touches and lewd suggestions may be able to put her in a daze and make her unable to think or react properly, her mind still managed to register whatever sensibility that was left.

"The boy is Saiyan, he'll be fine," he brushed her off confidently and lowered his face to hers, silencing her with another fiery kiss. When he was done, they were yet again breathless and panting for air. He pulled back and traced a finger over her jaw line and paused at the chin. He tilted her head a little upwards and smiled at her wickedly with a lustful, malicious glint in his eyes, "But you… I'm going to _destroy_ you."

Bulma whimpered breathlessly. She anticipated what was to come and anchored her excitement by clenching her fists in the sheets. With one swift movement, Vegeta shoved forward and pushed past her barrier, filling her up and earning him a drawling moan from her lips. It was music to his ears. Fuelled by the raw sound of her voice, he picked up a feverish pace, thrusting deep and hard into her. Grunts, groans, and moans filled the room. While his body ploughed aggressively and repeatedly into her tiny frame, his subliminal mind shouted and urged at him to be gentle and take it slow.

He lessened his fervour down a notch but remained a steady but even and powerful rhythm. His wavering consciousness struggled to keep in mind the energy of the little one inside her. He would take his time tonight and drawl it out for as long as he could. She may not learn of his intention but after tonight, genius or not; pregnant or not, Bulma Briefs would not forget just exactly to whom she belonged.

His callous hands kneaded her breasts and she sighed appreciatively. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the feel of her walls grazing against his member, constricting around him every time he hit her core.

Vegeta leaned down and crushed his mouth to hers, nibbling on her lower lip. He lowered his kisses to the juncture of her neck, sucking and licking her pulsating artery. She threw her head back, mouth agape in a silent 'O', her inner walls tightening. Groaning softly, his fingers reached for her hands and clasped around her wrists as he held her down.

Bulma screamed her release and he felt her muscles violently push and spasm around him. That was her second release, easily stronger and more powerful than the first. He smirked, still driving into her, as he vowed that it would not be her last tonight. He lowered himself beside her ear, alternating between sucking and biting her earlobe.

"Is this what you wanted?" he heaved, breathing heavily as he grinned smugly into her hair. He pulled back and caught her eyes as he waited for a response.

Her eyes were clouded by a lusty haze as her body twitched and revelled in the remnants of her recent release. He held her gaze, his fingers lazily lacing with hers. Hot, heavy breaths intermingled and swept over the other's face, their lips barely touching.

"Yes," she choked brokenly, her eyes and cheeks stained with tears and sweat. After two amazing releases, it was becoming more difficult to articulate her desires. She only wanted nothing but for him to take full control over her.

"You want more of this?" he goaded through a smirk, his tempo reducing as he allowed her a miniscule timeframe to recover. He buried a hand between their sweaty bodies and massaged her swelling clit with his middle finger. His engorged member slid in and out of her slowly and she gave a soft whimper. He wanted to tease her some more, but he could feel his impressive self-control starting to wane.

"Yes," she sobbed through gritted teeth, fisting the bed sheets and clenching her eyes as his finger pressed down against her nub, "Y-you know I want it."

He removed his hand and pressed her cheeks together, his thrusts momentarily ceased. He watched her through hooded eyes and lightly feathered his lips over hers. He gazed at her a little longer, losing himself in the blue of her eyes. Suddenly, his heart swelled with an unexplainable emotion and he felt his breathing a lot less controlled. He licked his dry lips, the tip of his tongue lightly brushing against her lower lip.

His gaze lowered to her mouth and his hot breath caressed her skin as he exhaled. He looked back up again and released her cheek. He reached out for her hand and laced his fingers with hers, grasping it in a tight, possessive lock. He swallowed uncertainly and pressed his lips softly to hers, closing his eyes in contentment as he poured what was unexplainable into the slow, deep and passionate kiss. When he was finished, they were completely breathless and panting for air.

Still lodged deeply inside her, she gasped as he grinded his hips a little to remind her that he was not done with her yet. That momentary surge of emotion triggered something in him; something that was long ago buried and lost deep within along with the death of his parents. He was, in the least, shocked that Bulma had been the first and only person to drown his demons and pull him out of the water.

He recalled the time when she was uncertain if she loved him. He hadn't reacted then as he wasn't sure if he was capable in reciprocating even if she had, but now he has reached the startling revelation that he wanted… _needed_ her to requite – because he was certain of that sliver of emotion he felt just moments ago.

"Say it," he whispered, entangling his free hand in her cerulean tresses.

Bulma was just as emotionally dazed, overwhelmed by her own rupture of feelings. When he had gazed into her eyes, she never thought she'd see and feel compassion and warmth, even love radiating from this man. Was it even possible? She couldn't help but feel like he was reflecting off her own emotions. Were those the things she felt?

He pushed his hips down a little more, jostling her out of her muse. He needed her to say it; to tell him what he yearned to hear from those coral, pouty lips.

"Tell me…" he trailed off, breathing desperately against her lips.

Bulma's eyes searched his; silently pleading with him as she struggled to understand, in the midst of her lusty haze, what it was that he so desperately wanted to know. Her lips moved, unsettlingly and soundlessly as she knew not what to say. Vegeta squeezed her hand and began to move, sliding in and out of her three times slowly and gently. She gave a pleasurable gasp and then groaned frustratingly the second he ceased movement and withdrew from her heat.

"Vegeta…" she breathed out, feeling the tip of his hot member, slicked with her juices, hovering just outside her wet slit. All she wanted at the moment was to reach the highest climax and then plunge into a sea of swirling emotions together with him. But she never expected his next move.

He released the hand that was buried in her hair and placed it on her belly. Bulma's eyes widened as he rubbed and felt the underside of the bump, caressing the surface slowly and almost tenderly. It was as if he was trying to connect to her through their child; trying to express something that he couldn't possibly put into words. He gave her hand another squeeze, his dark eyes pierced through her blue orbs as they pleaded with her for her to realise.

"Let me know what you _need_."

It was then she figured it out – the yearning in his voice said as much. She cupped his face with her free hand, their noses a hairsbreadth away. She slipped her hand to his nape and closed the gap between their lips, this time taking control of their kiss. He welcomed her hot, inviting tongue with his own as he immersed himself fully once again, inhaling the warm air that she exhaled, and vice versa.

He entered her still slick entrance, purposely teasing her with his head again. It took him tremendous control to not bury his entire length inside her. She whimpered her frustrations and bucked towards him, slipping herself onto his hardened member a little bit more. But he remained stubbornly motionless, holding off just enough distance for him to be still lodged within her, but not enough for her arch forward.

"Vegeta, please…" she whispered brokenly, with a voice filled with an intense desire for his body, mind, and heart, "… _I need you_."

And with that single phrase, he pushed all thoughts from his mind and let loose. He closed his eyes and pushed himself completely into her, kissing her deeply. He rocked his hips at a feverish and even pace, yet was gentle enough to not jostle her stomach. Both hands gripped on her side near her belly, keeping her in place and the jerking to a minimum as he slammed in and out of her.

No longer thinking, Bulma buried her face into his neck, chanting the same words repeatedly. Each desperate repeated phrase of '_I need you_' was accommodated with one powerful push. Her third release was coming, and he could feel his own nearing as well. Her muscles constricted intensely around him. He felt his eyes roll back due to the tightening of her walls, compounded with the friction of his swift movements. His thrusts increased with speed and she screamed her release, her dire chants turned into blissful cries of his name.

He barely registered his name rolling off her lips as his own release pulled at his tip, and he quickened his pace a little more. He threw his head back and with a drawn-out groan, came inside her in an incontrollable stream. He withdrew almost immediately and Bulma suddenly felt cold – empty, as she laid there perspiring, shaking, and practically swallowing air.

Panting hard, Vegeta dropped next to her, revelling in the aftermath of his release. He rolled over and pulled her to his sweaty chest. She moulded her back against the outline of his body and held onto the muscular arm that encircled her waist, just above the top of her bulging stomach. He felt her shiver and moved to grab the blanket and cover them. Their legs tangled and rubbed against one another beneath the sheets. He nuzzled into her hair and purred at the back of her ear.

He did a mental calculation of their latest romp and figured it lasted for a little over an hour. Granted it was not the longest he had gone with her, but given her condition, he could only imagine how it has been for her. However, she didn't complain so he guessed he'd done well. He wouldn't regret it if she felt sorer than usual come dawn. After all, he had only wanted to show her _who_ was the boss of _whom_.

His idea of punishing her was to behave exactly the opposite of how she wanted him to act – _nasty_.

Ironically, what he thought was supposed to be a nasty romp, consisting of nerve-wracking foreplay and dirty words, turned out to be an extreme emotional build-up that led to what he never thought he needed most – for her to _need_ not just his body, but _him_.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope the end of this chapter wasn't sappy. If it was, I'm sorry.<strong>

**However, this is my first time writing smut, so I don't know if it was mild or very smutty. Please be gentle with me!**

**My apologies for any mistake found. Hope you enjoyed Chapter 21! Do review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: Philosophical quotes are not mine.**

**I know, I know. Sorry for the uber late update. Life and 'Killing Me Softly' happened. XD**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this read!**

* * *

><p><strong>Last time on Fight to Survive:<strong>

_After months of isolation and struggling to survive his planet, Dende finally stumbled upon civilisation that comprised no other than the infamous couple. Almost immediately, Bulma absorbed him into their little clan with open arms._

_Meanwhile, Vegeta wasn't too keen on the idea and had tried persuading Bulma into letting the boy go, but after much counter-persuasion from his blue beau, the prince eventually caved in, with the lingering promise – or threat – of withheld physical activities had he not relented. No doubt, this inflamed more than just Saiyan fury._

_So he vowed vengeance, wanting so badly to get back at the infuriating woman, and was set on punishing her sexually on the same night. But what was intended to be a session of sensual discipline unintentionally became an emotional revelation for the duo._

* * *

><p><em><strong>7.5 months into the pregnancy and approximately 4.5 months short of the arrival of the rescue pod…<strong>_

"This is ridiculous!" roared Vegeta as he picked up several unfortunate rocks. With a grunt, he angrily hurled them towards the horizon, followed by a fuming sharpshooting frenzy.

Bulma conveniently ignored him as she continued to tinker with her communicator, the same device they had used the first time they radioed in for help. The couple was on the top of their cave, trying once more to get a hold of civilisation. A gust of cold wind blew past her bloating body and she shivered some, silently cussing every time a potential signal dropped.

"That stupid thing must be malfunctioning," the irritated man accused, running a hand through his flame-like hair.

Bulma pressed her lips together as she tolerated her exasperated lover. She knew he was severely annoyed but he wasn't the only one feeling aggravated, and while the communicator was the core of his disgruntlement; he was hers. She had been really patient for the entirety of their morning, after having a long and busy night – no thanks to his oversexed nature – only to awaken to a suddenly determined Saiyan who had unceremoniously dragged her and the communicator out and up to the peak of the cave.

"Even a blind Namekian can clearly see that the communicator is getting frequency waves, so maybe your brain is the one malfunctioning!" She retorted.

"Then explain why the hell is that thing not getting a signal?"

"There _is_ a signal, you tech-ignoramus! This thing has been continuously sending out signals and receiving them for the last five hours. It's not my fault that they keep dropping or no one is picking them up!"

Frustrated, Vegeta whipped around and spat on the ground, "Ten and a goddamn half fucking months stuck on this useless, corroding, dying mud ball! It's driving me crazy!"

Bulma rolled her eyes and frowned, mumbling under her breath, "You're not the only one being driven crazy."

He ceased and turned to glare at her with an angry scowl-pout, "And _you're_ driving me crazy."

"And _you're_ being a big baby!" snapped Bulma, who returned an equally heated glare.

However, she quickly came to, volunteering to be the cool-headed one because God forbid that Vegeta would ever turn reasonable at the snap of a finger. He would sooner snap _her_ finger instead than calm down, not when things were this heated and desperate.

"Look, there is no use for us to argue," she started firmly, "We have very limited resources, and there's only so much we can work with. Besides, this is beyond our control, so getting exasperated is really not helpi-"

Vegeta suddenly lifted his hand and cut her off, not even a single word was exchanged. A scowl was ever apparent on his face, and he had his eyes fixated upon the machine. Mostly out of curiosity, Bulma quickly quietened and followed his gaze, her brows creased and a disconcerted graced her face.

During her little speech earlier, his keen hearing managed to pick up sounds coming from the communicator, so out of exasperation, as she had clearly put it not even ten seconds ago, he was determined to reach out to whoever that voice belonged to.

He walked up to her quietly and crouched next to her. His ears perked up as he intently took heed. It became silent once more but a split second later, there it was again. At first, a minuscule wave of static droned before a blaring screech suddenly sounded off, causing Bulma to cover her ears. Alarmed, he turned to look at her and, with a finger to the lip, gestured for her to remain absolutely still and quiet.

The screech eventually decreased into a faint buzzing monotone, and a voice came through the speakers, speaking incoherently for a few seconds before the words became relatively comprehensible. Together they listened. While Bulma was genuinely curious and confused, Vegeta was not. In fact, for the love of all things sacred, he wished that whoever that voice belonged to, wasn't who he thought it was.

* * *

><p>"... <em>All this going back and forth is beginning to really bore me<em>," a smooth, steely voice with an elegant accent waved through the speakers.

One of Vegeta's brows arched exceptionally high at that statement. He had his arms folded tightly across his chest, his fists clenching and unclenching apprehensively beneath his forearms, as he listened on with bated breath. Bulma, on the other hand, was inwardly appreciating the smooth yet familiar voice of the faceless male, but otherwise was pinning her ears back just as intently as her grouchy counterpart.

"_Lord Frieza appreciates your loyalty, and rest assured, your captain will be getting his just reward the second we are done with the traitorous midget brute. Then only will you get that promotion which you've been dying to have_."

Bulma looked up at Vegeta worriedly, who was glaring into space with his lips tightly pressed together, and observed his reaction. He seemed calm on the outside but she knew him well – perhaps even more so than himself – that he was, without a doubt, absolutely livid on the inside.

She saw a glint of recognition danced in his eyes and knew that he could tell whose voice that belonged to, and possibly what the conversation was about. His lack of facial expression said more than he led on. She turned away and looked down at her hands, and then caressed the swell of her stomach in a protective manner as a depressing, foreboding feeling ate inside her.

The mention of Lord Frieza made her blanch and she nearly had to fight the urge to throw up her last meal.

"_The Master doesn't like to be pressured. You will know the moment I do, so don't even bother conta-"_

Quickly, Vegeta shut the communicator off, not wanting or bothered to listen anymore. He figured that if he could hear Zarbon, chances are Zarbon could hear them, too. He wasn't about to jeopardise the safety of Bulma and that of his unborn heir, even as he suspected that he was the _traitorous midget brute_ that the green bastard was talking about. He turned away and walked towards the cliff. As he stood in waiting, no doubt lost in his thoughts, Bulma wisely packed her device and slowly trudged to him.

Without a word, he picked her up and flew them both to ground level. Once landed, he put her down gently on her feet and then stormed off. He blasted away like he always would when something bothered him greatly, tactlessly leaving his partner to dwell on their recent findings on her own. So zipping past and over the terrain speedily, his mind harboured nothing but disturbing thoughts of the things that laid in wait for their future. Judging from all that was gathered, he deeply hoped that Bulma hadn't already figured out the possibility of Frieza returning to Namek.

Dende came up and stood next to the Earthling, who was staring at the tiny dot in the sky until it disappeared. Once the speck that was Vegeta vanished from sight, Bulma looked down at the Namekian boy. She gave him smile and then gently ushered him back into the house.

With a sigh, she proceeded into the rundown kitchen to prepare a meal. There would be lunch for only three this afternoon, and that did not include the Saiyan prince.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Somewhere in space…<strong>_

Zarbon tapped gently on the security side panel and the metal automatic double door slid open to reveal a room that was fitted with steel upon steel. He took a graceful step in and swept his eyes across the large confinement. Machines that were stacked up against the wall had lights blinking and beeping softly from them, as if they were trying to communicate with the intelligent world. Towards the far end of the room, however, held a more sinister milieu. A podium perched on its own beside the wall, and on that stage-like pedestal sat a rather celestial creature. It was a sight that never failed to earn a disgusted sneer from the shapely lips of the refined General.

Snugly seated in a hover-throne was the intergalactic tyrant, who was once again seen idling before said celestial creature. Zarbon looked away from it and approached his master, bowing low in greeting.

"Lord Frieza," he addressed, immediately taking a stand beside the ruthless ruler and joining in on another bout of quiet observation.

Silence was a norm in situations such as this, and Zarbon was wise to play the obedient minion when his master succumbed to his deep thoughts. Not that it had ever bothered him before, but sometimes he'd wished he could tap into the forbidden abyss that was Frieza's mind. One could never tell or predict the Arcosian lord's next move, and that was what made him an even more dangerous being than the mere reading of his power level.

"Isn't it beautiful, all seven Dragon Balls aligned in a straight line in front of you," Frieza's steely voice graced the room, skilfully twirling a wine glass in his left hand as he admired the view before him. "Their fading glow radiating in accordance to the dying beating of your heart…" he added with a smirk, "I must say, you are a fighter, even with all these wires strapped to your…" he paused, making a face and frowning, and said, "… slimy body, keeping you alive – but barely – you still wouldn't cooperate."

"Non-cooperation with evil… is as much a duty as is cooperation with good," a weak voice croaked out, coming from the lips of Frieza's captive.

"Non-cooperation with _me_, however, secures your death and that of your kin," Frieza replied with a non-committal expression. He was getting tired of talking with his prisoner; no one had ever tested his patience at such an extreme level, save for Vegeta, whose existence merely proved to be a thorn on his side again and again. "You are lucky that your lifeline is tied to the Dragon Balls. It is the only reason why I have kept you alive… and I will continue to do so for as long as I need them."

Lord Guru sighed inwardly. "Why are you what you are today?"

"That is none of your business. But if you must know, the reason is simply because I strive to have the best and ultimately, be the best."

"You should not be afraid to admit your failures," Guru said weakly but bluntly, although his words were constricted by the painful haggardness of his breathing.

There were many times when the wise sage swore that his heart was reaching the flat line. Usually when that happened, he'd close his eyes for a few peaceful seconds, hoping to fade out of this wretched sinful life, only to wake up to the sound of the regulator pumping and causing his heart to pulsate once more into a steady pace. His tired eyes would then reopen to see that he was all alone in the cold dark room, left to live his life like a sedated caged animal on life support in the cold dark reality he had come to know of.

Frieza scoffed at Guru's remarks and declared, "Failure does not exist in my dictionary. I am the epitome of near perfection, the one true Alpha and Omega of all things superior. The only missing piece, is eternal life."

"You don't need immortality to live a fulfilling life, for its true meaning… lies within you; to live your life doing good things to and for the universe, and leaving your mark behind. That is immortalisation."

Frieza sneered, "Full of wisdom, as usual, but it is getting rather tiring, don't you think?" the lizard said, waving his hand as he turned his hover-throne around, his back facing Guru, "Rest assured I will leave my mark wherever I go, and I am patient, but immortality is the only thing that I do not tolerate being postponed."

"… Then nothing would have stopped you from wishing it. You would have simply enforced your will upon me. Why have you not done so, my child?"

Frieza frowned at that term of endearment. He turned his head to the side, quiet and watchful of Guru with the corner of his wicked eye. At this point in time, Vegeta's face was the first and only thing that came to mind. The very thought of how his plans of obtaining immortality had been thwarted because of the Saiyan monkey made his blood boiled.

"I have my plans. It involves making someone watch how, with a simple act of total subjugation, I can take away everything _he_ treasures or ever wanted," Frieza declared maliciously as he glanced once more at the Namekian sage, "But I think you already know that."

Without another word from neither Frieza nor Guru, all eyes within their vicinity spectated with care as the Arcosian tyrant floated out of the room, some not daring to even breathe. Zarbon strolled alongside his master as if he belonged there, the metal heel of his brown boots thumping solidly against the steel platform.

The journey back to the command centre was silent, intensified by a dark cloud roaming above their heads. It was a dreadful moment just like any other where one had to perpetually remember to be on their toes lest suffer the wrath of the unruly dictator.

"Speak your mind, my dear pet. I know you have a lot to enquire," Frieza suddenly said, the tone of his voice both demanding and cajoling.

Zarbon lowered his eyes to the floor and observed its embossed crisscross patterns as he collected his train of thought. Frieza was a veteran leader, a cruel one at the best, and time and time again he had proven that nothing ever went past him. This was one of those times. The beautiful emerald Commander took in a deep breath and, mostly out of curiosity, queried.

"We have been hovering for two months, my lord, and the men are getting riled up by the wait. When will we engage Vegeta?"

"Tsk, tsk. Zarbon, when will you ever learn? Perhaps you should force some patience down their throats; that would utterly delight me," Frieza chided and suggested. He was never really interested in the _when_ rather than the _why_.

"Vegeta is like a son to me and due to unfortunate incidents, we have been cruelly separated; it pains my heart till this day for I have missed him. As his only guardian, I am like his parent," he stated, eyeing Zarbon with the corner of his eye, "As much as I am to you. I have my visitation rights, therefore I shall drop by when the right moment comes," he added before turning into the command room and taking his place in the centre.

He glared through the whopping main porthole, his red slanted eyes narrowing dangerously as they took in the sight of the damaged Namekian planet that was once an untouched jewel of lush foliage. The frown on his face deepened into a scowl. He was uncertain if he was disappointed that he had let the monkey prince slip from his death grip or excited that he got to tighten that leash around Vegeta all over again, only this time he would make sure that his neck snapped.

The only thing standing in between them now was space and time – time of which he had to waste; and time of which he had spent in the last two months hovering patiently on the outer orbital rim, waiting for just the right moment. Once Vegeta's rescue pod arrived, so would he.

Just as quickly as that scowl formed on his face, a smirk graced his thin purple lips.

"And when he is finally back in my endearing clutches, he will see what I am truly made of as I take away all that he wanted and has come to know of," the tyrant promised, his voice low and menacing, as were his eyes as they narrowed into slits. His fingers clenched around the thin neck of his wine glass, and without effort, crushed and set ablaze the entire delicate object in a fit of unadulterated rage.

"The only immortality Vegeta will ever achieve will be in death. I want to see our little monkey die before my very eyes, and this time, I will not stop until I hear him draw his. last. breath."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Later that same evening...<strong>_

Bulma caressed the swelling bump that contained a growing Saiyan child as she laid in wait for her lover's return. She sighed heavily, tossing and turning in aggravation, and continuously wondered if Vegeta would come home tonight. That man was notorious for long-term hiatuses from society, or what was left of it on this barren wasteland. For a second she felt foolish waiting up for him.

"Your father will be death of me," she murmured to her stomach, clenching her eyes shut in a poor attempt to enforce slumber upon herself.

"Don't speak of things that are utterly fallacious," Vegeta's voice waved into the room and her eyes popped open to see him strolling towards the bathroom. As he entered the lavatory, he threw over his shoulder, "I don't want my son to grow up thinking that I'm his mother's murderer."

"You know that was a figure of speech," she called after him, her voice travelling through the bathroom's open door, "Where have you been anyway?"

"You sound like a mate," he sneered with a frown as he re-emerged, crawling into his side of the bed.

"If I was your wife... mate or whatever, I'd phone you and demand where you are and when will I be expecting you to return."

"Good thing you're not, then," he murmured bitterly, his back facing her.

Silence befell the couple with an impact of a crashing meteoroid. For some reason, that disturbing declaration triggered her already unsteady pregnancy-induced emotions. After those words left his lips, her chest tightened and she had to take in deep breaths to keep herself calm. Such remarks would have never affected her before, but now it felt like a hundred knives had just mercilessly sliced through her.

She felt unwanted; unneeded. His remark had put a dent in her pride and it hurt. And she wanted nothing more than to hurt him back, as childish as that may sound.

Releasing a huff, she turned her back on him and retorted angrily, "I wish I'd never met you."

At this, his eyes flew open but his lips remained sealed. If her intention was to strike him where it hurt, then she had succeeded for he felt the surprise constriction in his chest. His lack of a comeback said as much.

Almost immediately he seeped back into his contemplative mood, brooding about their imminent future. He'd heard enough of Zarbon's words to be able to tell Frieza's next move, and he couldn't shake off the feeling that they'd meet again soon. This was a piece of information that Bulma must never figure out just yet. He had to be prepared when the time came to face the tyrant, therefore he had to double his training and hopefully achieved Super Saiyan by then. There was no other way about it.

And then there was Bulma and his kid on his plate. Frieza must not know about their existence lest they'd follow him to his grave, or worse, be absorbed into the hell that he'd crawled out from. That piece of revelation terrified him to the core and because of that, he became stuck and was left searching desperately for the best possible solution. After spending the entire afternoon and evening perched on a cliff, he still couldn't find one. And when paranoia kicked in, he quickly returned to the cave. He had to see for himself that Bulma was still around, alive and well.

When he saw her earlier caressing her stomach and heard her speak of words untrue, he knew there was only one way to keep them both safe. And that was to keep them away from _him_. But he knew she was as stubborn as he was, if not more, and therefore had decided that he would _make_ her decide to hate him on her own accord. By doing so, he had to deny himself of her entirely. It would be difficult seeing her despise him, but what better way was there if not hurt her, if only to secure the lives of both mother and son?

He was condemned and no doubt going to die and rot in hell, and there was no reason that she should join him, much less his son, whose only crime was simply existing and carrying his blood.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Over the course of the next month...<strong>_

"You're despicable, you know that?" seethed Bulma, bloodshot blue eyes were red from tearing and fury as they glared at Vegeta.

"Don't forget it was _you_ who brought this burden on to yourself and of course, me. So who else have _you _got to blame but _yourself_?" he countered calmly.

He had set his plan in motion nearly 20 days ago and the results were proving fruitful thus far. He had been gradual in dropping uncouth comments and snide remarks, taking it slow and one at a time, but every little bomb he dropped killed a little of him inside.

At first Bulma had been trying and oblivious to his intention. She was constantly putting up with his grouchy and offensive attitude, no doubt playing the role of a tolerant partner. To take it up a notch, he had even passed off insensitive comments about her widening hips and how much more he'd preferred her before the pregnancy. But none of them had affected her as much as he had hoped it would.

She didn't take the bait until he started attacking the choice she had made when she decided to keep the baby. This brought her back to the night when he had almost taken the life of their child, and she became visibly upset with the possibility that she hadn't entirely forgiven him. And then he had to open his big mouth and said that given the situation that they were currently in, she would have done them both a great deal of reprieve had she aborted the foetus in the first place.

Bulma clenched her fists and then shrieked at the top of her lungs, her blazing blue eyes expelling hot, angry tears that had stubbornly remained contained until now. She started snatching up all objects that she could get her hands on and flung them across the room, hoping to scrape, much less hit, even the slightest inch of his skin.

But he sidestepped and dodged every bullet, further infuriating the woman and sending her deeper into a fiery pit of furious loathing. He figured it was a far better place for her to be in rather than wallowing in sorrow and grief when he no longer existed in the mortal plane.

"How dare you even speak of it?! Get out!" she burst into a screech, startling everything within twenty metres of her.

Vegeta remained unusually calm but on the inside, he was cracking. He had his hands tightly clenched beneath his folded arms to suppress the sickening urge to pull her in and profusely apologise in the form of deep sweltering kisses, but he knew he shouldn't. That would ruin everything.

She turned away from him, unable to look him in the eye for another second. She plunged into the bed and buried her face in her palms, sobbing and no longer bothered to contain her tears.

"I think you should go away."

* * *

><p>It took Bulma several hours to calm down from her latest turmoil. She angrily wiped her tears away, washed her face, and stormed out of the cave, ignoring Dende who was tracking her steps with his knowing beady eyes. The boy was wise to remain quiet throughout the entire ordeal for he knew not to lure danger, particularly Saiyan danger.<p>

She found Vegeta resting and lying on their favourite dune overlooking the cloudless sky. His hands were propped behind his head as a pillow and she noticed that he seemed relaxed – but there was something else. She followed his gaze and drank in the starry night before looking back at the lonely man with much sorrow. So she approached him and took a seat next to him.

Vegeta knew that she would eventually seek him out, which was why he didn't venture too far after being kicked out of the house. With her now sitting beside him, the couple settled into a comfortable silence although the lingering animosity from their recent fight was still thick. He was practically waiting for the confrontation pertaining to why he had acted the way he did, for which he already had an answer for. But instead of a confrontation, she surprised him with her ever-vigilant mind, proving to him that he had once again underestimated her intelligence.

"How much longer do we have till Frieza arrives?" She asked softly, garnering an incredulous look from her counterpart.

Almost immediately their fight was forgotten, only to be replaced by the horror of what their future held now that the year was closing in on them. Vegeta was quiet at first as he contemplated an answer. He frowned when he couldn't think of an accurate one. He hated being uncertain.

"If we are lucky, about the same time the space pod and spare part arrive. In which we would have to act fast and get you out of here."

Silence waved through them. Bulma anxiously yanked the blue weeds out of their place, seeping into deep thought.

"And what about you?" She suddenly asked, her voice trembling slightly with dread for what his answer might be. "Aren't you coming with me?"

His eyes searched the skies, not knowing what more he could tell her. How did one tell the person they cared about that death was highly inevitable?

He swallowed and then murmured, almost regrettably, "Yeah."

Bulma knew that wasn't the truth, but hearing him say so made her feel a little better. In the very least, she knew that if he was given a choice, leaving with her would be his first option.

Tears formed behind her eyes, but she wouldn't let them fall. She moved to lie down next to him, wedged her face in the crook of his neck, and breathed in his familiar masculine scent. He shifted into a much more comfortable position, wrapping his arm around her frail shoulder and kissing her temple as a silent apology for what he had said and done in the last 20 days.

"What's going to happen to us?" she asked with a distant gaze, her voice small and breathy.

Silence dragged on as Vegeta raced for an answer. There were so many possible outcomes but one thing was for sure. Frieza was coming. This would be _the_ final battle and he had to fight no matter what – for himself, both of his kin, and all that he had learned to believe in from his younger days to the time he had spent here.

If one was to put it simply, it was do or die; but no matter how much one looked at the bigger picture, someone just _had_ to die. For once in his life of battles both won and lost, he had finally reached a dead end and had no more words to share.

Bulma sensed his quiet frustration and somehow already figured out the looming doom that would no doubt consume them all. Sighing heavily, she tightened her hold on his waist and closed her eyes, exhaling and murmuring under her breath, "We'll survive this. We will."

* * *

><p>"494… 495… 496…"<p>

Drops of sweat streamed down to the tip of Vegeta's chin as he tapped into his 500th push-up count. He was even more determined to reach and break his personal record of 4,000 pumps – back when he was young and much more fanatical – after Bulma practically kicked him out of the space ship after having locked himself up for eight hours without break.

She reasoned that he should stop pushing himself so hard and they shouldn't risk damaging the ship, what with their rescue day nearing, and had deliberately shut down the main power. As a result, he resorted to doing push-ups on the ground right outside the ship in spite of her concern, and had continuously ignored her even as she refused to cease her chattering at close proximity.

"Are you even listening to me?" she griped, folding her arms and leaning her back against a significantly sized boulder as she glared at her irate counterpart. She hated being ignored.

"Dende, do you think you follow?"

Beady eyes of the Namekian boy turned wary as Bulma shifted her attention to him. He was afraid to be the target of her fury; _fury_ ignited by the Saiyan prince which would usually result with him being wedged in the middle.

"Yes, Bulma. I understand. I know now what I have to do."

"Good," she smiled, and then returned to glaring at her lover, "And what about you, Mr. All High and Mighty?"

"Since you've decided to recognise me by my true status, I shall acknowledge you. You have two minutes, Woman," Vegeta quipped as he sprung up from the ground, finally giving her his time of the day. In all actuality, his body was simply suffering from overexertion and would have collapsed had he not ceased his workout.

He dusted sand off his hands, folded his arms, and proceeded to stare cooly at Bulma, who had not moved an inch since she sat down. A smirk graced her lips as she regarded him, and then said in a heavy taunting manner, "So he _can_ talk, but can he _listen_?"

That remark earned her an eye-roll and a quick comeback, "Don't mock me. You practically shoved your face next to mine and harped in my ear, of which I could never fathom how you even did it given the shape your current body is in. How could I have not heard a word you said?"

"Well, then, what did I say?" she cajoled with a smug smile, albeit her glare was getting heavier by the second. It was important that Vegeta understood the direness of the situation. He _must_ be prepared when the time came.

"Water breaking, *_doesn't make any sense_*, intermittent contractions, going into labour…" he listed dryly and then eventually trailed off, earning him a raised blue brow and frown from his counterpart.

"I don't know how Saiyan women gave birth but I'm human and my water breaking is the first tell-tale sign of going into labour, which translates to 'the baby finally wants to say hello'. So you _did_ listen, but do you _know_ what to do when all that happens?"

At this, his lips remained sealed and he donned an expressionless look. He then snuck a glance at Dende and then back at Bulma, pointing at the Namekian child.

"Why can't he do it?"

"He's a boy. You're the only other adult here that can truly help me. And besides, I can't possibly deliver a baby on my own, I need physical help, I need encouragement, I need-"

"Stop," he chimed in, a hand raised to cut her off, "What the hell do you _need_ encouragement for?"

Bulma gave him an incredulous gape, her brain unable to fathom his ignorant point of view. Despite being ruled by emotions in her current state, it didn't slip her mind that he had absolutely no idea how human females functioned. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, already succumbing to a splitting headache, as she mentally prepared herself for a lengthy explanation.

Meanwhile, Dende ceased the opportunity and took flight just before the storm rocked the boat. Bulma was oblivious to his artful skedaddle preened by experience. However, Vegeta was glad that the boy had the smarts to leave.

"Human females," she started slowly, setting a firm gaze on Vegeta, "… particularly _pregnant_ human females require emotional support from their spouses or partners when they go into labour. Bringing a baby into the world is known to be a painful and difficult experience, and because of that, encouragement and assurance are often needed so that the woman knows she isn't in it alone."

"What are you saying, that you want me to cheer you and the boy on? Do you need a welcome fanfare too when he's finally made an entry?" Vegeta sarcastically mocked, not the slightest of humour laced in his voice. He was not exactly the happiest father-to-be either, what with the prerequisites of his baby-delivering job scope.

"If it wasn't for the mental image of you wearing a party hat and blowing a party horn while I scream in pain, I'd prize you with the biggest jerk in Namekian history award. I'm the one lugging _your_ baby around for months, in _my_ stomach, which _you_ put there!"

"And I suppose you were not part of the procreation. I don't remember a time when you did not tell me to go harder or come inside you!" Vegeta quipped through gritted teeth, getting exceptionally annoyed. If he was exhausted earlier, he was definitely dead tired now.

Bulma scoffed in disbelief, "Are you actually implying that it's _my_ fault?"

The prince rolled his eyes and huffed in frustration, too tired and proud to admit that he was both physically and mentally drained, "Whatever."

After all, he knew perfectly well it was her emotions and mood swing that were doing the talking, but it didn't mean he was obligated to take the brunt of her callous dispute. And besides, there was always tomorrow to clarify whatever it was she expected of him. The boy wasn't due in two weeks, more or less, or so she said.

Meanwhile, he swore that if he didn't sleep in the next five minutes, he would pass out at any given moment; and arguing with Bulma was the last thing on his agenda. He was _this_ close to telling her to postpone the argument till after his rest, but thought better of it as it would probably sound more absurd than enduring this fight in his current state. But what did he expect out of his sensibility when he was even barely registering half the things that were spewing from her mouth?

Without another refute, he set his body functions to auto-pilot mode. He stormed into the house with Bulma in tow, and briefly wondered how on Namek she could even trot this fast in her condition. He stopped by the kitchen sink to splash his face with cold water, if only to refresh and stay energised for another minute longer, before turning to face his enraged lover.

"Why do you always have to argue with me?" Bulma asked exasperatingly, both hands resting firmly on her hips.

"Why do _you_ always have to argue with _me_?" he growled back.

"Because you're being insensitive and unreasonable!"

"_And_ you're being bitchier than usual, and don't blame it on the mood swing."

"Augh! Just… get your ugly mug out of my face," she hissed, shoving him on the chest as she stormed past him and out of the house.

Not even five metres from the front door, several mild contractions sliced through her body. Almost instantly, the baby kicked and – intensified by the pressure, her headache, and the recent stress inflicted by the latest lover's spat – she winced in a different kind of pain. She cradled her stomach with more protectiveness than usual as her legs started to weaken and, with a soundless painful cry, collapsed to her knees.

"Vegeta," she called out in a heavy breath as she embraced the fall, her voice hushed and desperate.

"What?!" the Saiyan prince spun around, preparing himself for another verbal onslaught, but instead was greeted with an unexpected sight.

He turned around just in time to see Bulma fall to her knees, and all traces of anguish from their recent spat was forgotten in an instant. He stayed frozen for a few moments, his eyes widening with worry as she knelt there motionlessly. She didn't cuss, nor did she scream out in pain. But what truly set his panic mode into full swing was the sight of her sitting in a watery pool of her blood.

"Fuck…"

* * *

><p><strong>I probably lied about this story not featuring Frieza or the Dragon Balls. Plot's changed… drastically, if I dare say.<strong>

**If mistakes were found, I deeply apologise. Hope you enjoyed Chapter 22! Do review!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: The events depicted in this chapter are fictitious. Any similarity to any person living or dead is merely coincidental.**

**A/N:** **Many sorry for the late instalment! Also, you'll notice that the format of this chapter is a little different than usual, but I kind of like it. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this read!**

**Last time on Fight to Survive:**

* * *

><p>"<em>Vegeta," Bulma called out in a heavy breath as she embraced the fall, her voice hushed and desperate.<em>

"_What?!" the Saiyan prince spun around, preparing himself for another verbal onslaught, but instead was greeted with an unexpected sight._

_He turned around just in time to see Bulma fall to her knees, and all traces of anguish from their recent spat was forgotten in an instant. He stayed frozen for a few moments, his eyes widening with worry as she knelt there motionlessly. She didn't cuss nor did she scream out in pain, and what truly set his panic mode into full swing was the sight of her sitting in a watery pool of her blood._

"_Fuck…"_

* * *

><p>Vegeta's visual perception narrowed, and like a tunnel vision, zoomed into a single focus point that was Bulma. Nothing else mattered. He stood there frozen, some 40-metre away, his senses triggered and heightened; gauging, contemplating, strategising.<p>

_Wait_, he paused, _what am I strategising for?!_

Another pang sliced through her body and Bulma finally released the scream that was hitched in her throat, snapping the Saiyan prince out of his momentary daze. Blood shot up to his head, activating his limbs and he sprang into action, heading towards his damsel in distress and clumsily sliding down on the dirt and blood until he was in her face.

"Bulma?" he called, gripping her arm in an attempt to pull her up, but she wouldn't budge.

She looked up at him, her eyes teary, bottom lip red and swollen from biting, cheeks flushed, and expression filled with pain. Vegeta took in her dishevelled sight and noticed that she was clutching her chest, the area just above her heart and he cringed. _Is she hurt? Did someone shoot her?_

"H-he's coming," she heaved out, her breaths short and quick, and voice laden with terror.

Vegeta's eyes widened at her remark and quickly got up, whipping around and facing skyward as he spread out his senses. His teeth grinded tightly against each other, and eyes darted aimlessly across the sky as he tried to detect the life force of his enemy, of Frieza. And in this tiny time frame, it dawned on him that he had never been more afraid than he was now. If he had no choice, if he had to fight, if he had to die this day… his exhaustion be damned.

"Goddammit, Vegeta!" Bulma shrieked as she clenched on his wrist and practically dragged him down to the ground; the surprise in which he allowed her to do so didn't even hit neither of them because, "The _baby_ is coming!"

The Saiyan prince stared at her detachedly, registering everything that was happening in an excruciating slowness that was unlike him. _The baby is coming._ He swallowed hard and let his eyes skim down the length of his woman, from her frightened eyes to her bulging stomach. She looked like she was about to pop, but wait. _The baby is coming_. His brows furrowed deeply and he thought to himself, Well, well, Vegeta, _what are you going to do? Oh, you are so screwed, aren't you? Thinking of running away again? Oh, no, you don't. Don't just stand there and do something, Veg-._

"-eta! Snap out of it and help me!" Bulma groaned.

A passing second felt like an eternity and when he finally came to, he wasted no time and swooped her into his arms, carrying her into the house and placing her onto the makeshift hospital bed that was the dining table. Bulma moaned in agony, her mouth contorted into a painful cry while projecting a string of lewd profanities which would make even his father's spirit cringe. And as he watched her squirm and writhe in the kind of the pain that he would never wish upon her – a pain that was so unlike the one she usually got herself into or the one he inflicted unto his victims, a pain that he put inside her and allowed it to grow – it made him sick to the stomach.

It was at this point that Vegeta believed if he had no choice, if he had to fight, if he had to die of exhaustion by the end of this ordeal… the boy had better be a worthy opponent.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hour 3.5 – Anger<strong>_

Intermittent contractions came and went, each one coming in longer phases than the last where sharp pain would slice through her body with abandon. When that happened, they were usually accompanied by profanities and insults of which would be hurled at the man in question, the man who put the pregnant woman in all this agony.

Vegeta snarled in sheer contempt, clenching and unclenching his fists to contain the rising anger that was boiling beneath his skin.

"Stop pointing fingers for the pain you're going through, you said the boy isn't due in two weeks!"

Bulma retorted without hesitation, letting out all the pain and frustration onto him through tears and angry, hurtful words. Too bad for her there were no objects within her arm's reach to throw at him.

"Excu-use me if my calculation's wrong! Even if this was two weeks later, I'd still be enduring the same kind of pain and call you a monkey vegetable ass. Besides, the baby's due _now_, does it really matter?!" she yelled even though her throat was parched and on the verge of being sore.

"Tch. So much for a scientist!" Vegeta spat, folding his arms and angrily turning away, ignoring the insult she'd thrown at him. He even went as far as to remove himself from her side to prevent her from reaching out to him whenever a contraction came.

In the meantime, Bulma was far from being needy. If anything, her disdain for her significant other at this given point in time was just as great, if not greater.

"So much for being his father, he's _exactly_ like you, impatience being one of-UNGH!"

Vegeta smirked, turning back to face her as he shamelessly observed her ordeal in a sick delight, "He's not even born yet and already shutting you up."

"You… shut up," she groaned through gritted teeth, "I… hate you."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hour 6.5 – Anxiety<strong>_

Bulma's breathing pattern was frantic; sometimes it would come off as spasmodic and other times it would simply hitch in her throat. Though, to either adult, one thing was for certain – the more pain she was experiencing, the harder the delivery process was going to be.

Simply put, the discomfort brought on a different kind of pain like no other thus, as a result, was causing Bulma the most unbearable moment in her life. Moreover, this particularly threatened her emotional control, throwing it off and allowing it to catapult in all directions – starting with pointless anxiety.

"Vegeta. I can't…" she panted, her breaths coming in and out harsh and unsteadily, "I can't do this. The pain, I don't think it's normal."

Vegeta, who nearly dozed off for the millionth time next to Bulma, jerked awake when she accidentally swung a hand against his face. He shook his head to keep focused, taking a moment to register her words and concentrate on her.

"Of course it wouldn't be normal for you," he reasoned in a half-slur, wiping the sleep off his face and then glancing at her weary face. He blinked, lashes heavy and eyes hooded, and added as-a-matter-of-factly, "You're giving birth to a Saiyan."

Bulma, whose brows were now pulled together and eyes stinging with hot tears, listened intently to the unspoken meaning behind those words. A whimper escaped her lips and she began to sob, and Vegeta realised a moment too late that he should have kept his mouth shut.

"You're right," she gasped, her breathing pattern from being frantic was now bordering hyperventilation, "My baby's not human. Oh, my God!"

At this, Vegeta dropped his forehead to the table, sighing inaudibly. Her wails proceeded to echo throughout the cave, and the Saiyan prince could do nothing but roll his eyes and allow her to claim his hand once again for another bout of tight squeezing.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hour 10 – Worry<strong>_

The woman's screams filled the cave, ricocheting violently off the walls like stray bullets that had been fired from a machine gun.

"This is…" Vegeta stammered, his weary mind scrambling for the right words to say, to make sense of what was going on, but all that could come out was, "This is _not_ normal."

"But you said-"

"I know what I said!" he snapped, slightly more aggressive than attempted to, and as soon as he realised this, his voice softened, "I've never witnessed a Saiyan birth, never mind a Human one, but as far as I can remember… as far as I can…"

He trailed off, suddenly unsure of how he should continue his tale. As far as he could remember, he knew nothing of the matter at hand, and thus, could not provide Bulma with any useful information. As far as he could remember, his privilege of comprehending the tradition and culture of his race, including childbirth and proper parenting, was denied at a young age. As far as he could remember, he could _not_.

Bulma, in spite of her discomfiture, noticed the falter in Vegeta's demeanour and somehow was aware of his internal plight. She tried her damnedest to endure and sober up from the pain and placed a hand on top of his. She squeezed his fingers, channelling into him a sense of reassurance through a firm and tender grip. Dark eyes glanced up at her, confused but calm, and found themselves staring at a gentle smile off her coral-coloured lips; the one smile that he normally found a detached solace in.

"It's alright. I don't know much either. We'll go through this together, a Saiyan _and_ Human birth."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hour 15 – Love<strong>_

Bulma had fallen asleep. She was sure of it even though she didn't know when she had dozed off.

Was it the time when his royal majesty barked at Dende to replenish her energy, again and again? Or was it after that, when Vegeta had placed his palm on her damp forehead to wipe her sweat away and push her matted hair back, uncharacteristically shushing her in his quiet way as he murmured softly into her ear?

"Rest," he said, his eyes hooded, red, and intense. A simple word, a silent gesture, and yet, in that one breath alone, Vegeta had told her that she would pull through, that everything was alright, that he was here for her. This deduction overwhelmed her even more, touching her heart and pushing her to tears. She had cried herself to sleep.

She woke up possibly no more than five minutes later, eyes puffy and cheeks sticky with dried tears, when another contraction came. Her eyes flew open with alarm and she clamped her teeth down onto her bottom lip, groaning behind her throat to contain the surge of excruciating pain.

Bulma took deep and greedy intakes of air to steady her frantic breathing. Eventually the pain passed and she could finally let out a sigh of temporary relief. Quietly, she turned to look at the sleeping man beside her and a small, weary smile tugged at her lip, with deep creases bracketing the rim of her mouth that was formed from overexerting her vocal chords. She shifted slightly to caress his face. Her movements were gentle and almost featherlike as her fingers ran over his brows and sifted through his jet black hair. She made sure not to wake him up.

'_Rest…'_ she told inwardly, taking in another deep breath before closing her eyes once more.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hour 19 – Hopelessness<strong>_

Her cervix finally dilated to its full expected length and Bulma knew it was her cue to push. She found her leverage from Vegeta's hand, squeezing it with everything she had and began to push. Her teeth grinded against one another, her eyes expelling tears of struggle, and her lungs burned as she held her breath.

Several more hours of sweat, tears, and further pain encompassed the little family. In this duration, Bulma had nearly given up a handful of times, and with the contractions coming closer together, she had even cried herself to sleep twice. And when she reawakened, she would groan and sob, completely overwhelmed from the aftereffects of overexertion.

_Perhaps this was what she meant by 'encouragement' before_, Vegeta thought, gripping back her frail hand as he overlooked his peers in a somewhat protective manner. As far as he could see, Bulma was doing well but she was also progressively getting weaker. He didn't want to exhaust Dende either, as his healing powers were to be used sparingly. The boy was only allowed to step in at his cue, and that was usually when the next contraction hit Bulma.

Another groan escaped Bulma's lips, and thinking that perhaps _this was it_, Vegeta told Dende to dispense his powers while he watched and waited expectantly for the baby. However, several moments passed and the infant did not seem to have budged; and, if he recalled correctly, the boy had not been making even the slightest movement for hours now. _Why wouldn't he come out?_

"Something… something's not right," Bulma finally said, her words choppy as her breathing came out in heavy pants, snapping Vegeta out of his trance.

Indeed, something had gone terribly wrong. As far as her knowledge on childbirth was concerned, situation like this was uncommon but not unheard of. In addition, without the proper equipment, there was no way for them to check on the infant's status.

As such, Bulma followed her intuition and was expecting the worst. The baby was supposed to be out by now. She should have been relieved of the cargo and hearing his welcoming cries. But he was still inside her, and somehow, she just knew that her baby was already fighting for his life.

If her assumption was right, her child was currently starving for oxygen, strangled by his own umbilical cord.

"Ve-geta," Bulma grunted weakly through gritted teeth, reaching out for his wrist with a pleading grip. "We have to get him out surgically."

In spite of his frayed and weary condition, the prince had not realised that he was shaking his head until he mouthed the word 'no' repeatedly, which gradually became audible as he persisted on. "That's not happening."

"There's no other way," Bulma cried, insistent and pleading, "We have to do it now or he'll die!"

"No!" Vegeta reasserted his refusal, "You don't have the energy to endure the pain!"

Bulma gave out a frustrating wail, on the verge of hysteria. The prince became quiet and deeply contemplative. If he agreed to this, he had no doubt that he'd be the one slicing her up. Without epidural or painkiller, Bulma would feel the raw pain induced by his hand. He should know. He'd sliced his victims up in a similar manner and needless to say, he was quite familiar with the pain they were subjected to. And, no matter the circumstance, this was the last thing he'd want to be doing to Bulma.

"Vegeta," she sobbed weakly, the grip on his hand tightening, her eyes red with tears and filled with an underlying desperation that he had not seen in her before, and he knew that he had to give up this battle and give way to his son to take over.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hour 22.5 – Powerless<strong>_

Despite his prevailing reluctance, Vegeta eventually yielded and complied with Bulma's plea as long as she guided him through the process. Her step-by-step instructions were easy and straightforward to follow, moreover, Dende was there to provide instant healing; but those weren't the reasons why he had agreed to this.

He formed a tiny ball of energy on the tip of his finger, ready to make an incision on her lower abdomen that would be wide enough for the boy to fit through. His exterior was calm but his heart was pounding like a drum behind his rib cage. He even made sure that Dende was by her side the entire time. Meanwhile, Bulma braced herself for the raw pain which she would be feeling soon, but for the sake of her son, she would endure no matter how excruciating it'd be.

_This_ was the reason why Vegeta had agreed to her wishes; for her sake and ultimately, that of their child. By acknowledging this, he had come to accept that he was going to repay his son for what he had almost done to him months ago. He was going to save him and give the boy the life he had nearly stripped him off.

A life, for a life.

But right now, everything was happening too quickly and it was imperative that they moved just as fast and precise as time because every second that ticked by meant the baby's and Bulma's lives. Saying so, Vegeta finally gathered his steel courage and created the incision. Bulma let out a painful, muffled shriek through the fabric she was biting on, but with every scream she released, Dende was there to heal her. However, the little Namekian's energy was draining as quickly as he was expelling it, and Vegeta was certain that without an epidural or Dende, the pain would progressively become too unbearable.

_The kid had better not pass out now!_ Vegeta cried in his head as he sensed Dende's energy plummeting to an insubstantial level.

Little by little, more and more, blood was beginning to flow out of Bulma. It was a clear indication that Dende's miracle work was starting to wane, but thankfully, with Vegeta's precision skills, the baby was successfully removed. Amidst the chaos, Bulma happened to get a glimpse of her child and, just as she was expecting, the boy looked slightly bruised and nearly blue, and the cord was indeed wrapped around his little neck.

Vegeta sliced the cord away and quickly untangled it from the baby's throat, removing everything else that Bulma had described earlier. As he did so, Dende gave Bulma a fraction of his energy to seal her wound. Knowing exactly what he must do, the little Namekian then expelled everything that he had into the infant right before he saw a glimmer of darkness and passed out, healing the baby just enough to sustain him.

Despite the blood, Vegeta held the child close to him and approached Bulma. She looked extremely worn out and clearly was about to lose consciousness. To say that the Saiyan prince was suffering from a surge of panic was clearly an understatement. Contrary for being notoriously known to be able to overcome any trial and tribulation, he was nearly at his wit's end for experiencing something that was clearly out of his aptitude. A fleeting thought came to mind, and he swore that he would never subject Bulma nor himself to such life-threatening situation that was known as pregnancy again.

The boy was quiet and still but after several heart-stopping moments, he finally expelled the long-awaited cry from the top of his lungs. Bulma, with eyes closed, sobbed with a shaky chuckle as an overwhelming relief and joy washed over her. Vegeta looked down at the boy, absolutely unsure of what he was supposed to do with him, and decided that he should hand him over to Bulma. But she stopped him, feathering a finger over the baby's skin before glancing at the first-time daddy with a weak smile and distant gaze.

"Let him live," she managed to breathe out. Her focus was beginning to waver and she was getting sleepier by the second. Then slowly but surely, she seeped into unconsciousness, leaving father and son to fend for themselves.

* * *

><p>Vegeta tried reaching out for Bulma but quickly retracted his hand for he was afraid the baby would slip out from his grasp. His eyes were now wide with a mixture of fear and dread, as was his heart. He watched as Bulma's hand simultaneously relaxed, fell, and dropped with a careless thud as she blacked out.<p>

"Heal her!" Vegeta whirled around and snapped at Dende, the brewing panic slowly transforming into desperation; but all he found was the languid body of an unconscious Namekian. "Get up, boy!"

The Saiyan dropped to a knee on the hard tiled floor, one arm jostling the little green alien while the other clinging on to his fussing new born.

"Dende," he croaked uncertainly.

Two hard shakes and Vegeta knew that Dende wasn't going to regain consciousness anytime soon. So out of solutions, he backed away, falling unceremoniously on his hind, and scooted backwards until his back hit the wall.

_Minutes felt like an eternity._

His eyes were stuck on Bulma's comatose form like glue, making sure that her chest was still moving, that she was still breathing. But she was weak, and she was getting weaker. If Dende didn't wake up sooner, he was afraid to even imagine the worst.

A shaky breath escaped his chapped lips. _What's the worst that could happen?_ He scoffed inwardly. _Besides, there isn't anything in this universe which I cannot tackle alone. I have survived like this for 20 odd years, never truly accompanied by another. Surely, if the worst were to happen... _

He nodded to himself, as though that simple gesture could reassure him. _Surely, I could survive it too._

Pausing in mid-thought, he glanced down at his son and then looked up at Bulma, the ceiling light casting a direct glare into his eyes.

'_Maybe I should wake her up now, lest she slips awa-_' Vegeta groaned and shook his head, dragging in a deep breath. He blinked fervently to will those ill thoughts out of his cotton-picking mind and corrected himself '…_lest she remains in this indefinite comatose state. Who knows when she'll wake up?'_

'_But Dende_,' he paused, turning his head towards the boy on the floor. He had continuously shared his energy with Bulma, unknowingly healing the baby who had been on the verge of asphyxia.

'_What if I woke him up first? The kid would be able to heal Bulma and her chances of surviving would naturally be much higher. Yes, that would strategically be the wiser choice but…'_ he trailed off.

Dende wasn't moving. The kid was completely depleted of energy, not an ounce of it left in his tiny body. He had spent too much of it healing Bulma and the baby and as a result, passed out from overexertion.

Vegeta clenched his eyes, grunting through gritted teeth as he repeatedly knocked the back of his head against the wall to stay awake; because if he didn't, one of them may not be able to survive long enough should he succumb to an indefinite slumber. And he was certain who that _little_ _one_ would be. That frightening thought lingered in his mind, and he reminded himself that his responsibility here was not yet over, gripping onto to the weeping bundle in his arms. Just how many minutes had it been since his son was born? He looked down at his hands and observed his cargo.

_Minutes felt like an eternity._

In all his life as an elite soldier, as an underprivileged prince of a forgotten race, and as a man with nothing but his name and tattered armour on his back, he had only taken lives not help them, and certainly not creating one and bringing it into this world. The sudden twist in his nature was tolerable at best, never mind being stranded on a barren planet with the loudest woman he had met; but in the year that followed, he had eventually come to terms with the fact that the very same woman had taught him how to feel, how to care for someone else other than himself.

Saying so, anxiety attacked his senses and, as his mind clicked and limbs returned to function, he quickly jumped to his feet and made a beeline for the main bathroom.

The second he stepped into the bathroom which he and Bulma shared, he contemplated between using the bathtub and the average-sized basin. His body and mind may be tired but he would not allow his train of thought to derail no matter the circumstance. It was unbefitting of a warrior of his calibre.

After much deliberation and strategising, he went with the average-sized basin as it was inarguably the better choice to fit his tiny son in. The bathtub would take him longer to finish the job anyway. So, wordlessly like a soldier on a mission, he marched forward, pushed the sinkhole cover down, and filled the basin with warm water.

Once the water level reached a certain margin, Vegeta cut the supply off and dipped his blood-covered son into the warm liquid, slowly, legs first. He breathed steadily and mind focused as he did his first parenting job, uncertain if he was even doing it right. All he understood at this point in time was that blood should not be on this tiny frame.

_This isn't hard_, he thought as he motivated himself, deploying an unusual level of measured strength that he had never before accomplished onto the child's delicate body. _This is just like you tending to a really bad battle injury where the open wound is crying and screaming at you to clean it, bandage it, and shut it up. It's painful but nonetheless a simple 3-step procedure, you can't even fuck it up_.

While his mind bickered with himself, his hands moved on their own accord. It would seem as though he knew what he was doing but anyone who truly knew the Saiyan prince would understand that his pride would never allow him to be terrible at even the simplest task. Even Vegeta knew that this was fact but the reality of his situation only made him wonder – never before had he imagined that he, the prince of all Saiyans, would see the day he delivered his own offspring and cleaned up after him, too.

'You fought well' was one of the fleeting thoughts he had as he fussed over the new born.

The child eventually quietened, no doubt soothed from the gentle motion of his father's hands mixed with the calming sensation of lukewarm water. Once Vegeta was done washing, he wrapped the infant with the next available towel he could get his hands on and retreated into the bedroom. He gently placed the baby in the centre of the bed and, with wonderment and confusion, stared at him with an indescribable sense of curiosity.

A minute flitted by and only then did he realise that the child had already fallen into a deep sleep. He frowned and quickly climbed into bed, passing out the second he closed his eyes but not before mentally agreeing with his kid that sleep was the best thing one could have right now.

* * *

><p>Light blue brows deepened, drawing a painful expression on the pale face of which they belonged. A light groan followed suit and soft lashes fluttered open to reveal a pair of dazed sapphire eyes.<p>

Bulma was disoriented all over, both mentally and physically, but she wouldn't succumb to the numbness again. She pushed herself up slowly, minding the soreness of her body and the slight ache in the wound that delivered her baby. Gently, she manoeuvred herself down the dining table and nearly stumbled upon an unconscious Dende.

She thought of moving the boy to the couch but after seeing him sleeping away in a somewhat comfortable position, simply let him be. A slight jolt of pain shot through her lower abdomen and she quickly massaged the closed wound with care, wincing every now and then as her fingers rubbed over the still tender flesh. With every wince, her heart beat quicker and thus, blood pumped a little faster, causing her to feel slightly lightheaded.

Bulma took a seat on the nearest chair she could find, closing her eyes as she tried to regain better focus. The wound may have been healed but it was clear she had yet to fully recover from blood loss. Moments dragged on but once she felt slightly better, she got up, made her way across the kitchen and into the master bedroom, and stopped dead in her track by the sight before her.

She gripped on the door frame as soon as she saw what the room contained, her mind racing with demanding questions; her heart simultaneously pounding and fluttering; and her breathing hitching in her throat.

She bit her inner cheeks and raised a palm to her chest, containing the overwhelming emotions that were gushing within her. _Never before_, she thought, a smile creeping to her face, _have I imagined seeing this_.

'_Let him live,' _she remembered telling him moments before she succumbed to the darkness.

Laying sprawled upon the king-sized bed were the universe's only two Saiyan princes, one extra-large and the other extra-small, both sleeping tranquilly on their backs. Vegeta's lips were slightly parted and a weary expression lined his features, though the lack of his signature scowl made him look calm as he slept. Bulma approached him first, running a soft hand over his forehead to wipe away the light sheen of sweat before planting a kiss on his cool skin. She looked down at him endearingly before glancing up to take in her baby for the first time.

Tucked neatly in his own little space beside Vegeta was Bulma's new-born, all cleaned up and clumsily wrapped in a little towel. She studied the fabric and the way it was draped over the infant, and bit back the urge to chuckle. Instead, she smiled warmly at the duo before quietly taking her place on the other side of the bed, wedging the babe in between Vegeta and herself.

Upon feeling movement, and possibly born with a higher sensitivity level just like his father, the baby stirred. He mewled a little before Bulma rested a palm on his little chest to soothe him, shushing him softly with a light lullaby to follow. Much to her delight, the babe calmed down and went back to sleep, and she leaned in to gently nuzzle her nose against the boy's head.

She took in his scent and then exhaled with a relief of which she could not describe. She pulled her baby close, embraced him as tightly as possible, and shifted so that he was lying on his stomach on her chest. The baby's head rose and fell with every breath she took, and it would seem as though he liked this new position as he did not even once showed discomfort. She started rubbing the small of his back, humming inaudibly, allowing the vibrations of her chest to further soothe the tiny Saiyan cargo.

_Never before_, she thought again as she beamed at her baby with an unparalleled maternal pride, _have I felt so contented. This feeling is so unreal and yet so real. This feeling is so precious, so much so that it brings me happiness and frightens me at the same time._

Bulma dipped low to kiss the boy on his head. B_ut if I were to lose this feeling… if I were to lose my little boy…_

She clenched her eyes, pulling the boy closer to her as she put a halt to her train of thought, derailing it for she did not want to imagine what would happen should she lose this feeling, or worse, lose her baby.

"We'll always protect you," she whispered her promise into fine lavender hair, her palm resuming its gentle rubbing on the baby's back. Wordlessly, she turned to her left and, taking in the peaceful, sleeping man beside her, gave him wistful smile as though he was awake and watching over them. She glanced down at the spaces between them, her free hand moving in for his fingers and gave them a reassuring squeeze. Sighing deeply, she glanced back up with a smile and whispered, "… Won't we, Vegeta?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I have no experience in giving birth. Everything written in this chapter was sourced through Google and friends who are mummies.**

**Special thanks to precious jade for giving me pointers in the delivery process and helping me go through them in the editing stage. She's an awesome mummy! Also, Sadezanobia for making sure Vegeta did not get OOC!**

**PS: If you noticed, this chapter is a little shorter than usual. But, oh well.**

**PSS: I feel bad for making use of Dende in this chapter. But his turn to shine will come in later chapters! I will do the boy justice!**

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 23! Do review!**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: I have to admit; my ovaries exploded as I wrote this chapter. Here's some fluff to make up for the rough ride in the last chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Last time on Fight to Survive:<strong>

_Never before, she thought again as she beamed at her baby with an unparalleled maternal pride, have I felt so contented. This feeling is so unreal and yet so real. This feeling is so precious, so much so that it brings me happiness and frightens me at the same time._

_Bulma dipped low to kiss the boy on his head. But if I were to lose this feeling… if I were to lose my little boy…_

_She clenched her eyes, pulling the boy closer to her as she put a halt to her train of thought, derailing it for she did not want to imagine what would happen should she lose this feeling, or worse, lose her baby._

"_We'll always protect you," she whispered her promise into fine lavender hair, her palm resuming its gentle rubbing on the baby's back. Wordlessly, she turned to her left and, taking in the peaceful, sleeping man beside her, gave him wistful smile as though he was awake and watching over them. She glanced down at the spaces between them, her free hand moving in for his fingers and gave them a reassuring squeeze. Sighing deeply, she glanced back up with a smile and whispered, "… Won't we, Vegeta?"_

* * *

><p>"Hi, baby."<p>

It didn't matter how many hours had passed because, at this point in time, Bulma wished that time would stand still forever as she held her tiny son in her arms. She cooed at him, spoke to him, kissed him, did everything she could think of a doting mother would to her new-born; but mostly, she was learning how to love him right.

She sat casually by the bedpost, feathering the back of a finger on the fleshy cheek of her son, as she felt a rush of love like no other. His eyelids were still heavy and thick, but it didn't stop the little man from prying his eyes open to see the world. Bulma remembered when the boy saw her for the first time; he blinked twice and generously presented her with a wide open-mouthed yawn, smacking his lips after he had done so before twirling his little lavender tail around her wrist. He closed his eyes and snuggled up to her for warmth, as though he knew this was his mama. There was no where he could be safer than here.

That miniature appendage which no doubt would have matched Vegeta's if he still had his took her by surprised. However, it wasn't the first time she had seen it on a humanoid. Little Gohan had it. She just never thought her own child would have it, too. And now, just from looking at his tail only further assured her of the reality she was living in. Vegeta was the father; and he was her significant other.

At this, she turned to the man whom she shared bed with, her eyes softening as she gazed upon his tranquil, sleeping form with a fondness that could not be put into words. The usual scowl on his face was absent, and with his eyes closed and not sending glares every which way, it made him look at least a decade younger.

"Vegeta," she called to him softly, her voice just above a sultry whisper.

"Hey, you awake?" she persisted, lightly jostling his languid arm.

"… Hn."

Upon hearing a response, Bulma went on to deliver what was on her mind, paying little heed to Vegeta's sleepy replies, or lack thereof. The tiny cargo in her arms simply took precedence over the laying Saiyan.

"I was thinking about the baby's name," started Bulma, holding her tongue for a second as she collected her thoughts.

"… Hn."

She tilted her head a minute downward angle, half cooing at her boy and half trying to convey her words. "I've come up with a few options, and I don't know which one sounds better."

The boy blinked, his heavy lids making the simple movement slow and calculated. Bulma couldn't help but drown in those blue eyes which matched hers, blissfully unaware that her lips curled upwards at every gaze.

"Jammies?" she tested the waters with the first choice, and then scrapping it almost immediately when the baby's face wrinkled in frustration.

"Alright, alright. How about Cordroy?" she tried again, shaking her head in response to the boy's unpleasant reaction, "No? No Cordroy?"

"Knick? Skiv? Chaps?" listed Bulma, pausing every few seconds to gauge the infant's reaction, but once again ending only in disappointment. And so it was back to the drawing board she went, mentally fishing about a list of names she thought would best suit her son. And out of all those names in her mental index, the one that stood out most was, "Trunks?"

The boy's eyes narrowed dangerously, reminding Bulma of a certain someone sleeping nearby, and for a second or two, his nose crinkled. His expression was that of a person about to sneeze and trying his damnedest to keep it under control but failed. The tiny spasm roused the infant, but because it was a foreign sensation to him, it tickled and the boy twinkled with an involuntary gurgle.

Melted was Planet Namek's only mother's heart, as Bulma snuggled her baby close to her bosom. She took this as the child's way of reacting to his surroundings, and thus, tried once more in hopes of drawing a similar reaction, if not a more positive and certain one.

"… Trunks?"

A soft gurgle resonated from the infant's throat. The sound of that name sat well with him.

Bulma beamed, "You like it? Trunks?" and the baby crinkled his nose, slightly parting his lips to bestow his mother with a sneak peek of his toothless gum. It was a sight of which Bulma would never forget. She only wished Vegeta was awake to bask in this moment with her.

"Vegeta?" Bulma called softly, paying every attention she had in her to give to the little bundle in her arms.

"… Hn."

Her smile never once left her face, and if Bulma could describe the elated feeling nestling in the organ beneath her bosom, it would be an emotion made of deep devotion, sacrifice, and pain of which nothing could neither take away nor destroy. She was now the tender hand that rocked the cradle, the sturdy bridge through which the child would cross, a vessel of endless selfishness, endurance, and love. It was the greatest feeling in the world.

"You know, our son's name is Trunks."

A moment of silence graced the room, but the air was not thick. And as the little family revel in a quiet content within their warm cocoon as if time had stretched itself out, the rest of the world on Planet Namek continued to move on.

Yes, they'd all move on, despite the older Saiyan prince having not a single privilege in naming his one and only heir.

"… Hn."

* * *

><p>Taking long sleeps had never been a problem for the Saiyans, what with being subjected to indefinite sleep stasis in their pods during interplanetary travels before a purge. However, it had been months since Vegeta had to endure a session of lengthy inactivity. Needless to say, he was exhausted as hell.<p>

Tired eyelids open to reveal a pair of dazed ebony eyes. The entity to which they belonged blinked several times, adjusting himself amid the fluorescent lighting and bracing himself for the weariness that was sure to hit him.

Vegeta swore he had slept, and it felt like forever. He squinted at the ceiling above him, lazily blinking and rubbing his face as he wondered out loud, his voice a broken croak, "Why do I still feel so drained?"

A noise resonated from the space beside him, and he tuned the sound out, clenching his eyes tightly. A vein throbbed painfully in his temple and he felt an oncoming headache. He released a long, drawled out sigh, inwardly grumbling for the sounds to stop.

Stopped it did, and as the silence dragged on, Vegeta fleetingly wondered about the kind of noise it actually was. But when he couldn't exactly recall – because he wasn't actually listening to it to begin with – he turned to the direction of the source, and came face-to-face with a tiny creature that had his face.

Sleeping beside him was his woman, and lying on her chest, stomach down, was his offspring.

'_Oh_,' he mused after what seemed like an eternity, staring intently at the lavender-haired babe, '… _That's right. You're here now_.'

A fresh pair of soft, blue eyes clashed with a pair of hardened, ebony ones. Just from looking at them, one could instantly distinguish the eyes filled with life and innocence from those that were tainted with life and death.

Vegeta frowned as his son blinked. No doubt the boy was trying his damnedest to see the large mass that had just awakened next to him. He stirred some, his little fingers fanning out and curling into tiny fists.

Intrigued by his puny size and lavender hair, the older Saiyan prince pushed himself up and, elbow supporting his weight, scrutinised his heir. His dark eyes took note of Bulma's sleeping state, genuinely relieved that her peach complexion had returned. He gave a silent nod before sweeping his eyes from her to the little one, whose curiosity and attention were now on him. The now close proximity between father and son had allowed the boy to immerse his sight on the stern-looking man.

Vegeta moved to touch the baby's head, surprisingly marvelled by the softness of his hair, very much unlike the coarse strands full-fledged Saiyans were born with. His large finger feathered down to the small of the boy's back, tracing a ghost of a path to the appendage that defined a true Saiyan. The new father caressed his son's tail, twirling his finger around it as it coiled and uncoiled in a playful manner. As a man known to be proud of his race and heritage, Vegeta began to scrutinise its length, thickness, lilac bristles, and ultimately, its strength.

For a day-old babe, the appendage was strong, but what little toughness the tail possessed was short-changed by its soft colour, its violet hue making it appear fragile. Vegeta would say '_weak'_, but considering the baby's mother, who was born with blue hair, she was everything but weak. The fact that Bulma – a human with a measly power level of five – survived a Saiyan childbirth, a royal one at that, meant that she was, without a doubt, strong.

After much toying with the brat's tail, Vegeta returned his focus to the baby's face. He calmly took in the similarities they shared, in contrast to the boy's greedy scrutiny of his own sire.

Bulma wouldn't dare say that Trunks had captured his father's heart. That much she could understand about the alien man, with whom she became stranded on this planet, lived together, overcame perils together, had a child together. Suddenly, all the pain, sorrow, and angered she had harboured for what he had almost done to her and their unborn child then seemed to have diminished and forgotten. She remained still and silent, her sapphire eyes softening at the rare sight of father and son bonding in the quietest way in which only the both of them could understand.

Fortunately for her, the two princes never realised that they were being watched as she inwardly smiled, an indescribable warmth filling her heart in a way of which she had never felt before. She kept her gaze mostly on Vegeta's manoeuvres, silently taking in the way he fished for Trunks' attention by moving his finger around as though the boy was a kitten, and when he rested his digit on the baby's hand, to which the boy reacted by tightly wrapping his tiny fingers around it. At this sight, she was reminded of the words she spewed at him; '_He will never forgive you until I do_.'

But looking at the scene before her, Bulma could not deny that she must have long forgiven Vegeta. And after seeing how their innocent baby had so open-heartedly accepted an unspoken exchange of love between father and son, how could she continue to deny that her feelings for Vegeta had always been love?

To sum it all up, she never thought she'd live to see this day.

* * *

><p>Watching Vegeta interacting with the boy for the first-time was the best thing Bulma had ever seen. Unfortunately, being as sleep deprived as she was, she had allowed sleep to take over her consciousness, slipping into a dreamful realm filled with her new-born son. Her sleep didn't last long enough to be called a restful sleep, for her infant began squirming and shrieking at the top of his tiny lungs, calling his mother for help, to which Bulma awoken to the sight of a permanent ugly scowl plastered on Vegeta's mug.<p>

Of course, the Saiyan had retorted, pressing on the fact that there were several things left undone during his slumber and that it was time they picked up where they left off. So, he had forcefully demanded Bulma to leave the baby alone and lay still on the bed before fetching Dende.

It never occurred to Bulma that her body still required healing. After all, she felt absolutely fine, but Vegeta had insisted otherwise. His gaze burned through the back of the boy's head as he watched the little Namekian hover his chubby hands over Bulma, who was lying down on one side of the bed, while her little baby being left on his own the other side.

Ever since the delivery, and passing out because of it, Dende had had a good and long rest. Not the best of rest, but a sufficient one at the best. And because of this, he had completely recovered from the exhaustion, and was now ready to restore Bulma back to her full capacity.

Dende's little green hands hovered over Bulma, an orange glow outlining his tiny being and that of his patient as his healing powers worked their magic. The Earthling laid very still, but her eyes swept over to where Vegeta was and caught sight of his resting façade. The man stood leaning against the wall in the corner of the room, his arms folded and head slightly tilted forward. His eyes were closed as he waited for them to finish up the healing process, all the while listening in on the smallest of sounds, being mindful in his own way.

"It is done, Bulma," said Dende who donned a warm, boyish smile. Her own lips mirrored his lips and she deduced what a stark contrast it was to the scowl on Vegeta's face. She briefly wondered if it was permanent. "You should feel 100% better."

"Really?" beamed the blue-haired mother as she pushed herself off the bed, stretching and moving about to try out her newly recharged limbs. "Heyyy, you're right. I do feel much more energetic now~ thanks, Dende!"

As soon as she thanked her healer, a sudden revelation struck her, and without further ado, she drew up the bottom of her blouse to examine her torso. This sudden gesture earned her an even uglier scowl from the Saiyan.

"What the hell are you doing, you vulgar woman?" growled Vegeta as he, upon seeing her bare stomach, stormed over to her. However, before he could yank her shirt down to cover her modesty, Bulma pulled away from him.

"The stretch marks. They're all gone!" she gasped excitedly. Without warning, she turned to Dende and hauled the confused boy into her arms, squeezing him in a bear hug and grinning like a fool, "You even healed my stretch marks! Thank God for Kami's descendant!"

A reddish hue glowed brightly on Dende's green cheeks and he looked away bashfully, giving her a soft 'you're welcome'. His eyes swept over to the Saiyan prince and, upon meeting with an irritated glare, turned his attention to the remaining party – the baby.

The grumpy Saiyan watched the exchange in silence, quietly taking in Bulma's unexpected glee, something which he hadn't seen in a long while. He figured he would not rain on her parade, and so, resumed his standing position in the corner of the room as he continued to observe his partner, his eyes deliberating her every movement.

Bulma scooped the idling infant into her arms and held him dearly as she introduced the two minors to one another. Upon seeing the baby's face, Dende gave a big, excited smile, despite treading carefully when it came to touching the infant.

'_Ah, the brat_,' thought Vegeta glumly. A frown played on his face as that last thought reminded him of something that had been nagging at the edge of his mind since he woke up.

Despite being the sire of this child, it wouldn't be favourable to be calling the boy '_Brat'_. For one, Bulma would definitely never let him hear the end of it, that was for certain. Two, the boy was royalty after all, and as such, his heir would most definitely inherit the royal moniker, Vegeta. That was also for certain. Just like he did, and his father before him, and his father's father. After all, it was tradition. Hell, even his home was named after this legendary name, what more the people who were supposed to rule it.

He scoffed inwardly and rested his eyes. Never once did he think that he would (have the chance to) continue this royal lineage of an endangered race. He sighed quietly, wondering what name would be most suitable for his offspring. If he remembered correctly during his research on Planet Earth, their people were not limited to possessing only one name. Names were long and multiple, and they were common.

His eyes reopened and fell upon the blue-haired Earthling who had two names tied to her very existence. At this, he figured giving his son a middle name wouldn't be too bad an option, if only to appease her, so long as it included the royal moniker which represented power, strength, and honour. And so long as it didn't sound weird and Earthly and lame like Goku, or Gohan, or Shinhan, or-

"Say hello to Dende, _Trunks_!"

A pregnant pause hung in the depths of Vegeta's head as the sound of what was most perceivably some sort of a '_name'_ travelled into his ear. He had heard it, but found it extremely difficult to register the tone of it. Not even when that name rolled off Bulma's tongue for the second time.

"Go on, you can gently stroke his cheek with the back of your fingers like so-"

A vein in his temple throbbed and, glaring at the cause of his plight, he gritted his teeth, "Woman…"

Bulma turned to look his way and gave an inquisitive expression, which in turn quickly became one filled with irritation when Vegeta threw her the ultimate question that was accompanied by shadowed eyes and an indescribable wicked leer. "What did you call the boy?"

Blue brows furrowed in confusion and, very nonchalantly, replied in a suspicious tone, "Trunks? That's his name…"

Black eyes met blue in a straight line, a background of thunder claps and lightning strikes clashing behind the Saiyan while a sky blue backdrop painted with flowery shrubs and clouds took shape behind Bulma. Somehow, even the clouds seem to be parting as they welcomed the rumbling storm coming from the opposite direction. Bulma took in a deep breath. She swore she heard him angrily utter an '_are-you-fucking-kidding-me_' under his breath.

"You know," she returned his glare and calmly argued, "_You_ agreed to it."

"I would never," retorted Vegeta in a heartbeat, "And when the hell did I agree to name the brat '_Trunks'_?!"

"Don't call him a brat, you brute!"

"With that kind of name, I'd be more compelled to call him '_Brat'_!"

"Oh, come on, don't be stubborn. '_Trunks'_ is a lovely name, like mine," she waved the angry Saiyan off, walking past him and out of the room with Trunks in her arms. "Besides, he's happy with this name. Aren't you, _Trunksie Wunksie_?"

"Gaaargh, don't make it any worse!" Vegeta stormed after her, following closely on her heels and practically breathing down her neck, "And he's an infant! He can't tell you that he's happy because babies can't talk!"

"It's a mother and son thing," Bulma said simply and, when received only silence, stole a glance at the seething man before her. Her lips curved into a smug smirk, and she taunted, "Jealous?"

Despite fuming in fury, Vegeta speechlessly sputtered, unbelieving in the audacity of this female Earthling. The words were forming and collecting inside his mouth, but none would come out. To make matters worse, Bulma was so obviously enjoying this far too much, "Why don't you do something about it and create a father-son thing that only I wouldn't understand?"

Dark eyes narrowed into dangerous slits and muscled arms bunched up as they folded. Pride overtook all senses and Vegeta's anger no longer persisted. Instead, it was replaced with an ego that had laid dormant since the day he was stranded on this godforsaken planet and saved by a lowly Earthling female with a power level of five. Heck, he wouldn't even call it 'power level'. 'Energy of a baby fern, enough to stay standing and perhaps sway with the help of the wind' seemed like a more appropriate term in reference to her.

Wickedly, he smirked at that thought.

"Be careful what you wish for because even without needing to charm the little brat, your precious _Trunks_ will prefer me over you, simply on the single merit that I am the superior parent. Mark my words."

Bulma's eyes bulged comically with surprise in an attempt to mock the Saiyan. He definitely took the bait but she never thought he'd take it so seriously. After indulging in that sneak peek of father-son bonding, she'd only wanted her boys to do some further bonding. Maybe she shouldn't have been so hopeful. "But wouldn't that be considered cheating? Affection isn't something you'd expect to fall on your lap. You'll have to earn it. That's what bonding is all about."

Followed by that malicious smirk was an even more malicious chuckle, coupled with a condescending tone to pair it off. "It's funny how you seem to have forgotten that the boy is Saiyan, royalty nonetheless," the prince exclaimed, raising up a victorious balled-up fist as he proudly spoke of his heritage, "He will hold true to his nature and birthright," and eased his hand down to the side, a smug smirk in its rightful place. "For now, you can coddle him all you want, but once he outgrows your petty human softness, he will look to the one who will lead him to greater power; _me_," a thumb prodding his muscular chest as he finished.

The proud Saiyan prince trotted out of the main entrance, catching the tail end of Bulma's casual reply of '_okay-do-whatever-you-want_' and suddenly finding himself unsatisfied with it. So he backtracked into the living space and, slightly startled with what he saw, leant by the doorframe to observe. His forearm was propped up, his eyes feasting upon the scene before him, unsure if he should feel amused or annoyed. All the retorts in his head were thrown out the window and lost.

"You heard your daddy, Trunks. I get to coddle you all I want for now. You're going to grow up into a real man who is intelligent and compassionate like mommy," Bulma cooed, taking no notice of Vegeta's lingering presence as she babbled away.

The older Saiyan's brows frowned at the woman's claim, but they quickly raised at her next words, projected through a soft and thoughtful whisper.

"… And honourable and strong like daddy."

Vegeta tore his gaze away from the precious duo and looked down, suddenly finding one of the many dried muddy footprints that had stood the test of time on the carpet extremely interesting. Her words struck a chord on his heartstrings, and though he could not decipher the tune she played, he knew that whatever Bulma said depicted a heartfelt one.

And if his deduction was accurate, then the explanation behind the dynamics of their relationship had just been unearthed and perhaps, understood.

She had shown him that intelligence was limitless, and through her wisdom, she had shared with him the true meaning of compassion.

And he, despite his violent nature and aggressive attitude, was able to honour her the best he could – with a few honourable exceptions along the way – by way of being there for her, fighting for her with all of his strength.

Bulma gently took a seat on the beat-up old couch, adjusting the boy in her arms and finding a comfortable position, pulled him close to her chest. Vegeta looked up in time to see the scene before him unfold, further piquing his interest the second the young mother unbuttoned her blouse, and he found himself no longer possessing the power to move an inch, other than the muscle in his brain as he frustratingly speculated whatever that was happening.

He couldn't tear his gaze away, but deep down inside, he knew exactly what was transpiring. Oh, he knew. He wasn't completely clueless when it came to maternal things, but this was the first time he had seen someone nursing a baby, what more his own woman and offspring. And with that single fact, a revelation struck him like an oncoming space pod.

He had to fight his own kid for Bulma's nipples.

That absurd yet amusing thought left his mind as soon as it came and he inwardly scoffed, shaking his head as he turned tail towards the direction of the spaceship. Looking at Trunks feed seemed somewhat obscene to him, like he had treaded onto a forbidden passageway with picture frames of a naked Zarbon clad in dark purple silk drapes. Definitely something that he shouldn't have seen.

The metal entrance of the spaceship hissed open, revealing the only sanctuary he had come to know in the last 11.5 months. Vegeta stood by the palette of switches and closed the door to seal himself in for some much needed training. Four hours, at the very least. He quickly dropped to the floor and started with some push-ups. Some time ago, he came to terms with several life changing facts, struggling with them and then successfully accepting them at the end; namely, his fate on this stupid mud ball and having an Earthling for a significant other.

"50… 51… 52…"

And since he wasn't a stranger to acceptance, not since the day he lost his family and home, he figured he might as well accept his one and only son, Trunks.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for making it this far! Most of my stories are overdue, I know. I am sorry. I lost my muse somewhere along the way, but I always try to retrieve it back whenever I can. I won't blame you if you have begun to hate me. Feel free to impose all your rage for me in the reviews. You may also PM to tell me how much you wish to possess my body and soul to churn out the next chapter, stat.**

**Here's a little trivia:**

**Jammies = Jams / Cordroy = Corduroy / Knick = Knickers / Skiv = Skivvies / Chaps = Chaps**

**While writing this piece, I was on YouTube, listening to baby squeals, and I just died. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I enjoyed writing it! Until next time!**


End file.
